Réminiscence empoisonnée
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: UA 1827 et All27 Suite à une énième tentative de meurtre, Hibari décide d'engager un goûteur pour éviter d'autres empoisonnements. Cependant, quand son goûteur s'appelle Tsuna, cela complique la chose...
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui, nouvelle histoire... Mais cette fois-ci, elle est bien plus sérieuse et longue. Oui, oui, ce sera une histoire d'une vingtaine de chapitres. (Ou plus...) ^^ Je vous l'offre comme cadeau de Noël en avance, ne suis-je pas gentille ?  
**

**Pairing : Un peu de 1827 et beaucoup de All27**

**Résumé complet : Suite à une énième tentative de meurtre, Hibari décide d'engager un goûteur pour éviter d'autres empoisonnements. Cependant, quand son goûteur s'appelle Tsuna, cela complique la chose... Tsuna arrivera-t-il à survivre à son existence avec Hibari?

* * *

  
**

La silhouette se glissa furtivement dans la pièce sombre. Elle se figea un instant, certaine d'avoir entendu un bruit en entrant dans la chambre. Rassurée, elle s'avança vers le bureau, d'où elle pouvait distinguer plusieurs liasses de papier administratif. La personne tendit la main avec assurance vers les feuilles et recula subitement lorsqu'un bruit suspect se fit entendre à la fenêtre. _Il _devait être arrivé. Maudissant ses supérieurs qui avaient oublié de la prévenir sur les habitudes de sa proie, la silhouette se faufila dans un placard exigu et attendit que l'autre arrive.

Un grincement se fit entendre tandis qu'une voix masculine semblait grommeler contre ce bruit intempestif. Ensuite, le son feutré des pas sur la moquette rouge se déplaça tout au long du bureau, jusqu'à s'approcher de son refuge.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit violemment et l'assassin se jeta sur sa future victime. Cependant, cette dernière était préparée et armée. Un combat silencieux se déroula dans la pièce toujours aussi sombre. Ensuite, tout fut fini. L'assassin avait perdu et relâcha tous ses muscles pour le faire comprendre à son opposant.

- Que vois-je, chuchota ce dernier en contemplant le visage du rôdeur, une souris s'est égarée dans un bureau administratif ?

- Taisez-vous, siffla l'autre en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de son ennemi, laissez-moi tranquille, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose !

- Et quoi donc ? Tuer le Préfet de Discipline ?

- Entre-autre, avoua l'assassin en se tortillant sous le regard perçant de son ennemi, Mais je voulais surtout récupérer les anneaux Vongola !

- Cela ne sert à rien, rétorqua l'homme en jetant son captif à terre, le Préfet les a détruit depuis des années...

Ignorant le corps qui gisait sur le sol, il se tourna vers la porte, restée close, et l'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme qui avait une expression de pur ennui. Ce dernier s'avança vers le bureau, alluma les lumières, et se tourna ensuite vers le prisonnier qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

- Une autre tentative, soupira-t-il en étouffant un bâillement, j'imagine que ce doit être la quinzième.

- Vous oubliez l'empoisonnement de ce matin, lui rappela l' autre en lui tendant la lame qu'avait auparavant tenu l'assassin.

- Hum, décréta l'homme en examinant l'arme, Couteau, lame empoisonnée, elle doit provenir des Estraneo, non ?

La personne à terre ne répondit et préféra garder ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Une personne entra alors dans la pièce, portant un plateau rempli de pâtisseries. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau du jeune homme et s'en alla sans un regard envers le garçon à terre.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, ajouta avec ennui le jeune homme en cherchant dans la liasse de feuilles ce qu'il voulait et en tendant la main vers un éclair au chocolat. Hum, selon mes règles, je devrais te tuer de la même façon que tu prévoyais le faire. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- ..., l'assassin leva brièvement les yeux et toisa son ennemi qui se préparait à mordre dans sa pâtisserie, Enma.

L'adolescent assassin vit avec satisfaction son ennemi avaler une bouchée de l'éclair. Cependant, au dernier moment, l'autre homme se jeta sur ce dernier et lui arracha la pâtisserie des mains.

- Empoisonné, décréta l'homme en reniflant prudemment l'éclair, C'est d'ailleurs le même poison que celui qui a tué Gamma.

- Très bien, Enma, vu ton nom et ce poison, commença le jeune homme en jetant le plateau à terre, tu dois faire partie des Simon. Je vais te laisser partir. Cependant, tu devras avertir ta famille, et ton allié qui se cache derrière la porte. À la prochaine tentative, je vous mordrai à mort. Tous.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers la sortie, poussée par l'homme qui l'avait capturé. Devant la porte, se trouvait un homme plus âgé avec une coiffure assez improbable pour quelqu'un de son âge, qui tenait un adolescent par la peau du cou.

- Kusakabe, murmura l'adulte au deuxième, accompagnes ces gamins chez eux. Assures-toi qu'ils ne fassent demi-tour.

Kusakabe acquiesça sans un mot et emporta Enma ainsi que l'autre garçon avec lui.

L'homme se tourna vers son supérieur. Son agacement était clairement perceptible et ce dernier finit par lever les yeux du dossier qu'il parcourait pour observer son allié.

- C'était le seizième de la journée, décréta ce dernier.

- Oui, je sais, ces herbivores ne cessent jamais d'espérer m'avoir, fit distraitement le jeune homme.

- Je te l'avais averti. Il te faut un garde. Ou du moins, quelqu'un pour vérifier la nourriture.

- Je te l'ai aussi dit, je n'accepterai pas qu'un herbivore m'accompagne et goûte mes plats.

Considérant la conversation achevée, il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans son dossier et ignora l'autre homme. Mais celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir tout déversé ce qu'il avait dans son coeur.

- Hibari, commença-t-il avec agacement, je ne me répéterai pas. Si je n'avais remarqué le sourire de cet Enma, tu serais mort. Demain soir, tu auras un goûteur, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je te laisse une journée pour le trouver. Ou je le choisirai moi.

Le dénommé Hibari bailla, montrant l'intérêt qu'il portait aux phrases de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier plissa les lèvres et sortit de la pièce après un ultime avertissement.

- Tu as un jour pour le trouver. Quelqu'un dont la fidélité te serait absolue et qui risquerai sa vie pour toi !

Hibari fit la moue et se concentra sur ses feuilles.

* * *

De mémoire d'homme, Hibari Kyoya avait toujours été une personne simple. Si Hibari disait qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un, c'était qu'il allait le faire. De plus, rien ne lui était plus agréable qu'une petite promenade sans interruption. Et il adorait plus que tout se battre contre des gens doués.

Bref, Hibari Kyoya était un homme pragmatique. Cela, tous ceux qui le connaissaient le savaient. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il envisageait le meurtre d'une personne. Et la façon dont il réglait une tentative de meurtre sur sa propre personne. Donc, la façon dont son meilleur combattant l'avait forcé à sortir de ses habitudes l'énervait profondément.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans sa grande chambre, il se rappela subitement les menaces de celui qu'il avait jusqu'alors considéré comme un égal. Il lui fallait un goûteur s'il ne voulait que l'autre ne lui refile un herbivore pathétique. Agacé, Hibari fusilla la bonne qui lui souhaita une bonne journée et décida d'aller se promener. Peut-être trouverait-il une personne convenable lors de sa marche.

Deux heures après, Hibari se sentait de meilleure humeur. Durant sa promenade, il était tombé dans deux embuscades, une bonne façon pour se défouler. Il en vint presque à plaindre ceux qui avaient rencontré brutalement ses tonfas. Presque.

La journée passa rapidement, et il se retrouva dans son bureau, sous le regard scrutateur de celui qui l'avait plongé dans un tel état d'esprit.

- Alors, demanda ce dernier en caressant son familier, un résultat ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'herbivores, répondit, buté, Hibari.

- Je vois, décréta l'homme en se levant. Demain, je passerai des auditions pour trouver le goûteur. Des préférences ?

- Qu'il soit puissant. J'ai horreur des faibles, suggéra le préfet en haussant les épaules.

- J'y vais alors. Amuses-toi bien avec toute cette paperasse !

- Une minute, dit calmement Hibari en se ressaisissant, Trouves un herbivore avec du potentiel.

L'homme acquiesça sans un mot et sortit de la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la perle rare. Reborn se rappela subitement du garçon qu'il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant. Ce dernier avait un potentiel énorme, mais comme il était orphelin et que l'adulte n'avait pas du temps à lui consacrer, il avait du le donner à un orphelinat. Sans doute que le garçon s'y trouvait toujours.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi avait toujours été maladroit. Mais, selon lui, il avait dépassé ses limites ce matin-là. Regardant d'un air effaré son client recouvert d'une substance brunâtre qui dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux, l'adolescent essaya de trouver les mots adéquats pour s'excuser. Mais, trop effrayé en pensant aux à la correction qui l'attendait, Tsuna décida de fuir, comme il l'avait fait tout au long de sa vie.

Durant sa fuite, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il essayait encore de courir. Avec sa malchance habituelle, son client le rejoindrait très rapidement. Et il avait raison.

À peine l'adolescent avait posé le pied sur le pavé humide de sa maison, qu'il avait eu une glissade incontrôlée le long du trottoir qui ne s'acheva qu'une fois il eut correctement salué le sol. Apeuré, il leva les yeux, et échappa de peu à une crise cardiaque en voyant les chaussures cirées de la personne dont il tentait d'échapper.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, susurra cette dernière avec un air avenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir fait après avoir renversé deux litres d'immonde et pestilentielle soupe sur moi ?

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que son interlocuteur lui souriait. Généralement, il ne souriait ainsi que quand il allait torturer quelqu'un. Croyant sa dernière heure arrivée, Tsuna se mit à faire ses prières, regrettant d'avoir été si malchanceux tout au long de sa vie et de n'avoir jamais accompli quelque chose d'important.

Il était vrai que sa vie avait été plutôt fade et monotone pendant son séjour à l'orphelinat de Namimori. Cependant, une fois que la direction de l'établissement avait changé, toute sa vie s'en était retrouvée perturbée. Les nouvelles autorités à l'orphelinat préconisaient la force, seuls les enfants les plus puissants, intelligents ou rusés, pouvaient survivre dans cet endroit. Et Tsuna ne faisait absolument pas partie de ces enfants. Il avait donc dû trouver une façon pour se nourrir et survivre dans ce bâtiment. Les années passant, sa santé s'était améliorée, il s'était habitué rapidement au fait qu'il ne puisse se nourrir qu'une fois par jour, et en avait obtenu une sorte de fascination pour la bonne nourriture.

Son amour pour la bonne chère avait atteint un tel point qu'un marchand, le voyant saliver face à son étalage, l'avait recueilli sous son aile et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur la gastronomie. Tsuna avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite au vieux vendeur, et l'avait assisté durant les dernières années de ce dernier. Lorsque Timoteo, son mentor, mourut, l'enfant décida de travailler, pour pouvoir ainsi se payer de la bonne nourriture, et à la fois, échapper à l'ambiance pesante de l'orphelinat.

Puis, il avait vu que certains enfants étaient en train de dépérir, faute de nourriture équilibrée. Et il sacrifia son argent pour les nourrir. C'est ainsi que Tsuna devint le héros de ces jeunes, et qu'il commença à travailler avec acharnement pour obtenir suffisamment d'argent.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait aspergé le meilleur client du restaurant où il travaillait, Tsuna ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions concernant son futur dans le monde du travail.

- Hm, Rokudo-san, commença l'adolescent en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, ignorant le trouble qu'il provoquait chez ce dernier, Ne pourriez-vous pas m'excuser pour l'atroce erreur que j'ai osé faire dans ce restaurant. Cela ne se reproduira plus...

L'homme face à lui le regarda de haut en bas, semblant examiner son âme. Semblant satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, Tsunayoshi-kun, déclara-t-il en plissant ses yeux vairons, Appelles-moi Mukuro. Je t'excuse pour cette fois, que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Ou la prochaine fois, je devrais sévir !

Le regard sérieux et le curieux petit sourire que l'autre arborait firent frissonner Tsuna qui se mit à souhaiter ardemment que l'homme s'en aille.

''_Laisses-moi tranquille, laisses-moi tranquille, je suis rien, négligeable, ne fais pas attention à moi, ne me remarques même pas,.._.''

Le jeune garçon se mit à penser ces paroles comme une prière, y mettant toute sa volonté et ses forces. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir que Mukuro s'était éloigné et se dirigeait vers un voiture. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ai rattrapé s'il était en voiture, ne put s'empêcher de songer l'adolescent en voyant l'adulte entrer dans l'automobile de luxe.

Avec un soupir las, Tsuna entra dans l'orphelinat et observa l'accueil qu'on lui réservait. Trois enfants se jetèrent sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol. Tsuna les accueillit à son tour avec un petit sourire, sans savoir à quel point les petits se sentaient mieux une fois qu'ils voyaient son sourire.

- Bonjour, fit l'adolescent en tentant de paraître heureux.

- Ne, Tsuna-nii, commença une petite fille aux yeux bleus tristes, c'était qui le monsieur ?

- Personne, répondit le garçon avec un autre sourire de son cru, faisant rougir l'enfant, Et toi, qu'as-tu fais de beau, Uni ?

Le visage de la petite s'éclaira pendant que les deux autres enfants les observaient avec joie. Tsuna les emmena ensuite dans leur chambre commune et entreprit de voir s'ils se sentaient tous bien. Une fois satisfait, il les borda et leur raconta une petite histoire. Quand ils furent tous endormis, l'adolescent descendit doucement dans l'étage inférieur et rentra discrètement dans la cuisine. Ensuite, il s'empara tout aussi furtivement des aliments nécessaires pour le repas des petits pour le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tsuna eut la surprise de rencontrer une personne lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'orphelinat. C'était un homme, d'âge indéfinissable, et qui semblait se fondre dans l'obscurité du portail de l'orphelinat.

- Bonjour, commença l'adolescent en se demandant s'il devait se méfier, Que voulez-vous ?

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Heu, oui, répondit en rougissant légèrement l'interpellé, mais que voulez-vous ?

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, répéta l'autre avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, c'est moi, fit le garçon en se sentant peu à peu incommodé par le regard insistant de l'adulte, mais que voulez-vous ?

- Je croyais avoir été clair, rétorqua l'homme en se penchant vers Tsuna, je cherche Sawada car il me le faut.

- Et, vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi ?

L'adulte s'approcha encore plus de l'adolescent, au point de frôler son corps, et le fixa profondément.

- Je te cherche car je sais à quel point tu pourrais m'être utile. Viens, j'ai un métier à te proposer.

- Une minute, fit Tsuna en essayant de faire le point sur la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne la contrôle, Vous me voulez pour faire un boulot ? Mais qui êtes-vous, d'abords ? Et, ensuite, pourquoi moi?

- Je suis Reborn, conseiller du Préfet de Discipline, et j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits. Content ? On peut y aller ?

- Non, répondit d'un ton buté Tsuna, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... De quels exploits parlez-vous ? Je n'ai rien réalisé d'important dans toute ma vie !

- Tu te trompes, décréta l'adulte en le saisissant par le bras pour le faire avancer. tu es le disciple de Timoteo, ensuite, tu as travaillé dans tous les restaurants de la ville. Et, tu es connu pour être la personne à qui il arrive le plus de malheurs... Ce sont des exploits non négligeables.

Tsuna nia fermement, il ne voyait pas en quoi être poursuivi par la malchance pouvait être considéré comme un exploit.

- Attendez, dit-il d'une voix forte, ce métier, sera-t-il bien payé ?

- Suffisamment, répondit Reborn en le jaugeant, pourquoi, combien veux-tu ?

- Juste assez pour nourrir correctement les enfants de l'orphelinat. Si vous me promettez de les nourrir tous, je vous jure de travailler gratuitement et durant toute ma vie pour vous.

Reborn acquiesça, satisfait de l'accord et annonça en quelques lignes ce qui serait le métier de Tsuna dans les années à venir. Ce dernier pâlit brusquement, les crises de colère concernant le Préfet étaient reconnues dans tous le pays. Se demandant pour une énième fois pourquoi lui, l'adolescent se prépara pour son séjour en enfer.

* * *

Hibari n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Si bien que lorsque Reborn lui annonça qu'il avait déniché un goûteur, le jeune homme ne sauta pas de joie.

- Sais-tu, commença le plus jeune en tentant de refréner ses envies de meurtres, que cela fait deux jours que je mange froid ? Et que je déteste tout ce qui est froid... Vais-je devoir te mordre à mort ?

Reborn sourit face à la menace du garçon et lui donna une enveloppe.

- Elle contient toutes les informations sur le goûteur. Tu verras que je l'ai choisi à ton goût...

- Il est faible, constata Hibari en parcourant les feuilles en diagonale, un véritable herbivore. Je parie qu'il tentera de s'échapper lors de notre rencontre.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Reborn avec un sourire rusé, j'ai remarqué qu'il est poursuivi depuis des années par Rokudo Mukuro. Or, comme vous pouvez le voir, il est toujours en vie.

- D'accord, concéda le jeune homme, il sait survivre et attirer les ennuis. Il est accepté mais je ne tolérerai aucun retard !

Reborn s'inclina, satisfait. Désormais, ses deux protégés seraient réunis, ce serait plus facile pour les défendre. L'adulte eut un sourire narquois en repensant à l'air de dédain d'Hibari. Une fois que ce dernier connaîtrait bien Tsuna, il n'éprouverait plus jamais ce genre de sentiments envers lui.

* * *

**Alors, dois-je continuer, ou l'oublier dans un coin de ma tête ? C'est vous qui décidez... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je continue ! Vu le nombre de reviews enthousiastes, je continuerais, envers et contre tout ! ^^**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**yuu :** Tu voulais la suite, et bien, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ^^

**Tania :** Le petit commentaire qui fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ Quant à mes idées, je les trouve généralement quand je m'ennuie à un point abyssal. Et que je feuillette des bouquins pour me distraire. Cette histoire est tirée d'un arlequin, si tu veux savoir ^^ Contente de voir que mes fics te plaisent ^_^

**Fay** : Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Si ma façon d'écrire te plait, tant mieux, j'ai beaucoup souffert pour écrire correctement ^^'

**xXxSou-Chan-xXx : **Je continue, ne t'en fait pas ^^

* * *

Ce matin-là, la célèbre porte renfermant la plus grande institution frauduleuse de la ville, voir du pays, fut assiégée par une curieuse personne, aux cheveux argentés coiffés étrangement et connu dans tout Namimori. Cette dernière, arrivée à l'aube, s'y était installée et poireautait depuis des heures face au garde patibulaire qui l'examinait avec méfiance. À mesure que le temps passait, l'individu se relâcha, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le trottoir pour reposer ses jambes et sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. De plus, il maugréait souvent des insultes à l'encontre de la personne qui avait osé le convier à une heure pareille, et ne s'était même pas rendu au rendez-vous.

Cependant, quand les cloches sonnèrent pour annoncer le milieu de la journée, une personne, aux courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés, arriva à son tour et s'excusa longuement pour son retard.

- Allez quoi, fit cette dernière en voyant que son interlocuteur ne la pardonnait pas, je suis vraiment désolé tu sais? En plus, il y a eut une escarmouche dans le secteur Cinq, et j'ai du m'en charger tout seul ! Je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi !

La première hocha la tête sans un mot et la seconde personne parut subitement aller mieux. Ensuite, elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble, sous le regard envieux d'un adolescent caché derrière un buisson. En effet, Tsuna était arrivé en même temps que le premier individu, et suite à son extrême timidité envers les inconnus, il n'avait osé s'approcher de celui-ci pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Et, il patientait depuis l'aube, caché derrière ce buisson. Soupirant une énième fois, il se maudit d'être si peureux qu'il n'osait même pas entrer dans l'immeuble. Comment ferait-il face à son nouvel employeur, décrit comme un véritable ogre? Selon les clients du restaurant dans lequel il travaillait autrefois, Hibari était un homme réputé pour tuer une cinquantaine d'êtres humains avant chaque repas. Et qu'il adorait se prélasser dans le sang chaud de ses victimes. Bref, un patron très accueillant. Pendant un instant, Tsuna se laissa tenter par l'idée d'abandonner ce métier et retourner travailler dans un restaurant. Cependant, il se ravisa bien vite en se rappelant la promesse de Reborn. Il avait besoin d'argent. Et ce n'était qu'au service du terrifiant Préfet qu'il pourrait en obtenir suffisamment.

Voulant du courage, il fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son amulette. C'était un bête morceau de métal qu'il avait trouvé un jour dans un parc. On pouvait le confondre avec une bague mais les bords dentelés de l'objet démentaient cette ressemblance. Curieusement, Tsuna adorait celui-ci, le considérant comme son amulette qui lui permettait d'échapper aux problèmes. Quoique, si l'on reconsidérait les derniers jours qu'il avait passé, l'efficacité du morceau de métal rouillé pouvait être suspectée... cependant, l'adolescent ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer et, bien que Reborn lui ait ordonné de ne rien prendre avec lui, Tsuna avait emporté son amulette.

- Oï, fit alors une voix, Cela fait deux heures que tu devrais être dans le salon ! Hibari ne tolère aucun retard.

Tsuna sursauta et, suite à la frayeur causée, perdit son amulette. Horrifié par son acte et les larmes aux yeux, il se mit à genoux et fouilla attentivement la pelouse pour retrouver son objet fétiche. De ce fait, il ignora totalement l'adulte qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Oï, répéta l'individu en s'accroupissant face à l'adolescent, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, Dame-Tsuna?

- Je, répondit ce dernier en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, je recherche un objet qui m'est très précieux. Vous comprenez, si je le perd, je ne crois pas que je saurais travailler là-bas...

L'adulte poussa un profond soupir.

- Allons bon, déclara-t-il en se relevant, et quel type d'objet est-ce?

- C'est comme une bague, ou une capsule évidée en son centre. C'est comme... ça !

Heureux de sa découverte, Tsuna lui montra son amulette. Et l'individu frémit en constatant l'état de l'objet.

- Comment l'as-tu obtenu?, demanda-t-il tout en s'interrogeant mentalement si le frêle adolescent était au courant de la valeur de l'objet.

- Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, déclara joyeusement le garçon en se relevant et en époussetant soigneusement ses vêtements, nous ferons mieux d'y aller si... Hibari-san n'est pas quelqu'un de patient.

L'homme soupira à nouveau et accompagna l'adolescent dans le sinistre bâtiment. Cependant, l'intérieur, à l'inverse de la porte et de la façade extérieure, était meublé avec bon goût et dégageait une chaleur accueillante.

- Wow, s'étonna Tsuna une fois qu'il eut posé le pied dans l'immeuble, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça ...

- C'est le but, sourit l'adulte en replaçant correctement son chapeau, suis-moi, il faut que je te donne ton uniforme.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un dédale de couloirs où, alors que Tsuna avait perdu le sens de l'orientation et se demandait comment il allait se débrouiller pendant son séjour, l'homme s'arrêta devant une petite porte, décorée avec de minuscules peintures élaborées avec soin. Derrière celle-ci, Tsuna découvrit une ample pièce où une jeune fille de son âge cousait ce qui semblait être un pantalon.

- Reborn-chan !, s'exclama cette dernière en se relevant brutalement pour se jeter sur l'adulte, Hahi !Comment vas-tu ? Et Leon? Et ton chapeau, il te convient ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je te le recouse ! Hahi !Tu sais que je déteste repriser tes vêtements!

- Calmes-toi, Haru, déclara calmement Reborn alors que la jeune fille saisissait le fedora et l'examinait attentivement pour constater les dégâts. Aujourd'hui, tu ne t'occuperas pas de moi, mais de ce garçon. C'est un nouveau.

Les yeux de Haru se plissèrent alors qu'elle jaugeait soigneusement Tsuna, ce dernier déglutit en voyant l'air concentré et ravi que la jeune fille arborait.

- Oh, Reborn-chan, minauda-t-elle subitement, comme c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir accéder à ma requête, cela fait des années que je désirais une aide pour la couture !

- Non, refusa avec un petit sourire le Conseiller, Tsuna sera le nouveau goûteur du Préfet. Pour cela, il nécessite tes services pour obtenir son uniforme. Et le plus vite possible, nous sommes déjà en retard.

- Bien, soupira très déçue la jeune fille en se concentrant à nouveau sur l'adolescent face à elle. Il est petit. Et très mince. Tu es sûr qu'il tiendra le coup? Il irait mieux dans mon atelier !

- Haru, commença Reborn d'une voix qui commençait à s'assombrir, Fais son uniforme, il est en retard de trois heures.

- Hahi, s'exclama alarmée la couturière, il fallait le dire avant ! Suis-moi, je vais prendre tes mesures et te donner ton uniforme !

Un peu déconcerté par le changement drastique de ton de la jeune fille, Tsuna acquiesça imperceptiblement et la suivit à travers les piles de vêtements dispersées dans toute la pièce. Et, pendant que Haru apprenait tout ce qu'elle nécessitait pour lui donner son uniforme, le garçon observa discrètement Reborn. L'autre jour, quand l'adulte était venu lui proposer un nouveau métier, Tsuna en avait été tellement surpris qu'il en avait oublié d'examiner correctement son interlocuteur. Et, selon tout ce qu'il avait appris sous la tutelle de Timoteo, son tuteur, et des nombreux jobs de serveur dans toute la ville, Reborn apparaissait comme étant un client problématique.

Il était calme, affable, et se comportait convenablement. Cependant, ses yeux étaient comme des puits sans fond. Avec ce genre de personnes, il ne servait à rien d'espérer un pourboire ou avoir la vie sauve s'il décidait subitement que le plat servi était trop froid. Et, surtout, Reborn marchait comme un assassin. Tsuna en avait rencontré plusieurs, venus se restaurer dans la boutique de Timoteo. Et tous, du moins les plus doués, avaient une façon de marcher particulière. Ils avançaient comme si le sol n'existait pas et qu'ils flottaient au dessus, leurs pas étaient glissants, presque semblables à ceux d'un danseur, et rien n'arrivait à les faire trébucher. Tout le contraire de Tsuna, qui en avait développé une admiration et une phobie effroyable envers tout type de tueurs.

- Hahi, c'est parfait, fit Haru en le sortant de ses pensées.

Tsuna sursauta et se tourna vers le large miroir qui lui faisait face. Surpris, il constata que l'uniforme était un peu trop large, lui donnant l'air d'un petit enfant qui avait mis les affaires de son père.

- Heu, commença-t-il en se tortillant de gêne, je crois c'est trop grand.

- Je vois, décréta calmement la jeune fille, alors, puisque tu n'as pas trop le temps aujourd'hui, repasses un autre jour, tu auras un uniforme à ta taille. D'accord ? Quel est ton nom ?

- Tsunayoshi, mais on m'appelle Tsuna.

- Hahi, Tsuna-san ! Ça te va bien !

- Bien, bien, il est temps de rencontrer le Préfet. Dame-Tsuna, suis-moi, on doit se dépêcher !

La voix de Reborn sortit le garçon de ses rêveries où il s'imaginait une vie idyllique en tant qu'aide couturier. Et Tsuna suivit l'adulte à travers les dédales et escaliers, jusqu'à une porte immense. Curieusement, deux personnes se tenaient devant la porte, la gardant avec vigilance. Mais, quand ils virent Reborn, les deux individus s'inclinèrent et le laissèrent passer. Et Tsuna entra pour la première fois dans le bureau du célèbre Préfet.

Ce dernier était assis négligemment sur un fauteuil austère qui trônait au fond de la pièce. De plus, il était à moitié caché par les piles de feuilles, probablement les documents concernant les activités de ses subordonnés. Reborn ne s'embarrassa pas de présentations, il se dirigea sans un mot vers l'homme et s'inclina légèrement. Ensuite, l'adulte se tourna vers Tsuna et lui fit signe de s'avancer à son tour. Apeuré et impressionné par le silence complet qui régnait dans la pièce, le garçon obéit et finit par se retrouver suffisamment proche du Préfet que pour apercevoir son visage. Aussitôt, il retint une exclamation. Contrairement aux affirmations des clients du restaurant, Hibari Kyoya n'avait pas le faciès d'un ogre. Pas du tout.

Il ressemblait plutôt à un adolescent asiatique courant, excepté l'aura de puissance et de sauvagerie qui l'entourait. Et, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son nouvel employeur, Tsuna cessa de respirer. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de fureur meurtrière réunie en une seule personne. Aussitôt, le garçon chercha frénétiquement une sortie pour échapper à cet homme qui lui voulait tant de mal. Cependant, la main qui le saisit discrètement par le coude lui rappela la présence de Reborn. Et Tsuna s'inclina pour présenter son respect au Préfet.

Ce ne fut qu'après cela que ce dernier prit la parole.

- Ce doit être l'herbivore dont tu parlais, commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il est en retard.

- Je sais, répondit tout aussi froidement Reborn, Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Une sorte de duel invisible se déroula entre les deux hommes et Tsuna frissonna en constatant la puissance que les autres dissimulaient généralement sous des masques commençait à se dévoiler. Quand il vit des formes indescriptibles apparaître derrière chaque personne, l'adolescent ne put s'en empêcher et produit un son étouffé.

- Ah, fit alors Reborn en récupérant son calme, Désolé, cela ne devait pas se passer. La prochaine fois, Sawada Tsunayoshi sera à l'heure et tu mangeras chaud.

- Bien, concéda Hibari en se calmant à son tour, faisant disparaître la silhouette menaçante qui flottait auparavant derrière lui, le repas. Que l'herbivore se dépêche, ou je le mordrais à mort.

- Herbivore ?, articula silencieusement Tsuna en se retournant vers Reborn.

- Les gens normaux, répondit de la même façon l'adulte avec une petite moue narquoise, Ceux qui ne méritent même pas son attention.

Puis, sans se soucier des états d'âme du garçon, Reborn se dirigea vers le plateau d'argent posé sur un coin du bureau. Ensuite, l'adulte observa attentivement les plats ainsi que leur contenu. Son regard s'assombrit et il se tourna vers Hibari.

- As-tu mangé quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit d'un très agacé l'adolescent en croisant les bras.

-Bien, conclut l'homme qui se tourna vers Tsuna. Un de ces cinq plats contient du poison. Trouves lequel.

Interloqué, Tsuna s'avança à petits pas vers le bureau, tout en essayant d'éviter d'être dans le champs de vision du Préfet. Une fois certain que ce dernier ne puisse l'attaquer, le garçon avança la main vers les plats et en saisit un. Calmement et avec méthode, il l'examina attentivement et le déposa avec un petit soupir. Il passa ensuite les autres en revue et finit par fermer les yeux. Derrière ceux-ci, son cerveau carburait au maximum. Il analysait et étudiait toutes les données apprises avec Timoteo, et les comparait avec tout ce qu'il avait senti ou goûté. Finalement, après quinze minutes de réflexion poussée, il ouvrit ses yeux et prit la parole.

- Le troisième plat contient du poison, du cyanure. Et le dessert est rempli d'une substance qui pourrait être considérée comme mortelle si le Préfet en prends constamment.

- Comment l'as-tu su, demanda Reborn en se méfiant de l'affirmation du garçon.

- C'est assez simple, commença Tsuna avec enthousiasme, le cyanure sent l'amande amère et a un goût assez particulier, je l'ai donc découvert assez rapidement. Quant au dessert, c'est de l'amiante. Ce qui est assez mal pensé puisque le goût se constate très rapidement. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, remarqua alors Reborn en se redressant pour saisir les plats sains, tu aurais du le faire bien plus vite. Le but de ton travail est de trouver tous les poisons en un temps record et de laisser ainsi ton supérieur manger le plus vite possible. Avec le temps, tu sauras aller plus vite, mais en attendant, tu as trop fait attendre Hibari.

- Excusez-moi, piailla alors Tsuna en s'inclinant le plus possible pour éviter la correction qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Je ne le ferais plus !

Le Préfet secoua la tête et fit la grimace.

- Herbivore, commença-t-il avec sa voix encore plus froide qu'avant, la prochaine fois, mon repas sera chaud, ou je te mordrais à mort.

Et Tsuna se sentit défaillir en constatant que l'autre adolescent venait de lui sortir sa célèbre menace Bien des mères l'avaient utilisé pour envoyer tous les petits enfants indisciplinés au lit. (_Portes-toi bien, ou Le Préfet te mordra à mort !_)

Terrifié, le garçon s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, Hibari s'étendit à nouveau avec nonchalance sur son fauteuil et dévisagea Reborn.

- Il est faible, remarqua-t-il calmement.

- Exact, acquiesça avec mauvaise foi l'adulte, mais ce n'est pas tout, il a du potentiel.

- À moins que ce soit toi qui perdes du tien, nargua l'adolescent, j'ai remarqué cela. Cet herbivore a su voir ce que toi, tu n'avais même pas vu. L'âge te fait perdre beaucoup de facultés...

- Ou peut-être est-ce parce que j'estimais ce poison inoffensif, contre-attaqua l'homme en se penchant sur le bureau. Autre chose à dire sur ton nouveau goûteur ?

- Il est faible.

- Autre chose que tu n'aies pas déjà dite ?

- Non, rétorqua Hibari en ignorant le tic nerveux qui secouait de façon spasmodique la paupière droite de Reborn, donnes-lui une chambre et un guide. Il me semble être un incapable pour se repérer.

* * *

Hibari avait raison car, dès que Tsuna sortit de la pièce, il se perdit. Depuis ce moment-là, c'est-à-dire deux heures auparavant, il errait dans les couloirs de l'immense immeuble. D'ailleurs, il finit par se demander s'il n'y avait pas là dedans une quelconque magie, car tous les couloirs lui semblaient semblables et Tsuna commençait à faire une crise de nerfs. Ce fut dans un tel état d'esprit qu'il entra pour la première fois dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci était immense, blanche et étincelante. À un tel point qu'il en fut ébloui et dû fermer les yeux pour s'habituer à l'éclat de la pièce. Cependant, quand il les rouvrit, Tsuna se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt les fermer à jamais. Devant lui se trouvait son pire cauchemar.

- Ah, soupira de contentement le garçon, Tsuna !

Le Tsuna en question déglutit bruyamment et chercha frénétiquement une sortie de secours. Connaissant l'autre, il valait mieux choisir la fuite à l'affrontement. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas, du moins, que l'adolescent ne voie.

- Dino-san, finit-il par dire, quelle... surprise de te revoir.

- À qui le dis-tu, sourit gentiment l'homme en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu as bien grandi, petit frère !

- J'ai grandi que de trois centimètres, répondit Tsuna en se tortillant de gêne jusqu'à ce que Dino le libère, et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- On ne peut mieux, rit joyeusement le blond en ébouriffant la tignasse du plus petit, depuis que Kyoya m'a engagé, j'ai cessé de me comporter si étrangement !

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris, et de ne pas croire complètement les affirmations de son ami. Depuis toujours, Dino avait été ainsi, et rien ne le changerait.

- De plus, continua le jeune homme, ici, j'ai une ribambelle de personnes pour m'assister, et je dois faire les repas pour tous les travailleurs, c'est trop génial.

''_C'est bien Dino, il n'a pas changé tant que ça._'', songea Tsuna en constatant que l'autre était toujours aussi enthousiasmé de cuisiner.

- Tu travaille ici comme serveur ?, demanda Dino en se concentrant à nouveau sur l'adolescent qui était toujours face à lui. Je ne te croyais pas capable d'entrer dans le Comité...

- On m'a recruté, répondit assez mal-à-l'aise Tsuna, ils ont entendu que Timoteo m'a enseigné quelques trucs. Donc, je travaille ici comme goûteur.

- Incroyable, s'exclama le blond, le dernier goûteur date de quelques années ! Hibari ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et ç'a dégénéré. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien pour toi !

- Oui, acquiesça faiblement Tsuna en se demandant s'il était trop tard pour retourner à l'orphelinat.

- Et, que fais-tu dans mon empire ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans le bureau de Kyoya, ou autre part, là où les goûteurs doivent se trouver ?

- À vrai dire, répondit le brun en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je me suis perdu, et je ne sais absolument pas où aller...

- Je vois, fit Dino avec une petite moue compréhensive, ça m'est arrivé tout au long de la première année, après, tu t'habitues. Mais, je crois que ton tuteur viendra rapidement te chercher.

- Tuteur ?

- Oui, déclara le blond, la première année dans le Comité, on te donne un tuteur pour te guider à travers toutes tes activités. Généralement, c'est un supérieur ou quelqu'un dont tu vas prendre la place. Kyoya aime savoir que ses adjoint savent ce qu'ils font dès le premier jour. Alors, qui est ton tuteur ?

- Je ne sais pas, Reborn ne m'a présenté à personne. Cela veut dire que je n'ai pas de tuteur.

- Erreur, Dame-Tsuna, intervint alors une voix sèche, je suis tout simplement ton tuteur car personne ne saurait jamais susciter ton potentiel autant que moi !

Tsuna sursauta en voyant que Reborn entrait dans la pièce, et avait une grimace de colère lui défigurant le visage.

- Pardon, commença l'adolescent en s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises, je sais que je n'aurais pas du sortir du bureau, mais... je n'arrivais pas à me tenir tranquille !

- Bien, déclara froidement Reborn en jaugeant du regard toutes les personnes présentes. Dino.

Le blond lui rendit la pareille et l'homme sortit de la pièce, sans se soucier de savoir si Tsuna le suivait ou non. Déconcerté, l'adolescent jeta un oeil éperdu et vit son ami lui faire signe de suivre l'autre adulte. Décidé, Tsuna dut accélérer pour arriver à côté de Reborn.

- Depuis quand connais-tu Dino ?, demanda son nouveau tuteur subitement.

- Heu, hésita l'adolescent, depuis toujours. Nous avons grandi dans le même quartier. Et il était le cuisinier de Timoteo quand il m'enseignait.

- Je vois, ajouta Reborn, rien d'autre ?

- Non, répondit Tsuna, je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup. Il a toujours été très maladroit et ça accentuait ma maladresse. Donc, on s'évitait autant que possible.

- Ah oui, soupira l'adulte en se frottant le front, sa maladresse. Il m'a fallu un an pour arriver à lui en débarrasser. Quoique, il suffit qu'il sorte de sa cuisine pour qu'il redevienne à nouveau pataud... Un véritable inutile.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, et Tsuna entreprit de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils empruntaient pour ainsi ne plus se perdre. Cependant, il dût abandonner en remarquant que Reborn prenait sans cesse des chemins de traverse pour ensuite se remettre dans le couloir qu'ils avaient traversé quelques minutes auparavant. Bref, une fois que le garçon eut perdu tout sens de l'orientation, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, assez petite, décorée par quelques dessins semblables à ceux d'un enfant. Derrière cette porte, se trouvait une pièce de taille moyenne qui ne disposait que d'un bureau avec deux chaises. Sans trop s'en soucier, Reborn s'assit sur l'une d'elles et se mit à observer négligemment la fenêtre par où on voyait les branches en fleurs d'un cerisier. Surpris de le voir, Tsuna se concentra à son tour sur l'arbre. Depuis la montée au pouvoir du Préfet, les cerisiers du japonais avaient été abattus. Sous prétexte que le Préfet ne les aimait pas.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il y en ai un ?, demanda Tsuna en se tournant vers son tuteur.

- C'est la seule concession qu'a pu faire Hibari pour obtenir son intendant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était la seule façon pour que j'accepte de venir ici, répondit une voix enfantine provenant du bureau.

Surpris, Tsuna constata qu'un petit garçon, d'une douzaine d'années, s'était tenu jusqu'alors sous celui-ci, et venait de sortir pour le rencontrer.

- Bonjour, décréta le nouveau venu, je suis Fuuta, l'intendant. Tu dois être Tsuna, fit-il en consultant un immense grimoire qui était posé sur le bureau.

- Heu, oui. Mais, pourquoi te vouloir à ce point comme intendant ?

- Parce qu'il est exceptionnel, intervint Reborn en se levant. Fuuta, n'oublies pas de le guider jusqu'à sa chambre, deuxième porte après la cuisine.

Sur ce, l'adulte sortit, laissant un Tsuna assez déboussolé avec un enfant qui se disait être un membre important du comité.

- Donc, tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais tu préfères qu'on t'appelles Tsuna, commença Fuuta en consultant son livre, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu as vécu dans l'orphelinat de Namimori. Tu déteste les chihuahuas, et le soir, tu dois dormir avec la lumière allumée...

- Oui, mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? Je veux dire, ce sont des choses que l'on ne sait pas vraiment. Que je n'ai pas envie que les autres sachent...

- C'est pour ça que Hibari-nii m'a engagé, sourit calmement l'enfant en relevant la tête, j'ai un don qui me permet de tout savoir sur les personnes. Leurs aptitudes, faiblesses, et tout ça. Avant que Hibari-nii ne soit au pouvoir, la Mafia n'arrêtait pas de m'enlever, ce n'était pas vraiment amusant. Puis, quand il y a eu le massacre des Vongola, les membres du Comité sont venus dans ma chambre et m'ont emmené jusqu'à Hibari-nii. Là, il m'a proposé de faire partie du Comité. Mais je n'en avais pas envie, parce qu'il m'effrayait. J'ai toujours peur de lui, d'ailleurs. Mais, j'ai accepté, parce qu'il a bien voulu planter l'arbre. Alors que je savais parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas.

- Il a cédé ? Je croyais que le Préfet ne cédait jamais...

- Ce doit la seule fois de sa vie, sourit joyeusement Fuuta, mais depuis, je dois faire attention, parce qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Puis, il secoua la tête et commença à énoncer tous les défauts de Tsuna. Ce dernier se figea en entendant la liste extrêmement longue du petit. N'en pouvant plus, le brun finit par se lever et marcha vers la porte.

- Tu ne restes pas ?, demanda d'un ton enfantin Fuuta.

- Non, non, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher, à plus !

Fuuta regarda avec un petit sourire la porte se fermer. Tsuna venait de s'enfuir et ne savait en rien où se trouvait sa chambre.

- Bah, soupira l'enfant, il se débrouillera .

À vrai dire, Tsuna ne se débrouilla pas si bien que ça. On pouvait le conclure selon l'arme pointée vers son cou.

- Une dernière fois, qui es-tu ?

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, déglutit péniblement l'adolescent en constatant que son opposant faisait trois fois sa taille, et qu'il était bien plus bâti que lui.

- D'accords, continua l'autre avec une voix toujours aussi mesurée, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu te trouves dans ma chambre ?

- Je me suis perdu ?

- Mauvaise réponse, fit la personne avec un sourire mauvais et en faisant luire la pointe de sa lance, toujours pointée vers Tsuna.

Et Tsuna se jeta sur la porte, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Cependant, elle ne s'ouvrit pas, et l'adolescent dut se résoudre à la confrontation inévitable qui s'approchait.

- Heu, j'imagine que l'on peut trouver une autre solution que celle de s'affronter comme des sauvages, non ?, demanda Tsuna sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit le garçon en approchant encore plus son arme, qui vrombissant sourdement, du cou de sa future victime.

-Allons, continua le chatain en tentant lentement de retirer la lance qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans sa chair, je suis sûr que l'on peut arriver à un arrangement !

Voyant que l'autre malade continuait à s'approcher et que son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, Tsuna préféra fermer les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose. Par exemple sur le fait que la porte commençait lentement mais sûrement à bouger. Et que seul cette parois l'empêchait d'échapper à la mort qui s'approchait vers lui à grands pas. Sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, Tsuna réagit, il saisit la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit rapidement et sortit dans le couloir. Comme l'autre homme le suivait, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir se battre. Et deux minutes après, il contempla sans trop y croire la carcasse légèrement abîmée et inanimée de celui qui avait été son adversaire.

Sans trop vouloir y réfléchir, il préféra se diriger vers la cuisine, et ainsi échapper à une nouvelle attaque, ou aux répercussions de ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

**Voyons voir... Reviews ? Celui qui veut une suite devra me le dire ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, après une absence assez longue, me voilà de retour ! Et je vous promets de poster plus souvent. Je crois... -_-"  
Bon, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à ajouter: Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**

Ce matin-là, tout se déroula assez étrangement.  
Premièrement, le Préfet, reconnu pour ne jamais se lever avant que le soleil ne soit à son zénith, fut debout avant même que la lune ne se soit couchée. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autres, cependant, tous les membres du Comité de Discipline savaient que cela annonçaient de durs moments pour eux. La dernière fois que cela succéda, les Vongola furent totalement exterminés, et le Comité devint la plus grande institution du monde.

Cette fois-ci, Hibari Kyoya se leva tôt pour une autre raison que celle d'anéantir une famille. Ce fut parce que Reborn le réveilla.

Bien sûr, l'adolescent n'apprécia pas ce fait, et le montra, à grands coups de tonfa. Le combat s'envenima lorsque les deux garçons se mirent à se battre sérieusement, ils parcoururent ainsi la moitié du château, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de son bureau. Quand Hibari fut satisfait de la bagarre, il s'arrêta, tout comme l'adulte, et s'assit tranquillement derrière son bureau.  
Voyant que son supérieur se trouvait dans de fort mauvaise humeur, Reborn décida de faire court.

- On a retrouvé un de nos hommes évanoui dans un des couloirs principaux. Il est sérieusement touché, et je crois qu'il ne survivra pas.

Comme Hibari ne réagissait absolument pas à cette nouvelle, le tueur continua à parler.

- Il est connu sous le nom de Dendro. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je l'espionnais, je le suspectais d'être un espion des Millefiore.

À ces mots, le Préfet leva un sourcil, légèrement intéressé par ce que lui racontait son second.

- Et, il semblerait qu'un de nos hommes l'ai découvert et ait décidé d'en finir avec lui.

- Il est mieux mort ou vivant ?, demanda Hibari en feuilletant discrètement les paquets posés sur son bureau.

- Vivant, les Millefiore pouvaient être espionnés par son intermédiaire. Désormais, ils vont suspecter la supercherie. Nous n'avons plus de moyens pour les espionner.

Hibari ferma brièvement les yeux pour peser le pour et le contre. Cependant, un léger bruit à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant la fine silhouette de son nouveau gouteur. Ce dernier portait, assez maladroitement, un plateau contenant son futur petit-déjeuner et était rouge de confusion.

- Hibari-san, fit d'une petite voix l'herbivore, le plateau a été examiné, et les aliments empoisonnés ont été retirés, vous pouvez manger...

L'autre adolescent le regarda sans un mot et saisit un paire de baguettes pour goûter son petit-déjeuner typiquement japonais.

- Il est à la bonne température, décréta-t-il alors qu'il savourait la première bouchée, dis au cheval qu'il a mis trop de sel dans le riz.

Tsuna s'inclina nerveusement et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Pendant que les deux hommes se concentraient à nouveau sur le problème Dendro.

- Personne ne peut être envoyé pour espionner ces herbivores, conclut pensivement Hibari en savourant la nourriture. Pas même un des membres de ton équipe ? Bébé ?

Reborn se tendit en entendant à nouveau le surnom dégradant. Cela lui faisait toujours penser à certains évènements concernant son passé.

- Non, répondit-il froidement, mon équipe est toujours à l'infirmerie. Elle a été mordue à mort l'autre jour, si tu te rappelles Hibari.

- Ces herbivores ? Ils ne méritaient même pas de faire partie du Comité, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Envoie l'un d'eux quand ils auront récupéré.

- Il nous reste toujours une autre option, suggéra Reborn avec un petit sourire sournois, Mukuro est connu pour être l'un des meilleur illusionniste depuis ceux des Vongola.

- Justement, répliqua tranquillement Hibari en savourant son thé matinal, tous les illusionnistes et les Vongola seront mordus à mort. Je ne m'allierai jamais à cet ananas.

- Pourtant, tu l'as bien fait, remarqua d'un ton machiavélique Reborn.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, répliqua mortellement l'adolescent.

Avec un petit rire moqueur, l'adulte sortit pour rejoindre son nouvel pupille.

* * *

Tsuna errait à nouveau dans les couloirs du bâtiment et désespérait de ne jamais trouver son chemin. Cependant, il finit par retrouver sa joie habituelle en remarquant qu'il y avait une autre personne dans le couloir. Content de voir qu'il y avait bien des humains qui travaillaient à cette heure de la matinée, il courut vers la jeune fille qui portait un tas de paniers à linge.

- Bonjour, fit cette dernière en posant sa charge contre sa hanche et en secouant les mèches rousses qui couvraient son front, tu es nouveau ?

- Oui, acquiesça le garçon enchanté par l'aura de douceur qui entourait la jeune fille, et je crois que je me suis perdu...

- C'est normal, répondit l'adolescente en souriant, cela m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, ainsi qu'à mon frère. Où devais-tu aller ?

- La cuisine, mais cela ne presse pas, fit Tsuna en constatant qu'il y avait finalement des personnes charmantes au service du Préfet. Où vas-tu ?

- Je dois amener ce tas de linge à mon amie, ces vêtements sont tous abimés. Sa chambre ne se trouve pas si loin de la cuisine, nous pouvons faire une bonne partie du chemin ensembles.

Tsuna sourit à son tour, heureux de voir que cette fille était parfaitement normale et qu'il s'était finalement fait une amie, qui était réellement adorable.

Envouté par sa compagnie, il arriva sans s'en rendre compte face à la porte si reconnaissable des cuisines, et se demanda comment faire pour rester en compagnie de l'adolescente. Alors qu'il allait prétendre devoir également aller chez l'amie de la jeune fille, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, pour révéler la face excitée de Dino.

- Tsuna, fit-il d'une voix pressante, tu dois absolument voir ça ! Il y a une fille qui sait avaler un saucisson entier en moins de cinq minutes !

Le garçon se tortilla, il ne voulait pas que l'adolescente pense qu'il aimait s'amuser ainsi, cependant, cette dernière s'éloignait déjà, sans qu'il ait pu s'expliquer.

- Attends, cria le châtain en saisissant dans sa poche son amulette, comment t'appelles-tu ? Je dois toujours te remercier pour m'avoir montré le chemin !

- Je suis Sasagawa Kyoko, répondit avec son doux sourire la jeune fille, et tu dois être Tsuna-kun ?

- Oui, répondit d'une voix blanche le garçon alors que la fille s'en allait.

Avait-elle bien dit Sasagawa ? Comme dans Sasagawa Ryohei ? Ce fou de boxe qui l'avait pourchassé pendant son enfance ? Quel lien avait-elle avec ce cinglé ? Tsuna mit ses inquiétudes de côté et suivit Dino pour voir cette fille si incroyable. Derrière la porte, il n'y avait personne. Pas même la fille aux saucissons, il n'y avait que Dino qui frottait en sifflotant son plan de travail couvert de jus de tomate.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?, demanda Tsuna en se rendant compte que le blond avait inventé le truc de la fille.

- Eh bien, fit Dino en arrêtant de nettoyer sa cuisine, j'avais envie de parler à mon petit frère, sans gêneurs.

- Donc, dit le châtain en commençant à s'agacer, tu m'as interrompu dans une discussion très plaisante, pour rien ?

- Pas pour rien, rétorqua le blond en secouant véhément la tête, j'ai à te parler sérieusement. Tu continues à t'entraîner ?

- Oui.

- Et les gosses ? Ils vont bien ?

- Oui, répéta Tsuna avec agacement, même si je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce que je m'en occupe ! Qu'ont-ils de si important ? D'accords, Uni est adorable, mais les deux autres sont très étranges ! Il y en a même un qui ne grandit pas !

- Tsuna, Tsuna, soupira Dino en souriant gentiment, je te l'ai déjà dit, ces petits sont très particuliers, mais ils t'aideront dans le futur. Après tout, c'est Timoteo qui te les a donnés.

- On ne donne pas des enfants, répliqua d'un ton buté l'adolescent.

- Il ne les a pas donné, mais les a laissés à l'orphelinat. Là où tu vivais ! Nuance.

Tsuna soupira à son tour et cessa d'essayer d'argumenter avec son ami. Et, pendant que le blond continuait à lui expliquer à quel point il était important que les enfants soient amenés dans l'immeuble du Comité, il laissa traîner ses yeux dans la cuisine. Ce fut ainsi qu'il remarqua avant Dino que la porte était restée entre-ouverte, et que quelqu'un venait d'entrer, très discrètement, dans la pièce. Tsuna se tendit en reconnaissant le pas fluide d'un assassin. Sans un mot, l'adolescent mit sa main dans sa poche et saisit son amulette. Et, alors que le jeune goûteur se préparait à réagir, l'intrus se révéla.

- Dino, fit ce dernier d'une voix menaçante, le riz était à nouveau trop salé ! Veux-tu vraiment perdre ton métier ?

- Ah, s'exclama le blond en bondissant de surprise, Reborn ! Pitié, pas de correction !

Reborn secoua la tête de déception. Son élève, pourtant prometteur, n'avait pu remarquer son entrée dans son sanctuaire. Il lui restait bien des choses à lui apprendre. Par exemple, faire en sorte que Dino cesse de pleurnicher pour un rien. Par contre, Sawada ...

- Il suffit, s'énerva l'adulte en écrasant la tête de son premier élève sur le plan de travail toujours couvert de jus de tomate. Maintenant, prépares le dîner ! Nous avons une réunion avec une personne assez importante ce soir !

- Mais, tenta de protester le jeune homme en résistant à la poussée de la main de Reborn, Et pour le repas du midi ?

- Hibari mangera dehors aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, ajouta l'adulte en se tournant vers Tsuna, tu devras y aller avec lui et goûter à tout ce qu'il mange.

Sur ce, Reborn partit, laissant ses deux élèves tremblants face à l'aura menaçante que pouvait avoir le tueur.

Puis, en se ressaisissant, Tsuna se rendit compte que le visage de Dino était couvert d'un liquide rouge.

- Dino-san !, s'écria-t-il en cherchant un mouchoir, Ta tête ! Tu saignes !

- Mais non, répondit l'autre en s'essuyant avec son torchon, ce n'est que le jus de tomate !

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que Dino s'essuyait, le liquide continuait à apparaître.

- Aaaah, brailla alors le blond, je saigne ! Je saigne, je vais mourir d'une hémorragie !

Consterné, Tsuna emmena le cuisinier à l'infirmerie. Mais, comme ils étaient tous deux des personnages vraiment gâtés par la chance, ils y arrivèrent avec des blessures supplémentaires. Par contre, quand Tsuna voulut ouvrir la porte menant à ce haut lieu de guérison, Dino se raidit et refusa net de passer le palier.

- Non, je ne vais pas si mal que ça, se justifia-t-il précipitamment, ce n'est qu'une bête blessure !

On était bien loin de ses cris dramatiques expliquant qu'il allait mourir dans l'heure qui suivait. Comme Tsuna connaissait assez bien le blond, il comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et décida de continuer. Il poussa donc Dino, étonnant ce dernier par sa force, et le fit atterrir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Curieusement, tous les occupants de cet endroit présentaient tous les même signes d'empoisonnement mêlé à une bagarre sans pitié. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux, que Tsuna avait l'impression de connaitre, ne cessait de se tortiller sous ses draps blancs. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns s'approcha lentement de l'alité aux cheveux d'argent, comprenant que ce dernier tentait de lui révéler quelque chose.

- F... Fff..., souffla difficilement le blessé, Fuyez ! Elle arrive !

- Qui ça ?, demanda Tsuna, que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais l'autre garçon se cambra, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il tomba sur le lit, inanimé.

- IIIIh, s'effraya le goûteur, il est mort !

- Et ça bientôt être notre tour, ajouta Dino qui venait de sortir de son lit, il faut que nous fuyons !

Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne furent pas assez vifs, et l'infirmière sut les rattraper.

- Que vois-je, fit alors une voix féminine et menaçante, le voleur est entré dans mon antre...

- IIIIIh, firent les deux jeunes en se retournant et contemplant le visage de leur opposante.

C'était une jeune femme, à la beauté ravissante, mais dont l'aura démoniaque horrifiait le tout. Comme Dino, elle avait des tatouages le long de son bras droit et avait un corps en parfaite santé. Mais, et surtout, elle portait deux grands bols de soupe qui dégageaient des relents immondes.

- Bi... Bianchi, fit Dino en essayant de récupérer ses esprits, Ça faisait longtemps...

- Le voleur n'a pas le droit de parler, déclara cette dernière en lançant son bol de soupe vers le blond.

Ce dernier le reçut en plein visage et s'écroula sur son lit. Sur le moment, Tsuna en resta sans voix, mais il se ressaisit très vite et se demanda tout aussi rapidement comment faire pour éviter que la folle de l'infirmerie ne le tue également. Cependant, Bianchi était bien plus rapide que lui, et son bol à la main, le menaça alors que l'adolescent tentait de toutes ses forces de s'échapper.

- Je ne te connais pas. Dit la jeune femme en se penchant pour mieux l'observer.

- Je.., balbutia Tsuna, je viens d'arriver. Je suis le nouveau goûteur.

- Je vois, tu es le rat renifleur.

- Hein ?

- Avant les goûteurs et tous ces trucs, on utilisait des animaux pour découvrir les poisons, expliqua avec dédain Bianchi. Et les pauvres utilisaient des rats pour le faire.

Tsuna se rembrunit. Il avait face à lui une jeune femme assez dangereuse qui venait de l'insulter à demi-mots. Pourquoi une telle animosité ? Il ne le savait pas, la seule chose sûre était que cette infirmière ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à guérir. Il suffisait de voir l'état de Dino, ou du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Le goûteur sentit alors une odeur particulière. Elle émanait du bol de soupe, toujours sur la tête de Dino.

Surpris, Tsuna constata que cette odeur correspondait à une herbe qu'utilisait autrefois Timoteo lorsque Dino se coupait gravement la main avec ses couteaux de boucher.

- Attendez, fit l'adolescent en se redressant, comment avez-vous su qu'il lui fallait cette plante ?

- Quoi ?, demanda Bianchi qui n'avait pas compris le changement de sujet.

- Comment avez-vous su que Dino avait besoin d'un baume pour une coupure ?

Bianchi se figea un moment avant de se mettre à rire. Ce devait être la première fois qu'un de ses patients comprenaient réellement l'utilité de ses _poison cooking_. Le petit nouveau n'était pas aussi ignorant qu'il ne le paraissait.

- C'est évident, déclara-t-elle en posant son bol restant sur l'un des lits inoccupés, Ce crétin viens toujours ici pour des coupures ou brulures. D'où le fait que je sache quels médicaments lui donner.

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, assimilant ce que l'infirmière venait de lui dire.

- Donc, résuma le jeune, Vous l'accueillez toujours ainsi ? Avec ces bols de soupe nauséabonds ?

- Bien sûr, fit la jeune femme avec dédain. Les poisons cookings servent à cela.

- Poison cooking ? À l'entendre, on dirait plutôt que ça sert à empoisonner...

- Peuh, souffla de mépris Bianchi, seuls les ignorants font confiance aux noms des médicaments. Trêve de conversations inutiles. Sawada Tsunayoshi, n'avais-tu pas à accompagner le Préfet ce midi ?

Les yeux du petit brun s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que l'infirmière venait de lui dire. Enfin, après une minute interminable, il fut secoué par un frisson incontrôlable, et commença à courir vers le bureau du Préfet.

- Tss, persifla Bianchi laissée à ses patients, Il ne me parait pas très fiable.

- Pourtant, fit Dino qui avait digéré l'immonde soupe, Reborn l'a choisi.

- Reborn, s'exclama la jeune femme, les yeux en cœur, Il est si beau ! Si Reborn le dit, alors je protégerais ce Sawada !

Le blond haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas l'air intéressé d'un des malades, aux cheveux gris caractéristiques.

- Ne, Hayato, fit Bianchi en se penchant vers le malade en question, Reborn n'est-il pas adorable ?

- Argh, fit l'adolescent en se tenant le ventre, Aneeki, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne m'approche pas !

* * *

Tsuna parvint à rejoindre Hibari juste à temps. Ce dernier se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée du Comité et discutait, si on pouvait considérer le fait de fusiller du regard quelqu'un, avec Reborn. Ce dernier, en voyant Tsuna arriver, se fendit d'un sourire narquois et examina attentivement le petit brun. Hibari, voyant l'air intéressé de son second, se figea en constatant ce que ce dernier observait.

- Herbivore, décréta-t-il d'un air sombre, puis-je savoir pourquoi un tel accoutrement ?

Tsuna frissonna en remarquant que le Préfet le fixait avec colère. Ce n'est qu'alors que l'adolescent remarqua l'état de ses vêtements. Suite à l'attaque de Bianchi, son pantalon, déjà large, avait été coupé et s'était transformé en un adorable petit short qui combinait à la perfection avec sa chemise trop grande. De plus, suite à sa course effrénée, sa cravate s'était dénouée et son haut était sorti de son pantalon. Bref, en ce moment-même, Sawada Tsunayoshi avait tout de celui qui s'était envoyé en l'air.

- Ano, fit ce dernier en reculant lentement pour éviter les tonfas que Hibari venait de sortir, Je peux vous l'expliquer ! C'est Bianchi-san, et...

- Avec l'infirmière donc, constata avec désolation Reborn qui s'amusait bien en voyant l'état d'affolement de son élève.

- Herbivore, déclara avec sa voix glaciale coutumière le Préfet, je vais te mordre à mort...

Il s'arrêta et regarda brièvement sa montre de gousset. Hibari détestait être en retard.

- Après, décida-t-il en rangeant ses tonfas, herbivore, Akambo, suivez-moi.

Les trois curieux personnages se mirent en marche et montèrent dans la rutilante voiture du Préfet du Comité. Après un court voyage dans celle-ci, où l'ambiance se révéla plutôt glaciale, ils arrivèrent face à un restaurant qui ravit et terrifia à la fois Tsuna.

C'était le restaurant préféré de son stalker. D'ailleurs, ce fut ce dernier qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire et son rire si particulier.

- Oya, fit Rokudo Mukuro en se levant pour les accueillir proprement, Quelle belle compagnie pour un bon repas ! L'Alouette, l'Arcobaleno et Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufu~

- Suffit, fit Hibari en s'asseyant convenablement sur les tatamis du restaurant et en faisant un discret signe au serveur. Aujourd'hui, nous ne nous battrons pas.

- Bien que nous en ayons vraiment envie, compléta à voix basse Reborn tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement à l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas.

- Kufufu, rit ce dernier avec amusement, voilà qui explique votre présence. Mais pas celle de Tsunayoshi-kun.

- Moi ?, s'étonna le petit brun, Je suis juste là pour Hibari-san.

- Exact, fit ce dernier avec un petit geste d'agacement face à toutes ces paroles vides de sens. Maintenant, nous avons à parler affaire.

- Oya, oya, s'étonna Mukuro tout en faisant signe à son tour au serveur, toujours le même, ma petite Alouette ! Tu as toujours aimé aller droit au but. Et dans certains cas, cela s'est mal fini...

Sur ce, ils se turent et passèrent leurs commandes au serveur qui était enfin arrivé. Ils conservèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que les plats arrivent. À ce moment-là, Tsuna goûta précautionneusement tous les plats de son supérieur. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, commença à manger, tout comme le firent Reborn et Mukuro. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se contenta d'observer sans un mot, légèrement assis en retrait.

- Nous disions donc, déclara alors l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas, les affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

- Je vois, fit Mukuro en mangeant délicatement sa part de riz. Je vous propose ceci, j'accomplis ma mission comme toujours, mais en échange, vous me permettrez d'obtenir ce que je désire. Quoique ce puisse être.

- Tu ne changes donc jamais ta manière de négocier, constata Reborn en remplissant sereinement son verre de sake. Déjà au temps des Vongola, tu agissais ainsi.

Mukuro haussa les épaules avec dédain. Il se pencha ensuite pour s'approcher plus du visage d'Hibari, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, préférant manger en silence.

- Et toi, murmura Mukuro en saisissant délicatement le menton du Préfet, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu m'as été utile lors des guerres contre les Vongola, dit Hibari en se dérobant brutalement de l'emprise de Mukuro, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne t'ai toujours pas mordu à mort. Cependant, si tu n'acceptes pas cette mission, je ne serais pas si magnanime cette fois-ci...

- Kufufu, qui dois-je espionner ?

- Les Millefiore, répondit alors Reborn. Nous avons retrouvé l'un de leurs espions mort. Nous soupçonnons que cet évènement va être utilisé comme un prétexte pour nous déclarer la guerre.

- Oya, s'étonna l'espion, savez-vous qui a tué cet homme ?

- Non, déclara alors Hibari, mais cet herbivore sera mordu à mort.

Derrière eux, Tsuna étouffa un gémissement d'horreur. Il n'aurait jamais du se battre contre l'autre garçon. Il suffisait d'en entendre les conséquences.

- Bien, soupira alors Mukuro, je vous propose ceci. J'espionne les Millefiore pendant deux mois, et je vous ferais parvenir mes rapports tous les jours. En échange, je veux que vous me donniez certaines informations.

- Des informations ?, s'étonna Reborn en finissant son assiette, cela dépend.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la guerre contre les Vongola reste encore floue, Arcobaleno, expliqua avec sérieux Mukuro. Aujourd'hui encore, nous ne sommes sûrs que d'une seule chose. Hibari Kyoya a vaincu en combat singulier le Vongola Nonno, et a défait par ce combat toutes les familles qui leurs étaient alliées. Cependant, nous ne savons rien de ce qui est arrivé à la Varia, au CEDEF et pourquoi ce jour-là, la malédiction des Arcobaleno s'est achevée. Bien des choses restent encore brumeuses, quel que soit l'angle et l'approche que l'on utilise pour les examiner. C'est pourquoi, je veux que cette chère alouette me laisse examiner ses souvenirs.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hibari, qui continuait à manger en silence son repas. Finalement, il acheva son assiette et leva la tête.

- Voilà pourquoi je déteste négocier avec un Ananas, soupira-t-il en déposant précautionneusement ses baguettes à côté de son plat. Akambo, prends note.

Reborn acquiesça en silence et sortit de sa poche un minuscule dictaphone.

- J'autorise l'Ananas à voir mes souvenirs. Cependant, certifia calmement le Préfet, il devra toujours le faire en présence d'un herbivore.

Aussitôt, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Tsuna, qui se sentit rougir sous les regards intéressés de ces derniers.

- Kufufu, fit après un petit silence Mukuro, On commence quand?

* * *

**Voili, voilà! Bon, je vous promet que le chapitre suivant ne tarderas pas tant. Tout dépend de l'inspiration et des encouragments !**

**Aussi, petit sondage: Quel personnage de Reborn aimeriez-vous voir apparaître régulièrement dans cette histoire ?**

**Attention ! Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec Gokudera Hayato!**

**Donc, reviews?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre ! Donc, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent et je leur souhaite une bonne lecture.  
les RAR sont en bas de page.

* * *

**

Le soleil commençait à rougeoyer lorsque les trois hommes décidèrent de quitter les lieux. Ils avaient passé plus de trois heures à parler sur le futur espionnage de Mukuro et en limiter le plus possible les risques que ce dernier risquerait d'encourir.  
Et cela faisait plus de trois heures que Tsuna s'ennuyait ferme. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il fallait autant prévoir les choses pour une mission. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus restait sans nul doute le comportement de son supérieur.

Tout au long des parlementions, Hibari n'avait pas cessé une seconde d'écouter attentivement et de corriger certains détails que ses collègues avaient négligés. Durant ces trois heures, le Préfet avait fait preuve d'un professionnalisme qui prouvait à quel point il était capable d'assumer le poste du dirigeant des Mafias.

C'était la première fois que Tsuna l'avait vu réellement travailler sur un projet illicite.

- Bon, fit une voix masculine qui sortit le petit brun de ses pensées, Je crois que nous pouvons en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Hibari hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour marquer son accord et se leva sans un mot. Alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte, la main de Mukuro l'arrêta brusquement.

- Oya, oya, Alouette, je crois bien qu'il te reste encore quelque chose à accomplir pour que notre accord soit scellé.

- Les souvenirs, comprit le jeune homme en plissant légèrement les yeux. Lequel veux-tu, ananas ?

- Je crois plutôt qu'il faudrait discuter de tout cela au Comité. Ici, nous sommes trop exposés, déclara calmement Reborn en saisissant son fedora pour le placer sur ses cheveux hérissés.

- Kufufu, rit doucement Mukuro, tant que j'aurais ce souvenir, peut m'importe l'endroit.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la rue commerçante pour y trouver un moyen de locomotion. Cependant, alors que tous les garçons étaient montés dans la voiture italienne de Reborn, Hibari refusa net de les suivre.

- Je ne tiens pas à partager mon air avec un herbivore et un ananas, gronda-t-il à voix basse.

Donc, ils décidèrent de marcher jusqu'au bâtiment du Comité, bien que celui-ci se situe à quelques kilomètres du restaurant.

Marchant à quelques pas de distance du reste des hommes, Tsuna se demanda vaguement pourquoi il suivait ces derniers. Rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, il pouvait parfaitement prendre les transports en commun pour rentrer. Cependant, au moment même où l'adolescent allait faire demi-tour pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, il croisa le regard attentif de Reborn.  
Ce dernier l'observait discrètement depuis un bon moment, et fit briller légèrement son arme en voyant que son élève venait de le surprendre dans son observation. Calmement, Tsuna conclut qu'il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin s'il voulait rester en vie. Donc, l'adolescent décida de les suivre en silence et constata en même temps que ces hommes terrifiants, qui savaient tuer un être humain sans sourciller, étaient également observés par la populace. Ainsi, plusieurs jeunes filles piaillèrent en voyant Mukuro leur faire un clin d'œil et frissonnèrent en voyant l'air ombrageux du Préfet.

Sans un mot, Tsuna suivit ces deux garçons adulés et pensa sombrement que ces jeunes filles ne savaient rien sur la véritable identité de leurs idoles.

- Si seulement elles savaient, pensa-t-il vaguement, Que Mukuro n'est qu'un pervers qui me harcèle depuis des années, qu'il est tout bonnement cinglé et dangereux et que Hibari-san est très dangereux...

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant l'air amusé de Mukuro que Tsuna comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. De plus, l'espion s'approcha de l'adolescent et le saisit doucement par l'épaule, pour ensuite lui parler à voix basse dans son oreille.

- Il me semble pourtant que tu aimais beaucoup quand je t'harcelais, Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufu~

Le plus petit rougit furieusement et s'écarta vivement du garçons aux yeux vairons. Tsuna regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vu. Soulagé que ce ne soit le cas, il se tourna alors vers Mukuro.

- Tu déformes la réalité, tempêta-t-il en martelant le sol de son pied, je n'ai jamais apprécié que tu tripotes mes fesses et que tu fasses ces choses si... si... Argh !

À force de frapper le sol, il avait fini par buter sur une pierre plutôt pesante et s'était méchamment abîmé l'orteil.

- Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, s'inquiéta Mukuro, Es-tu blessé ? Si jamais c'est la cas, laisses-moi faire, je remplacerai ta douleur par un plaisir immense, kufufu~

Cependant, Mukuro ne fit rien. Il se figea dans une posture improbable, alors qu'il allait prendre Tsuna dans ses bras, car il venait de percevoir une aura agressive. Sans un mot, le garçon à la coiffure ressemblant à un ananas marcha lentement vers Hibari, qui avait continué à avancer sans les attendre, ainsi que Reborn, qui discutait gaiement avec un vendeur de cafés. Mais, avant que Mukuro n'ait pu leur expliquer la situation, le propriétaire de l'aura apparut.

C'était un homme de stature moyenne, vêtu d'un trench coat sombre et portant un capuchon empêchant qu'on distingue clairement les traits de son visage. Il avançait d'un pas lent et négligent. Tout à fait le genre de personne que l'on aurait soupçonnée s'il faisait nuit. Mais pas en pleine journée avec le soleil qui commençait à peine à se coucher. Donc, les gens normaux ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement que cet homme plongeait la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Cependant, Hibari et Reborn, bien que n'ayant toujours pas été mis au courant, sentirent alors que quelque chose clochait. Ils se placèrent ensuite en posture de combat, Hibari sortant ses tonfas en une seconde et Reborn saisissant un petit revolver dans sa poche.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Tsuna contempla ses deux supérieurs faire face à un parfait inconnu qui sortit de sa poche une arme particulièrement aiguisée.

- Hiie, fit l'adolescent en un hurlement suraiguë. Il a une épée !

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une épée, plutôt un triangle particulièrement aiguisé et travaillé avec soin. On sentait, à la façon dont l'inconnu l'utilisait, que ce dernier était habitué à s'en servir et à se battre avec. Et à la façon dont il évitait facilement les coups de tonfas d'Hibari.

Les choses se corsèrent lorsque Reborn entra à son tour dans la bataille, visant de son arme les points vitaux de leur adversaire. Mais ce dernier évita toutes les balles, tout en continuant à se battre contre Hibari. Les coups s'échangèrent avec fureur et rapidité, pendant que Mukuro marchait calmement vers Tsuna.

Soudain, l'inconnu frappa du revers de son arme le ventre du Préfet et courut vers Tsuna, désarmé et terrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Alors que l'homme levait sa main armée vers la tête de Tsuna, une balle siffla, coupant net une mèche de cheveux bruns rebelle de l'homme encapuchonné qui fit un saut pour reculer et sortir de l'angle de tir du tueur. Alors, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, le monde sembla ralentir, les balles de Reborn parurent s'arrêter dans les airs tandis que l'inconnu courrait vers Tsuna, toujours immobilisé par sa crainte de la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'homme plaqua l'adolescent contre le sol et fit briller son arme d'un éclat bleuté, sinistre.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il alors qu'il plongeait celle-ci dans le ventre de Tsuna.

Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement ses yeux en sentant la lame entrer en lui et en sortir. Une chaleur ignoble se propagea en lui pendant que l'inconnu se relevait et époussetait son pantalon, légèrement taché par le sang de Tsuna qui commençait à maculer le sol. Après un ultime gémissement de douleur, l'adolescent ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner dans le vide qui le menaçait.

- Kufufu, rit alors Mukuro en apparaissant de nulle part, pourquoi donc chercherais-tu à tuer mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Ce fut comme si une vent soufflait sur la rue, emmenant des lambeaux de ce qui avait été le cadavre de Tsuna, et révélant le corps accroupi de Mukuro qui enlaçait le petit brun d'un air protecteur. L'inconnu se figea en constatant son erreur. Il avait sous-estimé Mukuro parce que ce dernier n'avait pris part au combat directement. Il ne ferait plus cette erreur. Sans un mot, il contempla son arme, toujours immaculée, et s'élança vers Tsuna, qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son stalker sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Surpris, Mukuro fit un bond avec Tsuna dans ses bras pour éviter que ce dernier ne soit touché par la lame de l'assassin. Lorsque ce dernier avait ''tué'' son illusion, l'espion avait senti que cette arme était couverte d'une substance étrange, qui risquerait de tuer Tsuna si on l'effleurait avec. Mais, il ne put éviter une des feintes de son adversaire, qui en profita pour déséquilibrer le jeune homme et en saisir son fardeau. Comprenant que cet homme lui voulait du mal, Tsuna se débattit violemment et réussit à sortir de l'étreinte de son opposant. Cependant, il ne sut courir bien loin et tomba maladroitement, en glissant sur un déchet quelconque. L'assassin s'approcha de lui et leva lentement son arme pour lui assener le coup fatal. Mais Hibari veillait. Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que ce dernier attendait le bon moment pour intervenir. Lorsqu'il avait vu que l'ananas allait participer, Hibari avait décidé de se reposer, pensant que tout s'achèverait bien vite et qu'ils pourraient rentrer rapidement à la maison. Mais l'assassin avait tenté de tuer l'herbivore. Un bête herbivore. Et, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, le Préfet avait conclut que l'herbivore devait être quelqu'un d'important pour que l'on ait envoyé un tueur expérimenté.

Ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Cela devait faire des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu un véritable combat, et cet inconnu semblait puissant.

Donc, alors que l'homme allait tuer Tsuna, Hibari se jeta sur lui et entreprit de lui montrer à quel point il appréciait qu'on l'attaque dans sa préfecture. Agacé par tant de contretemps, l'assassin décida de faire vite, et le temps s'épaissit à nouveau pendant que ce dernier évitait les coups ralentis de Hibari. Apeuré, Tsuna constata que sa dernière heure était arrivée, et que c'était cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, qui allait le tuer. Acceptant son destin de Dame-Tsuna, il leva un regard confiant vers la lame de son tueur.

Mais il dut cligner des yeux car une lumière se reflétant sur la lame l'éblouit. Observant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, Tsuna comprit en remarquant le canon du revolver de Reborn. Et l'adolescent se baissa au dernier moment, alors que l'assassin lui décochait son coup mortel, pour que la balle que Reborn venait de tirer dans son dos, atteigne le tueur.

Face contre terre, Tsuna gémit en sentant la douleur caractéristique d'une coupure bénigne à la joue pendant que son adversaire tombait lourdement à son tour contre le sol. Alors que Hibari allait lui donner le coup de tonfa final, l'homme sortit de sa poche une curieuse petite boite. Il enfonça une bague, qu'il portait jusqu'alors autour du cou, et un déluge bleutée en sortit pour l'entourer. Quand la pluie torrentielle s'arrêta, l'homme ne se trouvait plus dans les alentours, et Hibari plissait ses yeux de manière menaçante.

- Akambo, fit-il en un filet de voix, appelles la voiture. Je veux être au Comité immédiatement.

- Kufufu, intervint alors Mukuro qui se relevait tant bien que mal, j'imagine que je suis cordialement congédié ?

- Non, répondit Reborn en appelant le chauffeur, tu viens avec nous. Nous devons éclaircir certaines choses. Comme, par exemple, le fait que tu nous avais juré sur les sept enfers que les Vongola ne possédaient plus une seule boîte-arme...

- Kufufu, rit légèrement gêné Mukuro, il semblerait que l'erreur est humaine après tout. Mais, ne devrions-nous pas d'abords emmener Tsunayoshi-kun à l'infirmerie ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette façon qu'il a de dormir sur le sol avec la tête couverte de sang.

Reborn se tourna alors vers la corps évanoui de son élève et haussa les épaules.

- Chaque chose en son temps, décréta-t-il, d'abords, nous devons nous rendre au Comité.

* * *

Tsuna se sentait planer. Curieusement, il croisa quelques nuages ainsi qu'un panache de brume indigo qui ne cessaient de s'entre-mêler et se combattre. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Tsuna chercha à voler vers les deux morceaux de gaz et de les séparer pour que les choses s'arrangent.

Cependant, le nuage se jeta sur lui et l'engloutit. Lorsque Tsuna reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans une pièce où le haut et le bas se confondaient, tout ressemblait à un beau ciel d'été.

_Enfin._

Sans trop comprendre la raison, Tsuna se sentit en sécurité lorsque la voix immatérielle résonna dans le ciel dégagé et d'un beau bleu.

_Cela fait des années que je t'attends, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ne me déçois pas._

L'adolescent sursauta en entendant son nom. Cela brisa l'envoûtement qui le maintenant dans cette béatitude. Tsuna regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait dans un ciel, sans aucun artifice lui permettant de rester dans les airs sans dangers.

_Bientôt, tu seras à moi, nous pourrons nous revoir._

Le ton de la voix, triste et nostalgique à la fois, effraya Tsuna par les vagues de tristesse et compréhension qu'il souleva dans son cœur. L'adolescent ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce ciel si beau, si bleu et où les rares nuages défilaient lentement.

- Oï, Dame-Tsuna, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

« Oui, songea le brun, Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Pour en partir, il suffit de me réveiller. »

_Buena sera, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

_

_Tsuna _ouvrit difficilement les yeux, gêné par une odeur atroce. Et fut tenté de les fermer aussitôt. Juste sous son nez se trouvait un bol de ramen. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Cependant, l'odeur et les asticots qui en sortaient était bien plus traumatisante.

- Ah, fit la voix du propriétaire de cette atrocité culinaire, Il s'est réveillé. Hayato, veilles-le pendant que je vais chercher le Préfet.

Un grognement retentit dans la pièce et Tsuna en conclut que le dénommé Hayato avait accepté. L'adolescent convalescent se surprit à s'endormir et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il ne voulait plus retourner au pays des songes. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait résolu l'énigme de la voix dans le ciel.

Quand il ouvrit pour la seconde fois les yeux, Tsuna fut ébloui par la lumière. Il était entouré de blanc, l'infirmerie sans doute, et de gris. Clignant des paupières pour mieux voir, l'adolescent put conclure que le gris appartenait à un garçon de son âge assis sur une inconfortable chaise en métal.

- Oh, s'étonna avec joie le garçon aux cheveux gris, Vous vous êtes réveillé, Dixième !

- D... ème ?, grogna Tsuna en sentant la sécheresse de sa gorge. Depuis quand était-il dans cette pièce ?

- Oui, répondit avec entrain le garçon en s'approchant plus du convalescent. Vous êtes la Dixième personne affectée à la garde rapprochée du Préfet ! C'est un grand honneur !

Tsuna ne sut quoi dire. Sans doute parce qu'il commençait lentement à mourir de soif. Quand il poussa un râle de souffrance, l'autre parut le comprendre et lui donna avec précaution un verre d'eau froide. Une fois le liquide bu, l'adolescent se sentit bien mieux et pu enfin parler normalement avec son interlocuteur.

- Excuses-moi mais... Depuis quand suis-je ici ?

- Pas si longtemps que ça, Dixième ! Si on prend en compte le poison qu'il y avait dans votre corps, passer une semaine dans le coma n'est pas grand chose.

- Une semaine !, s'horrifia le brun. Mais c'est énorme ! Hibari-san va me tuer !

- Mais non, le rassura le gris, Il est passé tous les jours vous voir et n'a jamais mentionné une punition. D'ailleurs, il disait juste quelque chose sur un herbivore intéressant...

Tsuna gémit intérieurement en comprenant que son supérieur en profiterait pour l'interroger. Après tout, si un parfait inconnu se jetait sur lui, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Ano, fit le petit brun en voulant à tout prix changer de sujet, Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Tsuna.

- Gokudera Hayato, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Dixième !

Très honteux en voyant le salut révérencieux que lui faisait Gokudera, Tsuna essaya de toutes ses forces de convaincre l'autre adolescent de cesser de se comporter ainsi. Cependant, l'air mortellement sérieux de l'adolescent brisa toute volonté de la part du malade et Tsuna dut accepter que son nouvel ami l'appelle Dixième et lui fasse la révérence à chaque rencontre. Puis, un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, et Bianchi, suivie par Reborn et Hibari, rentra dans l'infirmerie en coup de vent.

- Vous voyez bien, il est en pleine forme, fit la jeune femme en montrant du doigt Tsuna qui s'était caché sous ses draps en voyant ses supérieurs entrer dans la pièce.

- Bien, fit Reborn en cachant ses yeux sous l'ombre de son chapeau. Maintenant, je souhaite lui parler. En privé.

L'infirmière soupira d'un air énamouré face à la classe que montrait son ''amant'' et saisit brutalement Gokudera pour le faire sortir de la salle. Reborn en profita pour surveiller les alentours et s'assit enfin sur la chaise que venait d'abandonner Gokudera. Entretemps, Hibari s'était appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte et observait sans un mot l'adolescent qui était toujours sous ses draps.

- Il serait temps que tu nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, déclara après un petit silence le tueur.

Tsuna blêmit et ne parla pas. Il n'aurait pas su répondre de toute façon.

- C'était un homme de main des Vongola. Il utilisait les flammes, ce qui explique que nous ayons su le vaincre. Je pense que tu le sais, non ?

- Oui, acquiesça avec la gorge serrée le brun, les Vongola étaient l'une des familles mafieuses les plus puissantes et utilisait les flammes du ciel. Mais ces flammes étaient trop dangereuses, ils généraient de trop grands massacres alors le peuple s'est soulevé. Mais, il hésita avant de continuer, les Vongola les ont écrasés. Cela s'est déroulé à Namimori, ville natale du Préfet qui a du voir comment on détruisait sa ville bien-aimée. Alors...

- Il les a mordus à mort, termina Reborn en voyant l'air horrifié du garçon. Seul, il a réuni rapidement une armée et s'est lancé contre les Vongola. Et les a vaincus. Maintenant, dis-nous pourquoi un Vongola te voulait mort ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Tsuna en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Ce n'était pas la première tentative, déclara subitement Hibari qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'alors. Ils t'ont déjà attaqué.

- Oui, affirma l'adolescent en se remémorant la soirée où ces hommes étaient entrés dans sa maison et avaient emportés ses parents. Ils ont tué mes parents.

Reborn ferma les yeux, analysant les informations que venait de leur donner le jeune goûteur. Pourquoi les Vongola tenaient-ils tant à tuer la famille Sawada? Le tuteur ignora la petite voix qui chuchotait dans un coin de sa tête que tout faisait partie d'un plan que les hautes sphères de cette famille avaient imaginé. Mais en quoi Sawada Tsunayoshi serait-il un bon outil contre Hibari ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, finit par dire l'adulte, nous allons transférer tes proches pour plus de sécurité. Nous ne voulons pas plus de victimes. Heureusement, ta chambre comporte cinq lits, c'est juste assez.

- Mais, protesta Tsuna, je n'ai que deux frères et une sœur, si on peut les considérer ainsi. Pourquoi un lit supplémentaire ?

- Surveillance, répondit Hibari, Une fois qu'une proie est marquée, le prédateur ne l'abandonne jamais. Nous allons les prendre au même piège.

Sur ces mots, le Préfet partit. Il avait à faire. Les Shimon venaient de le contacter, n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il ait accusé leur héritier d'étre un assassin, et Dino venait de faire exploser, pour la troisième fois de la semaine, le four de la cuisine.

Reborn resta un peu plus longtemps.

- Le partage des souvenirs se fera demain soir, je tiens à ce que tu sois en avance dans le bureau d'Hibari, fit-il en se penchant vers Tsuna, ses yeux toujours cachés par l'ombre du fedora.

- O...oui.

- Et, ajouta l'adulte avec un regard indéchiffrable, apprends à te battre. Si tu veux survivre ici, tu dois savoir te battre. Je pense que tu viens d'en avoir un exemple avec cette attaque.

Tsuna hocha la tête sans un mot, effrayé par l'intensité du regard de son tuteur.

- Demande à n'importe qui de t'apprendre les bases du combat, je t'enseignerais correctement après ma mission. Hibari veut que j'aille me renseigner sur la raison de l'attaque.

Laissé seul dans la pièce qui commençait à s'assombrir, Tsuna se plia en position fœtale. Ressassant sans cesse les paroles de Reborn, le garçon se demanda sérieusement s'il réussirait à vivre dans le Comité. Une semaine venait de passer, il s'était fait des amis, si on pouvait appeller cela ainsi, s'était fait attaquer et venait d'apprendre que les Vongola le voulaient mort.

* * *

Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps lorsqu'une personne rentra dans l'infirmerie. L'intrus se faufila discrètement vers le lit du seul occupant de la pièce et avança la main vers l'endormi. Mais une main saisit brutalement le bras du nouveau venu.

- Argh, fit l'inconnu alors que Tsuna plantait ses ongles dans le bras de l'autre. Dixième, calmez-vous, ce n'est que moi !

Rassuré de connaitre la voix de son assaillant, l'adolescent relacha son emprise et le gris put enfin s'asseoir calmement sur sa chaise.

- Gokudera, que fais-tu ici ?, demanda le garçon en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Eh bien, répondit ce dernier en frottant sa tête, pour faire court, je m'inquiétais.

- ...

- J'ai entendu que le Dixième était menacé, alors j'ai décidé de dormir dans l'infirmerie pour le surveiller.

- C'est gentil, Gokudera-kun, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose contre mes opposants. Les Vongola ne sont pas faciles à battre.

- Les Vongola !, s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux d'argent moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'une petite histoire de famille de seconde zone. Mais les Vongola, voilà qui change la donne ! Je comprends pourquoi Reborn-san vous a si chaudement recommandé à Hibari ! Normalement, ce devait être ma sœur qui prenait le job, mais seul le Dixième peut faire ce travail ! Si même les Vongola cherchent à s'en emparer !

- Gokudera-kun, soupira Tsuna, ils cherchent à me tuer. Pas à m'employer.

- Hmpf, grogna l'adolescent. Ce n'est pas grave, Dixième, je vous protégerais, pour que les Vongola soient bien emmerdés !

- As-tu quelque chose contre les Vongola, demanda Tsuna qui commençait à se rendre compte de l'animosité que montrait l'autre garçon.

- Jusqu'à présent non, fit celui-ci, après tout, ils ont presque réussit à vaincre ce crétin d'Hibari. Rien que pour cela, je les respecte. Mais s'ils s'attaquent au Dixième... alors, pas de pitié.

Tsuna se sentit blêmir. Si même les adolescents se comportaient ainsi dans le Comité, il se demandait comment devaient être les hommes des Vongola.

Puis, il se rappela des paroles de Reborn. Il devait apprendre à se battre. Pour cela, qui de mieux que ce garçon qui paraissait assez innofensif et naïf ? Mais il restait le problème de lui poser la question.

- Gokudera-kun, tu veux bien m'apprendre à me battre ?

- Ce serait un honneur, Dixième, s'exclama-t-il avec fougue.

Voilà, aussi simple.

* * *

Finalement, Tsuna n'aurait pas du penser que son nouvel ami était un garçon gentil et simplet. Vu comment il défonça ses opposants dans l'arène des soldats du Comité. Éberlué, Tsuna contempla ce qui avait été un garçon qui faisait deux fois sa taille, et qui était désormais un tas de chair sanguinolente. Gokudera pouvait être encore plus dangereux qu'Hibari s'il le voulait.

- Gokudera-kun, hurla le brun pour couvrir le bruit des explosions, Arrêtes, cela ne sert à rien ! Je n'apprends rien !

- Pourtant, fit le garçon aux cheveux gris, Ces idiots ont osé vous insulter. Ils méritent leur châtiment. Étant le responsable des troupes, il est mon devoir de les corriger si elles osent vous manquer de respect.

- Hein ? Respect ? Tu es si haut placé, Gokudera-kun ? C'est incroyable !

- Tche, protesta celui-ci en rougissant un peu suite aux compliments du Dixième. Ce n'est rien. Après tout, même un imbécile peut le devenir.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre à travers le carnage qui parsemait la cour intérieure du bâtiment. Tsuna se tourna alors vers la personne qui osait rire dans un contexte si macabre. C'était un adolescent, de son âge, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et hérissés et aux yeux bruns sincères. Cependant, malgré sa mine bienveillante, le fait qu'il tienne en main une épée d'une taille assez considérable, effrayait le brun.

- Ha ha, fit le nouveau venu en continuant à rire, Il semblerait que tu te sois bien amusé aujourd'hui, Gokudera !

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se renfrogna et se plaça entre Tsuna et l'autre garçon.

- Ignorez-le, Dixième, fit-il en fusillant de son regard vert la personne aux cheveux noirs. Ce n'est qu'un des idiots qui a réussit à atteindre un haut grade grâce à sa force.

- Ha ha, tu es amusant, déclara en un grand éclat de rire l'autre garçon. Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi ! Et toi, tu dois être le nouveau protégé de Reborn. Tu as l'air aussi sympa et amusant que Dino !

Tsuna déglutit en se rendant compte que le type face à lui semblait ignorer le sens du mot ''sérieux'', au contraire de Gokudera. Quand on réunissait les deux jeunes, on avait ainsi deux paradoxes.

- Heu, intervint le goûteur en voyant que les deux autres commençaient ce qui allait être une énième bataille, Pourriez-vous me renseigner sur certaines choses ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Yamamoto, c'est le devoir des sempaï de répondre aux attentes des kohaï.

- Tais-toi, espèce de fanas des sports ! Fit Gokudera en s'énervant à nouveau.

- Alors, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi ces gens ne voulaient de moi dans la cour d'entraînement ?

- Ah, dirent les deux garçons en même temps. C'est assez difficile à expliquer.

- En fait, fit Yamamoto en jetant un regard en biais vers son camarade. Les soldats, ou chargés de la Discipline, sont très fiers de leurs capacités aux combat. Pour entrer dans cette cour, il faut avoir reçu l'approbation d'un haut gradé. De plus, si c'est Reborn ou même Hibari qui te recommandent, alors tu peux y faire ta loi. Les nouveaux venus, comme toi, ne peuvent y entrer sans une bonne raison.

- Si je me rappelle bien, soupira Gokudera, la dernière personne à être rentrée ici a été lynchée en public. Elle devait aller aux toilettes...

- Mais alors, blêmit à nouveau Tsuna, Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Je suis encore un débutant, je ne sais me battre, même Reborn a reconnu qu'il y aurait énormément de travail avec moi !

Gokudera et Yamamoto sourirent alors de la même façon et au même moment.

- Tu sais, commença le brun, Reborn était encore un bébé lorsqu'il m'a conseillé d'entrer dans le Comité. Il m'a dit que c'est là que je m'amuserais le plus. J'ai donc abandonné le base ball suite à ce conseil.

- Tu faisais du base ball ?

- Oui, sourit avec nostalgie Yamamoto, Encore aujourd'hui je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Mais le petit avait raison, je ne me suis pas ennuyé un seul jour !

- Quant à moi, renchérit avec mauvaise foi Gokudera, Reborn-san m'a trouvé alors que j'avais fugué pour la dixième fois. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas fait pour les combats. Mais qu'il saurait faire sans doute quelque chose avec moi. Aujourd'hui, je suis un des principaux combattants du Comité, avec ce fana de base ball et l'autre ahuri.

- Ahuri ?

- Ouais, grogna le métis, un crétin absolu qui ne comprend même pas la plus simple des phrases. Mais il reste puissant, je crois qu'il est assez connu en ville, non ?

- Oui, affirma avec un sourire bienveillant Yamamoto, Sasagawa-sempaï est très connu en ville.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment. Son pire cauchemars s'était réalisé. Il allait devoir travailler avec Dino-san, un maladroit qui méritait la médaille d'or, et un fan de boxe qui avait essayé de l'enrôler tant de fois que Tsuna en avait développé une allergie aux sports.

- Bon, soupira Gokudera, Demain à la même heure, nous vous entraînerons, d'accords ?

Tsuna acquiesça distraitement. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il devait se rendre dans le bureau d'Hibari pour la remise des souvenirs.

* * *

La pluie tombait à verses lorsqu'il sur rentrer dans le manoir. Aussitôt, il fut accueillit par une clameur meurtrière et rageuse. Soupirant, il retira son trench-coat et sa capuche, et changea ses chaussures pour de confortables pantoufles. Avec un soupir de dépit, il regarda l'état irréparable de son manteau et de ses chaussures. Couverts de sang et imbibés d'eau, il ne pourrait plus jamais les porter.

- VOÏ, sèches-toi, beugla une voix provenant de la porte du salon, J'arrive à sentir le sang d'ici ! Et tu sais ce qui arrive si l'autre idiot voit du sang...

- Ushishi, on parle de moi ?, fit une deuxième voix alors qu'une tête blonde et couronnée par une diadème passait par la porte. Oh, il semblerait que le chat a été trempé aujourd'hui... On a du s'enfuir ? Ushishi...

- Je n'ai pas su l'avoir. Ils le protégeaient trop bien.

- Je vois, déclara pour la première fois calmement la première voix. Je vais devoir m'en occuper alors.

Il regarda avec surprise son supérieur s'avancer vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que la mission Sawada m'était destinée ?

- Si cette Alouette et l'Arcobaleno le protègent, cela nécessite l'intervention de la Varia.

- Ushishi, on reprends enfin le service.

- Youpie, intervint une nouvelle voix totalement désintéressée et sans aucun enthousiasme, Sempaï va enfin me montrer s'il est aussi incompétent qu'il le parait...

* * *

**RAR**

**yuuhmm** : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu ^^

**Koko-chan :** Quel honneur, un review de ta part! Bref, mis à part mon admiration, je te remercie pour la review et je te rassure, la suite va désormais être publiée chaque semaine.

Bref, celui qui veut la suite, voir même l'apparition de son personnage favori, peut me le dire en cliquant sur le bouton juste en dessous. C'est facile et ça ne demande presque pas de temps.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Et oui, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !  
Qui a dit "Oh non" ? Bref coupons court aux délires de l'auteur et lisons un peu cette histoire farfelue..._**

Ps: Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, honte à moi. Veuillez m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu à la vôtre, j'ai tout simplement perdu les liens et quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur...**_  
_**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Tsuna sortit de sa chambre. La journée s'était déroulée assez étrangement, entre l'emménagement de ses frères, les disputes entre Gokudera et Yamamoto pour savoir qui serait chargé de la protection de la chambre Sawada et les remontrances de Reborn qui était passé en dernière minute pour vérifier si tout se passait bien.

Tsuna s'adossa un court instant contre sa porte et soupira de fatigue. En plus de devoir chercher des poisons, voilà qu'il devait également surveiller ses proches. L'adolescent s'auto-plaignit pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que son supérieur n'appréciait pas du tout les retards. Il se mit donc à courir silencieusement dans les couloirs vides et sombres tout en souhaitant ne pas y rencontrer des gens. Sa dernière rencontre nocturne s'était mal achevée.  
Plus précisément, l'autre homme n'avait pas su ouvrir les yeux après s'être battu contre le jeune goûteur.

Ne faisant pas très attention devant lui, Tsuna poussa un léger cri en sentant qu'il venait de rencontrer une surface dure et chaude à la fois. Nerveusement, il leva les yeux vers l'objet qu'il avait violemment rencontré et se sentit défaillir en reconnaissant les court cheveux blancs de la personne face à lui.

''_Oh non_, se surprit-il à penser en voyant que l'autre ouvrait déjà la bouche. _Tout mais pas ça !_''

Peine perdue, car l'autre garçon, à la forte musculature, résultat d'années d'entraînement acharné, se pencha vers le plus petit et eut un grand sourire.

- Sawada, beugla-t-il au milieu du silence nocturne, Ça faisait longtemps !

- Heu, murmura ce dernier en se sentant rapetisser suite à la honte qu'il ressentait, Oui, comment allez-vous, Sasagawa-sempaï ?

- Voyons, pas de ça entre nous, fit le garçon en boxant le vide d'émotion. Nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps. Allez, appelles-moi Onii-san à l'extrême !

- Heu, je ne préfère pas, répondit d'une voix inaudible le brun. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hibari-san.

- Je le sais à l'extrême ! Même qu'Hibari m'a demandé de te conduire à son bureau à l'extrême !

Tsuna soupira en baissant la tête. Même pas cinq minutes qu'il avait rencontré Ryohei, et il avait déjà envie de se fracasser le crâne contre les murs. Il suivit donc le garçon plus âgé en tentant d'ignorer le babillage, agaçant à l'extrême, de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ''grand frère''.

- On y est, soupira de dépit Ryohei. Viens me voir une fois, Sawada ! J'ai toujours besoin de toi à l'extrême pour mon club de boxe !

Tsuna grimaça en entendant la supplique sempiternelle que le garçon lui sortait à chaque rencontre. Juste parce qu'il l'avait surpris à s'entraîner avec Timoteo, Ryohei s'était mis dans la tête qu'il avait besoin d'un type aussi extrême que Sawada dans son club de boxe. Car il en dirigeait un. Selon certaines rumeurs, ce serait Hibari lui-même qui aurait confié à Ryohei son désir de le voir diriger ce club.

Tsuna mit ces racontars dans un coin de sa tête et se prépara mentalement pour le supplice qu'il allait vivre. S'estimant aussi prêt que possible, il toqua timidement à la porte et l'ouvrit quand il en entendit l'autorisation. Hibari l'y attendait, assis sur son confortable fauteuil, et Mukuro se trouvait installé au milieu de la pièce avec un étrange trident dans les mains.

- Ah, s'exclama de bonheur ce dernier en voyant le goûteur entrer. Tsunayoshi-kun, tu nous a fait attendre !

- Pardon, s'excusa poliment l'adolescent en s'inclinant devant Hibari. Sasagawa-sempaï m'a entretenu.

Le Préfet hocha la tête, comprenant le calvaire qu'avait endure le jeune avec son lieutenant aussi extrême.

- Alors, s'impatienta Mukuro en agitant faiblement son trident, Quand commençons-nous ?

- Calmes-toi, le rabroua Hibari en se levant tranquillement. Je dois d'abords savoir comment tu vas ''voir'' ces souvenirs.

- Oya, l'Alouette essaie de mordre, ironisa l'illusionniste. C'est pourtant simple. Ce trident sert à extraire les souvenirs. D'ailleurs, pour votre information, certains peuples ancestraux estimaient que les tridents étaient des objets sacrés, ou maléfiques, qui péchaient les âmes.

- Ne t'égares pas, le coupa Hibari.

- Bref, fit Mukuro en lui jetant un regard offensé, je vais retirer tes souvenirs avec ce trident. Ensuite, je regarderai ceux qui m'intéressent. C'est là que ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun intervient. Je vais placer tous ces souvenirs en lui, et ce sera donc lui qui choisira quels souvenirs me montrer, kufufu~

- Je vois, murmura Hibari. Mais l'herbivore ne saura pas voir les souvenirs qui seront en lui ?

- Non, le rassura l'illusionniste, il faut pour cela que j'intervienne. Tsunayoshi-kun servira juste de réceptacle. Tu garderas tout tes souvenirs, et Tsunayoshi-kun en aura une copie dans sa tête.

- Bien, fit le Préfet en hochant la tête. J'accepte que tu pointes cet instrument étrange vers moi.

Mukuro eut un petit sourire et fit tourner un bref instant son trident entre ses mains expertes. Puis, il en planta un bout sur le sol et une étrange brume sortit des trois pointes de son arme. La nuée se dirigea vers Hibari et entoura la tête de ce dernier. Il ne bougea pas et endura la souffrance quand la brume se solidifia en de fines bandelettes indigo qui serraient fortement la tête du Préfet. Ensuite, quand les bandelettes rougirent sous l'afflux de souvenirs du garçon, elles se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol. Là, elles rampèrent, telles de grosses limaces rouges et répugnantes, vers Tsuna qui réprima un mouvement pour les écraser. Elles grimpèrent sur les jambes de l'adolescent qui déglutit bruyamment. Quand les bandelettes furent autour de sa tête, il eut juste le temps de contempler le corps de son supérieur qui s'appuyait sur son bureau pour rester sur pieds, avant d'avoir la vue bouchée par le corps de ces étranges créatures.

Aussitôt, Tsuna se sentit défaillir. Son esprit était envahi par des lieux qu'il n'avait jamais visité, ses sens par des choses qu'il n'avait jamais touchées, sa bouche fut remplie par le goût du sang et l'adolescent préféra se laisser glisser dans l'inconscient pour ne plus avoir à subir de pareilles choses.

Les jambes légèrement tremblantes suite au choc de l'enlèvement de ses souvenirs, Hibari regarda le jeune herbivore tomber au sol évanoui.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

- Kufufu, rit légèrement Mukuro, tout ce que je t'avais expliqué. Il semblerait que Tsunayoshi-kun n'aime pas partager sa tête avec des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

- S'il ne se réveille pas, déclara tranquillement Hibari en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil, Je te mordrais à mort.

* * *

Tsuna se sentit d'abords flotter. Ensuite, il se sentit tomber dans le vide. Après, il eut l'impression d'être plongé dans une fournaise. Pour après être gelé dans une toundra. Ainsi, ses sens furent envahis par plusieurs sensations.

Mais Tsuna ne réagit pas, les souvenirs d'Hibari continuaient à apparaître derrière ses paupières fermées et il tentait de les ignorer. Après tout, il se doutait bien que le Préfet n'apprécierait pas qu'on voie impunément sa vie privée.

Cependant, quand il sentit la douce caresse du soleil, il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le ciel infini qui s'étendait tout autour de lui.

- Encore, murmura-t-il en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de sol et qu'il flottait. Où est-ce que je peux bien être ?

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Le garçon sursauta en entendant la voix venant de nulle part. Il essaya de voir où pouvait donc bien être la personne qui parlait. Mais seul le ciel se trouvait devant ses yeux.

_Fais attention. La Brume peut être trompeuse. Et le Nuage ne te sauvera pas toujours._

Ne comprenant absolument pas ce que la voix lui voulait, Tsuna secoua sa tête et tenta de découvrir sa localisation.

- Voyons, dit-il en ignorant la voix, Je suis dans un ciel vide et on me met en garde contre la brume et les nuages. Je crois bien que les souvenirs d'Hibari m'ont totalement rendu fou. Génial...

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, les souvenirs t'ont été mal implantés. Ce garçon désirait ta mort. Telle est la Brume._

- D'accords, soupira le brun, Admettons que tu aies raison. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?

_Ton sang te protège. Ne doute jamais de tes origines. C'est ainsi que nous serons capables de nous rencontrer._

_-_ Bien_, _fit le garçon avec force, Si tu le dis. Et maintenant, je fais comment pour partir d'ici ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponses, comme s'il se trouvait seul dans l'immense ciel bleu. Puis, tout se brouilla devant ses yeux et l'adolescent fut englouti par les ténèbres qui rodaient derrière le ciel.

* * *

- Tu vois, fit une voix en perçant le nuage de ténèbres qui pesait sur Tsuna, il est vivant et reprends ses esprits.

Tsuna se leva maladroitement et constata qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le bureau du Préfet. Ce dernier l'observait en silence. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Mukuro levait les mains vides, comme pour prouver son innocence. Se rappelant des paroles de la voix invisible, Tsuna se tourna vers l'illusionniste.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer !, fit-il avec une force insoupçonnée pour le petit corps qu'il possédait.

- Je l'admet, dit Mukuro en souriant. Mais bon, tout le monde récidive une fois, non ?

- C'est déjà la troisième fois, s'indigna l'adolescent en trépignant sur place. Pourquoi essaies-tu de me tuer toujours !

- Voyons, Tsunayoshi-kun, ne peut-on pas tout simplement oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?, se défendit l'illusionniste, Ne te rappelles-tu pas des fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

- Ananas, intervint Hibari en se massant délicatement les tempes, Je veux que tu sois hors de mon bureau dans les minutes qui suivent.

Mukuro se tut en croisa ses bras en se renfrognant.

- Tu me retires tout l'amusement, fit-il en boudant. Sur ce, approches, Tsunayoshi-kun, il est temps que je voie ses souvenirs.

- Que vas-tu voir ?, demanda d'un air inintéressé Hibari en se plongeant dans sa paperasse.

- Le début du Comité, répondit Mukuro en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

Ensuite, l'illusionniste s'approcha de Tsuna qui continua à trembler de colère. N'en pouvant plus, l'adolescent se décida à agir. Il avança à grands pas vers le garçon à la coupe d'ananas et lui flaqua une gifle retentissante. Entendant le bruit que faisait le coup, Tsuna émit un petit bruit satisfait et se pencha vers Mukuro qui se tenait la joue d'un air ébahi.

- Alors, Mukuro, on oublie tout ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en émettant son rire si étrange et saisit la main de l'adolescent. Il la guida vers son oeil rouge et ce dernier s'illumina, baignant la petite main de Tsuna d'une lueur indigo. Subitement, le jeune goûteur se sentit chanceler et vit comment les décors qui l'entouraient s'effondraient tandis qu'Hibari disparaissait, engloutit par ce qui semblait être une tornade. S'agrippant comme un forcené au corps de Mukuro, Tsuna regarda comment le monde se redessinait sous ses yeux.

Enfin, le monde cessa de tourner. Ils étaient dans le souvenir d'Hibari.

Resté dans la réalité, Hibari contempla les corps immobiles et inertes des deux herbivores face à lui. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il se remit à travailler.

* * *

_Le monde brûlait. Les maisons s'effondraient en un grand fracas et il était effrayé par tout ce vacarme. Ce matin, quand il s'était réveillé, le ciel était rouge sang, un signe annonciateur du désastre qui ravageait maintenant Namimori._

_Il évita prestement un débris enflammé qui chuta à ses pieds et marcha calmement vers l'école. Sa mère le lui avait affirmé de nombreuses fois. _

_- En cas de crise, diriges-toi vers l'école. C'est là que nous nous retrouverons._

_Donc, il marchait vers l'école. Il ignora la femme qui pleurait, le corps immobilisé par ce qui avait été un toit. Au loin, il pouvait entendre des cris de rage, de douleur et de victoire. On se battait._

_Le petit regarda sans un mot l'horizon parsemé de cendres noires. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient en guerre. Mais, avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas réalisé entièrement ce que signifiait ce terme. Il continua à marcher, sans se douter du danger qu'il courait à marcher au milieu de ce désastre. Après tout, sa mère lui avait promis qu'il serait en sécurité à l'école. Enfin, il arriva devant l'entrée délabrée du bâtiment. Il entendit au loin des appels et se retourna._

_Un homme courrait vers lui, une étrange arme entourée de flammes rouges à la main. Sans trop chercher à comprendre, il arracha une des barres de fer composant la grille d'entrée de l'école, et la serra fermement entre ses doigts. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme entrer dans l'enceinte de cet établissement._

_- Dégage petit, grogna l'individu en agitant avec force son arme._

_Il étudia comment l'autre bougeait avant de porter son premier coup. L'autre ne s'y attendait pas. Ce fut mortel, l'homme s'écroula au sol. Le petit s'approcha et finit par faire demi-tour en voyant le sang qui coulait abondamment de la blessure. Une fois, il avait frappé, sans faire exprès, la tête du lapin de la classe contre une chaise. L'animal avait eut la même réaction que l'autre en mourant._

_- Aussi faible qu'un herbivore, déclara-t-il en essuyant le bout de sa barre de fer sur la veste du mort._

_Il se mit en marche. Sa mère devait sans doute l'attendre, non ?_

_Il la chercha partout. Mais ne la trouva pas. Sans trop y croire, il monta jusqu'au plafond de l'école et examina le tout. Entendant des pleurs, il monta sur la citerne et fut surpris en y découvrant un adolescent. Ils se jaugèrent. L'adolescent fut impressionné par la puissance que l'enfant cachait en lui, et le petit fut déçu que ce ne soit sa mère._

_Il fit demi-tour et marcha vers la sortie. Peut-être qu'elle était restée en ville et qu'elle le cherchait partout avec précipitation. Souriant en songeant à la fois où elle s'était lancée sur lui en hurlant son soulagement, il descendit calmement les escaliers, sans se douter qu'on le suivait. Mais, une fois hors de l'école, il se retourna et pointa sa barre de fer vers son poursuivant._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, demanda-t-il d'un air peu amène._

_- Rien, lui répondit l'adolescent en l'examinant. Rien._

_- Alors, pourquoi tu me suis ?, fit le petit qui ne comprenait pas qu'on le suive sans raison._

_- Je m'appelle Kusakabe, dit l'autre en s'inclinant légèrement._

_Le petit plissa les yeux face à l'incongruité de cette présentation. Pourquoi cet adolescent tenait-il tant à lui parler ? Et pourquoi en plein des assaut des méchants, ces herbivores qui mourraient si facilement ?_

_- Et toi, demanda Kusakabe en s'approchant du plus jeune. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Hibari Kyoya, grogna-t-il en se remettant en marche._

_Sa mère lui avait appris la politesse. Mais ce n'était pas un raison pour qu'il continue à parler avec un fou. Il traversa à nouveau le centre de la ville et ignora du mieux qu'il le pouvait les dégâts qui l'entouraient. Mais il continuait d'entendre les pas pesants de l'autre._

_- Tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?, finit-il par s'agacer._

_- Désolé, Hibari-san, déclara l'autre d'un air piteux._

_Le petit Hibari se figea en entendant les paroles de Kusakabe._

_- Hibari-san, c'est pas moi, grogna-t-il, Moi, c'est Hibari Kyoya._

_L'adolescent acquiesça et finit par prendre la parole._

_- Bien, Kyoya-san._

_Levant les yeux au ciel face à tant de_ _déférence, le petit continua à marcher. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la lisière du bois de Namimori._

_- Hé, toi, finit-il par dire. Pourquoi tu pleurais ?_

_Kusakabe sursauta._

_- Hé bien, commença-t-il d'un air gêné, comment le dire ? Je crois que c'est parce que je n'aime pas la mort._

_- Moi non plus, fit Hibari en contemplant en silence sa barre de fer. Mais des fois, on n'a pas le choix._

_Face aux paroles hautement sages du petit garçon, l'adolescent ne put qu'hocher la tête et continuer à le suivre en silence. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée du champs de bataille. Il y avait des morts et des blessés partout. Dans toute l'étendue autrefois verte, des méchants circulaient, enlevant parfois la vie aux blessés avec des rires funèbres au milieu des lamentations._

_-Tu sais, commença Hibari en continuant à observer les environs, je cherche ma mère._

_Kusakabe ne dit rien. Il sentait que son nouvel ''ami'' lui révélerait tout rapidement._

_- Cela fait des jours que je la cherche, continua le petit. Depuis le début de la bataille. Quand elle a commencé, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi. Qu'elle espérait que je sois aussi fort que mon père. Puis, elle est partie. Cela fait des jours que je la cherche._

_- Et ton père, fit Kusakabe pour changer de sujet, Comment était-il ?_

_- Je sais pas, répondit en haussant les épaules le jeune. Il est mort dans une vendetta de maf__ieux. Ma mère disait qu'il était très fort et que c'est pour ça qu'il est mort. Ma mère aussi était forte. Elle savait se battre contre plein de gens à la fois. Mais je crois bien que cette fois-ci..._

_Le petit se tut et continua à fixer l'horizon, toujours aussi rouge et assombri par les cendres des cadavres qui brûlaient dans la plaine._

_- Eh, toi, fit alors Hibari tout en fixant d'un air décidé le ciel sanglant, tu sais quoi ? Je vais arrêter ces Vongola._

_Kusakabe pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre où le petit voulait en venir._

_- Je vais détruire ces herbivores, les mordre à mort comme le faisaient les loups, continua d'une voix douce l'enfant. Ensuite, je créerais une organisation pour qu'il n'y ait plus de morts inutiles. Et quand ce sera fait, je tuerais tous ceux qui ont osé profaner Namimori._

_L'adolescent hocha la tête. Les mots du petit, que le reste du monde aurait jugé incongrus, lui paraissaient sensés._

_- Je vous aiderais, murmura Kusakabe en s'inclinant à nouveau._

* * *

Le retour à la réalité fut assez pénible. Le fait de retrouver ses sens normaux procura à Tsuna une étrange sensation, qu'il finit par nommer. Il ressentait de la nostalgie et de la tristesse. Néanmoins, l'indignation reprit ses droits et le petit brun se tourna vers Mukuro qui se levait lentement du sol.

- Je n'aurais jamais du voir ces souvenirs, s'écria Tsuna en évitant délibérément le regard de son employeur. Alors, pourquoi je les ai vus ?

- Kufufu, rit tranquillement l'illusionniste en saisissant son trident pour conserver son équilibre. J'ai du faire une fausse manoeuvre lors de l'implantation des souvenirs... Mais ce n'est pas si grave, tu en sauras juste plus sur cette chère Alouette !

Un grincement métallique retentit dans la pièce. Tsuna se tourna lentement pour voir le Préfet, la tête cachée par des ombres lugubres, qui avait sorti ses tonfas.

- Ananas, grogna-t-il d'une voix sombre tout en s'approchant de l'illusionniste, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Oya, ne m'accuse pas comme ça, protesta Mukuro en faisant une pirouette pour éviter les attaques de l'autre garçon, Selon moi, c'est plutôt la faute de Tsunayoshi-kun ! Après tout, il n'avait pas à survivre à ce transfert de souvenirs !

- Parce qu'en plus, c'est ma faute ?, s'indigna l'interpellé alors qu'il se roulait en boule pour ne pas être blessé par le combat des autres.

- Herbivore, tonna Hibari en s'arrêtant un moment pour se tourner vers l'adolescent, Vas te coucher. Demain matin, j'ai une réunion. Viens ici à l'aube.

Ensuite, sans se soucier de voir si l'autre avait compris ses ordres, le Préfet se jeta sur son espion et entreprit de le mordre à mort.

* * *

Les paupières lourdes de l'adolescent l'empêchèrent de remarquer immédiatement que quelque chose allait mal. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit qu'il se rendit enfin compte. Les lumières étaient allumées et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Tsuna se figea en constatant qu'il n'avait pas entendu les petits cris de joies de ses frères, voir même leur souffle endormis.

''_Oh non_, gémit-il en silence,_ les pauvres !_''

Il se mit aussitôt à leur recherche, non sans avoir auparavant farfouillé dans ses affaires pour trouver son porte-bonheur. Courant de toutes ses forces, il finit par s'arrêter, le souffle court.  
Essayant de se calmer, le jeune goûteur fit le point sur ce qu'il savait.  
Sa famille, ou ce qu'il considérait comme telle, avait été kidnappée. Si on prenait en compte leur disparition et les fenêtres ouvertes.

Il n'y avait pas eu de traces de lutte, ce qui signifiait que les petits avaient du être menacés, voir même assommés. Tsuna déglutit en envisageant ce dernier point. Si les enfants avaient des séquelles de cette attaque, il avait comme la sinistre impression qu'il le regretterait éternellement.

Sur ces tristes pensées, l'adolescent se mit à courir à nouveau. En chemin, il tenta de déterminer qui pourrait l'aider. Dino ? Impossible, il était trop maladroit hors de sa cuisine. Gokudera-kun ? Possible, mais il fallait pour cela que Tsuna le cherche et perde ainsi plus de temps. Idem pour Yamamoto ou Ryohei.

Donc, cette fois-ci encore, Tsuna aurait à se débrouiller tout seul. Pas que cela le dérange. Mais, ses exploits de l'autre nuit avaient retentis jusqu'aux oreilles d'Hibari, et le petit brun n'appréciait pas trop l'idée qu'on enquête qui avait pu blesser l'armoire à glace, plus connue sous le nom de Dendro.

Soudain, l'adolescent sursauta en entendant une plainte étouffée. Un petit sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remontait jusqu'à l'origine de ces plaintes.

Enfin, il les avait trouvés. Il se pétrifia lorsqu'il les vit, écrasés par un pieds dominateur. Le propriétaire du dit-pieds ne remarqua pas que Tsuna s'approchait dans son dos et continua à rire avec dédain de ses captifs. Aux côtés du dominateur, deux complices. L'un souriait doucement, envisageant sûrement les tortures qu'il leur ferait endurer et l'autre observait le tout en silence et sans émotion. Finalement, Tsuna décida de passer à l'action et se lança sur le propriétaire du pieds. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, parcoururent deux mètres et se relevèrent rapidement.

- Tu vas arrêter de les menacer immédiatement, fit d'une voix stridente Tsuna pour bien se faire entendre.

- Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda d'un air étonné et méprisant à la fois l'autre personne. Je croyais que tu serais occupé toute la nuit ?

- J'ai été relâché plus tôt.

- Ça explique sa présence, intervint calmement le troisième malfaiteur.

- Bon, soupira Tsuna en se mettant en garde. Et si vous les relâchiez sans faire d'histoires ?

- Je ne crois pas, fit le premier en écrasant encore plus ses captifs.

- Mais, intervint l'un des complices, celui qui souriait, s'il nous dit de les lâcher...

- On s'en fiche, s'énerva le premier en secouant la tête avec mépris, il n'avais qu'à pas nous faire attendre !

Tsuna les observa discuter en silence, évaluant ses chances de réussite. Puis, il se décida à agir.

- Ça suffit, tonna-t-il, maintenant, vous relâchez ces pauvres gars et vous retournez vous coucher !

- Rooh, boudèrent les trois malfaiteurs en s'éloignant des captifs, c'est pas juste ! Tu nous enlèves tout l'amusement !

Sur ce, les trois enfants s'éloignèrent et saisirent chacun un pan de la chemise de Tsuna en continuant à bouder.

Sans un mot, Tsuna contempla les deux hommes qui avaient eu la frayeur de leur vie et leur fit signe discrètement.

- Ne vous attaquez jamais à moi, chuchota le petit brun tout en envoyant les enfants se coucher, ou vous aurez à faire avec eux.

Les deux hommes blêmirent et s'encoururent pour éviter de rester plus longtemps avec ces cinglés. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils acceptaient une mission de kidnapping.

- Maintenant, soupira Tsuna, dites-moi pourquoi vous avez effrayé ces pauvres hommes.

- Mais, protesta d'une voix adorable et endormie Uni qui tenait fermement la main de son grand frère, ils voulaient te faire mal !

- Elle a raison, Tsuna-nii, approuva un des petits en entourant de ses manches rouges l'autre main du plus âgé.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous devez les attaquer, fit Tsuna en secouant la tête d'agacement, Rappelles-moi un peu ce que tu avais promis au début de l'année, Fong ?

- De ne plus attaquer tous les hommes qui osent t'approcher, grommela le petit en s'éloignant un peu de l'adolescent.

- Mais, déclara alors le dernier des enfants qui se flânait derrière le petit groupe, la dernière fois, nous t'avons sauvé la vie.

- Ne me le rappelle pas Spanner, soupira Tsuna en se passant la main sur le visage pour éloigner l'épuisement qui le menaçait. Maintenant, faites-moi plaisir et comportez-vous comme des enfants normaux pour une fois.

Les petits acquiescèrent bon gré, mal gré et allèrent se coucher sans un mot. Tsuna les suivit et vérifia si ses protégés s'étaient brossés les dents avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une fois que les enfants furent certains que leur frère était hors de la pièce, ils prirent la parole.

- Qui a dit que nous sommes des enfants normaux ?, demanda d'une voix ironique Fong en se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Tu vas où ?, fit d'une voix ensommeillée Uni qui s'était recroquevillée sous sa couette.

- Les prévenir de l'attaque.

- N'oublie pas de leur dire que nous avons réussit l'infiltration, ajouta Spanner qui chipotait à une petite machine sous sa couette.

- Bien sûr, confirma Fong en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le petit sortit par la fenêtre et les deux autres baillèrent.

- Vraiment, fit Spanner en s'étirant, je me demande comment se débrouillerait Tsunayoshi si nous n'étions là pour le surveiller ?

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre qui dévoile encore des personnages. Et, je sens bien que je valse dans les OOC avec les petits ^^".  
Bref, dans le suivant, on en saura un peu plus sur eux ainsi que sur les origines de Tsuna.**

**RAR : **

**Koko-chan :** Merci pour le commentaire ^^ Et, sache que c'est un honneur d'avoir un de tes coms car je suis de près l'histoire "Vongola show" (même si je commente pas souvent, honte à moi ^^")**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh oui, un autre chapitre. Et, je vous l'annonce, à partir de celui-ci, nous entrons dans la véritable intrigue. Amusez-vous bien ! ^^**

* * *

Le soleil se levait lorsque Tsuna fit de même. Embrassant délicatement le front de ses frères et soeur, il sortit rapidement de sa chambre, sans se douter que les petits ouvrirent leurs yeux dès son absence.

Uni s'étira comme un chaton et finit par poser la question qui tue.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Spanner, occupé à bricoler quelque chose, haussa les épaules et sortit de sa poche une sucette légèrement brisée en sa moitié. Fon se contenta de sourire et de méditer à sa réponse. Quelques minutes passèrent, où le silence entrecoupé des gazouillis des oiseaux régna. Enfin, le penseur le brisa.

- On pourrait... explorer le bâtiment ?

Un moment, Uni considéra la question. Puis, elle répondit.

- Non, ça ne sert à rien. On l'a déjà fait l'année passée.

- Alors, proposa Fon en sifflotant une petite mélodie pour accompagner les oiseaux, surveillons Tsuna.

Uni acquiesça avec vigueur, approuvant cette phrase de tout son être. Pendant que Spanner soupirait dans son coin.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il va nous remarquer ?, demanda le blond en posant sa clé à molette sur le couvre-lit vert. Déjà, la dernière fois, il nous a senti et a perdu son métier à cause de cela.

- Mais, bouda Uni en croisant les bras, nous avons pour mission de nous occuper de lui ! Ce Rokudo Mukuro ne cessait de l'harceler, il est donc normal que j'intervienne !

- De là à lui renverser de la soupe dessus, soupira avec un sourire ravi Fon.

- Mais il n'a rien eu ! Donc, aucune raison de m'en vouloir, se justifia la petite tout en se désolant que l'illusionniste ait évité la casserole remplie d'eau bouillante.

- Bon, intervint Spanner, le plus âgé. Je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre en route.

En réalité, ce petit trio était curieux par bien des aspects. Si, pour Tsuna, ils n'étaient que des enfants orphelins qu'il avait protégé, pour eux, ils étaient les protecteurs du brun. Ils accomplissaient leur tâche avec zèle, n'hésitant jamais à profiter de l'avantage que leur jeune âge leur donnait. Mais, tout cela sans que Tsuna n'en ait jamais eut vent.

C'était une vie ardue, ils devaient faire attention à leurs actes, paroles et même leurs corps. Si jamais leur frère aîné aurait remarqué le fait qu'ils étaient tous perclus de blessures, il aurait sans doute soupçonné quelque chose.

Au début, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat de Namimori, ils avaient craint que leur cible, ou plutôt protégé, ne soit déjà mort par manque de nutrition. Eux-même, brillants tueurs engagés par une certaine personne particulièrement bien placée dans les hautes sphères de la Mafia mourante, avaient eu quelques difficultés pour s'en sortir la première semaine. Évidemment, ils n'utilisèrent pas leurs capacités pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais cela corsa leurs vies vu qu'ils devaient survivre dans cet antre de la famine. Heureusement, alors qu'ils commençaient lentement, mais sûrement, à laisser filtrer leurs véritable nature, Tsuna intervint. Il les accueillit avec son habituel sourire et leur donna toute sa nourriture.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune Uni comprit pourquoi la Mafia s'intéressait autant à cet adolescent. Et qu'elle se jura de protéger le garçon. Ce dernier était bien trop innocent que pour survivre dans le monde.

Puis, les années passèrent et Tsuna grandit. Comme il voulait que ses frères soient bien nourris, il commença à travailler. Et ce, sans savoir que chaque matin, quand il se rendait au restaurant, un des petits le suivait discrètement, éloignant de son chemin les rares malfrats qui se risquaient à rôder dans la matinale Namimori.

Et, arriva le terrible matin où Tsuna leur annonça qu'il s'en allait. Pour eux, il avait accepté un travail risqué auprès du Préfet. Aussitôt, les enfants décidèrent de le suivre. Mais, Tsuna était surveillé par un homme terrifiant, capable de sentir leur présence même s'ils étaient cachés sous une des inventions de Spanner. Donc, ils durent rester dans leur orphelinat et attendre. Les petits savaient très bien que la Mafia, et les Vongola restant, veilleraient à ce que Tsuna soit de nouveau sous leur surveillance.

Ils avaient raison.

Uni s'ébroua pour cesser de penser à de telles choses et se dirigea vers la porte fermée.

- Donc, on ne le surveille pas ?, demanda-t-elle en saisissant le loquet.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne devait pas, soupira Spanner en se frottant les yeux, Juste qu'il y a d'autres choses à faire.

- Comme quoi, fit d'un ton interrogateur Fon perché sur l'appui de la fenêtre entrouverte.

- Vérifier qui sont les infiltrés des Millefiore.

Uni eut un petit sourire. Spanner ne perdait jamais le nord, quoique puissent dire les autres. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce technicien Millefiore dans une escarmouche au Japon, il n'avait cessé de le rechercher. D'où le fait qu'encore aujourd'hui, malgré son affection envers Tsuna, il préférait chercher l'autre garçon.

- Je suis pour, déclara alors Fon en se levant lentement. Tsunayoshi a déjà eut des problèmes avec eux. Il est temps de leur montrer pourquoi on ne peut s'en prendre à lui.

Le sourire d'Uni s'accentua. Le jeu allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de son supérieur, Tsuna se figea en sentant une aura meurtrière provenant de la pièce. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte.

Il n'aurait pas du.

Un regard assassin l'accueillit sans ménagement alors qu'il déposait doucement, pour ne rien faire tomber, le plateau du petit-déjeuner du Préfet sur le bureau. Essayant d'ignorer de son mieux l'air pesant de colère et d'envies de meurtres, Tsuna se dirigea lentement, pour ne pas susciter la colère d'Hibari, vers la porte. Alors qu'il parvenait à celle-ci et se félicitait de pouvoir sortir de la pièce sans trop de dégâts, une voix l'interpella.

- Demain, je pars en Italie. Ce sera un voyage d'une semaine.

L'adolescent sursauta de surprise et, une fois le choc passé, il se réjouit silencieusement. Une semaine sans le Préfet ! Il n'en croyait pas sa chance.

- Bien sûr, continua Hibari en souriant d'un air carnassier en constatant la joie de son goûteur, tu viens également.

Sur ces paroles, il le congédia et Tsuna se dirigea, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, vers la cour d'entraînement. Il y retrouva Gokudera et Yamamoto qui semblaient jouer à une sorte de jeu. L'un se battait avec une épée semblable à un vieil katana, l'autre lui lançait des petits pétards. Enfin, cela semblait être des pétards. Mais vu les explosions, ce devait être quelque chose de bien plus puissant.

Et ils ne cessaient de discuter, de s'insulter et de rire tout en se battant. Cependant, le ''jeu'' s'acheva lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Tsuna errer au milieu du champ de bataille.

- Tsuna !, s'exclama Yamamoto avec un sourire inquiet, Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que notre entraînement se déroulerait cet après-midi...

- Le fait est que, se justifia l'adolescent, Hibari-san m'a libéré pour que je puisse me préparer. Il semblerait que je l'accompagne en Italie demain...

- Oh, fit alors l'épéiste avec un étrange éclat au fond de ses prunelles brunes, Je vois. C'est pourtant rare qu'Hibari soit accompagné...

- Assez parlé, les interrompit soudain Gokudera en allumant une cigarette. Puisque le Dixième va bientôt partir, nous devons faire en sorte qu'il rattrape ses cours.

- Ah Ah, rit alors Yamamoto en se tournant vers son camarade et en montrant de ce fait son dos à Tsuna, C'est bien vrai ! Dans ce cas, avec qui va-t-il commencer ?

Ce fut à ce moment que Tsuna le sentit. Un courant venait de passer entre les deux autres jeunes. Une émotion venait d'être partagée et il sentait, sans comprendre pourquoi, que cela le concernait. Le brun se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait voir les visages des deux gardes. Gokudera avait la tête baissée, sûrement concentré sur son briquet customisé avec une tête de mort, tandis que Yamamoto lui tournait le dos.

Puis, le charme se brisa, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent jeta sa cigarette au sol et empoigna avec rage la chemise d'entraînement du garde japonais.

- Avec moi, bien sûr, rugit-il en secouant comme une poupée de chiffon Yamamoto. Comme si le Dixième devait être entraîné par un fou du sport !

- Ha ha, rit l'ancien baseballeur en levant les mains pour se protéger des attaques de son ami, Je pense que ce serait plutôt à Tsuna de choisir, non ?

«_ Merci de l'aide Yamamoto_ » songea ce dernier en voyant Gokudera se tourner vers lui, un éclat prophétisant toutes les attentes que portait en lui le métis concernant son choix.

- Alors, Tsuna, qui choisis-tu ?, demanda Yamamoto.

Et le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser à la question que l'on pose aux enfants. Qui préfères-tu ? Maman ? Ou Papa ?

* * *

L'avion se posa lentement sur la piste italienne. À l'intérieur, les passagers du long-courrier Japon-Italie commencèrent à se réveiller peu à peu.

Assommé par les sept heures de décalages, Tsuna mit un peu de temps à émerger, temps que son supérieur profita pour noter dans sa tête que son goûteur était décidément trop lent. Puis, perdant patience, Hibari finit par prendre le bras de l'adolescent et le tira sans ménagement jusqu'aux services bagages. Là, il fusilla du regard l'un des gardes et ce dernier lui céda le passage. Sans se soucier de ses valises, le Préfet s'avança dans l'aéroport et en traversa ses couloirs bondés. Ensuite, traînant toujours derrière lui Tsunayoshi, il sortit dans le parking où des italiens et des touristes attendaient un taxi libre. Dépassant sans faire attention aux autres, Hibari entra dans le premier taxi qui arriva.

Une jeune femme, indignée, tenta de l'en faire sortir, mais face au regard de glace du jeune homme, elle changea bien vite d'avis.

Entretemps, Tsuna se réveilla totalement et se rendit compte des émotions négatives qu'émettait son supérieur. Sans réfléchir deux fois, il se décida à lui en demander la raison.

Face à tant d'audace, Hibari en resta sans parole. Devait-il corriger l'insolent ? Ou devait-il plutôt répondre à la question de l'adolescent, comme la bienséance l'exigeait ?

Optant pour la politesse, il baissa la tête sur sa main qui tambourinait impatiemment la porte de la voiture.

- L'Italie m'agace, finit-il par murmurer en commençant à tracer des figures abstraites sur la vitre, tout particulièrement sa Mafia et ses codes stupides. Sous prétexte que j'ai détruit les Vongola, je dois suivre leurs lois.

- Mais, remarqua alors innocemment Tsuna, Je croyais que le Comité ne suivait que ses propres règles !

- Exact, fit Hibari en baillant d'ennui, cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne devons pas suivre les règles des autres. Les bains de sang en masse m'énervent. Les herbivores n'ont pas à se battre. Ils sont trop faibles, cela devient ridicule dès que l'un d'eux prétends se battre. Par contre, les carnivores, je m'en occupe.

Tsuna déglutit en remarquant que le Préfet souriait en disant sa dernière phrase. Ce dernier pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Puis, voyant qu'ils entraient dans la périphérie de Rome, l'adolescent oublia toutes ses craintes et resta bouche bée.

À ses côtés, Hibari eut un minuscule sourire amusé en admirant le visage ébahi de son goûteur. Ce dernier n'avait sûrement jamais entendu parler de la splendeur de la ville fondée par un être mythique. Remarquant qu'ils arrivaient à leur hôtel, le Préfet reprit son visage inexpressif et ramena à l'ordre Tsuna.

- Ne fais pas honte au Comité, siffla-t-il en rajustant ses vêtements.

Tsuna acquiesça vivement et essaya tant bien que mal de dompter ses cheveux.

Sans succès.

* * *

L'herbivore gigotait depuis environ trente-deux minutes, estima Hibari. En fait, depuis le début de la réunion. Certes, sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, mais le Préfet préférait avoir son goûteur sous la main. On ne sait jamais. Cependant, l'herbivore ne cessait de bouger, de trébucher ou de faire, inconsciemment, le pitre. Et Hibari sentait peu à peu qu'il atteignait ses limites. Si son goûteur n'arrêtait pas dans la seconde qui suivait de gigoter, le Préfet allait s'énerver.

Tapotant nerveusement le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir rembourré, Hibari n'entendit pas la question qu'on lui posait, trop occupé à songer à la punition de l'herbivore qui avait la bougeotte.

- Hibari-sama ?

La voix coupa le Préfet dans ses rêveries sanguinaires. Réincorporant la réalité, Hibari foudroya du regard l'insignifiante larve humaine qui avait osé lui adresser la parole et écouta le résidus humain lui poser à nouveau sa question d'une voix tremblotante de frayeur.

- Je vois, soupira le japonais en songeant à l'inutilité de cette réunion. Je vais envoyer des hommes pour s'en occuper. Bien entendu, nous en retirerons un profit considérable.

La larve tenta de protester faiblement mais Hibari ne l'entendit pas. L'herbivore avait à nouveau bougé ! Cette fois-ci, il avait eut une sorte de spasme qui avait parcouru ses jambes. Ne savait-il pas rester immobile debout pendant une heure ?

- Non, rétorqua Hibari en se ressaisissant, Si vous faites appel au Comité, vous devez savoir qu'il y aura obligatoirement des conséquences.

Il avait recommencé ! Maintenant, il hochait la tête à un rythme que lui seul entendait. De plus, il agitait également les mains, sous les regards amusés des gardes de la Larve.

- Hibari-sama ?

Et maintenant, il tapotait les vitres et soufflait dessus pour écrire sur la buée. Baissant la tête face à tant d'incompétence, Hibari se demanda pourquoi il autorisait cet herbivore à rester en vie.

- Hibari-sama ?

Le préfet ouvrit alors de grands yeux. L'herbivore avait trébuché et était tombé sur un des gardes. Ce dernier souleva sans difficultés l'adolescent et le tança vertement, tout cela sans qu'un seul bruit ne sorte de sa bouche. Cependant, le petit brun chétif s'excusa en faisant un véritable vacarme. Quel inutile ne put s'empêcher de songer son supérieur.

- Hibari-sama !

La voix fit sursauter Hibari. Il se redressa et fusilla à nouveau du regard la Larve humaine. Que voulait-il ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était occupé à songer aux punitions pour cet herbivore inutile ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda à la place le japonais en baillant d'ennui.

- Nous voulons savoir si cet accord vous convient...

Le Préfet leva un sourcil, sincèrement étonné de l'audace du résidus humain. Puis, il le baissa en remarquant que l'herbivore venait de s'incliner face au garde. Un membre du Comité, même s'il était aussi insignifiant que ce goûteur, n'avait pas à se prosterner devant de telles personnes !

Hibari se leva sans se soucier du raclement strident que fit son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'herbivore. Ensuite, le saisissant brusquement par le poignet, il sortit de la salle de conférence, laissant la Larve avec ses accords insatisfaisants.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés de la salle, le Préfet s'arrêta et tira sans aucune douceur, mais sans violence, le bras du brun pour qu'il s'approche suffisamment.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, gronda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Pardon ?, bredouilla Tsuna en papillonnant des yeux, ne sachant plus où regarder ni quoi faire.

- Ne cause plus jamais autant d'ennuis lors d'une réunion !

La voix d'Hibari, pourtant ayant gardé la même intonation du début jusqu'à la fin, fit l'effet au petit brun d'un hurlement.

- Maintenant, soupira le jeune homme en lâchant le bras de son goûteur, je vais aller réparer toutes tes erreurs. En attendant, je veux que tu retournes à l'hôtel.

Tsuna acquiesça nerveusement, déglutissant en voyant l'air menaçant de son supérieur.

- Et, ajouta ce dernier en retournant sur ses pas, N'oses même pas songer à t'échapper. À Rome, un accident est si vite arrivé...

Sur ces joyeuses entrefaites, Hibari rentra dans l'ennuyante salle de conférence tandis que Tsuna sortit avec des jambes flageolantes du bâtiment luxueux où se déroulait l'entretien des mafieux.

* * *

Tsuna déglutit à nouveau en se rendant compte que Hibari allait le tuer.  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si le brun l'avait souhaité. C'était juste qu'il s'était perdu.  
À nouveau.

Mais, Rome, avec ses ruelles et ses rues qui se ressemblaient toutes, semblait avoir été bâtie dans le seul but de perdre ses touristes. Tsuna ne comptait plus le nombre de confrères japonais qu'il avait croisés avec le même regard hagard et perdu dans une venelle italienne.

Épuisé et attristé par le fait de sa future mort, Tsuna se laissa lourdement tomber sur le trottoir italien parsemé de taches blanches. Décidément, songea l'adolescent, Tout ce qu'il entreprenait était voué à l'échec.

Mais, ce qui inquiétait surtout le jeune était le sort de ses frères. Avec ce métier, bien que dangereux et difficile, il pouvait leur donner un lit et des repas réguliers, ce qu'ils n'auraient sûrement pas dans l'orphelinat de Namimori.  
Tsuna soupira de lassitude et se frotta les cheveux d'agacement. Pourquoi avait-il tourné à droite lorsqu'il aurait du prendre la gauche ?

- Raaaah !, finit-il par hurler en se levant d'un bond, Dieu, fais-moi un signe ! Si tu le fais, je jure de devenir un vrai...

À ce moment-là, il se laissa à nouveau tomber par terre. Que pouvait-il devenir ? Rien, il n'en avait le potentiel pour rien. Cependant, une voix douce, provenant de son passé difficile, perça les ombres de son découragement.

_« C'est bien, Tsunayoshi-kun ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu en viendras à me dépasser ! »_

_-_ Grand-Père, murmura l'adolescent, J'avais oublié...

Il fut un temps où Tsuna ne craignait rien ni personne. Un temps où il affrontait du regard tous ceux qui osaient s'attaquer à lui. Cependant, sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne aujourd'hui, son caractère avait changé pour devenir le peureux et inutile Tsuna de maintenant.

- Ok, fit-il en haussant peu à peu la voix, Si tu me fais un signe, je jure de redevenir le Tsuna d'avant !

Avec s'être égosillé, il se sentit curieusement mieux, comme libéré d'un fardeau qu'il n'avait eu jusqu'alors que vaguement conscience. Riant doucement face à son éclat de folie, le brun s'assit à nouveau sur le bords du trottoir et leva la tête pour contempler le ciel.

Le temps passa et Tsuna continua à contempler les nuages passer dans le ciel bleu, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme sombre ne traverse son champs de vision.

Surpris, l'adolescent tomba à la renverse et se releva rapidement pour scruter avec frayeur aux alentours. Cependant, il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle et il se détendit légèrement. Pour se retendre lorsqu'un fracas immense résonna dans le silence de l'après-midi romain.

Entendant d'où provenait le bruit, Tsuna tergiversa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à voir quel était la cause de ce raffut. Il marcha à pas feutrés vers une poubelle renversée et la contourna pour se rendre compte que le coupable du bruit n'était qu'un chat de gouttière au pelage parsemé de crasses provenant du sac de poubelle éventré.

- Oh, soupira de soulagement le brun, ce n'était qu'un chat.

Le dit-chat s'ébroua en poussant une plainte. Alors, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'animal, Tsuna voulut s'approcher de l'animal pour vérifier si ce dernier allait bien. Sauf que le chat feula en voyant un étranger s'avancer vers lui.

- Calmes-toi, susurra le brun en montra au félin sa main ouverte, je ne vais rien te faire, tu vois ?

Le chat le regarda avec un air impassible qui fit que Tsuna se dit qu'il devait être très stupide pour parler à un animal. Puis, alors qu'il continuait à observer le félin, l'adolescent se rendit compte que ce dernier portait un vieux collier usagé qui serrait trop fort son cou.

Constatant à la fois que l'animal n'était pas abandonné et qu'il devait souffrir d'être perpétuellement étranglé, le brun avança à nouveau la main et sursauta en voyant que le chat venait d'essayer de le griffer.

- Mais, protesta l'humain, je n'allais rien te faire !

Voyant l'oeil torve de l'animal, il eut soudain une illumination. Si ce chat ne le comprenait pas, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne comprenait que l'italien !

Fier de sa conclusion, Tsuna se rembrunit en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait rien de la langue latine. Rien excepté les typiques tels que Ciao et Grazie. Oui, ça allait l'aider à amadouer un chat à moitié sauvage...

Cependant, décidé à retirer le collier, il tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Gentil minou, chuchota d'une voix tremblotante l'adolescent, Ne me fais pas mal, Ne ?

Voyant que cela ne portait toujours aucun fruit, il finit par baisser les bras et fit demi-tour.

- C'est là qu'on se sépare, dit-il en contemplant les yeux étrangement dilatés du félin dans l'après-midi ensoleillé, Ciao Ciao, Neko-chan.

À ces mots, le chat parut être parcouru par un frisson qui fit s'envoler quelques étincelles. Le matou miaula triomphalement et se jeta sur la jambe de Tsuna. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri suraiguë en sentant les petits crocs acérés du félins traverser son jeans.

- Grao, gronda le chat en plongeant ses prunelles oranges dans celles du brun.

Étrangement envoûté par le message que le félin tentait de lui transmettre, Tsuna n'osa cligner des paupières, comprenant que cela briserait la magie du moment. Puis, il _le _sentit. Un flot de sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient en rien.

_Une faim, dévorante que l'on n'apaisait qu'à grandes peines..._

_Sa solitude lorsque son jeune maître et ami avait disparu, un beau jour d'été..._

_Sa nostalgie quant aux jours qu'il avait passé avec son maître..._

_La souffrance lorsqu'on lui avait appris que son ami ne lui serait jamais rendu..._

_Et, surpassant toutes les autres émotions, la joie. La joie de revoir son jeune maître._

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Tsuna en caressant lentement la tête curieusement touffue du chat, Comment cela se fait-il que tu me connaisses ?

Le félin ronronna de bonheur tandis que l'adolescent lui enlevait lentement le collier qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années de solitude.

Alors, pendant que Tsuna contemplait avec des yeux ronds la petite médaille rouillée qui pendait au bout du collier, le chat se leva rapidement et fila au bout de la ruelle. Il s'y posta et lança un regard courroucé au garçon qui restait sur place.

Comprenant que le félin voulait qu'il le suive, Tsuna plaça dans sa poche le collier avec la médaille illisible et marcha derrière l'animal.

Leur marche dura longtemps, prenant surtout des chemins étranges que seul un chat prendrait en temps normal. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison dont les murs de pierre rouge étaient parcourus de traînées noires. L'adolescent reconnut en cela un vestige d'un ancien incendie.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?, demanda Tsuna au chat.

Ce dernier ronronna d'un air plus que satisfait avant de s'avancer vers la porte entrouverte de la maison. Arrivé devant l'entrée, le matou poussa un miaulement triomphant et attendit.

Un pas pressé se fit entendre alors qu'une personne passait la porte avec précipitation.

- Qu'y a-t-il Natsu ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

Puis, l'inconnu se figea, il venait de voir Tsuna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à trembler devant l'adolescent. Tendant la main, l'inconnu s'accrocha au mur brûlé et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Tsuna en s'approchant de l'autre.

- Ça ira, répondit avec un sourire éblouissant l'autre garçon.

C'est alors que le brun se rendit compte que l'autre avait pris dans ses bras le chat. Sans savoir pourquoi, Tsuna n'apprécia pas et fit inconsciemment un geste pour récupérer le félin. L'autre eut un sourire entendu et lâcha doucement l'animal pour s'approcher de l'adolescent. Ce dernier contempla son vis-à-vis et fut soulagé en voyant l'air profondément inoffensif qu'émettait ce jeune homme, sans doute du même âge que lui, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux éblouissants yeux bleu ciel.

- Que diriez-vous d'entrer pour boire un verre ?, lui proposa alors le jeune homme en voyant l'air fatigué de Tsuna.

Hésitant, ce dernier finit par accepter. En entrant dans la maison, il eut un étrange sentiment, comme s'il était au bon endroit et au bon moment. S'asseyant sur la chaise branlante de la cuisine minuscule, Tsuna eut l'impression qu'il connaissait tout de cet endroit et le parcourut avec des yeux affamés. Il finit par diriger ses yeux sur son hôte qui lui sourit en voyant son air émerveillé. Cependant, le sourire quitta rapidement son visage et il se pencha vers Tsuna avec un air grave.

- Maintenant, il est temps que l'on parle sérieusement, Sawada-dono, annonça d'une voix solennelle le jeune homme.

* * *

**Que celui qui veut la suite, me le dise !**

**RAR :**

**Akatsuki Akisa** : Je sais qu'il est le devoir d'un Hibird de rabrouer son Mallow, mais ça fait mal. Sans doute est-ce parce que c'est la vérité... Je jure que c'est la dernière fois que j'oublie un dossier dans un coin !

**Koko-chan** : Comme tu peux le voir, l'honneur est partagé ^^ J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**laure59** : Ah ! Tu me rassures. Personne n'a rien dit sur le petits, je me demandais ce qu'on pouvait en penser ^^ Si les souvenirs d'Hibari t'ont plu, attends la suite, elle te fera immensément plaisir ^^

**inukag9** : Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Xangel-15X** : Ta review m'a poussée à me mettre au travail ! J'ai donc avancé la publication d'une semaine grâce à toi ! ^^**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Que pourrais-je vous dire ? Dans ce chapitre, bien des mystères vont être dévoilés, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils seront résolus. Je sais, je suis sadique.  
Aussi, comme c'est un UA, on ne peut éviter que les personnages soient un peu, un tout petit peu, OOC. Mais, j'essaierais toujours de garder leurs caractères.**

**Comme toujours, les RAR sont en bas.**

Petites précisions :

«** Bla Bla** » message sur le téléphone.  
«_ Bla Bla_ » sonnerie du téléphone.  
- _Bla Bla _ personne qui parle au téléphone  
"Bla Bla" pensées de ce cher Tsuna.  
*~°**Flash Back**°~* Dois-je le dire ?

**Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, je vais donc vous laisser lire ce magnifique joyau de la littérature française... Comment ça, c'est pas vrai ? *part bouder dans son coin*  
**

* * *

Hibari était un jeune homme réputé pour son contrôle.

Il pouvait écouter sans sourciller les pires horreurs sur son compte et ensuite, lorsque son opposant serait sans souffle, lui rabattre le caquet, tout cela sans avoir montré une seule preuve de son agacement.

Mais, ce qui surpassait son contrôle restait le fait qu'Hibari Kyoya ignorait la peur, ou l'inquiétude. Depuis toujours, selon Kusakabe, le Préfet avait fait preuve d'une assurance sans crainte et aujourd'hui encore, rien ne l'avait fait plisser le front.

Et, même alors qu'il ressentait une petite pointe le traverser en entendant que l'herbivore n'était pas rentré, il ne changea pas d'expression. Seuls ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Il n'est pas rentré., gronda d'un ton menaçant le jeune homme alors que son interlocutrice se retenait de ne pas s'effondrer en une masse larmoyant

- N-non, signore Hibari, hoqueta, en pleine crise de panique, la femme chargée de l'accueil.

- Et, sauriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ?, susurra le japonais en se penchant vers l'employée de l'hôtel.

- I-Il, bredouilla en invoquant tous les dieux existants cette dernière, pourrait s'être perdu ?

L'expression meurtrière présente dans les pupilles du Préfet s'adoucit. Il sembla considérer la suggestion de la femme avant de soupirer un bon coup. Se désintéressant entièrement de l'accueil, il saisit avec ennui son téléphone portable et pianota rapidement un numéro.

-_ Yo_, fit alors une voix rendue métallique par la mauvaise qualité de l'appel.

- L'herbivore s'est perdu dans les rues. Abandonnez la mission et cherchez-le.

-_ Ha Ha_, rit son interlocuteur en semblant s'adresser à un autre, _Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas doué !_

_- Trêve de bavardages, on va le chercher !, _hurla une voix bien connue en couvrant la conversation que l'autre tentait d'avoir.

- Bien, sourit Hibari en raccrochant.

L'herbivore allait bien vite comprendre que l'on ne pouvait fuir, ou se perdre, sans l'autorisation du Comité.

* * *

Yamamoto soupira longuement avant de relâcher sa prise. Il regarda sans trop d'émotion l'homme tomber à genoux et le remercier en lui embrassant les pieds de l'avoir épargné.

Gokudera claqua avec impatience et dédain de la langue et se tourna vers son camarade.

- On se met en marche ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le brun en se grattant la tête avec ennui, D'un côté, Tsuna est notre ami et il s'est perdu dans une ville dangereuse. De l'autre, c'est une chance en or que nous allons laisser s'échapper...

Le métis pencha la tête, évaluant ce qu'ils allaient perdre. Enfin, il s'illumina et s'alluma une cigarette pour fêter son idée.

- Chaque chose en son temps, fit-il d'un ton docte. On bute ces crétins, puis, on cherche le Dixième.

- Mmm, considéra Yamamoto, c'est une bonne idée, mais on fait ça le plus vite possible !

- Bien sûr, rétorqua Gokudera en haussant les épaules, ça coule de source !

Ils se retournèrent rapidement et se jetèrent à la poursuite de leurs ennemis.

* * *

Tsuna sursauta en entendant son nom. D'où cet adolescent le connaissait-il ? Il était pourtant certain qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

- Je m'appelle Basil, lui répondit le garçon en voyant l'air tourmenté du japonais. Et je vous connais depuis toujours, Sawada-dono.

- Q-Quouâ ?, croassa d'une voix faible le brun.

- Du moins, continua Basil sans se soucier de l'interruption, je vous connais par l'intermédiaire de votre père et de Natsu.

- Hein ?

- Votre père, Iemitsu, était un homme incroyable ! Il m'a hébergé lorsque j'en avais besoin et m'a tout appris. De plus, il m'a fait juré que je vous protégerais toujours. Malheureusement, je n'ai su tenir cette promesse...

- Hein ?, répéta Tsuna, Mon père ?

- Je n'ai pas su empêcher ces hommes de vous emmener. Tout comme, je n'ai pu empêcher que l'on attente à votre vie !

- Attends un peu, fit d'une voix stridente l'adolescent, Expliques-moi tout ça un peu moins vite, je commence à ne plus saisir ce que tu veux me dire !

- Eh bien, murmura Basil en cachant ses yeux derrière une mèche brune, Nous devrions sans doute commencer par le début, ne ?

Voyant l'assentiment de Tsuna, l'autre continua.

- Que savez-vous sur vous ?

- Hein ?, s'étonna le japonais, C'est évident, je m'appelle Tsuna, je suis orphelin depuis toujours, c'est le Comité de Namimori qui m'a retrouvé dans une rue et m'a emmené dans leur orphelinat.

- Mais, demanda Basil en se penchant sur la table de la salle à manger, Avant tout cela, de quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Tsuna. Je n'ai pas d'autre souvenir !

- Bien sûr que vous en avez d'autres, assura le chatain. L'être humain peut se souvenir de tout à partir de ses cinq ans. Or, vous avez atterri à Namimori à l'âge de huit ans...

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, rétorqua Basil en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de Tsuna. Une fois devant celui-ci, l'italien lui saisit doucement les épaules et le regarda silencieusement dans les yeux. Les orbes caramel du japonais s'écarquillèrent en remarquant à quel point l'autre adolescent était proche.

- Ano, hésita Tsuna en essayant de s'éloigner du plus âgé, Et, qu'est-ce qui est important, alors ?

- Tes souvenirs, lui murmura le garçon.

- Quoi, mes souvenirs ?

- Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point vos souvenirs sont essentiels, Sawada-dono, chuchota Basil en tendant la main vers Natsu.

Le chat miaula faiblement et grimpa sur la table pour se faire caresser par le jeune italien.

- Et vous ignorez également le nombre de vies qui sont en jeu, continua faiblement le chatain.

- Je ne comprends pas, cria Tsuna en frappant du plat de ses main la table, Pourquoi mes souvenirs importent ? Pourquoi cela devrait-il concerner d'autres personnes ? Et pourquoi me connaissez-vous ?

- Je vous connais depuis toujours, lui répondit calmement son interlocuteur. Lorsque votre père m'a amené à sa maison, vous êtes sorti en courant pour m'accueillir. Vous avez été la première personne à me montrer de l'affection. Depuis ce jour-là, je vous ai suivi aveuglément. Nous étions amis, du moins, je le pensais ainsi.

- Mais, l'interrompit Tsuna en secouant la tête, je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout cela ! Je suis désolé, vous vous êtes trompé !

- Sawada-dono, lui demanda avec un air mortellement sérieux l'autre garçon, pourquoi êtes-vous orphelin ?

- Pourquoi ?, s'interloqua le jeune, Parce que mes parents sont morts.

- Comment sont-ils morts ?

- Ils ont été tués par une arme tranchante provenant de la famille Vongola. J'étais présent mais suite au choc, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- En êtes-vous certain ?

Tsuna ferma les yeux. La chaleur du soleil italien, l'eau récemment bue, son goût particulier qu'il attribuait à sa provenance du robinet, les questions de Basil, tout cela se mélangeait et lui donnait des vertiges. Soudain, des taches rouges transpercèrent la noirceur de ses paupières et il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Non, réalisa-t-il, ce n'était pas des armes normales.

Sous ses yeux, un spectacle bien différent se déroulait. Il pouvait voir des lianes de feu s'enrouler solidement autour d'une rampe d'escalier en bois verni, il vit aussi une poutre s'écraser près de lui et frissonna en entendant une plainte familière.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à Basil qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Tsuna ferma la bouche et se rendit alors compte que la plainte, entendue un peu plus tôt, provenait de lui.

- Sawada-dono ?

- C'était un incendie, déclara en tremblant le brun. Il faisait chaud et je me suis caché sous une table.

- Qui avait créé le foyer de cet incendie ?, demanda son interlocuteur en lui saisissant la main.

- Les Vongola, assura Tsuna.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Le brun plissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison ! Les Vongola avaient incendié sa maison et le Comité de Discipline l'avait recueilli et emmené à Namimori !

Tsuna se figea. Ses pensées venaient de montrer une faille dans ses souvenirs. D'après ce dont il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais été emmené à Namimori, il y avait toujours vécu. Alors, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir dit la vérité en affirmant le contraire ? Et pourquoi, en pensant à cela, avait-il ressenti une pointe de haine, lovée au plus profond de son être, contre le Comité ? Ne faisant plus attention à Basil, il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en bois et se mit à songer.

Ses parents étaient mort lors d'un incendie criminel. Un incendie comme l'avait subi cette maison italienne qui lui était énormément familière. Un incendie comme ceux que produisaient les dynamites de Gokudera et de ses hommes.

Tsuna se plia en deux. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux et secoua avec force la tête. Il refusait que son esprit continue à amasser les données et les rende cohérentes. Il savait déjà comment tout allait finir.

- Sawada-dono ?, fit une voix masculine en interrompant ses pensées.

- Les Vongola ne se sont jamais attaqués à ma famille, déglutit l'adolescent.

- C'est vrai. Ils n'ont jamais essayé quoique ce soit contre vous. Le Nono n'aurait jamais permis cela.

- Nono ?

- Le Vongola Nono, le Neuvième Parrain de la famille Vongola, expliqua le garçon chatain. Timoteo Vongola.

Les derniers mots s'ancrèrent dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Le Neuvième Parrain, Timoteo. Pourquoi cela lui rappelait-il le marchand qui l'avait recueilli sous son aile ?

L'adolescent ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il apprenait trop de choses en peu de temps. Tout ce qu'il avait cru immuable ne l'était plus. Et le vieil homme qui lui avait tendu la main pouvait bien être l'ennemi du Comité. Les larmes commencèrent à perler et il battit furieusement des paupières pour les retenir. Une pression se fit sentir sur ses mains et Tsuna baissa ses yeux pour observer sans un mot Natsu. Le félin avait posé ses pattes sur ses genoux et pressait sa tête contre les mains du japonais. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire et caressa doucement les oreilles du chat avant de s'émerveiller de leur douceur. Mais, la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient l'inquiéta.

- Et Natsu, commença d'une voix brisée Tsuna en retenant les sanglots nerveux, D'où vient-il ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ?, demanda doucement Basil. Personne, excepté les Sawada, ne sait d'où vient Natsu. Nous savons uniquement qu'il est spécial.

- Mais, qu'a donc ce chat de particulier ?, fit l'adolescent en plongeant ses doigts dans la fourrure poussiéreuse du félin alors que des vertiges l'assaillaient.

- Sawada-dono, je crois que vous savez très bien ce qu'est Natsu, commença le chatain avant de se lever en soupirant. Maintenant, je pense que l'effet du narcotique doit faire effet. Je vous demande donc de rester tranquille, vous risqueriez de vous blesser.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux blessés et tenta de se lever. Cependant, il avait sous-estimé la substance ingérée et s'écroula sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine italienne.

Le froid commença à envahir ses sens et Tsuna se mit à trembler. Mais, une étincelle de chaleur se créa au niveau de son nombril et il put reprendre ses esprits.

Toutefois, la chaleur bienfaisante s'en alla et il put entendre un feulement déchirant et menaçant.

- Natsu, murmura Tsuna entre ses lèvres engourdies, Pourquoi ?

- C'est la seule façon, chuchota Basil alors qu'il enfermait le chat dans une boîte conçue pour cela, Ce n'est qu'en faisant cela que tout ira bien, _je suis désolé._

Ses derniers mots achevèrent l'adolescent. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il se mit à ramper pour éviter d'être proche du chatain en se souvenant avoir déjà entendu ces mots provenir de la bouche du chatain.

- Tu as déjà tenté de me tuer !, l'accusa Tsuna.

- C'est vrai, annonça l'autre garçon en baissant les yeux. Et j'en suis profondément désolé.

La suite se perdit dans la confusion engendrée par le narcotique, le brun se rappelait juste vaguement avoir hurlé sur l'adolescent en lui disant qu'aucun ami ne ferait pareille chose, avant de réclamer en pleurs Natsu. Puis, il se laissa bercer par la réconfortante inconscience.

* * *

Reborn soupira et observa sans un mot le captif. Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'il avait quitté le Japon pour se rendre en Italie et vérifier qui était le coupable des attaques. Cependant, ses recherches n'avaient pas avancé depuis et il était obligé de patienter alors que des personnes planifiaient des choses abjectes.

Une sonnerie familière le sortit de ses sombres pensées et l'adulte eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il saisit son téléphone et lut rapidement le message qui s'était affiché.

« **Nous l'avons trouvé.** »

Le tueur pianota une réponse et rangea son appareil.

- Il semblerait que tu ne nous sois plus d'aucune utilité, ronronna-t-il à son prisonnier.

Ce dernier déglutit en comprenant le sens caché de la phrase de son geôlier. Terrifié, il tenta de s'éloigner de la menace et rampa vers la seule sortie.

- N'imagines même pas que je te laisserais la vie sauve, lui chuchota une voix masculine à l'oreille alors que le prisonnier allait s'échapper. Il nous faut un coupable.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !, se défendit en retenant ses larmes le garçon.

- Justement, sourit Reborn en fermant la porte restée entrouverte.

Les cris du garçon résonnèrent longtemps. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent et Reborn contempla avec déception l'être larmoyant et tremblotant qui lui faisait face.

- Maintenant que tu es plus coopératif, fit l'adulte en s'accroupissant face au garçon blessé, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

- Mais je ne sais rien, tenta de protester le torturé.

- Bien sûr que tu sais quelque chose, rétorqua Reborn en se levant rapidement. Je ne t'aurais pas pris pour cible dans le cas contraire. Je vais te poser certaines questions. Tu devras y répondre sans mentir. Ne tentes même pas de me tromper car je le saurais et la punition sera mémorable.

Le prisonnier acquiesça en déglutissant nerveusement.

- Bien, sourit l'hitman. Fais-tu partie des Millefiore ?

- Oui.

- Dans quelle branche ?

- Les White Spell. Je m'occupe essentiellement du système informatique et tout ce qui touche l'électronique.

- Impressionnant si on prend en compte ton jeune âge !, s'étonna faussement Reborn. Quels liens as-tu avec le Boss des Millefiore ?

- Il... Il est celui qui m'a découvert.

- Expliques.

- Avant, je vivais normalement, comme toutes les personnes normales. Et je m'ennuyais. Alors, Byakuran est apparu et m'a proposé de participer à un jeu.

- Quel jeu ?

- Un simple jeu informatique qu'il avait inventé. Il me demandait des conseils pour l'améliorer, c'est tout.

- De quoi traitait ce jeu ?

- De mafieux, murmura le garçon en fermant les yeux. Le but était de détruire toutes les familles et de devenir le chef de la Mafia. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment joué, je ne faisais que fournir les idées.

- Je vois, soupira Reborn dans sa barbe inexistante. Quand es-tu entré dans la famille Millefiore ?

- Un jour, il est venu chez moi, s'assombrit le prisonnier, il souriait et m'a pris dans ses bras en criant qu'il avait gagné. Puis, il m'a expliqué que son jeu était réel et que la plus puissantes des familles venait d'être détruite par un de ses pions.

- Un pion ?

- Oui, acquiesça l'autre, Byakuran a manipulé un garçon pour qu'il détruise cette famille et qu'ainsi personne ne puisse le suspecter.

- Excepté toi, souleva l'adulte. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tué ?

- Quoi ?, s'effraya le garçon, B... Byakuran n'a pas estimé cela nécessaire. Après tout, je ne trahirais jamais celui qui a changé ma vie !

- Tu viens pourtant de le faire, sourit Reborn avec dédain. Dernière question, que sais-tu des Arcobaleno ?

- Ce n'est pas une légende ? J'ai entendu une fois les Couronnes dire qu'elles étaient déçues que Byakuran les ait détruits mais il a aussitôt déclaré qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Je vois, répéta l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte, ignorant son prisonnier qui gisait toujours dans son sang. Cependant, alors qu'il allait sortir, l'adulte se retourna et regarda longuement ce dernier.

- Désormais, tu seras mon otage. Ne tentes plus de t'échapper.

Il ferma la porte et s'en alla sous le son des pleurs de l'enfant. Reborn sortit son téléphone et regarda avec ennui l'écran avant d'écrire un rapide message.

* * *

Hibari baillait lorsqu'il reçut le message. Courroucé d'avoir été dérangé dans sa seule heure de liberté, il tendit la main et saisit agressivement l'engin infernal.

« **27 é 1trouvable. Fé koi ?** »

Fronçant les sourcils face à pareille nouvelle, et orthographe, il pianota furieusement sur les touches de l'appareil et envoya sa réponse avec un sourire supérieur. Puis, pesant le pour et le contre, il appela la seule personne qui saurait trouver l'herbivore.

* * *

Yamamoto sursauta en entendant son portable sonner et le prit avec un sourire d'appréhension. Qui savait ce qu'allait lui répondre son terrifiant chef ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?, demanda une voix ennuyée derrière son épaule.

- Ha Ha, rit sans énergie l'ancien base baller, Lis-le.

Gokudera saisit l'appareil que venait de lui lancer son coéquipier et lu rapidement ce qui y était inscrit.

- Dis-moi, espèce d'écervelé des sports, commença d'une voix menaçante l'adolescent, Que lui as-tu écrit ?

- Ben, hésita Yamamoto en se grattant le cou, Le basique quoi, on ne trouve pas Tsuna et demande ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse...

- Alors, s'énerva franchement Gokudera, pourquoi nous a-t-il répondu ceci ?

L'épéiste parcouru brièvement l'écran avant de rire nerveusement.

- Heu...

- Pas de heu qui tiennent, hurla son ami, À partir de demain, je demande une autre affectation, je n'aurais jamais cru que ta bêtise serait si grande !

Le dynamiteur se jeta sur le brun et entreprit de lui refaire le portrait. Laissé sur le sol, le téléphone clignota rapidement et s'éteignit.

« **1) Je devrais sans doute vous supprimer votre paie. Vu votre écriture, vous devez avoir moins de cinq ans, or je suis contre le travail des enfants. Donc, dans l'heure qui suit, votre argent sera transféré sur un autre compte.  
2) Si l'herbivore n'est pas de retour ce soir, je vous mordrais à mort. **»

Soudain, l'écran se mit à briller. « _Vous avez un nouveau message _» s'exclama d'une voix langoureuse l'appareil.

- Erk, grimaça Gokudera en s'écartant du cadavre de son camarade. Quelle sonnerie dégoûtante !

- Comment oses-tu insinuer que ma sonnerie est dégoûtante, s'indigna en souriant celui qui une seconde avant était plus mort que vif, c'est la voix de Mimi-chan !

- Mimi-chan ? Mais ça vient de quel manga cette horreur ?

- Tu connais pas ? C'est pourtant hyper connu en ce moment !

- Cesses de parler d'idioties et lisons plutôt le message.

« **Besoin d'un nettoyage complet. Gardez la peluche de côté et essayez de la raccommoder**. »

- Allons bon, soupira Gokudera en éteignant l'appareil après avoir noté les coordonnées. Que nous veut Reborn-san maintenant ?

- Ha Ha, rit avec force Yamamoto, s'il nous demande ça, c'est qu'on va bientôt bien s'amuser !

- Ouais, sourit avec une impatience grandissante son coéquipier, j'ai hâte !

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait l'impression que ses paupières pesaient plusieurs tonnes et ne parvenait à les garder ouvertes. Soupirant de fatigue, il se leva lentement et ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

Il était dans une chambre inconnu, dévêtu et ne se rappelait pas y être arrivé.

Un grincement le fit sursauter et sans plus y réfléchir, il se jeta dans le lit et se recouvrit de la grosse couette. Des pas légers se firent entendre et Tsuna se crispa. L'inconnu, et potentiel danger, s'approchait du lit.

Enfouissant sa tête dans les replis de sa couverture, le brun feignit dormir et leva doucement les yeux vers la personne. Et les baissa rapidement en voyant qu'elle se tenait au-dessus de lui. Tsuna ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration en se récitant lentement tous les poisons que Timoteo lui avait appris. Une fois la longue liste achevée, son souffle s'était suffisamment calmé pour que la personne pense que l'adolescent dormait paisiblement.

Puis, alors que le brun se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire l'autre à rester là sans rien dire, il sentit une douce caresse sur ses cheveux. Tsuna retint un frisson d'épouvante et tenta d'oublier les multiples scénarii qui venaient de traverser son esprit. C'est vrai que se réveiller nu dans un lit inconnu avec une personne, inconnue elle aussi, qui lui caressait les cheveux pouvait induire à ce genre de situation mais... on était pas dans un manga, bon dieu !

- Sawada-dono, murmura la personne.

Ah, au moins il savait qui lui parlait. Donc, il ne restait plus qu'à résoudre le mystère de la disparition de ses vêtements et tout irait bien.

Ouais, on y croit.

Tsuna souffla bruyamment, espérant ainsi éloigner Basil, et parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que la substance qu'on lui avait faite boire lui donnait un état d'esprit très sarcastique.

- Je suis profondément désolé, chuchota Basil en continuant ses caresses. Vous ne savez ce qui se passe réellement. Dans le cas contraire, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation.

''Et que se passe-t-il donc pour que tu doives me kidnapper ?'' voulut hurler l'adolescent. Cependant, il se retint. Quelque chose lui chuchotait dans son esprit que ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il apprendrait la véritable situation.

- Vous savez, commença subitement le chatain en s'installant doucement sur le matelas. Vu la dose que vous avez dans le sang, vous devez encore être en train de dormir. Donc, j'imagine que c'est le moment idéal pour tout vous dire, non ?

''Exactement'' songea Tsuna en souriant sarcastiquement, ''C'est le moment vu que je suis toute ouïe mon cher ami.''

- Ma famille est morte lors d'une vendetta de mafieux. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais la famille Giglio Nero avait décidé de se battre contre les Gesso justement dans mon village.

''La famille quoi ?'' s'interrogea le dormeur. ''Et contre qui ?''

- J'ai survécu car je me suis caché dans la cave. Ce furent les Vongola qui nous retrouvèrent.

''Nous ?''

- Car je n'étais pas seul, soupira Basil en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il y avait une autre personne. Un bébé. Votre père, Sawada Iemitsu-dono, nous a recueilli et a décidé de nous séparer. Je suis donc allé avec lui tandis que l'enfant allait avec une autre branche des Vongola. À notre arrivée, un gamin nous a accueilli en tombant sans aucune grâce.

''Ah, ça me semble familier ça'' sourit sombrement Tsuna.

- Il s'est relevé en pleurant mais s'est aussitôt arrêté en me voyant. Il s'est séché les larmes puis s'est approché et a doucement pris ma main en disant que je pouvais pleurer si je le voulais.

Les yeux de Basil se perdirent dans le vide tandis que ses souvenirs l'envahissaient et le remplissaient de nostalgie et regret.

*~°**Flash Back**°~*

Le petit garçon le contempla avec méfiance. Depuis la destruction de son village, il avait appris que les hommes n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient être. Il avait vu des personnes jeter leurs propre progéniture pour s'en sortir la vie sauve. Surtout, il avait vu mourir sa mère alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper en l'abandonnant.

Cependant, le garçon face à lui était différent. Bien qu'il avait mal suite à sa désastreuse chute, il avait cessé de pleurer dès qu'il l'avait vu.

- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, lui avait-il glissé d'un ton candide.

Basil avait envie de répondre qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais les yeux du plus jeune, d'un brun clair, d'une couleur indéfinissable, étaient tellement subjuguant qu'il ne trouvait ses mots.

- Pourquoi, finit-il par dire.

- Parce que ton corps pleure mais pas tes yeux, lui répondit comme si c'était une évidence le petit.

Son corps pleurait ? Pleurait-il la douleur ? Après tout, il ne s'en était pas sortit sans blessures, le combat des Gesso avait dégénéré et ils avaient fini par se concentrer sur les villageois. Basil en aurait des cicatrices pour s'en rappeler éternellement. Mais, la douleur n'était pas suffisante, il ne voyait pas comment l'enfant avait su voir cela.

- Je vais bien, murmura d'une voix faible le chatain.

- Non, rétorqua d'un ton buté le petit. C'est pas vrai. Pas vrai, Maman ?

Une femme s'approcha, son visage respirait la bonté, comme celui de son fils. Mentalement, Basil les compara et se rendit compte qu'il était jaloux. Ce garçon avait une mère qui l'aimait, une de celles qui protégeaient leurs enfants. Une mère comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Et il le jalousait pour cela.

- Tu vois, il pleure encore, lui déclara l'enfant en le regardant avec ses yeux innocents.

Mais il n'était pas triste, avait-il envie d'hurler. Le seul sentiment qui l'envahissait était la rage et la jalousie. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse en lui. Il n'était qu'un être inhumain seulement capable d'envier ceux qui possédaient ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Cependant, quelque chose le coupa dans ses lamentations intérieures. L'enfant l'étreignait. Il le serrait dans ses bras fragiles et perclus de bleus. Basil se demanda en passant pourquoi le petit avait autant de blessures à son âge.

Mais il oublia toutes ses pensées futiles lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce garçon, plus jeune de quelques années, le tenait dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Et Basil se sentit étrangement. Il avait une sensation chaleureuse dans sa poitrine, cela le démangeait et remontait jusqu'à nouer son gorge.

- Tu peux pleurer, lui murmura à l'oreille le petit.

Et le chatain sentit cette chaleur, si agréable et pourtant douloureuse, atteindre ses yeux. Ceux-ci le picotèrent et soudain, la barrière se brisa. Il fondit en larmes.

- Je te déteste, hurla-t-il avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras du plus jeune.

Le petit hocha la tête avec un peu de surprise et tapota gentiment le dos de son aîné. La crise dura longtemps. Sa mère les avait laissé seuls, arguant qu'ils devaient en profiter pour devenir amis pendant qu'elle s'entretiendrait avec son père. Donc, le petit était resté avec Basil jusqu'au bout. Lorsque les larmes se tarirent, le chatain leva doucement la tête et contempla pour la première fois sérieusement l'enfant qui lui faisait face.

- Je m'appelle Basil.

- Tsuna, répondit le jeune en souriant.

- Comment ?, demanda l'aîné en ne trouvant pas ses mots.

- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, répondit l'autre en ignorant la question, si on jouait à la balle ?

Basil accepta avec entrain. Il ne savait pourquoi ce petit avait su si bien voir en lui mais était sûr d'une seule chose. Il l'aiderait comme l'autre avait fait avec lui.

* * *

- Basil, dépêches-toi, hurla une voix amusée, Flavio va nous montrer ses chiots !

- J'arrive !, répondit tout aussi fort l'enfant en laçant ses chaussures rapidement.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il vivait chez les Sawada. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que cela lui plairait autant. Tsuna, qui avait un an de moins que lui, contrairement à son apparence juvénile, l'avait aussitôt proclamé son grand frère et ses parents avaient du s'y conformer.

Alors, les jours avaient défilé sous les rires et les regards complices. Si le petit Tsuna se faisait bousculer dans la rue, Basil surgissait tout de suite pour voir ses blessures et demander à ce qu'on s'excuse. De ce fait, il avait souvent du se battre mais ne le regrettait en rien. Sawada-dono, le père de Tsuna, lui avait confié que son fils obtiendrait probablement un haut grade chez les Vongola. Il devait donc avoir le niveau suffisant que pour rester à ses côtés. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il pouvait laisser de côté les entraînements secrets qu'il faisait avec Sawada-dono et se concentrer plutôt sur le fait de passer une chouette journée avec son petit frère.

Ils arrivèrent tôt chez Flavio et observèrent les petits animaux gambader dans la pelouse. Tsuna était en admiration devant les chiots et leur ami dut lui promettre que les petits ne disparaîtraient pas au milieu de la nuit pour qu'il se décide enfin à quitter la maison.

Et, alors qu'ils cheminaient tranquillement vers leurs maison, Tsuna le sortit.

- J'aimerais bien avoir un chien.

- Mais votre mère n'accepterait jamais. Elle y est gravement allergique.

- Je sais, soupira le petit.

Malgré ses sept ans, Tsuna était perspicace. Il savait reconnaître les causes perdues. Cependant, il désirait tout de même ardemment un animal de compagnie.

- À moins que ce ne soit un anima conçu en laboratoires, je doute qu'elle accepte, le compatit Basil.

Le plus jeune sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Conçu ? Mais c'est ça ! Tu es génial Basil !

Le chatain regarda sans comprendre son ami. En quoi sa remarque pouvait aider Tsuna ? Ouvrant la bouche pour interroger son cadet, il la referma en remarquant que ce dernier venait de partir en courant vers sa, leur, maison. Haussant les épaules, Basil décida de le suivre sans poser de questions.

Quand il arriva devant la villa italienne, l'enfant était sans souffle et se demandait comment son ami, pourtant plus jeune et avec une condition physique médiocre, avait su y arriver si vite. Cependant, ses interrogations cessèrent lorsqu'il entendit une explosion.

Alarmé par le vacarme et la secousse qui avait fait se briser toutes les vitres, Basil entra en courant dans la maison et se mit à tousser suite à toute la fumée qui envahissait l'air sec. Avançant à tatons, il arriva sans trop de mal devant une porte ouverte et déglutit nerveusement.

Tsuna était descendu dans le bureau de Sawada-dono. Cette pièce leur avait été formellement interdite et ils n'avaient jamais tenté d'y entrer. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Nerveusement, il descendit les marches branlantes et parsemées de cendres pour arriver devant une porte gravée. Basil contempla en un silence respectueux le blason des Vongola qui y était inscrit et se demanda comment Tsuna avait su la passer. Seul un véritable Vongola pouvait ouvrir cette porte et, de ce fait, le chatain ne pouvait entrer dans le bureau. Rongé par son inquiétude, il se mit à tambouriner sur la porte, craignant que son petit frère ne soit inconscient au milieu de toute cette fumée. Puis, Basil vit un rayon de lumière dorée passer à travers la fente de la porte.

- Oh non, murmura-t-il en reconnaissant cette lumière.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le rayon lumineux s'intensifia et le chatain du se couvrir les yeux avec ses bras pour éviter d'être aveuglé.

Puis, lorsqu'il sentit que la lumière n'était plus un danger pour ses yeux, il descendit prudemment ses bras et regarda avec incrédulité ce qui lui faisait face.

La porte avait disparu. Et Tsuna se tenait devant lui avec une sorte de chat à la crinière enflammée enroulé autour de son cou.

- Regardes Basil, s'exclama l'enfant en lui présentant le félin, Je suis sûr que Maman acceptera ce chat !

- Heu..., répondit le chatain en ne trouvant plus ses mots. Puis, se ressaisissant, il sortit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Il lui faudrait un nom d'abords, non ?

- Tu as raison, fit sérieusement en hochant la tête Tsuna. Que dirais-tu de Neko-chan ?

Le chat miaula en entendant la proposition mais ne paraissait pas très convaincu.

- Je vois, soupira le plus jeune. Alors, que dis-tu de Natsu ?

À ce mot, le félin frotta son museau contre le nez de son maître et Tsuna rit de contentement.

Pendant ce temps, Basil se demanda comment il allait expliquer aux Sawada les désastres et la disparition de la porte.

* * *

Cela était arrivé sans prévenir. Ils étaient occupés à manger leur repas quand tout avait commencé. Une pierre avait brisé leur fenêtre et plusieurs grenades s'étaient engouffrées dans la brèche.

Sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir, Basil avait forcé Tsuna à se cacher sous la table et s'était posté devant pour le protéger.

Sawada-dono était aussitôt sorti pour aller combattre leurs assaillants. Il n'était jamais revenu.

Puis, le feu avait commencé. Comme pris de conscience, il s'enroulait des piliers principaux de la maison et les rongeait avec application. Malgré le fait que Basil envoie ses flammes pour le contrer, le feu continuait sa destruction et les étincelles commencèrent à voltiger autour du chatain pour l'affaiblir. Enfin, la fumée et les flammes eurent raison de ses forces et il s'écroula devant la table. Avant de fermer ses yeux, il eut le temps de voir des bottes blanches passer devant lui et s'arrêter devant le corps de Tsuna. Ce dernier s'était recroquevillé dans un coin et tenait entre ses bras Natsu.

Le chat feula avec haine lorsque l'inconnu s'approcha de son maître et poussa un cri de douleur quand l'homme l'éloigna avec son botte.

L'inconnu saisit le petit Sawada et le regarda avec contentement.

- Maintenant, murmura-t-il en passant sa main au-dessus du front de l'inconscient, tu vas tout oublier.

Et Basil put voir comment on lui enlevait son ami sous ses yeux. Natsu se leva en tremblant et se jeta sur celui qui osait l'éloigner de son maître. Cependant, il ne put s'approcher, ce fut comme si on l'avait paralysé.

- Il est temps de dire adieux à ces sales bêtes, déclara l'homme en prenant le corps de Tsuna dans ses bras. Dis adieu au chat.

- Ciao Ciao, Neko-chan, murmura d'un ton éteint le brun en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'inconnu.

Natsu poussa un hurlement mêlé de rage et d'incompréhension tandis que Basil essaya de retenir le kidnappeur en lui saisissant le pied. Ce dernier se dégagea sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

*~°**Fin Flash Back**°~*

- Ensuite, continua avec une voix dénuée d'intonation le chatain, j'ai réussi à survivre. Des membres de la famille Vongola m'ont recueilli et j'ai appris sous leur tutelle plus de choses sur la maîtrise des flammes. Je suis alors entré dans la branche des Varia.

Tsuna frissonna en entendant le nom maudit. La Varia était considérée comme la lie de l'humanité, capable de toutes les atrocités.

- Puis, ils m'ont assigné comme mission de tuer le goûteur du Comité en lui donnant un poison précis. Je suis donc parti au Japon et ai essayé de vous tuer. Mais, au moment où j'ai croisé vos yeux, j'ai réalisé que vous étiez le fils de Sawada-dono. Je ne vous fait qu'une entaille parce que je savais que vous survivriez à cette blessure.

- Malgré cela, riposta Tsuna en arrêtant de faire semblant de dormir, je suis resté au lit avec des hallucinations terrifiantes pendant une semaine.

- C'était ça ou courir le risque que la Varia vienne en personne vous attaquer. Soupira Basil qui savait depuis longtemps que l'autre était éveillé. Ils sont déjà au Japon et reviendront sûrement en Italie lorsqu'ils entendront que vous y êtes.

-Soit, fit en haussant les épaules Tsuna. Il vaut mieux changer de sujet, alors, on est où en fait ?

- Dans les quartiers du CEDEF dans le Manoir Vongola.

- Hein ?

- C'est une partie cachée dans les ruines de ce bâtiment. Personne, exceptés les Vongola de confiance, ne la connaît.

- Bien, soupira à son tour Tsuna. Maintenant, et si tu me faisais plaisir, et que tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe réellement ici.

Basil eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant le ton qu'employait l'adolescent. Autrefois, lorsqu'on cachait quelque chose au petit brun, il le devinait toujours et interrogeait les personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui disent la vérité.

- Je vais tout vous dire, fit en acquiesçant le chatain.

Cependant, une voix l'interrompit alors qu'il allait raconter la vérité au brun.

- Kufufu, rit le nouveau venu. Je pense plutôt que vous allez cesser de laver le cerveau à ce pauvre Tsunayoshi-kun et que vous allez le laisser enfin tranquille.

Tsuna sursauta en sentant la présence familière de Mukuro et le chercha des yeux. Il ne le trouva pas et suspecta alors qu'une illusion le cachait. Bien qu'il ait envie de fuir pour ne pas se trouver face à l'illusionniste, le brun préféra s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures. Après tout, il était toujours nu.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?, demanda Basil entre-temps.

- Parce que cela m'éviterait de tacher ma nouvelle chemise avec votre sang de mafioso.

- Si c'est pour une telle raison, sourit en sortant son arme de sa poche le chatain. Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter pour votre sang.

- Kufufu, rit sombrement Mukuro alors qu'une brume d'une couleur menaçante recouvrait toute la pièce, j'ai combattu tant d'utilisateurs de la Pluie que ce combat m'ennuie d'avance !

- Vous devez être Mukuro, siffla Basil en lançant son boomerang d'un air négligeant. J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes celui qui s'est infiltré dans la famille pour la détruire de l'intérieur.

- Si jeune et déjà si célèbre, soupira avec grandiloquence l'illusionniste tandis que l'arme tranchait la brume sans faire de dégâts.

Dans le lit, Tsuna se figea en sentant une chose se poser à ses côtés.

- Basil-kun, cria-t-il en se tendant pour préparer les coups qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Pars !

Le chatain lui jeta un regard désemparé que le brun lui rendit avec confiance, qu'il ne possédait absolument pas, et finit par disparaître alors qu'une pluie torrentielle apparaissait dans la chambre.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, murmura d'un ton menaçant Mukuro, Souffrirais-tu du syndrome de Stockholm ?

- Heu... non ?

- Dans ce cas, répondit sombrement l'illusionniste, Pourquoi avoir dit à l'ennemi de s'enfuir ?

- Heu...

- Et, continua l'autre d'un ton bien plus badin, Pourquoi es-tu nu ?

- Heu...

- Je vois, tu as perdu toutes tes capacités cognitives maintenant qu'il est parti, soupira Mukuro. J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus que ça à faire...

Le ça en question était d'embrasser fougueusement le petit brun et de le caresser en même temps de ses doigts gantés.

Surpris, Tsuna le laissa faire avant de se reprendre et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Plus jamais, grogna le goûteur en s'essuyant les lèvres avec le drap trempé.

- Kufufu, maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes esprits, rit l'illusionniste, que dirais-tu de t'habiller ?

L'adolescent regarda avec méfiance le tas de vêtements que son aîné venait de faire apparaître. Quelque chose en lui hurlait qu'il y avait décidément trop de cuir dans les habits proposés.

* * *

- Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que Reborn ait tant envie de le garder, soupira avec décontraction Yamamoto.

- Bah, fit Gokudera en allumant une énième cigarette, Reborn-san a toujours ses raisons...

- Oui mais, rétorqua gentiment l'épéiste, Tu n'es pas toi aussi curieux ?

- ..., répondit le dynamiteur en rougissant de gêne d'avoir été découvert.

- Haha, rit le japonais en se levant brusquement pour se diriger vers le tas tremblotant qu'ils surveillaient depuis des heures.

L'enfant se tendit en remarquant qu'un géant le surplombait. Il poussa un petit cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge bien trop sèche, puis se mit à tousser.

- Hé, fit le brun en lui tapotant le dos pour faire passer la toux. Ça va aller ?

- Bien sûr que non, soupira avec mépris le fumeur en tendant un verre d'eau au prisonnier, ce gamin crève de soif. Bois.

L'enfant obéit et but avec hâte l'eau proposée.

- Hé petit, commença alors Yamamoto, comment t'appelles-tu ? Nous, c'est Yamamoto et Gokudera.

- Irie Shoichi, répondit l'enfant.

- Dis-moi, continua gentiment l'épéiste, pourquoi es-tu ici, Irie ?

- Parce que je suis le principal responsable de l'annihilation des Vongola, répondit sérieusement le petit.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Lovely Akatsuki : **Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^

**Natsu** : Tant de compliments ! Je ne crois pas que je les mérites. (C'est faux, j'adore qu'on m'en écrive ^^") Si l'intrigue de l'histoire te plaît, tant mieux. Et accroches-toi , parce que j'aime faire des intrigues bien compliquées... Mon naturel de sadique revient au galop lors de l'écriture. -_-"

**Lady Aya-chan :** Merci ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Quant à l'originalité de l'histoire, merci pour le compliment ! Et oui, ma première fan officielle !

**Koko-chan** : Comment ça, pas d'inspi ? Ce n'est pas bien cela, il faut se ressaisir ! =) Pour le chapitre dédicacé, ne te sens pas obligée ^^ Et oui, c'était bien le petit Basil-kun. Pour une fois, il aura un rôle important dans l'histoire.

**inukag9** : Tu voulais la suite ? Tu l'as ^^ Oui, un Tsuna qui gigote parce qu'il s'ennuie doit être un spectacle impayable. Hibari a eu de la chance de voir cela xD

**laure59** : Ah, je vois que tu continues à faire attention aux enfants ^^ Mais, ils n'apparaîtront pas souvent dans cette partie de l'histoire, à moins que Reborn ne s'en mêle... Ton OS avance et arrivera bientôt ^^ Grosses bises à toi aussi !

**salil-chan** : Le problème de la barre d'espace... Je l'ai vécu également et ça m'a réellement ennuyée pour publier les chapitres. Mais c'est passé grâce à mon grand coup de nerfs sur mon clavier... Merci pour les compliments, en espérant que la suite te plaira ^^

**Akatsuki Akisa** : Hibird, alors qu'as-tu pensé de Basil-kun ? Mignon, pas vrai ? Et, je suis bien contente de voir que cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de "rabrouage" ^^ J'attends ton prochain commentaire avec impatience ! (Pitié ne m'en veux pas pour Basil !)

**Myu** : Je vois que toi aussi les fautes te freinent ^^ Cependant, ne complimentes pas trop vite mon orthographe, dis plutôt merci à Monsieur correcteur automatique. Grâce à lui, j'évite les plus grosses fautes ^^" Mais, merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, ça fait vraiment plaisir. (Je crois bien que j'ai passé une journée entière à sourire comme une idiote... -_-")


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment se sont passées les vacances ? Bon, je vois les yeux agacés de certain(e)s d'entre vous qui veulent que j'abrège pour pouvoir lire le texte. **

**Donc, pour le plus grand plaisir de ceux-là, je vais cesser ce bavardage inutile et vous laisser lire ce chapitre.  
Les RAR sont en bas de page !**

* * *

Le soleil se levait lorsque Tsuna arriva devant l'hôtel réservé pour le Préfet du Comité de Discipline. L'adolescent frissonna en se frottant vivement les bras pour ne plus sentir le froid matinal qui l'entourait. À ses côtés, l'illusionniste le regarda avec amusement et l'enlaça, son sourire s'élargissant en sentant le brun se tendre.

- Kufufu, rit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du goûteur, Ne sois pas si timide, Tsunayoshi-kun, après tout, je t'ai déjà vu nu...

Tsuna rougit et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du plus âgé, sans succès. Il abandonna et baissa la tête pour éviter le regard dépareillé de l'illusionniste. Ce dernier se pencha pour croiser les yeux du brun et lui saisit doucement le menton.

- Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit ce Vongola, commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, Mais n'y penses plus. Tu ne feras que te torturer inutilement.

L'adolescent détourna les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir las. Il retira lentement les bras du plus grand et s'avança sans un mot vers la porte de l'hôtel. Cependant, il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et se tourna vers Mukuro.

- Tu ne viens pas ?, demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Bien sûr, ronronna l'illusionniste. Après tout, l'Alouette me doit un souvenir...

Ils montèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur et gardèrent un silence gêné. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage réservé à Hibari, Tsuna se changea de comportement, il récupéra l'étincelle craintive dans ses yeux et commença à trembler.

- Tu sais, murmura Mukuro à son oreille, Je te préfère quand tu es sûr de toi, tu es bien plus excitant ainsi, kufufu~

Le brun rougit à nouveau et se détourna pour éviter de montrer à l'autre garçon ses joues brûlantes. Il leva la main pour toquer à la porte mais fut devancé par l'ouverture de cette dernière. Tsuna ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement en voyant le visage familier de son tuteur, avant de les fermer de frayeur en voyant le canon de l'arme qui était pointé vers lui.

- Reborn, hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux, Ne me fais rien !

- Pff, soupira l'adulte en se tournant vers l'illusionniste. Tu es arrivé à temps.

- Comme toujours, sourit Mukuro. Donc, j'ai le droit de vous soutirer un autre souvenir, kufufu...

Tsuna tourna ses yeux vers la silhouette immobile assise au sur le canapé. Le Préfet était entouré d'une aura menaçante qui effraya le brun. Cependant, il rassembla son courage et se dirigea vers son supérieur, les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

- Excusez mon retard, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant avec respect devant Hibari, Mais je me suis perdu.

Le coup arriva sans qu'il n'ait pu le voir. Tout ce qu'il pu voir fut un éclat métallique avant qu'il ne se retrouve le nez dans le tapis de la chambre avec un douleur indescriptible dans sa joue.

- La prochaine fois, fit le Préfet en rangeant calmement ses tonfas, Je te mordrais à mort.

Tsuna hocha faiblement la tête en se tenant sa joue molestée. Il frémit en sentant que cette dernière enflait à vue d'oeil. Heureusement, le coup n'avait pas été trop fort et aucune de ses dents n'avait été déchaussée.

- Maintenant, continua d'une voix plus mesurée son supérieur, Nous allons manger.

Les autres hommes acquiescèrent avec entrain et Tsuna goûta rapidement les plats proposés avant de les donner au Préfet. Ce dernier mangea lentement les mets pendant que Reborn glissait à l'oreille du goûteur que son absence avait fait que Hibari ne puisse manger. Le brun blanchit en constatant à quel point il avait fait du tort à son supérieur.

Puis, Mukuro posa bruyamment ses couverts sur son assiette et tourna ses yeux vers le Préfet. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard meurtrier et déposa à son tour ses baguettes.

- Bien, sourit l'illusionniste en faisant apparaître son trident, Et si on commençait ?

- Attends un peu, le freina Reborn en s'asseyant confortablement sur le canapé libre, Quel souvenir vas-tu prendre ?

- La rencontre avec le Nono, bien sûr, s'exclama Mukuro avec émotion.

Hibari croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de soupirer. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et regarda avec ses yeux plissés l'illusionniste. Il décroisa ses bras et se leva pour s'asseoir sur la chaise face à celle du espion.

- Allons-y, grogna-t-il en exprimant son manque d'envie de faire pareille chose.

Tsuna s'approcha à son tour et s'assit calmement sur le tabouret restant. Cependant, Mukuro le saisit par l'épaule pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Cette fois-ci, ce sera plus facile, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, Mais tu vas tout de même t'évanouir. Autant être dans mes bras, kufufu...

L'adolescent baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de l'illusionniste et hocha la tête en tentant de ne pas faire attention à sa face perverse. Puis, Mukuro se désintéressa du petit brun et sourit au Préfet qui les regardait avec un air neutre pour le moins suspect selon l'illusionniste.

Mukuro fit tourner habilement le trident entre ses doigts gantés et le planta brusquement sur le sol tapissé du salon de la chambre de l'hôtel. Les monceaux de brume grisâtres qui s'en dégagèrent serpentèrent vers Hibari qui les accueillit avec son flegme habituel. Ensuite, lorsque les morceaux d'illusions furent rouges de souvenirs, ils se dirigèrent vers Tsuna. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver.

Le déluge de sensations étranges commença et le brun se mordit les lèvres, refusant de laisser s'échapper une plainte. Puis, son corps ne put supporter cet envahissement de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Hibari n'avait jamais connu l'anxiété. De ce fait, il ne savait expliquer les légers tremblements qui le parcoururent lorsque Kusakabe lui annonça que le Neuvième Vongola voulait lui parler._

_Il cacha le mieux qu'il put la fébrilité qui semblait prendre possession de son corps et se leva avec nonchalance pour aller parler à l'homme responsable de tant de massacres._

_Lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois Timoteo Vongola, ce dernier poussa une exclamation de surprise._

_- On m'avait dit que tu étais jeune, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse, Mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point !_

_L'enfant le regarda avec un air désintéressé avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé en face de celui du mafioso italien._

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?, demanda-t-il en baillant._

_Le Vongola le regarda en reprenant son sérieux. Il frotta ses manches avec sa main baguée et se tourna vers ses gardes qui étaient également présents dans la salle de réunions. D'un geste négligent, il leur fit signe de sortir. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, l'italien laissa tomber sa façade civilisée pour laisser place à celle du puissant mafieux qu'il était._

_- Il faut cesser les expéditions punitives contre les Vongola, fit-il en posant calmement sa cane sur ses genoux croisés._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire, répondit Hibari._

_- Peut-être parce que tu es manipulé !, s'exclama Timoteo en se levant brusquement. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe réellement !_

_- Je sais, soupira l'enfant en gardant son air nonchalant, je suis trop jeune et faible pour saisir la situation entièrement..._

_- Entre autres, admit le mafieux en se rasseyant. Mais, tu ignores également ceci. Les Vongola n'ont jamais attaqué le Japon, et encore moins Namimori._

_- Si c'était pour raconter des mensonges, déclara Hibari en se levant tranquillement, vous n'aviez pas à venir jusqu'ici. Vous avez une journée pour quitter le pays. Passé ce délai, j'ordonnerai votre mise à mort._

_L'enfant se dirigea vers la porte sur ses mots et se tendit en sentant l'autre se lever à son tour._

_- C'est vraiment déplorable que nous n'ayons pu arriver à un accord, souffla l'adulte avant de hausser les épaules._

_Il avança vers Hibari et une fois à sa portée lui secoua affectueusement les cheveux._

_- Portes-toi bien jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre !, lui dit-il en évitant adroitement les coups de tonfas du petit._

_Sur ce, il s'en alla en riant, suivi par ses gardes et partit du pays. Le lendemain, Hibari réunit Kusakabe et d'autres combattants pour leur annoncer sa décision. L'éradication des Vongola approchait._

* * *

- Pff, soupira Mukuro alors qu'il reprenait conscience, C'est tout ? J'aurais pourtant cru que le vieillard en dirait plus.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, fit Reborn en le fusillant des yeux, Pars maintenant.

L'illusionniste lui sourit avec insolence avant de lui montrer le corps immobile sur ses genoux.

- Je ne partirais que lorsque Tsunayoshi-kun se réveillera, déclara-t-il en affrontant les orbes ténébreuses du hitman. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état, kufufu...

L'assassin ignora royalement les remarques de l'adolescent et commença à caresser pensivement son caméléon en pensant vaguement aux derniers évènements. Tsuna avait été kidnappé par un Vongola, Mukuro cherchait à en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était réellement passé lors de la guerre des Familles, il venait de trouver un indice pour éclairer le fait que sa malédiction avait été partiellement brisée mais cet indice n'était qu'un gamin craintif et qui adorait plus que tout Byakuran.

Le front de l'adulte se plissa alors que ce nom retentissait dans sa tête. Qu'avait donc fait le Millefiore ? Sa famille commençait à prendre de l'ampleur dans la Mafia, allant jusqu'à engloutir en elle les Gesso et les Giglio Nero. Sans oublier que les Millefiore étaient apparus lorsque les Vongola avaient été écrasés sans pitié par le Comité.

Reborn se rembrunit et laissa de côté ses interrogations pour menacer du regard Mukuro qui semblait apprécier être le siège de Tsuna. Les pensées du tueur s'orientèrent alors vers l'adolescent évanoui. Il le savait important. Dans le cas contraire, Fon ne serait pas là pour le protéger.

Cependant, cela ne le concernait pas. L'adulte croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et posa son menton sur celle-ci. Gardant les yeux ouverts, il se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée, bercé par le frottement continu de la plume d'Hibari qui rédigeait plusieurs rapports pour le Comité.

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que cette situation commençait à être fréquente. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans l'endroit où seul le ciel existait. Laissant échapper un soupir las, l'adolescent se leva et se mit à flotter dans ce vide où seuls les nuages passaient. Croisant les bras, il attendit patiemment.

Puis, la voix retentit.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je t'attendais._

- Moi aussi, affirma le brun. Parce que je voulais te poser certaines questions. D'abords, qui es-tu ?

_C'est pourtant évident. Je suis ce que tu as refusé d'être et ce que tu seras. _

- Tu n'as pas répondu, s'agaça Tsuna en regardant autour de lui pour trouver son interlocuteur.

_Je l'ai fait._

- Arrêtes de plaisanter ! Dis-le moi !

_Je le ferais. À une seule condition. Dis-moi qui tu es réellement._

- Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec mon identité ?, s'énerva l'adolescent. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, fils de Sawada Iemitsu et de Nana, orphelin depuis ses huit ans. J'ai été entraîné par Timoteo, un marchand qui était en réalité le Neuvième Vongola, pour savoir reconnaître les poisons. Quand il est mort, j'ai fait plusieurs travaux dans les restaurants de Namimori qui m'ont donné une réputation de malchanceux. Suite à cela, Reborn est venu pour m'engager en tant que goûteur du Préfet. C'est tout !

_Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai. Néanmoins, il manque une partie essentielle._

Le brun ferma les yeux et souffla lourdement. Il savait que ce que l'être invisible lui voulait concernait les Vongola. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt d'avouer quoique ce soit. Repoussant les émotions que chaque mot prononcé par l'autre lui faisaient ressentir, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Surpris, il laissa échapper un cri en voyant que le ciel qui l'entourait possédait désormais de lourds nuages annonciateurs de pluie et d'orage. Ensuite, la tourmente passa et il fut enveloppé par les volutes et le vent violent d'une tempête naissante. Les cheveux secoués par le vent, Tsuna dut mettre ses bras devant son visage pour éviter d'être blessé par les bourrasques. Puis, un rayon de soleil apparut et se posa délicatement sur ses épaules. Baissant lentement les bras, l'adolescent vit avec étonnement le paysage qu'il surplombait.

Une prairie immense où poussaient quelques plantes courantes. Trouvant ce spectacle familier, il plissa les yeux et réfléchit.

- Je sais !, s'exclama-t-il, C'est à Namimori !

Il avait trouvé, cette prairie était l'endroit où il aimait flâner autrefois. Et où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Timoteo. Le vieillard, qu'il avait reconnu sans trop de surprise dans le souvenir d'Hibari, l'avait abordé dans cette étendue verte en lui proposant l'un de ses petits pains à la viande. Et c'était aussi l'endroit où il avait trouvé son amulette. Le jour de cette découverte, il avait entendu du tonnerre alors que le ciel était dégagé et s'était précipité vers l'orphelinat. Seulement, comme il se trouvait à ce moment-là à l'autre bout de la ville, il avait du traverser la prairie pour entrer dans le quartier voulu. Là, il avait entendu des gens rechercher quelque chose avec un air patibulaire et s'était caché avec précipitation dans les hautes herbes pour ne pas qu'on le voie. Ce faisant, il avait remarqué un éclat incongru dans la terre et avait découvert son amulette. Juste avant que l'on ne lui annonce la mort de son protecteur et ami.

_Ce lieu est spécial._

Entendant la voix après tout ce silence, Tsuna sursauta et chercha à nouveau, sans trop d'espoir, son propriétaire.

- Et en quoi l'est-il ?, demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Je me suis éveillé dans cet endroit._

- Ah bon, fit Tsuna d'un air intéressé. Et pourquoi ?

_Le sang m'a appelé._

L'adolescent frissonna face à la phrase sinistre et regarda autour de lui pour essayer de voir s'il y avait la moindre trace de sang. Comme il se trouvait toujours dans les airs, il avait une large vue d'ensemble sur l'entièreté de la prairie et il put donc apercevoir au loin trois silhouettes.  
Aussitôt, comme si le vent sentait son envie de s'approcher, il fut poussé avec douceur vers les personnes. Écarquillant les yeux, il vit les trois individus se combattre à l'aide de flammes de différentes couleurs. L'un d'eux, arborant une flamme d'un orangé qui lui paraissait familière, se battait tant bien que mal contre les deux autres. Ces derniers avaient tous des flammes plus faibles, volatiles qui s'éteignaient fréquemment. Cependant, ils finirent par l'emporter et un épouvantable fracas retentit lorsque les flammes entrèrent en contact avec l'orangée.  
Surpris, Tsuna vit comment un enfant s'approchait de la scène avec méfiance et se cachait dès qu'il avait entendu les pas des deux hommes. Le troisième n'était plus présent, sans doute avait-il réussi à s'échapper de justesse. Attendri, l'adolescent regarda l'enfant se terrer dans son coin avant de réaliser que ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux n'était que son souvenir. Puis, lorsqu'il se vit trouver son amulette, la voix retentit à nouveau.

_Ce jour-là, tu m'as appelé. Avec plus de force que personne ne l'avait jamais fait._

- Je n'ai rien fait, protesta le brun avec force. J'ai juste ramassé un détritus !

_Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas au point que l'on m'appelle détritus !_

L'intonation, mélange d'indignation et d'humour, fit sourire Tsuna qui vit disparaître la prairie ainsi que son lui du passé. Apaisé par la douceur que semblait véhiculer la voix, il approfondit son sourire et ferma les yeux.

- Comment puis-je savoir si tu es un détritus, si tu ne t'es jamais montré ?

Le rire retentit dans l'étendue bleuté du ciel et Tsuna se mit à rire à son tour, envahi par le bonheur qui paraissait combler la voix.

_Bien essayé. Cependant, je ne le ferais que si tu réponds sincèrement à ma question. Qui es-tu Sawada Tsunayoshi ?_

Tsuna garda ses yeux fermés et continua à sourire. Son interlocuteur ne lâchait pas facilement prise. Il ouvrit doucement les bras et laissa les nuages ainsi que la douce brise l'envelopper avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

- Qui suis-je ?, fit-il alors que son sourire devenait plus mystérieux, Je suis le Goûteur du Préfet du Comité. Je suis un orphelin qui veille sur ses frères adoptifs. Je suis le fils de Sawada Iemitsu, qui faisait partie du Conseil Externe des Vongola. Je suis l'apprenti de Timoteo Vongola qui, sans que je le sache, m'a enseigné bien des choses en rapport avec la Mafia. Et, je suis celui qui aurait du prendre sa relève. Je suis le Vongola Decimo.

_Tu peux m'appeler Ieyasu._

* * *

Mukuro fronça les sourcils en sentant une résistance. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de difficultés à entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne. Même le terrible Préfet avait été plus facile, pour dire ! Cependant, il ne parvenait à entrer dans les songes du petit brun qui dormait tranquillement sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi agacé ?, demanda Reborn en remarquant l'aura de colère qui entourait l'illusionniste.

- Kufufu, le petit Tsunayoshi-kun me donne plus de fil à retordre que je ne l'aurais imaginé, avoua distraitement l'adolescent. Mais je finirais par découvrir ce qui se passe !

Hibari soupira et tourna la page du dossier qu'il lisait depuis le début de l'attente. Il sentait que son ennemi allait encore lui causer des ennuis. Mais, il s'interrogeait également sur l'herbivore. Pour que ce dernier intéresse à ce point l'Ananas, il devait être bien plus intéressant qu'il ne le paraissait. Puis, le Préfet cessa ces pensées si futiles et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail.

Plus tard, lorsque l'herbivore se réveilla, il fut troublé. Pendant un court instant, il crut que les yeux, habituellement bruns et pleins de vie, étaient passés à un orange déconcertant et hypnotisant. Des yeux de carnivore, ne put s'empêcher de songer Hibari.

Mais, l'impression partit et Tsuna leva vers lui ses orbes couleur miel et remplies d'innocence. L'image d'un herbivore dans sa splendeur. Et, alors que ce dernier discutait à grands cris avec Mukuro sur une main qui aurait été mal placée, le Préfet se leva et marcha tranquillement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit calmement et resta devant celle-ci. Sentant qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu, Mukuro cessa ses simagrées et fit de rapides adieux à Tsuna pour ensuite passer avec un sourire entendu devant Hibari.

- Le prochain souvenir sera décisif, lui murmura-t-il en passant.

Hibari le fusilla du regard et ferma la porte avec violence. Tsuna sursauta en entendant le claquement sec et chercha de l'aide. Reborn croisa ses yeux et nia avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs, l'adulte se leva à son tour et sortit de la pièce en conseillant avec amusement au brun de faire attention. Effrayé, Tsuna regarda l'adulte partir et sentit que l'on venait de lui enlever sa dernière aide.

- Herbivore, commença d'une voix sombre Hibari.

- O-oui ?, bégaya en réponse l'adolescent.

- À partir de maintenant, tu ne me quitteras pas un seul moment. Les Italiens sont friands de sucreries et de boissons. Nous devrons nous rendre à de nombreuses fêtes. Sois prudent.

- Mais, protesta faiblement le petit brun, Je n'ai rien pour ces réceptions...

Le Préfet lui jeta un oeil exprimant à quel point ils s'en souciait et dit d'une voix désintéressée que le service de l'hôtel pourrait probablement l'aider s'il leur en faisait la requête. Tsuna acquiesça à ses mots et sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre. Resté seul, Hibari se replongea dans ses papiers avant d'abandonner toute tentative et de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir.  
Tambourinant doucement sur le dossier du meuble, il ferma les yeux et chercha dans son esprit la raison pour laquelle ce herbivore était tellement particulier. Il avait failli être tué par un Vongola, s'était perdu dans Rome et finissait par provoquer l'intérêt de l'Ananas, qui n'était pourtant intéressé que par sa propre personne. Avec un soupir, Hibari secoua la tête et se mit à lire ses dossiers sans entrain.

* * *

La musique retentissait avec force, lui faisant tourner la tête. Les voix criardes des femmes, leurs parfums lourds et imposants tout comme leurs parures étincelantes, tout cela était trop pour Tsuna.  
Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils se trouvaient à la réception d'une famille mafieuse et l'adolescent se sentait déjà faiblir. Surtout qu'il devait toujours suivre comme son ombre Hibari.  
Or, ce dernier goûtait tout ce qu'on lui proposait, foudroyait du regard tous ceux qui osaient l'interpeller et traversait sans gêne les différents cercles de discussions qui s'étaient instaurés dans la salle de bal. Et le pire, selon le goûteur, était que tout le monde estimait cela normal et le traitaient comme une personne de haut rang. Tsuna ne se serait pas étonné d'en voir faire des révérences à son passage.

Enfin, lorsque le Préfet prétexta vouloir un moment pour lui, Tsuna put souffler. Il s'adossa tranquillement contre le mur à la tapisserie bien trop raffinée et contempla avec un regard critique la soirée. Grâce à son expérience en tant que serveur, il savait que les employés n'étaient qu'une bande d'incapables qui avaient été recrutés au dernier moment. Sans doute étaient-ils des membres de la famille qui se déguisaient, pour une seule nuit de fête, en serveurs. La nourriture était simple, mais présentée de manière à être bien plus raffinée qu'elle ne l'était. Surtout, selon le brun, le goût avait totalement été négligé. Heureusement pour lui, Hibari avait vite cessé d'accepter les petits fours pour se rabattre sur les nombreux alcools proposés. De ce fait, Tsuna se sentait curieusement calme malgré la situation. Tout l'alcool ingéré lui permettait de faire plus facilement le point sur ce qu'il se passait.

Ainsi, il regarda avec détachement une personne s'avancer vers lui et le prendre par la main. Réprimant un rire idiot en songeant que l'inconnu l'avait sûrement confondu avec l'un de ses amis endimanché comme lui, l'adolescent le suivit sans un mot. Et, il ne se débattit par lorsqu'on le poussa dans une voiture inconnue. Par contre, lorsqu'il vit le sourire que le conducteur échangea avec son accompagnateur, Tsuna commença doucement à dégriser.

- HIIIIIE !, hurla-t-il alors qu'une main gantée se posait sur sa bouche.

* * *

- Disparu lors de la soirée des Bovino, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 17 ans, de petite taille, cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux yeux bruns. Nous voulons que toutes les personnes compétentes se mettent à sa recherche sur le champs. La vie du Préfet en dépends, annonça d'une voix neutre Reborn à la vidéo-conférence.

- Que savons-nous sur sa disparition ?, demanda l'un des sous-fifres.

- Il aurait été ivre au moment des faits et ne se serait rendu compte de tout trop tard. Nous savons uniquement qu'il a tenté de fuir au dernier moment.

- Mort ou vif ?, fit un homme avec un étrange éclat au fond de ses prunelles.

- Il nous le faut vivant. C'est le meilleur goûteur que l'on puisse trouver, répondit Reborn en retenant le nom de l'individu pour lui parler en privé plus tard.

La réunion termina et les hommes se déconnectèrent. L'adulte se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Depuis la disparition du petit brun, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, il avait senti ce malaise en allant à cette réception. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on ose s'en prendre à Tsuna en pleine fête. Surtout en songeant au fait que Hibari avait présenté à tous l'adolescent comme étant sous sa protection.

Les sourcils du tueur se froncèrent. Les seules personnes de s'attaquer à un protégé du Comité ne faisaient pas légion. À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'un petit groupe réduit, une faction restante des Vongola, nommée Varia. Cependant, ces assassins ne sortaient jamais de leurs cachette, depuis que le Préfet avait annoncé publiquement qu'il se réservait les membres de l'escadron pour les achever.

D'ailleurs, Yamamoto et Gokudera, les recrues les plus potentielles, avaient été envoyés spécialement en Italie pour qu'ils découvrent où se trouvait la cachette des mafiosi.

''_Non_'', songea Reborn, ''_Ces idiots ne seraient tout de même pas capables de sortir de leur planque juste pour un adolescent._''

Ils n'étaient pas si stupides. Mais, et cette pensée traversa la tête épuisée de l'adulte, s'ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils étaient par contre des vraies têtes brûlées.

Et, il fallait plus que du courage pour oser s'emparer du goûteur du Préfet alors que ce dernier était présent. Le Conseiller du Comité de Discipline soupira une énième fois. Quelque chose allait mal dans cette affaire, l'adolescent avait été enlevé deux jours après sa première disparition. Ce qui voulait dire que le premier ravisseur devait avoir pris ce temps pour contacter la Varia, ou qui que ce soit, pour achever proprement le travail. Reborn fronça les sourcils. Le mot ''travail'' lui rappelait que le Préfet ne pouvait manger sans son goûteur. Ce qui faisait que l'absence de Tsuna soit vraiment inconvenante.

- Pourquoi doit-il être si facile à kidnapper ?, se lamenta l'adulte en se préparant une tasse de café serré. Pourquoi ce foutu gamin est si facile à tromper ? Pourquoi ?

Son moment de déprime passé, Reborn se redressa, épousseta des poussières imaginaires sur son tailleur italien impeccable et déposa sa tasse vide sur le clavier de l'ordinateur qui tournait au ralenti. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il remarqua la trace ronde que le café sur le dessous du récipient avait laissé sur l'appareil. Un cercle, comme les anneaux qui semblaient au coeur de toute cette affaire.

Selon le rapport récent de ses meilleurs agents, les ravisseurs s'étaient infiltrés à cette réception sous des illusions renforcées grâce à un anneau de la Brume. Cependant, lorsque Yamamoto et Gokudera, ses apprentis, avaient voulu suivre la trace laissée par la Brume, ils n'avaient su le faire car cette dernière avait été masquée sous plusieurs flammes différentes qui s'étaient éparpillées dans le pays entier. Reborn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné et songea aux inquiétudes qui parcouraient les couloirs du Comité de Discipline. Les hommes semblaient craindre qu'une nouvelle guerre avec des anneaux ne commencent. Et ils craignaient plus que tout le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyens pour se défendre depuis que le Préfet avait mordu à mort tous les utilisateurs d'anneaux.

Une sonnerie stridente mit brusquement fin à ses sombres pensées et l'adulte se dépêcha de décrocher le téléphone suspendu au mur qui l'avait dérangé dans ses méditations. Le déclic familier le fit sourire, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua que son interlocuteur ne parlait pas. Des nouvelles du front.

- Sawada ?, fit-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

- ..._Bip_...

- En vie ?

- ..._Bip_...

- Où ?

- ...

Le manque de réponse renfrogna le tueur qui s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du fil de l'appareil, une moue aux lèvres. Ses yeux d'onyx s'illuminèrent fugacement et il parla.

- Varia ?

- ..._Bip_...

Le sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres, se faisant triomphant. Désormais, il savait avec qui le goûteur se trouvait. Sa localisation ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps.

- Ton salaire te sera versé sur le compte habituel, fit Reborn avec son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Et, si tu tiens à rester en vie, ne dis pas à ton maître que tu me passes des informations.

Une série de bruits résonnèrent furieusement dans le combiné et l'adulte laissa échapper un petit rire narquois lorsqu'il traduisit le morse.

-_ ''Je sais, je ne tiens pas à mourir jeune !''_

- Pourtant, vu tes actes, on pourrait le croire...

Le silence fut brisé par une tonalité continuelle, signe que son interlocuteur devait avoir raccroché le téléphone. L'adulte remit le combiné sur l'appareil et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'ordinateur toujours en veille sur sa table. Il pianota le mot de passe et s'introduisit sur la base de données du Comité. Ensuite, il détourna une somme considérable qui aurait du être versée à une organisation caritative et la versa dans un compte qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Après, il éteignit la machine suite à l'effacement de toutes les traces de ses actes. Reborn soupira en se massant la nuque, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la base secrète des Varia, ce que le Comité recherchait assidûment depuis neuf longues années.

Trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin serait plus facile...

- À moins que l'on ait un détecteur de métaux, sourit-il malicieusement.

Il se leva et, après avoir mis son chapeaux avec Leon dessus, sortit de la salle à grandes foulées. Il avait des gens à menacer.

* * *

Les flammes volaient en tous sens, prises de vies, et se jetaient sur les hommes qui avaient l'audace de rester dans leur chemin. Lorsqu'un des leurs fut pris dans une mêlée d'étincelles vertes, Yamamoto eut une grimace compatissantes et se tourna inconsciemment vers son coéquipier pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Gokudera lui lança un regard vide et s'alluma un cigarette en posant le bout de celle-ci dans une traînée de flammes rouges sang. Ensuite, portant le bout de sa cigarette à la bouche, il saisit fusil et soupira.

Étant un spécialiste en attaques éloignées, se trouver en plein milieu de cette embuscade l'agaçait énormément. De plus, leurs attaquants étaient si bien cachés qu'il ne savait où lancer ses dynamites. Soudain, une balle siffla, fit exploser sa cigarette, entaillant son visage avec les débris, et se logea dans le mur derrière lequel l'argenté s'appuyait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il saisit ses bombes. Reconnaissant le regard furibond de son ami, Yamamoto ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta dans les flammes, évitant celles-ci habilement, et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de Gokudera. Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'origine de la balle perdue et sourit sombrement lorsqu'il vit le sniper. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés s'avancer vers lui sans se soucier le moins du monde du déluge de flammes qui l'entouraient. Et, lorsque le jeune alluma ses dizaines de cartouches de dynamite avec les étincelles de l'incendie, le pauvre homme ne fit que prier les dieux.

Plusieurs déflagrations plus tard, Gokudera s'assit lentement contre un mur brûlant et sortit sa paquet de cigarettes avec délicatesse. Ensuite, il alluma la dernière et inspira lentement la bouffée de nicotine, ses nerfs enfin apaisés. Yamamoto le rejoignit alors, certain que son ami n'était plus un danger, et lui fit une tape amicale sur le dos. L'argenté l'ignora magistralement et se mit sur ses pieds, sans se soucier le moins du monde du sang qui le couvrait. Le japonais refoula son sourire amusé et le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de l'hôtel miteux qu'ils utilisaient le temps de leurs recherches, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent du même pas vers la douche et se bagarrèrent pour savoir qui passerait en premier. Vainqueur : Gokudera.

Ce dernier se jeta dans la cabine avec hâte pendant que le brun patientait dans la chambre en examinant leurs dossiers. Les sourcils froncés, Yamamoto écrivit soigneusement l'endroit où ils avaient été attaqués plus tôt en précisant avec un sourire mesquin que les ennemis avaient été éliminés. Par une bête assoiffée de nicotine, songea narquoisement le garçon. Le rapport achevé, le japonais se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit crasseux et soupira. Ses pensées éparses se ciblèrent alors sur le rouquin qu'ils avaient laissés dans une cache du Comité. Pourquoi cet enfin d'une douzaine d'années avait-il affirmé qu'il était le responsable de la disparition des Vongola ? Tous savaient à la perfection que c'était le Préfet qui avait fait le plus gros du travail. L'eau s'arrêta et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Gokudera. Ce dernier s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette qui tombait en morceaux et en avait enroulée une seconde autour de ses fines hanches. L'adolescent s'assit à son tour sur le lit double et saisit le rapport pour en parcourir rapidement les lignes.

- Tu as oublié d'indiquer l'assaut de ce matin, remarqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

- Les gars du_ Il Mafioso_ ? Je ne les ai pas comptées vu qu'ils se sont entre-tués.

- Justement, ce n'est pas normal. Indiques qu'ils avaient des anneaux défectueux.

Yamamoto obtempéra et se pencha pour écrire précisément l'assaut suicidaire du matin même. Pendant qu'il inscrivait le nombre de morts, le brun se tourna pour regarder en biais son coéquipier. Ce dernier enroulait des bandages autour de ses blessures qui saignaient encore un peu. Lorsqu'il remarqua la distraction du japonais, l'argenté soupira.

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais au gamin, Irie, souffla Yamamoto en plissant les yeux. Tu crois qu'il disait vrai ?

- Oui, répondit après un petit silence Gokudera. Du moins, il en était convaincu. Mais, nous ne savons pas s'il a raison...

Les deux agents du Comité soupirèrent à l'unisson et se laissèrent tomber de tout leur long sur le matelas.

- Mais, finit par s'exclamer le brun, Tu crois qu'il avait raison pour Tsuna ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura avec inquiétude l'autre garçon en se recroquevillant sur le lit. Ce gamin nous a dit tant de choses...

- De toute façon, se reprit le premier, S'il a raison, Tsuna ne court aucun danger pour le moment.

- Pour le moment, répéta sombrement Gokudera. Dès que le plan se mettra en marche, selon Irie, il sera le premier à en faire les frais...

Yamamoto sourit faiblement. Son ami s'inquiétait tant pour Tsuna que cela en devenait attendrissant. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à se préoccuper et se leva en un coup.

- À ton avis, demanda-t-il pour changer l'ambiance pesante, Où peut bien se trouver la cachette de la Varia ?

- Vu qu'il a fallu deux jours pour qu'ils viennent enlever le Dixième, ça veut dire que leur cachette doit se trouver dans la périphérie de Rome. Sauf s'ils ont utilisé un avion privé. Dans ce cas-là, on est dans la merde.

- Je vois, souffla avec déception le brun. Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Imagines-le, il doit sûrement s'être réveillé il y a peu et craindre tout ce qui l'entoure...

- Si ce morveux a raison, remarqua le fumeur, Il ne devrait pas les craindre vu qu'il a un lien avec les Vongola.

Yamamoto croisa les bras derrière sa tête et rit un bon coup pour évacuer l'inquiétude qui pesait sur ses épaules.

- Dans ce cas-là, j'imagine très bien la surprise de la Varia face à Tsuna, ha ha !

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, Gokudera acquiesça et laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

- J'en viendrais presque à les plaindre... Eux qui s'attendent à un combattant hors pair...

* * *

Les paupières lourdes, Tsuna ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Cependant, lorsqu'il réussit à le faire, il le regretta bien vite. Devant lui se trouvaient les deux plus étranges personnes qu'il ait jamais vues.

Il y avait un blond dont la lourde frange lui couvrait les yeux et qui portait un manteau en cuir sombre. Ses bottes blanches qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux étaient nonchalamment posées sur le matelas nus et il arborait un sourire semblable à celui d'un fou échappé d'un asile. À ses côtés se trouvait un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui portait un curieux chapeau en forme de grenouille. Mais le plus étrange était le fait qu'il réussissait à porter ce ridicule accoutrement avec dédain. Ses longs cheveux verts et raides tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules et ses yeux de la même couleur étaient posés avec ennui sur lui.

- Ah, fit la grenouille humaine, Il s'est réveillé.

Le ton de la voix, aussi dénué d'intonation qu'il était possible à un humain, fit sursauter le blond qui éclata de rire.

- Ushishi, fit-il, le petit paysan a enfin ouvert les yeux. Fran, vas prévenir le commandant.

La grenouille, Fran, hocha la tête et soupira un bref accord. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Entre temps, Tsuna examina rapidement les alentours. Il se trouvait dans une pièce délabrée, sur un lit dont le matelas nu irritait sa peau. Il remarqua également qu'une fine couverture était posée sur son corps et sursauta avec surprise en voyant qu'il était nu sous celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que je fabrique à poil !, hurla le brun en pleine crise de panique.

- Ushishi, rit le blond en se redressant, Nous avons du déshabiller le paysan pour enlever toutes ses traces...

- Traces ?, répéta avec incompréhension le brun.

- Exactement ! Le Comité est réputé pour ses mouchards ! Ils en planquent même dans leurs savons. C'est pour cela que nous avons du laver le manant et brûler ses loques.

Tsuna sursauta en comprenant la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé dépouillé de ses vêtements lorsque Basil l'avait emmené. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son ami d'enfance qui était le kidnappeur, mais des personnes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

- Excusez-moi, commença le brun en se redressant, sa couverture soigneusement enroulée autour de son corps, Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Le Prince Belphégor, répondit avec un ton royal le blond en souriant largement, dévoilant ses dents acérées.

- Un prince ?, songea à voix haute Tsuna, Pourquoi un prince m'aurait-il enlevé ?

- Ushishi, rit à nouveau le prince Belphégor, le prince n'a pas à te le dire...

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement de mauvaise augure et la grenouille d'avant, Fran se rappela le brun, apparut avec un plateau contenant une assiette et un verre d'eau dans les mains.

- Bel-sempaï, maugréa d'une voix claire Fran, Squalo-taïcho refuse de venir et m'a hurlé que c'était à nous de nous déplacer...

Le blond plissa les lèvres de déception et se leva en sautant de sa chaise. Ses bottes firent un bruit sourd lorsqu'elles heurtèrent le sol moquetté et un nuage de poussière rouge s'en échappa. Les particules brillèrent d'un éclat féroce sous l'ampoule nue et rattachée par quelques fils au plafond qui illuminait la pièce faiblement. Tsuna se perdit dans la contemplation d'un grain de poussière rouge qui luisait sous la lumière et se rendit subitement compte que les deux inconnus, ses ravisseurs ?, étaient sortis de la pièce.

L'adolescent rassembla la fine couverture et l'enroula soigneusement autour de son corps et se leva. Ses pieds nus effleurèrent le tapis élimé du sol et il frissonna en remarquant plusieurs taches sombres qu'il identifia comme étant du sang. Le brun fit quelques pas hésitants dans la chambre et s'arrêta devant une commode en bois dont le vernis s'écaillait. Il y trouva des vêtements, à sa taille et les enfila rapidement. Il avait compris le sous-entendu.

Une fois habillé, bien qu'il ne sut mettre la cravate et se contenta de la porter détachée autour de son cou, il sortit prudemment de la pièce et se retrouva dans un couloir dont les murs étaient remplis de moisissures. L'éclairage était faible mais Tsuna put tout de même remarquer les nuées de poussières rouges qui s'entrelaçaient sous ses yeux. Il suivit d'un pas hésitant la trace de particules et s'arrêta devant une porte, elle aussi en mauvais état. Entendant des bruits de conversations provenir de l'autre côté de la porte, il s'accroupit et posa avec curiosité son oreille sur le bois en pleine décomposition.

- _...parait pas très fiable,_ disait une voix familière, celle du blond._ On en ferait qu'une bouchée._

Il y eut un silence puis le prince reprit :

-_ Je ne sais pas, il y a toujours le risque que la grenouille se soit trompée de cible._

-_ Je ne me suis pas trompé_, fit la voix lente de Fran.

Un bruit étouffé retentit et Tsuna entendit le rire caractéristique du prince.

-_ Hurler ne changera pas les choses. Le seul qui pourrait certifier si c'est bien lui est la petite souris, Ushishishi~_

À nouveau un silence palpable, puis :

-_ Bien, nous attendrons._

La porte s'ouvrit alors violemment, rencontrant d'une façon fort harmonieuse le nez de Tsuna. Ce dernier fut projeté par l'impact vers le couloir et échoua, le nez ensanglanté, contre le mur putréfié. La cloison craqua bruyamment et le brun gémit en recevant un morceau du plafond sur sa tête. Cette dernière fut entaillée et du sang coula le long de son front. Face à la douleur, il réagit aussitôt et s'évanouit sous la vision du blond avec un sourire bestial aux lèvres.

* * *

Le bol de riz s'écrasa sur la surface lambrissée avec un bruit fracassant. Le visage neutre, Hibari regarda les grains qui parsemaient le mur et plissa légèrement les coins de ses lèvres. Il détestait manger froid, il détestait devoir attendre que les herbivores testent sa nourriture et il détestait avoir faim.

Bref, ces derniers temps, Hibari Kyoya, Préfet du Comité de Discipline, était de très mauvaise humeur. Et elle ne s'était pas améliorée lorsque Reborn lui avait annoncé que les ravisseurs de l'herbivore inutile étaient la Varia. Sa main droite se crispa sur ses baguettes noires et un craquement retentit. Le bois n'avait pas supporté la pression et s'était brisé en deux morceaux, entaillant le membre de l'adolescent. Sans un regard, il jeta les débris dans la corbeille sous son bureau et repoussa le reste de son repas, froid, étalant le sang qui perlait de ses blessures sur l'assiette blanche. Il contempla avec détachement son liquide vital se mêler à la sauce rouge du plat italien. Le japonais se demanda futilement si l'herbivore aurait remarqué le goût du sang dans les multiples saveurs du repas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi pensait-il à l'herbivore inutile qui se faisait sans arrêt enlever ? Il avait demandé un goûteur intéressant, pas un goûteur toujours absent !

Ses doigts tambourinèrent le dossier de son siège et il soupira en secouant la tête avant de se lever. Des fois, il avait juste envie de mettre sa vieille veste sur ses épaules et d'aller sur le terrain pour se battre, comme autrefois. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la main tendue vers la poignée mais se ravisa à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. L'avertissement, que l'omnivore lui avait sorti lors de leur dernière rencontre, résonnait toujours dans sa tête, malgré les années.

« _Tu lui ressembles, le Vongola... »_

Il ne connaissait pas la suite, et ne voulait pas la connaître. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ces Vongola. Et faire affaire avec eux remontait toujours de mauvais souvenirs dans son être. Faisant demi-tour, il alla s'asseoir dans le siège de l'hôtel où il séjournait et alluma son ordinateur, posé à côté du repas délaissé.

Aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans sa session, une fenêtre s'ouvrit et le visage familier de Kusakabe apparut.

- Rapport, ordonna d'une voix décidée Hibari.

-_ Des agissements suspects dans les bas-fonds italiens ont été remarqués, Kyo-san_, répondit l'autre, _Et un de nos agents nous a annoncé que les Millefiore ont changé de base et prévoient de venir au Japon._

- Sans me prévenir, gronda le Préfet en se retenant de saisir ses tonfas et de rentrer à son pays natal pour corriger les herbivores imprudents qui osaient entrer dans son territoire.

- ..., Kusake garda le silence avant de reprendre rapidement, _Nous savons aussi qu'une famille, que vous aviez pourtant détruite lors de votre croisade, vient de ressurgir._

- Nom ?

-_ Cavallone_, déglutit l'adulte, _Elle a fourni les anneaux à la Varia._

- Je vois, fit Hibari en plissant les yeux, Continues à travailler et demain, fais-moi un autre rapport.

-_ Oui, Kyo-san_, répondit humblement Kusakabe.

La connexion se rompit et le Préfet se laissa choir contre le dossier de son fauteuil. La famille Cavallone avait été l'une des premières à tomber lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'attaquer à la Mafia. Savoir qu'elle était resurgie de ses cendres semblait vouloir dire que les Vongola reviendraient bientôt. Mais, les Cavallone n'avaient jamais détenu le savoir de la création des anneaux, il s'en était assuré. Donc, d'où venaient les artefacs que les mafieux avaient donnés à la Varia ?

La tête du brun commença à le lancer et il croisa les bras sur son torse pour appuyer son menton sur celui-ci. Avant de s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les Shimons, les Cavallones. Toutes ces familles qu'il avait détruites avant étaient revenues en force. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

«_ L'heure de mettre en marche le plan final est arrivée... _»

L'attente interminable s'était enfin achevée. Le Préfet s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, il était de nouveau sur le lit crasseux mais habillé cette fois-ci.

- Ah, fit une voix familière et nonchalante, Il s'est réveillé.

Le brun ouvrit violemment les yeux et observa les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il y avait Fran, le prince Belphegor et une silhouette qu'il connaissait.

- Basil !, s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un coup.

- Sawada-dono, souffla avec soulagement le chatain. Vous allez bien !

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Tsuna en saisissant le bras de son ami d'enfance, Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et toi ? Et...

- Ne paniquez pas, Sawada-dono, répondit avec douceur Basil en caressant la main du brun, Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

- Ushishishi, rit le blond, Tout dépends des compétences du paysan...

- Je ne comprends pas !, fit le brun en secouant vivement la tête et en écartant la main du chatain., Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident, remarqua d'un ton ennuyé la grenouille, Nous sommes la méchante Varia qui a kidnappé le gentil goûteur du très gentil Comité de Discipline.

- V-Vous êtes la Varia ?, répéta comme un perroquet Tsuna, Mais... elle est plutôt...

- Cruelle ? Assoiffée de sang et de vengeance ?, demanda avec un sourire ravi Belphégor.

- Heu... oui.

- C'est bien nous, affirma d'un ton neutre le garçon aux cheveux verts. Même s'il manque le reste... Squalo-taïcho nous a donné rendez-vous dans notre base secrète.

- Mais pour cela il fallait confirmer l'identité du paysan, siffla le blond.

- D'accords, accepta Tsuna, Mais que vient faire Basil dans tout cela ?

- Je suis celui qui a contacté la Varia pour qu'elle vous enlève, Sawada-dono.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que le petit rat est le chaînon manquant pour que la renaissance des Vongola soit totale, répondit pour la première fois sérieusement le prince.

* * *

**Je dois l'admettre. C'est un de mes chapitres les plus longs et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'y passe rien ^^". Enfin, la suite sera bien plus agitée avec la rencontre du reste de la Varia.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux/ trois semaines, dépendant du temps que j'ai libre.  
**

**Bien sûr, les reviews sont appréciées, voir même vivement encouragées.**

* * *

***~* RaR *~***

**Koko-chan :** Merci d'avoir reviewé et de m'avoir dédicacé un chapitre ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre ^^

**Tsuna-chan : **Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^ Pour tout te dire, Tsuna n'est toujours pas prêt à s'avouer ce qu'il ressent réellement pour Mukuro. ;)

**Hina :** Merci d'avoir commenté !


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud !**

**D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, je m'interroge sur le couple principal. Tsuna et Hibari sont censés finir ensembles mais... Comment cela pourrait-il arriver si notre petit brun se fait sans cesse enlever ? **  
**Bref, si certaines personnes souhaitent voir une amélioration dans leur relation (inexistante pour le moment ^^"), qu'elles se rassurent, nos deux (futurs) tourtereaux vont se retrouver bientôt...**

**C'est sur cette bonne note que je vous laisse profiter de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Les bottes claquaient sèchement sur les dalles de marbre grises et le bruit se répandit dans le hall sinistre. Tsuna regarda autour de lui en haussant les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua plusieurs peintures célèbres affichées. Son instinct lui souffla par ailleurs que ce n'était pas des répliques.

Sa main s'agrippa avec force au coude de Basil qui lui fit un sourire apaisant avant de le pousser vers la gigantesque porte qui menait au salon du maître des lieux. Tsuna jeta au dernier regard accusateur au traître et entra d'un pas tremblotant dans la salle.

La première chose qui lui vint à la tête fut que ce devait être une peinture. La seconde fut qu'il était en danger.

L'inconnu qui lui faisait face dégageait une telle aura de sauvagerie difficilement contenue que Tsuna en vint à sentir des vertiges. Le brun se jeta contre la porte qui s'était fermée dans son dos et cette dernière resta close. Alors, la bouche sèche et les jambes tremblantes, l'adolescent se retourna pour faire face au maître des lieux.

Ce dernier était un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux sombres qui tombaient en mèches folles sur ses épaules. Curieusement, une plume rouge sang y était accrochée et cela ajoutait un charme à l'aura sauvage que dégageait l'homme. Il portait des vêtements soignés bien que sa chemise soit grande ouverte sur son torse finement musclé. Tsuna déglutit alors en remarquant deux holsters qui dépassaient du pantalon noir de l'inconnu. Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier et croisa nonchalamment les jambes en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du petit brun qui marcha jusqu'au siège de l'homme.

- Tu es donc le déchet que mon imbécile de père a entraîné avant de mourir, déclara d'une voix emplie de colère l'adulte.

Tsuna recula inconsciemment d'un pas avant de se reprendre. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant ce genre de garçons. Puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il comprit la dernière partie de la phrase.

- Tu es Xan-chan ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire joyeux. Timoteo n'arrêtait pas de parler de son fils adoré !

Ah. La boulette.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent et il tendit ses mains vers ses holsters. Cependant, une lame fusa et l'en empêcha. Comprenant que cette arme venait de lui sauver la vie, Tsuna se tourna vers la personne qui les avait interrompus et le regarda avec reconnaissance. Pour ensuite reculer à nouveau avec horreur.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme avec une épée gigantesque à la place de son bras gauche et aux cheveux argentés qui tombaient en mèches éparses sur ses épaules. Mais, le fait le plus marquant était sans aucun doute le fait qu'il hurlait de tous ses poumons sur l'incarnation de la bestialité.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ? ON N'AVAIT PAS DIT QU'IL ETAIT INTOUCHABLE ? ALORS, POURQUOI TU VEUX LE FLINGUER ? VOOOOI !

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Tsuna ne put entendre ce que le brun répondit et se contenta de les observer en silence.

Le brun se leva lentement et saisit à mains nues la lame aiguisée de l'épée et l'envoya voler, l'homme aux cheveux argentés suivant l'arme dans les airs, pour s'approcher de l'adolescent.

- Tche, fit l'homme aux fusils, Tous des déchets.

- Vous êtes Xanxus Vongola, pas vrai ?, demanda alors Tsuna pour essayer d'apaiser l'adulte. Timoteo me parlait beaucoup de vous.

Les yeux de Xanxus luisirent férocement et il avança une main vers la gorge du petit brun. Aussitôt, ce dernier recula et se retrouva contre la porte close, face au regard de prédateur du fils de son ancien tuteur. Les yeux de l'adolescent se posèrent sur les doigts qui s'approchaient de lui et il retint un cri d'horreur lorsque ceux-ci s'enflammèrent.

- Ne me parles plus jamais de ce vieillard, grogna Xanxus en posant sa main sur le cou sans défense de Tsuna.

Ce dernier pâlit en ressentant la brûlure et serra les dents pour éviter de crier. L'étreinte incendiaire de l'adulte se fit plus forte et le goûteur sentit ses jambes faiblir suite au manque d'oxygène. Enfin, alors que des points noirs apparaissaient dans son champ de vision, il put respirer à nouveau et tomba au sol, hoquetant pour récupérer son souffle.

Pendant ce temps, Xanxus était retourné à son siège et s'y était assis avec une assurance similaire à celle que devaient afficher les monarques au Moyen Âge. L'homme, aux cheveux mi-longs dont la couleur argentée était surprenante, se posta derrière le Vongola, les bras croisés derrière son dos et contempla Tsuna se lever difficilement avec un sourire méprisant.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda ce dernier en ignorant les signaux d'alerte qui s'allumaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas entendre parler de votre père ?

Les mains de Xanxus s'illuminèrent brièvement et l'autre homme se mit subitement entre eux, son épée dirigée sans la moindre hésitation vers l'adulte aux cheveux noirs.

- Suffit, marmonna celui aux cheveux longs.

Le brun poussa un grognement de contrariété et se détourna de l'adolescent pour saisir un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Ensuite, il but une lampée, faisant s'entrechoquer les glaçons, et se concentra à nouveau sur Tsuna. La lueur de colère n'étant disparue dans les yeux sanguins de Xanxus, le jeune Sawada préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas exacerber le mauvais caractère de celui-ci.

- Saches, déchet, commença avec un mépris remarquable dans chaque syllabe le maître du Manoir, que ce nom ne doit pas être prononcé. Ce sale vieillard est mort pour une cause inutile et il a osé me refiler ses ennuis.

Le regard miel de Tsuna s'éclaira lorsqu'il comprit.

- Que vous a-t-il demandé de faire ?, fit-il avec une voix respectueuse.

- Tche, grogna Xanxus, comme si j'allais le dire à un déchet pareil.

- VOOÏ, hurla l'autre homme qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à cet instant. Tu vas arrêter de tourner en rond et aller droit au but, crétin de Boss!

Le verre fusa et éclata en plusieurs morceaux sur la chevelure couleur argent, tachant les cheveux du liquide restant. Le deuxième homme, le braillard comme le surnomma rapidement Tsuna, essuya lentement, très lentement, l'alcool qui glissait le long de ses cheveux et se tourna, toujours aussi lentement, vers Xanxus. Après avoir retiré soigneusement les glaçons et les morceaux de verres qui étaient entrés dans le col de sa chemise, le braillard fit une rapide botte avec son épée et fendit de toute sa longueur le siège où trônait le brun.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et se contenta de le regarder avec un air peu amène.

- Toi, fit-il en désignant le braillard, Montres-lui le reste des déchets. Puis, ramène-le ici pour qu'il passe le test.

Le braillard se passa la main sans épée sur le visage et soupira fortement. Ensuite, il jeta un dernier regard assassin au despote et s'en alla. Comprenant qu'il devait partir, Tsuna s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

- Tche, crétin de vieillard inutile, jura Xanxus en se resservant un verre de cognac.

* * *

Le braillard marchait vite. Ce fut la seule chose que retint Tsuna de leur longue marche dans le Manoir de la Varia. Puis, le braillard ouvrit une porte dans un couloir tapissés de portraits défraîchis et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le brun obéit et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre avec deux lits séparés dont les draps avaient été lissés avec soin. Il y avait même des roses dans un vase sur la table de chevet qui séparait les deux lits ainsi que des bonbons.

- Foutu Lussuria, 'fait toujours trop !, grommela le braillard en essayant de garder un timbre de voix égal.

- Lussuria ?, demanda Tsuna en levant des yeux interrogateurs vers l'épéiste.

- Un des membres de la Varia qui se prend pour une maîtresse de maison, soupira l'homme en fronçant les sourcils de dégoût. S'il n'était pas aussi utile, on l'aurait buté depuis longtemps !

- Et vous êtes ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien, pas vrai ? Je suis Superbi Squalo, le second de la Varia.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il avait entendu parler de cet homme. Sauf que les rumeurs le décrivaient plutôt comme une armoire à glace avec un bras en moins. Pas comme étant un jeune homme aux traits fins et aux cheveux argentés.

- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer la suite, foutu boss, jura Squalo en agitant son épée. Donc, demandes plutôt aux emmerdeurs, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire !

Tsuna acquiesça rapidement, ses yeux fixés sur la lame aiguisée que l'épéiste agitait sans faire attention à son entourage. Puis, une fois Squalo hors de la pièce, le brun laissa sortir tout l'air qu'il avait retenu pour tenir le coup face à tant de frayeurs et tomba à la renverse sur un des lits. Là, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux et étouffa une plainte.

Face aux membres de la Varia, il avait su garder son calme et ne s'était pas mis à pleurer en les suppliants pour avoir la vie sauve. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien avec ces hommes qui étaient des assassins sans remords. Les yeux lourds de toutes les émotions qu'il avait traversées, l'adolescent sortit de sa poche son amulette et la contempla songeusement. Le dénommé Ieyasu lui avait assuré être sorti de son sommeil lorsqu'il avait entendu son appel. Cependant, Tsuna ne se rappelait pas avoir appelé l'amulette ou tout esprit. Il n'était pas un médium.

Avec un gros soupir, le brun serra l'amulette entre ses doigts gourds et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice du sommeil.

* * *

- Ah, il ouvre les yeux, sempaïs, fit une voix monocorde.

Tsuna soupira en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un rêve et regarda avec un air neutre les trois jeunes garçons qui lui faisaient face. Basil, habillé du même uniforme que les deux autres, était assis, ses jambes sagement croisées, sur l'autre lit et le regardait avec un air bienveillant. Le prince Belphégor était installé sur le bout du lit, utilisant sans vergogne toute la place disponible et nettoyait avec soin une profusion de couteaux. Puis, venait Fran. Ce dernier, son chapeau de grenouille toujours sur la tête, était assis sur une chaise à l'envers, son menton appuyé sur le rebord et le regardait avec ses yeux vides, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres, qui lui fit aussitôt penser à une autre personne qui maîtrisait à la perfection l'art de faire des sourires pareils.

- Sawada-dono, comment allez-vous ?, demanda rapidement Basil.

Les yeux sincèrement inquiets eurent raison du ressentiment du brun qui soupira en secouant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce Xanxus a essayé de m'étrangler. Puis, l'épéiste, Squalo, m'a sauvé. Ensuite, Xanxus a dit que je devais connaître le reste des déchets pour passer le test.

- Je vois, sourit Basil, ça s'est bien passé.

- Ushishishi, J'ai gagné !, se réjouit Belphégor en serrant son poing en signe de victoire.

- Belphégor-sempaï avait parié avec Marmon-senseï sur le fait que vous ne tiendriez pas dix secondes face au Boss, expliqua Fran en voyant l'air perdu du petit brun.

Tsuna hocha distraitement la tête avant de se rendre compte.

- Qui est Marmon ?

- Le maître illusionniste de la Varia, expliqua posément Basil en chipotant négligemment avec la lame de son boomerang. Il est celui qui a enseigné à Fran les illusions.

- Parce que mon ancien Maître avait eu des complications, compléta la grenouille en grattant le sommet de son chapeau. J'ai été échangé contre des informations capitales.

Tsuna préféra ne pas relever le fait que l'enfant ne réagisse pas face à un pareil traitement et préféra poser une autre question.

- Qui d'autre fait partie de la Varia ?

- Tu connais déjà le Boss, fit Belphégor en souriant, dévoilant toutes ses dents, Et Squalo, l'imbécile de second. Il y a aussi Levi-a-Than, un idiot d'illuminé qui croit que le Boss est un dieu, ou quelque chose dans le style, ushishishi~

- Puis, il y a Lussuria-dono, il est très gentil, malgré ses hobbies...

- Il adoooooore les cadavres, dit Fran en mettant bien en évidence l'adoration nécrophile de Lussuria. Et c'est un travesti de la pire espèce.

- Le Gola Mosca, proposa le blond en se concentrant sur ses lames.

- C'est un robot conçu par un mécanicien qui est un de nos meilleurs alliés, expliqua Basil.

- Marmon-senseï, qui est en mission pour le moment, ajouta la grenouille en levant les yeux au ciel, Il disait quelque chose dans le style ''_Une dette à tenir, quelle horreur..._''.

- Puis, il y a l'excellence incarnée, Prince The Ripper, fit Belphégor.

- Un prince déchu et exemple parfait des conséquences terribles de la consanguinité dans la royauté, soupira Fran.

- Ensuite, continua le blond en lançant ses couteaux sur ce dernier, il y a la grenouille, notre illusionniste remplaçant quand Marmon est en mission. Bien qu'il soit plus inutile qu'autre chose...

Fran se contenta de cligner des yeux face aux reproches.

- Je crois qu'on a tout dit, dit-il en rassemblant les couteaux sur son chapeau et en y faisant apparaître des flammes pour les faire fondre.

- Dans ce cas, proposa Tsuna, Que savez-vous sur le test que je vais devoir passer ?

- C'est pourtant simple, ushishishi, rit avec mépris Belphégor, On t'a amené ici et on a ensuite vu que tu étais un inutile. Pas qu'on ne le savait pas d'avance, ushishishi...

- Ce que Belphégor-sempaï veut dire, soupira la grenouille en laissant tomber au sol la masse de métal refroidie, C'est que le Boss veut surtout voir vos capacités. Et, si vous vous révélez un inutile, on vous tuera de la manière la plus effroyable qui nous vienne à la tête.

- La dernière fois était assez amusante, sourit le blond avec nostalgie. Tant de sang, ushishishi~

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment en constatant que Belphégor l'examinait avec attention, comme s'il se demandait déjà de quelle façon il allait le tuer.

* * *

Reborn s'avança dans les couloirs d'un pas assuré. Bien qu'il soit dans une maison appartenant à la concurrence, il ne s'en souciait guère, sa main posée sur le rebord de son fédora et prête à saisir son caméléon si un danger survenait. Mais rien n'arriva, les quelques hommes qu'il croisa ne firent que se figer et le contempler avec surprise avant de partir en courant.

Quand il arriva au salon principal, un groupe de gardes armés de fusils et d'anneaux enflammés lui firent face. Reborn se contenta de baisser sa main et la mit dans sa poche, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas là pour se battre. Puis, quand il remarqua un visage familier dans la multitude, sa face se fendit d'un sourire ravi et il lui fit signe sans se soucier de la vague d'inquiétude qui parcourut les gardes.

- Romario !, fit le Conseiller du Comité en s'avançant vers l'homme sans s'inquiéter des armes pointées vers sa poitrine, Ça faisait longtemps !

- Reborn, répondit l'autre en inclinant légèrement sa tête pour saluer l'adulte. Que faites-vous ici ?

- C'est pourtant évident, non ? Je suis ici pour parler avec votre chef. Le boss des Cavallone.

- Malheureusement, le Boss est en déplacement et nous ne savons pas quand il rentrera, expliqua prudemment Romario.

- Je vois, soupira Reborn alors qu'une étincelle joueuse s'allumait dans ses prunelles sombres, Dans ce cas, dites-moi tout ce que vous savez de la Varia.

Romario ne réagit pas, alors qu'un fusil vert pomme était directement pointé vers sa tempe. Il se contenta de retenir sa respiration et de faire signe à l'autre homme de le suivre à l'intérieur du bureau du Boss absent.

- Il est tout de même triste que le Boss des Cavallone soit tout le temps en déplacement, se lamenta le tueur du Comité en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il peut bien ressembler.

- Cela ne peut que lui être bénéfique, grommela Romario en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, éloigné de celui qui se trouvait derrière le bureau imposant.

Reborn sourit légèrement et s'assit à son tour sur un canapé couleur crème en appréciant la douceur de son siège.

- Bien, fit-il en visant négligemment de son arme la tempe de l'autre homme, Maintenant, parles.

L'homme de main des Cavallone soupira en se demandant si son Boss lui pardonnerait ce qu'il allait faire. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et parla.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et Tsuna se retrouvait désormais face à la porte maudite qui menait aux quartiers maudits du Maître des lieux. Voulant de retrouver à des kilomètres de là, le petit brun regarda avec appréhension la poignée de porte en se demandant si celle-ci n'était pas piégée. Après tout, il se trouvait dans les quartiers généraux de la Varia, cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Il suffisait de voir l'air sadique de Belphégor pour s'en rendre compte. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Tsuna ouvrit la porte doucement et entra dans la pièce où se jouerait sa vie.

La lumière était tamisée, ce qui fit qu'il se heurta à plusieurs meubles avant de pouvoir les discerner correctement. Puis, il entendit la respiration suave près de son oreille et s'écarta d'un bonds. Ce faisant, il finit contre ce qui lui parut être un canapé et tomba de tout son long dessus.

- Tche, pathétique, soupira avec désolation une voix familière.

- X-Xanxus, souffla Tsuna en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

Il ne réussit pas et l'adulte le regarda avec un mélange intriguant de dégoût et de pitié.

''_Mon Dieu_'' songea l'adolescent, ''_J'ai réussi à faire pitié à Xanxus Vongola ! Je crois que j'ai touché le fond.._.''

- Approches, finit par dire l'homme en restant assis sur le fauteuil rouge bordeaux qui trônait au centre du salon.

Tsuna obéit et avança d'un pas hésitant. Désormais, il pouvait discerner précisément son environnement mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne rencontrerait pas d'autres meubles. Sa malchance n'était pas si généreuse. Il buta contre une table qui prenait la totalité de la salle et remarqua avec surprise les nombreux plats qui y étaient posés. Il y avait des assiettes fumantes aux mets les plus appétissants qui soient, des bols de soupe, dont il pouvait sentir l'odeur suave, ainsi que des tartelettes aux fruits posées à leur côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que ?, demanda Tsuna à court de mots.

- Ton test, répondit la voix du braillard, Squalo. Tu es un goûteur, non ? Alors, fais ton boulot !

Le jeune acquiesça avec empressement et tendit la main vers un des plats avant de se figer. Il se tourna vers Xanxus et l'épéiste en les regardant avec un air implorant.

- VOOOÏ, hurla Squalo, Apportes-nous le plat qui se démarque du reste !

- Tche, déchet inutile, ajouta le brun en sirotant son verre de brandy.

Tsuna se rabattit rapidement sur les plats servis et les examina soigneusement en grimaçant. Derrière lui, les soupirs d'impatience de l'argenté se faisaient clairement entendre. Le brun frissonna en imaginant ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il ratait le test et se concentra à nouveau sur les mets proposés. Il fronça le nez en sentant une odeur désagréable qui n'avait pas sa place dans une assiette. L'adolescent avança d'un pas assuré vers le bout de la table et approcha sa tête d'une petite tartelette aux fraises.

La décoration était exquise, les fraises paraissaient avoir été cueillies le jour-même et la pâte avait une couleur appétissante. Cependant, l'odeur d'urine de chat qui s'en dégageait détonnait fortement avec l'image que renvoyait la pâtisserie. Tsuna saisit la pâtisserie et fit volte-face pour aller la présenter aux deux hommes. Mais, ce faisant, il passa devant une poêlée de champignons dont la couleur alarma le garçon.

Il posa la tartelette et examina de plus près l'assiette. Il constata alors que les champignons utilisés étaient inidentifiables et saisit une fourchette avec un soupir de lamentation. Le brun prit un morceau et l'approcha de son nez. Il renifla soigneusement et fronça les sourcils en ne sentant que la familière odeur de vin et d'épices. Le champignon étant couvert de sauce brune, il ne pouvait voir à quoi l'aliment ressemblait réellement. Tsuna posa la fourchette sur le rebord de la poêlée de champignon et fit une croix sur la tartelette aux fraises. Bien sûr, cette dernière était empoisonnée mais les champignons l'étaient également, s'il se fiait à son instinct.

L'idée qu'il y ait plusieurs plats empoisonnés fit son chemin et l'adolescent regarda avec suspicion la table qui lui faisait face. S'il partait de l'idée que tout était mortel, il devrait alors rechercher un met comestible plutôt que ceux empoisonnés. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pincées et le brun se pencha au-dessus des assiettes présentées. Maintenant qu'il savait cela, les poisons parurent lui sauter aux yeux, il écarta d'une main assurée toutes sortes de plats et finit par se rabattre sur un bol de soupe, d'une couleur indéfinissable et à l'odeur pestilentielle, et une assiette avec des côtelettes de bœuf nappées d'une sauce rouge sang. Mais son regard fut également attiré vers un petit bocal contenant ce qui lui sembla être des pastilles. Il réunit le bol, l'assiette et, après une seconde d'hésitation, le bocal.

Ensuite, il saisit une fourchette et une cuiller propres et goûta les plats.

La saveur, atroce pour les personnes non habituées, de la soupe rassura aussitôt Tsuna. Elle avait été faite à partir de sève d'arbre et n'était pas dangereuse. Cependant, s'il ne se trompait pas, une seule goutte du liquide dans le sang et on pouvait dire bonjour à ses ancêtres. Le brun la mit de côté et se pencha sur le cas des côtelettes. Une fois la viande sur sa langue, il recracha promptement la nourriture dans une serviette qui traînait sur la table et fit de son mieux pour éviter de déglutir. Il tendit la main vers le pichet d'eau et se figea en l'approchant de ses lèvres. Bien sûr, le liquide était empoisonné, il suffisait de sentir l'odeur amère d'amandes grillées qui en sortait. Alors, la mort dans l'âme et sur le bout de sa langue, Tsuna se précipita vers le verre de brandy de Xanxus et le vida en un coup. Il se gargarisa bruyamment sous le regard ulcéré de l'adulte et rejeta rapidement ce qu'il avait en bouche dans le verre avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. L'adolescent leva timidement ses yeux vers l'adulte et se figea en voyant des flammes rouge sang sortir des mains de ce dernier.

- ...

Tsuna ne parvint pas à s'excuser. Il était si effrayé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Mais, une fois encore, Squalo le sauva.

- Voooooï, tu viens de te faire voler ton verre par un gamin ! Si ce n'est pas pathétique !

La suite se perdit dans un éclat de rire démesuré et Xanxus se leva pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle victime, à savoir l'épéiste qui ne savait pas quand se taire.

Tsuna évita de songer à ce qui attendait l'autre adulte et préféra se remettra à ses études. Il écarta cette fois-ci le plat de côtelettes et prit en main le bocal pour saisir entre ses doigts une des pastilles bleues qui s'y trouvait. Ensuite, en haussant ses épaules, il la mit en bouche et sursauta. Un frisson parcourut rapidement son échine alors que la pilule se dissolvait sur sa langue. Il sentit son sang bouillir sous sa peau et se courba en se tenant le col de la chemise. Ses mains griffèrent le vêtement et il finit à genoux sur le sol parqué qui luisait sous la faible lumière des chandelles allumées. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'afflux de sensations qu'il ressentait parcourir son corps et il gémit en sentant une chaleur inhabituelle se former sur son front.

- J'avais dit de nous apporter le plat, pas de le bouffer, VOOOOI !

La voix bruyante de Squalo brisa les ténèbres qui pesaient sur l'esprit de l'adolescent et il ouvrit lentement ses yeux. D'une main assurée, il lança le bocal de pastilles et se leva sans se soucier du fait qu'il venait de frapper la tête du braillard avec l'objet. Il fut bien vite sur ses pieds et contempla sans trop y croire ses mains. Sa tête couronnée d'une flamme orangée se leva lentement vers Xanxus et croisa les yeux sanguins de ce dernier.

Et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, l'adulte sourit. Il dégaina ses fusils et se dirigea vers le petit brun qui l'attendait en silence.

Le test commençait.

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir et il cligna des paupières sans trop comprendre comment il était arrivé dans son lit. Sa mémoire était assez confuse et il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait ingéré la pastille bleue. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il avait raté son test. Ne voulant vraiment pas mourir, Hibari allait le tuer s'il osait décéder sans son accord !, le brun jaillit hors de son lit et atterrit devant une silhouette en ombre chinoises qui se trouvait devant la porte.

- Mah, chuchota langoureusement une voix masculine haut perchée, Si ce n'est pas un garçon adorable~

Tsuna cligna une fois, deux fois, espérant que l'autre disparaîtrait. Cela ne marcha pas et il dut alors admettre qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Alors, il se tourna vers son lit, grimpa dessus, s'emmitoufla dans l'épaisse couette et enfouit son visage dans le coussin moelleux.

- Voilà une réaction inespérée~, fit alors la voix tandis que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans la chambre obscure. Je n'en espérais pas moins de Tsunayoshi-chan~

L'adolescent frissonna sous la couette et fit une rapide prière à ses ancêtres, qui qu'ils soient, pour que ces derniers lui envoient de l'aide. N'importe laquelle, même Mukuro avec son sourire pervers !

- Allons, Tsunayoshi-chan, ajouta la voix alors qu'une main se posait sur ses draps et les tiraient violemment, Ne fais pas patienter Luss-nee-chan~

Tsuna releva la tête en entendant le dernier mot et se pétrifia. ''Luss-nee-chan'' venait d'allumer la lumière, dévoilant ses traits au pauvre garçon qui souhaita soudain être ailleurs avec toutes ses forces.

- Crête verte, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il se laissait entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

- Mooo~, protesta Luss-nee-chan, C'est pas juste de t'évanouir alors qu'on allait commencer à jouer ! Pas grave, Luss-nee-chan jouera tout de même avec Tsunayoshi-chan~

Les mains de l'inconnu se lancèrent vers le visage découvert et inconscient du garçon et caressèrent avec envie la peau douce. Les doigts descendirent plus bas mais furent arrêtés par un objet volant qui fusa, les séparant à regret de la peau de Tsuna.

- Mooo, Bel-chan, protesta avec une grimace attristée Luss-nee-chan, Pourquoi dois-tu toujours m'interrompre au meilleur moment~ ?

- Ushishishi, rit le blond en s'appuyant sur la chambranle de la porte, Je croyais que tu voulais rester fidèle avec ce plébéien boxeur ?

- My Honey ?, demanda avec une voix langoureuse l'homme tout en se tortillant de plaisir, Il est vrai que je lui suis fidèle~ Mais Tsunayoshi-chan est si mignon~

- Aaaah, je vois, intervint la voix sans intonation de Fran, Lussuria-san est donc un homme polygame...

- Fran-chan !, protesta avec une voix outrée Lussuria, Comment oses-tu insinuer que je suis infidèle à mon amour ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, répondit le jeune en entrant à son tour dans la chambre et en s'asseyant calmement sur le bout du lit de l'inconscient qui osait dormir avec un escadron d'assassins dans sa chambre.

- Ushishishi, rit Bel avant de se poster devant le lit et de contempler le corps de Tsuna avec son sourire carnassier habituel. J'ai entendu que le paysan avait donné du fil à retordre au Boss.

- Selon les servantes qui ont dû ranger leurs dégâts, ajouta tranquillement Fran, Ils se sont battus dans trois salles différentes avant de finir leurs affaires dans le parc.

- Mooo~, grimaça Lussuria, Mes rosiers sont en cendres maintenant...

- Mais, Lussuria-san, fit la grenouille avec un ton neutre, Je croyais que Bel-sempaï avait déjà détruit vos rosiers ?

Un couteau vola vers Fran, qui se pencha en avant pour ne pas le recevoir, et se ficha dans l'oreiller de Tsuna qui l'avait évité de peu en bougeant légèrement. Les trois tueurs se regardèrent et se penchèrent vers l'adolescent endormi.

- Waaa, s'exclama sans ardeur l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, Il a su éviter les lames de Bel-sempaï tout en étant endormi ! Ce gars doit être sacrément puissant ! Waaaa...

- Fermes-la, la grenouille, susurra Bel sur le point de fermer à jamais la bouche de son coéquipier.

- Mooo~, fit Lussuria en remettant en place sa crête verte, Voilà qui explique comment il a su tenir tête à Boss aussi longtemps.

- Combien de temps ?, demanda le prince d'un air très intéressé.

- Vingt minutes, répondit avec un sourire extatique l'adulte en caressant à nouveau la joue de l'endormi qui frissonna d'horreur en réponse, Et ce, sans aucune arme...

- Ushishishi, rit joyeusement, et un peu sadiquement, Belphégor. Il semblerait que le paysan ait encore des tours dans son sac...

* * *

Yamamoto dormait tranquillement lorsque l'orage commença. Une voix langoureuse (''Vous avez un message'') retentit dans le silence nocturne de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Gokudera et l'horreur débuta. Une flamme jaillit, un hurlement caractéristique d'un appareil mécanique en pleine combustion, des grondements de colère et le japonais ouvrit péniblement un œil pour faire face à l'apocalypse.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de le mettre sur silencieux, susurra son coéquipier en approchant dangereusement près son briquet de ses sourcils.

- Ha ha !, rit piteusement Yamamoto avant de bailler bruyamment, J'ai oublié !

- Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs, crétin de base-balleur !, chuchota d'une voix encore plus basse le fumeur, Pourquoi la voix de cette pimbêche m'a-t-elle réveillé en pleine nuit ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement le brun en remarquant que son compagnon paraissait sur le point de faire une apoplexie. Normalement, mon téléphone ne sonne que si le bébé ou Hibari m'appelle.

Soudain, le visage de Gokudera pâlit brusquement et ce dernier jeta un regard désolé et implorant vers la masse de métal en pleine combustion qui flambait joyeusement sur le parquet de la chambre.

- Merde, jura l'argenté.

- Si on a de la chance, le bébé aura prévu le coup et t'enverra un message, proposa Yamamoto qui s'endormait peu à peu.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la poche de la veste abandonnée sur une des chaises vibra faiblement et le fumeur se jeta dessus pour en lire le message. Alors qu'il parcourait le message pour la troisième fois, il finit par se faire à l'idée de la mission qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir et jeta la veste sur le visage endormi de son coéquipier. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et sa respiration apaisée se fit entendre dans le silence de la chambre.

- C'est pas croyable, jura Gokudera en allumant une cigarette pour se calmer.

Aussitôt, un tambourinement agaçant se fit entendre à la porte de la chambre et une voix féminine s'exclama en un anglais approximatif.

- NO SMOKING !

- Ouais ouais, grogna le fumeur en écrasant sa cigarette sur la peau de l'endormi. Ce dernier sursauta, fit le geste de chasser une mouche et se rendormit comme un bienheureux.

- Debout, grogna d'une voix basse Gokudera en secouant le dormeur, Si tu veux chasser des mouches, tu vas adorer notre mission !

Yamamoto gigota et ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour contempler la face enragée de son ami. Il ferma lentement ses paupières et un faible ronflement franchit ses lèvres.

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit timidement ses yeux et remarqua avec soulagement que les tueurs psychopathes étaient partis. Il sortit de son lit et examina la chambre, éclairée par les rayons de soleils qui transperçaient les épais rideaux blancs de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. L'adolescent se dirigea vers cette dernière et en écarta les pans de tissus pour contempler en état de choc le paysage.

Des arbres, couverts de neiges, dans une pente ardue. Tsuna se demanda alors s'il y avait des montagnes en Italie. Il mit ses questions de côté et marcha vers la porte avant de se figer devant la poignée. S'il sortait de sa chambre, il pourrait dire adieu à la paix qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil dans le Manoir de la Varia. Cependant, son ventre n'écoutait pas sa conscience et grogna bruyamment pour le ramener à la raison. Il avait faim et se fichait du danger que représentaient les membres de la Varia.

Il sortit prudemment de la chambre et parcourut les nombreux couloirs du Manoir, cherchant avec des yeux désemparés la cuisine. Il finit par arriver devant une porte familière et se figea devant celle-ci. Plutôt mourir que de l'ouvrir. Il resta donc planté, pareil à une statue, devant la porte et attendit que le temps passe pour qu'il meure sur place. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le sortit de ses pensées absurdes.

- Basil !, s'exclama le jeune goûteur qui avait l'air sur le point de défaillir, Tu m'as fait peur !

- J'en suis sincèrement désolé, Sawada-dono, répondit cérémonieusement l'adolescent en faisant une révérence. Mais les autres s'inquiétaient de votre absence.

Voyant l'air étrangement horrifié du brun, le châtain se corrigea aussitôt.

- Les membres de la Varia se demandent si vous étiez mort.

- J'en suis venu à le souhaiter moi aussi, marmonna d'une voix imperceptible Tsuna.

Il se redressa, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, et se concentra sur ce que lui disait Basil.

- Je suis alors parti à votre recherche, Sawada-dono. De plus, aujourd'hui, Xanxus-dono va nous annoncer à tous une révélation très importante...

''_Une révélation ?_'' se demanda le captif, ''_Je sens que ça va avoir un rapport avec moi et le Comité..._''

- Mais avant tout, continua d'une voix animée Basil, Vous devez manger, Sawada-dono ! Les autres ont déjà commencé sans vous. Ne les faisons pas attendre !

Il s'arrêta sur ses mots et saisit avec douceur le bras du petit brun pour l'entraîner derrière la porte maudite. Sous le choc, Tsuna se laissa faire et reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait face à l'apocalypse.

En d'autres mots, face à la Varia en plein petit-déjeuner.

Les petits pains volaient en tous sens, des cris fusaient et les couteaux étaient plus utilisés pour blesser que pour beurrer les pains volants. Des flammes volaient de temps à autres, sans oublier les verres en cristal qui éclataient en mille morceaux sur les individus qui n'avaient su les éviter à temps. Cependant, au milieu de ce spectacle digne d'un film d'horreur, deux personnes mangeaient tranquillement sans être couvertes d'un des aliments qui fusaient dans les airs.

Tsuna s'assit lentement, pour ne pas attirer les foudres des tarés qui semblaient s'amuser, à côté de la première, Fran, et observa avec crainte Basil chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la seconde, Xanxus.

Ce dernier eut une grimace rageuse et but cul sec ce qui semblait être un verre de spiritueux. Ensuite, il leva la voix.

- Déchet, fit-il alors que tous se calmaient en entendant leur chef parler.

Tsuna se figea, comprenant très bien que l'adulte s'adressait à lui.

- Tu es en retard, continua d'une voix meurtrière le brun en faisant briller ses poings. La réunion a dû être retardée...

- Je suis désolé !, hurla l'adolescent en se levant brusquement pour faire une courbette.

Le verre vola dans les airs et Tsuna sut l'éviter au dernier moment. Le cristal explosa contre une fenêtre et un des morceaux entailla superficiellement le cou du petit brun. Ce dernier ne s'en soucia pas, trop effrayé par le regard assassin que lui faisait Xanxus.

- VOOOOÏ, hurla alors Squalo en abattant sa main sur le bois de la table, faisant vibrer tous les plats et verres sur celle-ci. Stupide Boss, vas droit au but !

- Tche, renifla avec dédain l'adulte tout en fusillant sans pitié son second. Assis.

Tsuna obéit et s'assit docilement sur sa chaise pendant que les autres en faisaient de même. Belphégor, juste à sa droite, commença à jouer avec ses couverts, tandis que Fran, à sa gauche, mangeait calmement un toast beurré. Il y avait également Lussuria, qui se tenait tranquille, en face de lui et Basil se trouvait à côté du travesti, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les manières du membre de la Varia. Ensuite, venait Squalo, assis à quelques chaises d'eux, en train d'essuyer ses cheveux mi-longs pour en enlever les traces de poudres que la balle de Xanxus avait causées. Il y avait aussi un corps immobile et dont la tête saignait fortement aux pieds du Maître du manoir et Tsuna se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être.

- Aujourd'hui, après de longues années de préparation, déclara alors Squalo après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec son Boss, Nous sommes sur le point de mettre le plan en action.

Une vague de murmures parcourut l'assemblée et le jeune goûteur se demanda ce que pouvait bien être le plan en question.

- Nous avons accepté de faire profil bas pour une seule raison, continua l'épéiste avec un sourire triomphant, botter le cul de cet enfoiré de jeunot qui se croit meilleur que nous ! Et pour cela, nous n'avons pas hésité à capturer le goûteur de ce crétin de Préfet.

Tsuna réprima un hoquet de stupeur. Ils allaient vraiment tout révéler ? Comme les méchants dans les films ? Dans ce cas, leurs plans étaient voués à l'échec. Il secoua la tête pour enlever toutes ses pensées étrangères à la situation et écouta avec attention le membre de la Varia.

- Ce gamin, fit Squalo de sa voix puissante en désignant l'adolescent, a été entraîné par le Neuvième pour qu'il puisse prendre la relève !

Là, plusieurs regards soupçonneux se tournèrent vers le brun qui rougit furieusement d'être sous la ligne de mire des autres. Il n'y pouvait rien si Timoteo avait décidé de le choisir comme son successeur. Il se figea alors. Successeur ? Cela ressemblait un peu à ce qu'il avait sorti à Ieyasu la dernière fois. Est-ce que la Varia et lui se connaissaient ? Peut-être que Tsuna pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur cette voix qui se manifestait de temps à autres. Puis, il se demanda depuis combien de temps la Varia était au courant de son existence en tant que successeur au titre.

- De plus, fit l'épéiste aux cheveux d'argent, il possède un poste important au sein du foutu Comité, ce qui a rendu son enlèvement assez ardu !

Fran mâcha distraitement son toast en acquiesçant tandis que Bel riait doucement en expliquant que cela avait été facile parce qu'il était un prince.

- Néanmoins, continua Squalo d'une voix qui ne faiblissait toujours pas, Ce gamin est incapable de contrôler sa flamme et ne sait se battre !

- Mo, Squ-chan, protesta alors Lussuria en levant une main manucurée avec soin dans les airs, Je croyais pourtant que Tsunayoshi-chan avait su tenir le coup contre le Bossu pendant vingt minutes ?

- Tche, fit Xanxus en fusillant du regard Tsuna. Ce déchet ne sait qu'éviter les attaques.

- Donc, les interrompit le second avant que l'adulte ne se décide à achever l'adolescent, On va devoir bosser pour le transformer en un digne successeur, VOOOI ! Qui se dévoue ?

Un silence s'installa pendant que tous détournaient le regard avec soin. Tsuna sentit un sourire se former timidement sur ses lèvres et songea que ces assassins devaient être au courant de sa maladresse légendaire.

- Tche, je me chargerai du déchet, déclara alors Xanxus.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, Bel s'étouffa avec sa salive et tomba de sa chaise en toussant pour retrouver son souffle, Lussuria se pinça la joue, Squalo ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la refermer, incapable de produire le moindre son et le toast de Fran tomba bruyamment dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Bref, la Varia n'avait jamais été aussi surprise.

- Quelque chose à dire ?, ajouta le chef de l'escadron en se tournant vers Tsuna.

- HIIIIE, répondit fort calmement celui-ci, Je veux dire, non !

Sur ce, Xanxus se leva et sortit de la salle, laissant derrière lui un ensemble d'assassins sur le choc.

- Gamin, finit par dire Squalo une fois qu'il récupéra sa voix, Tu ferais mieux de le suivre si tu ne veux pas mourir...

Tsuna poussa un énième hurlement et sortit de la pièce à son tour. Aussitôt, les mafieux s'animèrent et se mirent à discuter.

- Je dis qu'il ne tiendra pas dix minutes, fit Bel avec un sourire ravi.

- VOOOOÏ, ne sois pas idiot ! Il a tout de même été entraîné par le Neuvième ! Et s'il utilise les pilules de Basil... Il tiendra plus de dix minutes !

- Mo~ J'espère juste qu'il en restera quelque chose pour que je puisse m'amuser...

- Squalo-taïcho, vous renversez votre café sur Levi-san.

- Calmez-vous, je suis certain que Sawada-dono saura vous surprendre !

Curieusement, ce fut Basil qui eut raison.

* * *

Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui parut à l'adolescent des heures et sortirent dans le parc qui entourait la propriété. Là, Xanxus se tourna vers lui, ses yeux remplis de haine, et l'observa. Sous cette scrutation coléreuse, Tsuna se replia sur lui-même et mit ses bras devant son visage lorsque l'autre lui lança quelque chose. Cette dernière rebondit contre ses mains et le brun les baissa pour voir avec surprise un pilulier.

Face au regard plein de question, l'adulte soupira.

- Garde-le toujours avec toi, déchet.

Sur ce, il se remit à marcher et s'enfonça dans la forêt environnante. Comme ils se trouvaient dans ce qui paraissait être une montagne enneigée, Tsuna se mit bien vite à grelotter et regretta de ne pas s'être couvert avant de suivre l'autre. Ils finirent par arriver devant un cours d'eau gelé qui serpentait autour d'un pin aux branches pendantes. Xanxus s'adossa contre l'arbre et scruta l'adolescent qui replia ses bras autour son torse pour se réchauffer. Il était vrai qu'avec sa fine chemise et son pantalon en toile légère, il n'avait pas très chaud.

- X-Xanxus-san, balbutia-t-il en levant des yeux craintifs vers l'adulte, P-P-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Moins de déchets pour m'emmerder, répondit simplement l'autre en le regardant avec un sourire promettant des tortures atroces.

Tsuna frissonna fortement à ces mots et tenta de parler mais ses lèvres tremblaient tant qu'il ne parvint à énoncer ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Pourquoi la Varia a-t-elle décidé de t'enlever maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ?, demanda alors Xanxus en remarquant que le déchet était sur le point de lui faire une crise d'hypothermie. Pourquoi toi, un déchet incapable de faire correctement ce qu'on lui demande ? Pourquoi es-tu le goûteur du déchet du Comité ? Pourquoi as-tu des frères et sœur adoptifs si violents et protecteurs ?

- J-J-J-Je ne sais p-p-pas, grelotta Tsuna.

- C'est pourtant évident, soupira avec dédain le fils du Neuvième Vongola, Parce que tu es une foutue marionnette ! Oublies vite toute idée d'amour ou d'amitié. Ces déchets ne font que t'utiliser et te jetteront une fois qu'ils auront eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Xanxus examina le déchet qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier s'était recroquevillé et était tombé à genoux dans la neige qui transperçait son pantalon noir. Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

- C-C-Ce n'est p-p-p-pas v-v-vrai, murmura alors le déchet lorsqu'il passa à côté de celui-ci.

- Tche, tu es encore plus inutile que je ne le pensais, s'exclama l'adulte avec un sourire méprisant. La leçon est finie. Si tu tiens encore à la vie, rentres au Manoir et ils t'enseigneront le combat. Dans le cas contraire, restes ici et crèves en bon déchet.

Xanxus s'éloigna du pin, ses pas qui faisaient un bruit feutré en s'enfonçant dans la neige, couvrant le son des pleurs étouffés de l'adolescent.

- Xanxus-dono, salua Basil lorsque le Boss de la Varia rentra dans le Manoir.

- Déchet, répondit sobrement l'autre en saisissant le verre que lui tendait l'adolescent châtain.

- Comment cela s'est-t-il passé ?, demanda le plus jeune en prenant la veste aux bords fourrés de son supérieur.

- Tche, il est en train de pleurnicher comme une fillette dans les bois, renifla avec dédain le brun.

- Sawada-dono vient d'apprendre des choses terribles, répliqua Basil sans se soucier du regard menaçant de l'adulte. Il est parfaitement normal que cela lui prenne du temps pour tout assimiler. De plus, Xanxus-dono, n'étiez-vous pas le premier à vous sentir submergé par l'amplitude de vos taches ?

- Fermes-la, susurra-t-il en pointant son fusil contre la carotide de l'adolescent. Encore un mot et je te flingue...

- Je ne pense pas, Xanxus-dono, répondit doucement le châtain en souriant gentiment. Parce que je suis le dernier lien qui vous lie au Neuvième Vongola. Je suis le seul à être entièrement au courant du plan.

- Tche, une fois ce foutu plan achevé, je te descendrai.

- Bien sûr, Xanxus-dono, sourit avec chaleur le plus jeune. Mais en attendant ce jour, concentrez-vous sur vos taches en tant que Vongola Decimo.

- Comme si j'avais désiré l'être, riposta avec hargne l'adulte. Le vieillard s'est contenté de me refiler le boulot et de crever dans son coin !

Basil tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les entrailles du Manoir.

- Déchet, fit soudain Xanxus. Tu vas laisser l'autre crever de froid ?

- Je suis certain que Sawada-dono s'en sortira seul. De plus, son meilleur allié est en chemin, répondit avec un air confiant Basil. Mais, Xanxus-dono, venez-vous de vous inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le Boss de la Varia rugit et sortit ses fusils en allumant ses flammes. Peu importait le plan, il allait flinguer ce déchet qui osait se foutre de lui.

* * *

Tsuna avait froid. La neige qui l'entourait était si froide qu'elle en devenait chaude et semblait être le moyen idéal de reposer son corps transi.

Il avait froid. Non pas suite à la température bien en dessous de zéro et de ses vêtements légers, mais plutôt suite aux révélations de Xanxus.

Selon ce dernier, il n'était qu'un pantin utilisé pour que tous atteignent leurs buts. Était-ce vrai qu'Uni, Fon et Spanner l'utilisaient ? Leurs liens fraternels qu'ils s'étaient faits n'étaient-ils qu'une mascarade ?

Au moins, la Varia avait été sincère. Ils voulaient l'utiliser en temps qu'arme pour défaire leurs ennemis. Tsuna appréciait le détail, sincèrement.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur une chose solide et il ouvrit difficilement un œil pour voir le pilulier bleu recouvert de neige. La dernière fois qu'il avait avalé l'une de ces pilules, il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pas qu'il s'en souciait. La neige était si accueillante et il avait si sommeil.

_Tsunayoshi._

Tsuna enfouit son nez dans la neige et soupira de contentement. Il se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Oubliés ses problèmes avec la Mafia. Ne restait plus que la félicité de se trouver là et le sommeil qui l'envahissait progressivement.

_Tsunayoshi !_

Si seulement cette petite voix pouvait se taire ! Si elle le faisait, il pourrait enfin s'endormir et jouir de sa tranquillité.

_Ne t'endors pas, Sawada Tsunayoshi !_

Cette voix lui paraissait familière, pas qu'il s'en soucie. Mais elle disait des choses étranges. Pourquoi donc lui refuser son repos qu'il méritait tant ?

_Accroches-toi ! Les secours arrivent, Tsunayoshi !_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être secouru. Quoique si ces secours apportaient un oreiller et un matelas, ce serait génial. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Et ses doigts étaient curieusement bleus. Cela le fit sourire. Des doigts bleus, la bonne blague.

_Tu es en train de mourir, Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Ressaisis-toi !_

Il n'était pas en train de mourir, voulut-il dire, mais en train de dormir, nuance ! Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Serait-ce à cause de la voix ? Dans ce cas, elle était méchante ! D'abords, elle l'empêchait de dormir et ensuite elle lui donnait des maux de tête... Il n'aimait pas cette voix ! Il gigota en sentant une chose chauffer contre sa cuisse. S'il se rappelait bien, son amulette se trouvait dans sa poche.

_Dépêches-toi, il est déjà en train de lâcher prise !_

Un rugissement résonna dans la forêt et Tsuna eut un petit rire. Un ours devait s'approcher. Tant mieux, ils hiberneraient ensemble. Il rit en imaginant le spectacle et sentit subitement une mâchoire se refermer sur sa cheville droite. Ça faisait mal. La douleur le sortit du brouillard où il sombrait peu à peu et il se redressa difficilement pour faire face à son agresseur. Deux pupilles fendues le toisèrent en retour.

- Natsu ?, fit l'adolescent en ne croyant pas ses yeux.

- Grao, répondit le félin en resserrant sa prise.

- Aïe, hurla Tsuna, Ça fait mal !

_C'est le but._

La voix familière retentit dans la tête du brun qui regarda autour de lui avant de réaliser qu'elle provenait de lui.

- Ieyasu ?

_C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte._

Le soupir désespéré résonna dans son esprit et Tsuna rougit face à l'accusation.

- Désolé, je ne m'en étais p-p-pas r-r-rendus c-c-compte, fit-il en recommençant à balbutier.

_Peu importe. Tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts dans les secondes qui suivent alors suis mes ordres_.

- D-D-D-D'accords.

_Ordonnes à Natsu de s'approcher et avales une pilule._

Tsuna s'empressa de le faire et sursauta lorsqu'une vague de chaleur le parcourut une fois qu'il eut avalé la pastille.

_Maintenant, suis ton instinct._

L'adolescent hocha la tête et caressa la tête du félin avec un sourire assuré.

- Natsu, fit-il d'une voix qui ne chavirait plus, Cambio forma.

Le chat miaula tout en émettant une nuée d'étincelles orangées qui l'enveloppèrent pendant qu'il changeait d'aspect. Tsuna saisit la cape sombre qui était tombée sur le sol qui se dégelait sous l'afflux de flammes orange et la mit sur ses épaules avec un fin sourire.

- La cape se fera trop remarquer, constata-t-il avec regret. Pourrais-tu te transformer en quelque chose de plus récent ?

« Grao » ronronna le vêtement en s'allongeant sur le corps du garçon jusqu'à devenir un long manteau noir qui tombait élégamment sur celui-ci.

_Pas mal. Regardes dans ses poches._

Tsuna s'empressa d'enfoncer ses mains gelées dans les poches pour les réchauffer et s'exclama avec ravissement :

- Des gants ! Tu es génial, Natsu !

_Ce ne sont pas des gants quelconques._

La remarque d'Ieyasu fit que le brun fasse la moue avant de revêtir les gants en laine. Ces derniers étincelèrent avec force avant de se transformer en deux gantelets en métal qui brillaient férocement d'un éclat interne. Sans même réfléchir, l'adolescent mena ses mains vers son front, où il savait sans même l'avoir jamais vu, qu'une flamme orangée brillait. Ses mains s'enflammèrent et il contempla avec satisfaction les deux poings enrobés d'étincelles orange.

- L'entraînement commence, sourit Tsuna en faisant vrombir les deux flambeaux qui lui servaient de mains.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un avion se posa sur une piste de l'aéroport de Namimori. Une silhouette, aux cheveux qui étincelèrent sous le soleil de ce bel après-midi, en sortit et posa des lunettes de soleil sur son nez tout en souriant.

- Me voici donc dans le terrain de jeu de ce cher petit, susurra la personne en descendant de l'appareil avec amusement. Bien. Commençons à jouer~

* * *

**RaR**

**Hina** : Désolée, mais tu as mal interprété les mots. Parce que, dans cette histoire, le Comité et les Millefiore ne s'entendent pas du tout ^^Je devrais peut-être changer ce passage pour le rendre compréhensible... merci du fond du cœur pour les compliments !

**Tsuna-chan**: Merci ! Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plait ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût !

* * *

**Bien, dernière petite note et vous pourrez fermer cette page ! Alors, pour faire court, j'aimerais changer le titre de l'histoire, il ne me plait vraiment pas ^^", et j'aimerais recevoir quelques idées ! Je pense qu'avec ces chapitres vous en savez suffisamment sur cet UA que pour trouver un chouette titre, non ? Alors, ayez pitié de l'auteur qui ne trouve pas de titre convenable et proposez-en quelques un ^^  
Et je remercie ma beta-reader, qui a supporté toutes mes questions stupides ^^" La pauvre petite laure59 en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec moi xD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais, comme excuse, je pourrais vous dire que les cours, et interrogations à la clef, ont repris et m'ont pris tout mon temps. Ces excuses pitoyables de côté, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Elles sont géniales et m'ont franchement aidées lorsque j'ai eu mon passage à vide avec le foutu syndrome de la page blanche. Je déteste être ainsi. Donc, merci pour les commentaires, ils m'ont refilé le coup de pied au derrière que je nécessitais ^^**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre me plait parce que j'ai enfin pu faire apparaître un personnage important. Rien que pour ça, je suis contente ^^ Pour finir, j'ai reçu pas mal de propositions pour le titre et je les remercie du fond du cœur ! :)**  
**Et, pour finir sur une bonne note, que les défenseurs du 1827 se rassurent, à partir de ce chapitre, le couple va enfin commencer à se construire ^^ (mais lentement parce que je suis une auteur sadique).** **Voilà, c'est tout pour la plus longue note d'auteur que j'aie jamais écrite.**

* * *

Le coup partit si vite que Tsuna ne sut le voir et il se laissa tomber en arrière, sa joue le cuisant et du liquide rouge sang coulant le long de son visage.

L'adolescent se releva, une main portée à sa blessure pour voir les dégâts, et observa sans un mot son assaillant. Ce dernier émettait des flammes oranges mêlées de rouge avec ses mains et semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Le sien se rappela le goûteur en s'éloignant au plus vite de celui qui s'était proclamé son tuteur.

- Où vas-tu déchet ?, demanda avec inquiétude Xanxus tout en fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir ses revolvers, Le cours n'est pas encore fini.

« Hieeeee ! » voulut hurler l'adolescent avant de se rappeler que cela ne ferait que le ralentir. S'il voulait rester en vie, il aurait à courir, et vite.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs abîmés suite aux emportements des mafieux, Tsuna songea brièvement à ce qu'avait été sa vie durant les dernières semaines.

Lorsqu'il était revenu au manoir avec la nouvelle version de Natsu, la Varia l'avait accueilli avec un reniflement méprisant, pour Xanxus, un cri tout en secouant son épée, pour Squalo, un rire effroyable, Bel bien sûr, et de l'indifférence pour la petite grenouille. Puis, Basil s'était exclamé, avec un regard appuyé à l'encontre du Boss de la Varia, que le petit goûteur était désormais apte à maîtriser les flammes.

Donc, depuis cette journée fatidique, Tsuna avait eu à affronter les enseignements pour le moins particuliers de Xanxus et essayer de rester en vie lorsque ce dernier s'énervait. Ce qui arrivait très, trop selon l'adolescent, fréquemment.

Néanmoins, la méthode d'enseignement Xanxus portait ses fruits car le petit brun savait désormais utiliser à son plein potentiel Natsu et pouvait envoyer des flammes dangereuses, vu les dégâts qu'il avait causé dans le jardin du manoir, à volonté. Cependant, tout chose avait son côté négatif et celui-ci était le fait qu'il avait été éloigné du Préfet de Namimori depuis presque un mois. Et lorsqu'il se souvenait que Hibari ne mangeait quasiment pas sans la présence de son goûteur, une pierre semblait s'enfoncer sans pitié dans ses tripes.

Même s'il savait que le Comité était coupable de la mort de ses parents ainsi que de celles de biens des innocents, Tsuna n'arrivait pas à détester le Préfet. Peut-être parce qu'il savait depuis longtemps que le garçon était un homme terrible. Ou alors parce qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs concernant sa famille. Tsuna ne savait pas quelle était la raison de cette absence de haine et il préférait ne pas chercher à savoir. Quelque chose en lui, le faisait frissonner chaque fois qu'il s'interrogeait sur son amnésie et sur la présence du Comité en Italie.

Donc, l'adolescent fuyait la vérité de toutes ses forces. Tout comme il fuyait à présent les assauts de Xanxus. Une flamme passa en vrombissant à quelques centimètres de son nez et il se jeta contre un mur couvert d'une tapisserie sublime qui avait dû coûter plus que le manoir entier et retint un gémissement d'horreur en voyant que l'œuvre d'art se consumait lentement sous le feu bicolore.

- Arrêtes de fuir et attaques comme un homme, déchet, lui lança le responsable de ce désastre avec un sourire de mauvaise augure.

- Hiiiiiiie !, répondit sans pouvoir retenir ses tremblements le petit brun.

Tsuna jeta des regards épouvantés autour de lui et gémit une nouvelle fois en constatant que Natsu ne se trouvait nulle part. Comme s'il savait qu'on le cherchait, une petite bouille féline, couverte d'une casquette avec des flammes oranges en sortant, jaillit timidement du bout du couloir et croisa le regard de son maître.

- Grao !, miaula Natsu en s'éloignant aussitôt de frayeur.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Lui aussi était effrayé au possible en faisait face à Xanxus et comme le petit lionceau partageait ses états d'âme, il était prévisible que Natsu réagisse ainsi. Alors, évitant par chance une nouvelle volée de flammes de la part de Xanxus, trébuchant ensuite sur un de ses lacets défaits, tombant sans élégance sur son nez, croisant le regard étonné et moqueur de son enseignant, le petit goûteur put se relever et rejoindre au plus vite la créature constituée de ses flammes. Une fois qu'il eut posé ses mains sur la fourrure étonnamment chaude du lion, des étincelles orangées les entourèrent et l'adolescent se retrouva habillé du long manteau noir ainsi que des gants blancs qui se transformèrent aussitôt en gantelets en métal. Tsuna dirigea une main vers le bout du couloir où allait bientôt apparaître Xanxus et l'autre derrière lui. Une lumière étincelante se concentra autour de ses deux paumes et il sourit avec une sombre satisfaction. Les rôles avaient été échangés, maintenant c'était à Tsuna de menacer l'adulte.

Xanxus arriva bien vite et écarquilla faiblement ses yeux en voyant le brasier qui allait bientôt l'atteindre. Ses mains saisirent avec force ses revolvers et il sourit de manière carnassière en pointant le bout de ses armes vers l'adolescent.

Le déchet aux cheveux longs allait encore hurler en voyant les dégâts.

Son sourire s'élargit et il fit feu.

* * *

Reborn porta un doigt à sa bouche et contempla sans un mot le corps ensanglanté qui gisait à ses pieds. S'il pouvait faire confiance à ses apprentis-laquais, Yamamoto et Gokudera, la poupée de chiffon grandeur nature était en réalité un terrible tueur à gages. L'hitman se pencha pour relever la tête inerte de l'homme en le saisissant par le cou et regarda sans un mot ni une expression, l'expression douloureuse de ce dernier. Des yeux papillonnèrent faiblement et croisèrent les siens.

- Re..., marmonna l'homme en ne bougeant pas alors que Reborn continuait à serrer sans douceur son cou, Reborn, t'aurais pas grandi ?

Le Conseiller du Comité poussa un faible soupir inaudible et se renfrogna en songeant qu'il aurait à récompenser ses laquais. Ils avaient trouvé la bonne cible.

- Yamamoto, Gokudera, lança-t-il en lâchant le corps du tueur et en se tournant vers les deux adolescents qui étaient restés en retrait. Bon boulot, votre entraînement a été supprimé pour les deux semaines qui suivent.

Les deux jeunes sourirent sans pouvoir contrôler leur joie et hochèrent vivement leurs têtes. Ensuite, Reborn se concentra à nouveau sur l'homme qui était toujours au sol et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire Shamal ?, demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté avec une grimace dépitée. Tu me déçois profondément.

L'homme eut un petit sourire ensanglanté et se frotta nerveusement sa chevelure brune pour évacuer sa tension. Ce faisant, un petit nuage de particules de poussière se dégagea et Reborn passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Il dégaina son revolver vert et tira dans le vide, souriant lorsque les particules tombèrent au sol en vrombissant. Les yeux de Shamal se plissèrent et il poussa un petit gémissement en voyant que son coup avait échoué et que ses précieux moustiques gisaient désormais sans vie.

- Toujours aussi alerte, hein ?, grogna joyeusement le tueur.

Reborn frémit et se tourna vers les adolescents pour les tancer vertement.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, fit-il en les fusillant du regard tout en agitant son revolver de façon menaçante, Entraînement intensif dès notre arrivée au Japon.

- T'aurais pu vérifier s'il avait encore ces foutus moustiques, imbécile de fana de baseball !, maugréa à voix basse Gokudera.

- Ha Ha, rit nerveusement Yamamoto en regardant ailleurs, J'avais oublié...

- Bon, soupira Shamal en se levant tranquillement et en époussetant soigneusement sa longue chemise blanche de docteur. Que veux-tu cette fois-ci ? Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que je ne sais pas où se trouve la Varia.

- C'est pour autre chose, révéla Reborn en rangeant son arme pour ensuite s'asseoir sur une des chaises branlantes de la salle miteuse où ils se trouvaient. Je prévoie de faire un échange avec les Vongola.

- Ah, fit sobrement le présumé docteur en prenant place à son tour sur une chaise, Et je serais l'un des captifs. Et l'autre ?

- Le goûteur du Préfet. Il suscite pas mal de convoitise parmi la Mafia ces derniers temps.

- Je ne comprends pas, renifla dédaigneusement le tueur, Si c'était une fille, j'aurais compris. Mais un bête garçon capable de trouver du poison...

- Dans tous les cas, le coupa le Conseiller, Es-tu prêt à coopérer ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Shamal en s'étirant, En souvenir de notre jeunesse !

Reborn sourit à son tour et se leva pour marcher vers la porte. Il fit un bref signe aux adolescents pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils auraient à surveiller l'adulte et sortit pour se rendre à la salle de réunions du Comité de Discipline en Italie. Depuis l'enlèvement de Tsuna, Hibari résidait dans la dite salle et faisait passer le temps en remplissant les formulaires et autres paperasses en retard.

- Alors ?, grogna le Préfet.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à contacter la Varia et tout se mettra en marche, lui répondit sérieusement l'adulte.

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête avec satisfaction et baissa ses yeux sur un rapport alarmant sur des activités illicites à Namimori. Ces derniers temps, les escarmouches s'étaient multipliées et il y avait des rumeurs parmi ses troupes que les Millefiore avaient commencé à bouger.

* * *

- Déchet, dit Xanxus alors qu'ils mangeaient calmement le soir.

Tous levèrent les yeux, se demandant à qui il s'était adressé et le fils du Neuvième Vongola fronça ses sourcils avec agacement pour lancer un verre de vin vers Tsuna. Ce dernier l'évita difficilement et soupira en sentant la sensation, désormais familière, du liquide couler le long de ses cheveux. Ce devait être la deuxième fois de la journée et il commençait à s'énerver sur ce fait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il poliment en posant tranquillement ses couverts dans son assiette.

- Prépares tes valises, tu dégages demain.

La nouvelle le fit sursauter et il contempla avec surprise le chef de la Varia, cherchant à comprendre la raison de tels mots.

- VOOOOI, hurla à ses côtés Squalo en lui éclatant ses tympans, Expliques-toi, stupide Boss !

Xanxus tiqua et lui envoya un autre verre, de cognac cette fois, pour le faire taire. Une fois le silence obtenu, il soupira d'agacement à l'idée de devoir parler plus longtemps et se tourna vers Basil.

- Toi, déchet du CEDEF, dis-leurs.

Le châtain sourit aimablement et se leva pour attirer l'attention de tous les convives présents.

- Nous avons été contactés il y a peu par le conseiller du Comité. Ils veulent procéder à un échange avec Sawada-dono et nous avons accepté.

- C'est qui l'autre ?, demanda Bel en jouant avec son couteau pour ensuite le lancer vers le chapeau de Fran.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et continua à manger tranquillement son rosbif.

- Shamal, répondit Basil, Il était l'un de nos meilleurs alliés et c'est une aubaine de le récupérer.

- Mais je croyais que ce gamin était plus important que nos troupes, souleva l'homme aux moustaches qui s'était révélé être Levi-A-Than, Alors, pourquoi on s'en débarrasse ?

- Sawada-dono a assimilé tous nos enseignements, Levi-dono, sourit le châtain, Il nous sera plus utile au Japon avec le Préfet du Comité.

- C'est le plan du vieillard après tout, grogna Xanxus en avalant une lampée de whisky. Foutu vieillard.

- Ushishishi, rit Bel en envoyant des cuillerées de purée vers Fran, Le Nono a donc pensé à tout.

- C'est exact, approuva Basil en hochant solennellement la tête. Nous devons donc rendre Sawada-dono au Comité même si nous ne le voulons pas.

Tsuna, qui avait gardé le silence durant la conversation, remarqua alors le regard triste et hanté du châtain et se rappela que ce dernier s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir su le protéger. De plus, il allait à nouveau le laisser tomber en l'obligeant à rejoindre Hibari. Le goûteur du Comité soupira faiblement en se demandant depuis quand il était si doué en compréhension des états d'âme des gens qui l'entouraient.

« _C'est l'Hyper Instinct qui fait ça._ »

La voix d'Ieyasu le fit sursauter, faisant rencontrer son genou avec le bois de la table, causant de ce fait l'ébranlement de ses couverts. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Tsuna rougit furieusement avant de se lever brusquement pour sortir de la pièce en prétextant qu'il allait faire ses valises.

- Comment fais-tu pour me parler ainsi ?, siffla entre ses dents l'adolescent en grimpant les divers escaliers qui menaient vers sa chambre.

« _Qui sait ? _» répondit avec un ton joueur la voix de son esprit. « _Peut-être parce qu'il y a__ quelque chose dans ce manoir qui stimule mon pouvoir ?_ »

- Quoi donc ?

« _Demandes à ton petit ami l'héritage des Vongola. Tu es en droit de le recevoir désormais._ »

- Basil n'est pas mon petit-ami, riposta aussitôt Tsuna en rougissant faiblement sous les insinuations de l'esprit.

« _On y croit. _» souffla avec amusement Ieyasu. « _Vas plutôt lui demander l'héritage. Il est temps._ »

Tsuna soupira et fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient encore les membres de la Varia. Il entra en coup de vent, saisit la manche du châtain et l'emmena à sa suite dans les dédales du manoir. Une fois certain que les autres tueurs ne le suivaient pas, l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés se tourna vers Basil et l'observa sans dire mot.

Ce dernier réprima un mouvement de recul en voyant la suspicion dans les prunelles ambrées du goûteur et resta de marbre.

- Basil, commença d'une voix hésitante Tsuna, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit le châtain en s'attendant au pire.

- Donnes-moi l'héritage des Vongola.

Les traits du dernier membre du CEDEF s'affaissèrent et il dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas perdre son équilibre. De toutes les choses que Tsuna pouvait lui demander, celle-là était la pire car Basil ne pouvait y répondre.

- Non, refusa-t-il à contrecœur.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda le brun aussitôt.

- L'héritage des Vongola s'est perdu la nuit de notre confrontation avec le Comité. Vous ne pourrez jamais l'acquérir, Sawada-dono.

Tsuna plissa ses lèvres et fronça ses sourcils. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de surprenant qui le conduirait sur les traces de sa famille. Cependant, ses espoirs avaient été déçus avec la disparition de l'héritage. Il n'y avait rien à faire mais l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au Préfet pour lui avoir à nouveau empiré la vie.

« _Il reste une autre option_. » lui souffla gentiment Ieyasu. « _Demandes-lui le Péché_. »

- Dans ce cas, dit Tsuna en suivant les conseils de la voix, Je veux le Péché des Vongola.

Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent et il se ressaisit pour s'incliner cérémonieusement avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les couloirs du manoir, traversant des parties qui avaient été inhabitées depuis des années et finirent par arriver devant les portes grandes ouvertes d'une salle immense aux multiples tentures qui avaient été, durant leur splendeur, d'un rouge bordeaux impressionnant mais qui n'étaient plus que des morceaux de tissus défraîchis et mangés par les mites. Des toiles spectrales d'araignées s'étendaient artistiquement dans la salle, tombant en arcs gracieux le long des colonnades gravées de feuilles de vignes et reposant sur le sol couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Tsuna s'avança précautionneusement à travers l'allée qui délimitait les deux moitiés de la salle et observa avec admiration les décors qui ornaient les murs. Des peintures, désormais brouillées et couvertes de saletés, qui avaient jadis été étincelantes et magnifiques, se trouvaient entre chaque colonne et étaient entourées des rideaux. L'adolescent retint son souffle en admirant cette scène de magnificence déchue et continua à avancer, ses pieds laissant des empreintes dans la poussière vierge de toute trace. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un petit escalier de trois marches qui devait avoir été recouvert d'une épaisse moquette et les gravit pour se retrouver devant une forme volumineuse. Tsuna avança lentement une main, ayant l'impression de bouger dans de l'eau, comme si l'air s'était solidifié autour de lui, et la posa doucement sur l'objet inanimé. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main pour enlever la poussière qui y traînait et retint sa respiration lorsqu'une nuée de particule voleta dans l'espace. Il écarquilla alors les yeux en remarquant l'étoffe posée sur l'objet qu'il venait d'épousseter et se pencha pour l'observer de plus près.

C'était une cape qui avait échappé aux ravages des mites et était douce au toucher. L'adolescent fit glisser ses doigts sur le tissu soyeux et le souleva pour l'étendre devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il laissa échapper une exclamation. La cape ressemblait en tous points à la première transformation de Natsu. Il remarqua alors les diverses breloques qui pendaient, accrochées à un bord de la pèlerine et les enleva pour mieux les voir. Un bref éclat de lumière jaillit lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les objets et il lâcha le vêtement de stupeur.

Se reprenant, Tsuna saisit à nouveau les breloques et les observa avec attention. Il y avait une petite broche avec le blason des Vongola et un grand I romain qui le traversait en son milieu, une clochette en une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas qui tinta faiblement lorsqu'il la prit en main et un petit flacon contenant un liquide sombre et séché. Sentant que c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher, l'adolescent prit les trois objets et les plaça dans sa poche. Ensuite, il se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle, où était resté Basil, et le rejoignit rapidement.

- Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, Sawada-dono ?, demanda gentiment ce dernier.

Tsuna acquiesça, ne voulant pas parler. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, une boule de tristesse et de regrets s'était formée dans sa gorge et il n'avait pas confiance en ses talents d'acteurs pour ne pas inquiéter le châtain.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard qui n'était pas dupe et lui sourit aimablement avant de tourner les talons pour partir. Tsuna lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, ses yeux s'accrochant au portrait qui trônait au bout de la salle. Bien qu'il soit éloigné, le brun put tout de même distinguer une silhouette masculine portant un costume noir et la cape qui gisait désormais dans la poussière. Cependant, le visage de l'homme du portrait n'était pas visible, caché par les multiples toiles d'araignées.

* * *

Deux jours après, Tsuna fut emmené dans un avion privé qui était dans l'un des nombreux hangars loués aux frais des Vongola dans leur aéroport privé, ne donnant ainsi aucune indication à l'adolescent sur leur localisation. Cependant, toute idée de localisation disparut de l'esprit du jeune lorsqu'il vit l'appareil ainsi que leur piste de décollage.

- On va vraiment monter là-dedans ?, demanda le brun en essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'empêcher ses jambes de trembler.

Resserrant autour de lui son épaisse doudoune fourrée, généreusement offerte par les membres de la Varia qui ne voulaient pas s'encombrer d'un cadavre inutile, il avança difficilement à travers les congères et grelotta en se demandant pourquoi il faisait si froid alors que le mois de septembre venait seulement de commencer.

Bel le regarda avec un sourire moqueur et acquiesça lentement, récoltant de la part du goûteur un cri d'horreur. Il était vrai que l'avion n'inspirait pas confiance et que la petite piste de décollage pouvait donner des frissons au plus endurci des pilotes. Cependant, le pire était le fait que l'aéroport se trouvait au creux de deux chaînes de montagnes et qu'ils risquaient de s'écraser contre la roche si leur pilote manquait d'adresse.

Tsuna verdit et entra dans l'avion avec l'air du condamné à l'échafaud. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les sièges et vira au bleu prononcé en voyant l'état de ceux-ci. Des seaux étaient posés devant chaque banquette et cette dernière était composée en tout et pour tout d'un morceau de mousse jaune et de sangles pour retenir le passager au dossier du siège.

« _Je vais mourir._ » pensa calmement Tsuna en prenant place sur la banquette.

_« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Natsu pour suivre l'avion ? _» proposa Ieyasu avec compassion. _« Tu pourrais utiliser sa forme en manteau pour ne pas __mourir de froid. _»

_« Ça ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde » _avoua l'adolescent en posant sa tête sur l'un des hublots de l'avion alors que les mafieux s'installaient à leur tour_. « Mais je pense qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas... »_

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du garçon, Squalo se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard menaçant. À moins qu'il ne soit sympathique. Il était difficile de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser l'épéiste vu qu'il était constamment enragé.

Tsuna préféra baisser ses yeux et joua distraitement avec l'une des sangles de son siège. Un poids se fit sentir à sa droite et il se tourna pour croiser le regard azuré de Basil.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire avant d'attacher soigneusement sa ceinture. Il se pencha ensuite vers le brun.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sawada-dono ?, demanda-t-il en pointant le teint extrêmement pâle de l'adolescent.

- Rien, bredouilla le garçon aussitôt, Juste le mal de l'air.

- Mais nous n'avons toujours pas décollé, s'étonna Basil.

Tsuna fit un sourire nerveux et regarda vivement par le hublot pour remarquer que l'avion tanguait faiblement sous le vent qui venait de se lever. Il verdit.

- Déchet, lança Xanxus en ouvrant la porte du cockpit, Ne gerbes pas partout.

Le goûteur regarda avec surprise, et un peu d'horreur également, le Boss de la Varia s'installer sur le siège du pilote et se servir un verre de cognac.

- C'est lui qui pilote ?, demanda Tsuna avec une voix suraiguë à son ami d'enfance retrouvé depuis peu.

- Oui, sourit Basil, Xanxus-dono est un pilote émérite.

- Mais il est complètement ivre !, protesta l'adolescent alors que l'avion tanguait à nouveau.

L'appareil se mit à avancer en cahotant, son aile droite raclant le flanc de la montagne et Tsuna se mit à prier ses ancêtres pour le salut de son âme. Puis, le pire arriva. L'avion était maintenant sur le bord du pic et pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre dans le vide pour s'écraser deux cents mètres plus bas dans la neige.

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'on prenne un peu d'élan pour décoller ?, demanda le brun avec anxiété.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sawada-dono, Xanxus-dono sait ce qu'il fait.

Un « Merde. » se fit entendre depuis le cockpit et l'avion piqua subitement du nez, tombant comme une pierre vers une mort certaine. Serrant ses dents, il avait trop peur pour prendre la peine d'hurler, Tsuna ferma ses yeux et attendit la mort, regrettant l'absence de Natsu, qui se trouvait pour le moment dans une boite au fond de l'appareil, et pria.

Un bruit de cristal brisé résonna dans le silence angoissant de leur chute et une soudaine lumière éclaira l'avant du véhicule. Tsuna ouvrit ses yeux et observa avec fascination les flammes qui sortaient des vitres du cockpit et stabilisaient l'avion. Leur chute ralentit et le moteur de l'appareil se mit enfin en marche. Une fois qu'ils furent en rythme de croisière, le jeune goûteur verdit et se pencha vers le seau. Il venait de lui trouver une utilisation cruciale pour éviter les foudres de Xanxus.

* * *

Ce jour-là, la célèbre fontaine de Trevi était entourée d'une foule de touristes qui venaient profiter des derniers rayons de soleil du mois de septembre pour prendre des photographies des statues. Cependant, il y avait quelques personnes qui n'en faisaient de même.

Ainsi, un jeune asiatique aux yeux gris perçants se trouvait nonchalamment appuyé contre la grille qui protégeait l'entrée de l'église mitoyenne. De l'autre côté de la place, se trouvant assis à la terrasse d'un glacier où traînaient les touristes en quête de rafraîchissements et sucreries, un homme aux traits cachés sous l'ombre de son fedora buvait depuis plus d'une demi-heure un expresso.

Bref, il y avait une multitude de personnes qui, si on les observait soigneusement, se montraient immensément soupçonnables.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes aux membres de la Varia pour s'en rendre compte.

- Bon, qui s'y colle ?

Des regards se baissèrent et Squalo soupira avec force, faisant sursauter une vieille dame qui était agenouillée près de leur cachette.

- Bande de malappris, pesta cette dernière en se levant pour aller au fond du bâtiment.

Les hommes la regardèrent partir avec indifférence et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur problème. Qui irait rencontrer les hommes de main du Préfet et lui remettre son goûteur.

- Je vois, renifla avec mépris l'épéiste aux cheveux d'argent. Dans ce cas, on le fera à la courte paille...

Des morceaux de bois, un tabouret qui n'avait pas fait long feu sous l'épée de Squalo, furent distribués et Tsuna observa avec amusement les têtes mortellement sérieuses des mafieux. Chacun d'eux semblait prier Dieu pour avoir la main heureuse et ne pas récolter du fardeau. Au signe du second de la Varia, les hommes montrèrent leurs morceaux et ce fut un Basil assez perplexe, il était pourtant certain que son morceau de bois était plus grand, qui récolta du grand honneur.

Il escorta donc Tsuna vers la fontaine de Trevi. Pour ce faire, ils durent sortir de l'église où ils étaient jusqu'alors cachés et marcher vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Quand ils furent devant, deux hommes habillés en civils les accostèrent aussitôt pour les emmener à la terrasse où buvait tranquillement Reborn.

- Tu es bien jeune pour faire partie de la Varia, fit ce dernier lorsque les deux adolescents furent assis.

- Vous êtes bien âgé pour être l'un des bébés les plus puissants de la Mafia, répliqua doucement Basil en acceptant avec plaisir une tasse de thé que leur proposait une serveuse à la solde du Comité.

Le Conseiller ne releva pas, faisant s'interroger Tsuna sur la phrase que venait de dire le châtain.

- Où est Shamal-dono ?, demanda alors Basil en passant aux choses sérieuses.

- Le gigolo qui drague les deux parisiennes devant la fontaine, répondit calmement Reborn en montrant du menton l'endroit désigné.

Le châtain hocha la tête avec satisfaction et se leva doucement. Remarquant les deux hommes qui se trouvaient derrière lui, il se tourna vers le tueur qui sirotait toujours son expresso et le regarda avec un air indéfinissable.

- Si jamais Il tente de faire un mouvement, susurra sombrement l'adolescent en se penchant pour placer ses mains des deux côtés de la tasse de café de l'homme, Les Vongola mettront aussitôt en marche le plan.

- Je préviendrai le Préfet dans ce cas, répondit gravement le brun en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche avec une serviette blanche.

Sur ce, Basil partit en marchant normalement, comme s'il venait de parler avec un vieil ami. Les hommes du Comité ne firent rien, le laissèrent s'approcher de Shamal et l'entraîner avec lui dans l'église qui se trouvait dans un coin de la place. Hibari, qui se tenait appuyé contre la grille de celle-ci, les gratifia d'un regard inexpressif auquel Basil répondit en hochant lentement la tête. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans l'église pour ne plus en ressortir.

- Illusions, marmonna entre ses dents le Préfet. L'Ananas.

Il baissa sa tête pour contempler avec animosité les pavés qui brillaient au soleil de l'été italien mourant et releva bien vite ses yeux pour croiser le regard effrayé de son goûteur. Ce dernier se trouvait toujours aux côtés de Reborn et venait de se rendre compte de la présence de son supérieur à côté de la cachette de la Varia.

Hibari plissa ses paupières et se pinça délicatement l'arête du nez pour ensuite soupirer doucement. Il secoua sa tête et s'avança avec nonchalance vers Tsuna. Curieusement, les civils qui n'étaient absolument pas au courant de la véritable identité de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'écartèrent au plus vite pour ne pas lui obstruer le passage. Le Préfet se contenta de les ignorer, comme si les touristes n'étaient que des mottes de poussières soulevées par le vent.

- Hi-Hibari-san !, le salua Tsuna en faisant une courbette sitôt qu'il fut arrivé devant eux.

Il l'ignora et plongea ses yeux acier dans les orbes sombres de son second.

- Alors ?, fit l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur la chaise que son goûteur avait abandonnée à son arrivée.

- Pas de combat aujourd'hui, répondit calmement Reborn. Ils ne voulaient que Shamal.

- Hmph, grogna Hibari avec déception.

Il tourna alors son attention vers l'herbivore qui les observait avec crainte dans ses yeux ambrés. Hésitant sur la correction qu'il allait lui infliger, le Préfet lui fit signe d'avancer et Tsuna obéit aussitôt. Montrant la chaise qui se trouvait à sa droite, le garçon aux cheveux noirs fit rapidement comprendre à l'autre qu'il devait s'asseoir sur le champ.

Son goûteur obtempéra et se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que son siège était trop proche de celui de son supérieur. Leurs genoux se touchaient !

Pendant que Hibari et Reborn discutaient sur les étranges actions de la Varia, Tsuna était au bord de la syncope, ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses, serrant avec force la fine toile de son pantalon, autre cadeau de la Varia qui avait eu la bonté de lui remettre les vêtements qu'il portait le jour de son enlèvement.

Donc, ce fut habillé de l'élégant costume de soirée que l'hôtel, où séjournait le Préfet, lui avait prêté il y avait de cela une éternité, que l'adolescent suivit les deux adultes vers leur résidence actuelle. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture louée aux frais du Comité et en route pour l'hôtel, Hibari cessa de discuter affaires et se concentra à nouveau sur lui.

- Pourquoi la Varia t'a-t-elle enlevé, herbivore ?, demanda Hibari en attendant visiblement la réponse immédiate du brun.

Tsuna déglutit difficilement et regarda par la fenêtre teintée pour faire passer le temps. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son supérieur qu'il était en réalité le futur chef de la résistance ?

- J'attends, susurra sombrement celui-ci.

- I-Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ?, éluda maladroitement le plus jeune en tremblant de frayeur.

- Herbivore, ne me fais pas patienter, gronda Hibari en sortant lentement ses tonfas de ses manches.

Tsuna regarda avec crainte les armes du Préfet et blanchit en se rendant compte qu'il allait tout de même se faire mordre à mort, quoiqu'il fasse. Heureusement pour lui, Reborn intervint.

- Laisses-le, fit-il à l'encontre d'Hibari. Il ne sait rien ou pire, il ne peut pas le dire.

- Comment ?, fut le seul mot de ce dernier.

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de te l'expliquer, sourit Reborn en astiquant lentement le bout de son revolver.

- Les illusions, grogna Hibari en se renfrognant. Où est l'Ananas ?

- Avec les Millefiore, il les espionne encore.

- Où ?

- Au Japon.

Les yeux du Préfet se réduire jusqu'à former de fines fentes et il sourit lentement avec une aura meurtrière qui se déploya tout autour de lui.

- Akambo, fit-il en ignorant l'air irrité de son conseiller, Prépares l'avion.

Reborn hocha la tête et sortit un téléphone portable de la poche de son veston. Il écrivit quelques mots et envoya le message pour ensuite ranger l'appareil et se concentrer sur le garçon craintif assis devant lui.

Tsuna leva ses prunelles en hésitant quelque peu et ils s'observèrent un moment avant que le tueur ne brise le contact en détournant ses yeux.

- Tu as changé, murmura-t-il en rangeant son arme.

Le goûteur se contenta d'acquiescer.  
Reborn ferma ses yeux douloureusement comme si la nouvelle le blessait.  
Hibari posa sa tête contre la vitre teintée de la voiture et observa son reflet avec amertume.

Ils étaient à nouveau réunis mais tout avait changé.

* * *

- Ah, s'exclama Yamamoto en sortant de la poche de son pantalon son téléphone portable.

- Quoi encore, demanda Gokudera avec agacement.

Ce dernier était occupé à nettoyer le sol de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Pour ce faire, il portait un tablier blanc et avait remonté ses manches pour dévoiler ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval et il fronçait ses sourcils sous l'effort de sa tâche. Son compagnon lui sourit joyeusement et lui montra l'écran de l'appareil. Gokudera se leva tranquillement, époussetant le bas de son tablier et s'approcha du garçon pour lire convenablement ce qui était inscrit sur le téléphone.

« _Deuxième phase du Plan. Il retourne à l'origine, préparez l'avion et n'oubliez pas la peluche. »_

- Alors ?, sourit encore plus Yamamoto.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se contenta de grimacer un sourire satisfait et retira lentement son tablier pour l'accrocher à un porte-manteau. Il enleva ensuite ses gants en latex et les mit dans la poche ventrale du tablier. Puis, il saisit les nombreuses cartouches de dynamite posées sur le comptoir de la salle et les attacha soigneusement à ses avant-bras nus. Une fois cela fait, il remit en place les manches de sa chemise, plaça convenablement sa cravate et se tourna vers le brun.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, se contenta de dire Gokudera.

L'autre hocha calmement sa tête et tendit sa main vers son dos où était accroché en bandoulière le fourreau d'un sabre. Une fois sa main sur la poignée de l'arme, le japonais cessa de sourire et ses yeux passèrent d'un brun chaleureux à une froide détermination.

- Je vais chercher l'avion, lança Gokudera en sortant de la pièce.

Resté seul, Yamamoto se tourna vers l'homme ligoté à une chaise qui se mit à gémir à travers son bâillon.

- Je suis désolé, fit le japonais en levant son sabre lentement, Mais nous ferons tout pour empêcher son avènement.

L'arme s'abattit comme une guillotine et un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

* * *

Lorsque l'avion se posa sur le tarmac, Tsuna sursauta et sortit de ses rêveries. Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand et admira le paysage japonais qui défilait derrière le hublot jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrête. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna pour croiser le regard neutre de Reborn qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Hibari n'étant pas en vue, l'adolescent en conclut que ce dernier devait déjà être sorti de l'appareil.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage où se trouvait une voiture noire stationnée. Comme Reborn entrait dedans sans rien dire, Tsuna en fit de même et retrouva ainsi Hibari qui était assis, un ordinateur portable dernier cri sur ses genoux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda le goûteur sans même réfléchir.

- Pendant tes "vacances", répondit le Conseiller, Une famille mafieuse en a profité pour s'installer à Namimori. Nous allons donc devoir parlementer pendant des heures à moins qu'Hibari nous fasse le grand plaisir de leur déclarer la guerre.

Le Préfet renifla et ferma sèchement son ordinateur pour le placer tranquillement dans une valise noire qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il tourna alors son attention à l'homme et à l'adolescent.

- Allons-y, je dois mordre à mort cet impertinent, dit-il d'une voix mesurée en croisant ses mains sur ses jambes.

La voiture se mit en marche et avança rapidement à travers les pistes pour débouler dans une bretelle de l'autoroute japonaise. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à une vitesse modérée vers le siège du Comité. Soudain, une mélodie familière résonna à travers l'habitacle du véhicule.

«_ Midori tanabiku, Namimori no, Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii_... »

Tsuna regarda avec surprise et crainte l'autre adolescent sortir de la poche de sa célèbre veste noire un téléphone et le brun se demanda pourquoi le fait que la sonnerie de l'appareil soit l'hymne de Namimori ne le surprenne pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda sèchement Hibari en plaçant l'engin contre son oreille.

-_ Kyo-san, _fit la voix familière de Kusakabe en résonnant dans la voiture, _Nous sommes attaqués par les Millefiore ! Ne venez __surtout pas, leur chef est présent et a soif de sang !_

Le Préfet raccrocha aussitôt et se pencha pour atteindre la cloison qui les séparait du conducteur. Il tapota sur celle-ci, attirant l'attention du pilote qui appuya sur un bouton pour la baisser et le jeune homme lui parla à voix basse.

Quelques secondes après, le véhicule bondissait en accélérant. Hibari se rassit en souriant avec satisfaction et Tsuna blanchit en plongeant une de ses mains dans sa poche. Là, il serra de toutes ses forces son amulette ainsi que le Péché des Vongola. Quelque chose lui disait que ces deux objets lui seraient utiles.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au siège du Comité et la voiture s'arrêta en dérapant vivement sur la chaussée pour se placer en face de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Les portes, autrefois gardées par un homme armé, gisaient désormais au sol et un corps recouvert de flammes rouge sang était écrasé sous celles-ci. Des cris parvenaient de l'intérieur et Hibari jaillit du véhicule pour se jeter dans la mêlée.

Reborn le suivit aussitôt et Tsuna se retrouva seul dans la voiture, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Après avoir longtemps cogité, il finit par décider de sortir et entra à pas feutrés dans le bâtiment pour hoqueter d'horreur en voyant les dégâts. Il y avait des traînées rouges partout, comme si le liquide avait giclé en tous sens. Lorsque l'adolescent réalisa la nature du liquide, il blanchit et chancela vers les profondeurs du Comité. Quelque chose en lui, qui n'était pas Ieyasu vu que ce dernier s'était tu depuis qu'il avait été séparé de Natsu, lui disait de continuer à avancer s'il voulait que le massacre cesse.

Tsuna finit par arriver devant la salle d'entraînement du sous-sol. Ses portes avaient été éventrées et des empreintes sanglantes montraient que le coupable de tous ces meurtres y était entré. Un bruit de combat se fit entendre et l'adolescent entra dans la pièce pour voir qui était le responsable de cette débâcle.

Il se figea ensuite en rencontrant les prunelles violettes du jeune homme qui se trouvait dans la salle. Ce dernier combattait l'un des membres du Comité à mains nues alors que l'autre tenait un katana avec détermination. Cependant, celui qui avait le dessus était le garçon désarmé. D'ailleurs, lorsque Tsuna pénétra dans la pièce, l'homme du Comité s'effondra sur les tatamis, sa gorge tranchée par sa propre arme.

- Bonjour, fit d'une voix guillerette le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

Ce dernier resta sur place, ses jambes tremblant tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un pas. L'autre s'avança lentement vers lui, ses pieds nus couverts de sang laissant des empreintes nettes sur les tatamis. Tsuna leva ses yeux écarquillés par la peur vers le visage du terrifiant inconnu et garda le contact avec les orbes violettes de ce dernier. Mais le sang, imprégnant même les mèches de cheveux blancs, qui couvrait la moitié du visage de celui-ci l'effraya et il baissa ses yeux.

- Il ne faut jamais quitter des yeux son opposant, Tsunayoshi-kun, fit la voix terriblement douce du jeune homme. Sinon, il pourrait te surprendre.

Une main rouge se posa sur son menton et l'adolescent leva vivement sa tête et enleva ce contact déplaisant. Cependant, la main resta et ses doigts ensanglantés s'enfoncèrent sans pitié dans la chair tendre du garçon.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda ce dernier en ignorant les différents signaux d'alertes qui hurlaient dans son esprit.

L'inconnu fit un sourire qui perturba l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas normal, un être humain ne souriait pas comme ça, ce jeune homme le faisait d'une telle manière que c'en était effrayant.

- Le Prince Charmant, Tsunayoshi-kun, répondit alors l'homme en enroulant son autre bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour le rapprocher. Et après toute cette attente, je vais enfin récupérer ma Princesse...

Un déclic familier se fit entendre et Tsuna se figea en sentant une aura meurtrière familière derrière lui.

- Lâches-le si tu veux vivre, Byakuran, cracha Reborn en pointant directement le canon de son revolver vers la tête du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire malicieusement et posa joyeusement ses lèvres sur la joue du petit brun qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras.

- À une seule condition, Arcobaleno, fit Byakuran avec un ton joueur, Tu libéreras Sho-chan.

- Ce n'est pas assez.

- Je te donnerais les informations manquantes sur votre malédiction, sourit le jeune homme après avoir lâché le corps de l'adolescent pour s'avancer vers l'adulte et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Reborn soupira avec agacement et baissa son arme en croisant le regard de Byakuran.

- Je te contacterai pour le lieu de l'échange, siffla entre ses dents le Conseiller du Comité.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs hocha joyeusement la tête et se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna qui les regardait avec incompréhension.

- À la prochaine, Tsunayoshi-kun, sourit-il en agitant vivement sa main, N'oublies pas de rester tout le temps avec Hibari-chan, d'accord ?

Sur ce, Byakuran sortit de la salle d'entraînement et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il s'assit calmement sur un banc public, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de son apparence physique, et attendit. Bien vite, un nuage de fumée verte survint et une silhouette apparut à travers celui-ci.

- Byakuran-sama, fit le nouveau venu en s'inclinant profondément.

- Kikyo-kun, sourit le jeune homme, Bon travail avec Hibari-chan.

L'homme qui finit par se matérialiser totalement acquiesça tranquillement aux mots de son supérieur et s'assit à son tour sur le banc en regardant la façade en ruines du siège du Comité.

- Ce n'était rien, dit-il après un petit silence, Il m'a même paru incroyablement faible.

- Hibari-chan l'est, répondit Byakuran, Mais ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, cette attaque n'était qu'un avertissement pour qu'il se rende compte de sa faiblesse. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il fera appel à ma Princesse.

- Et une fois cela fait, ajouta Kikyo humblement en portant une main à son cœur, Nous vous l'amènerons.

Byakuran rit joyeusement et se leva pour se diriger vers le véhicule blanc qui était à quelques rues.

* * *

**RaR** :

**Hina**: Merci pour avoir commenté et avoir pris la peine de te creuser la tête pour me donner des titre ^^

**Tania**: Une revenante ! xD Ca faisait longtemps, je m'étais dit que tu devais avoir abandonné en voyant la longueur de mes chapitres ^^" Le fait de savoir que mon histoire plait est un compliment génial, merci beaucoup !

**Alors, au prochain chapitre, l'intrigue va se relâcher un peu, je vais arrêter d'ennuyer le petit Tsuna (mensonge) et il va enfin se rapprocher à notre petite alouette ^^**  
**Sans oublier que quelques personnes vont aussi (ré)apparaître dans l'histoire ;P  
Aussi, comme nous avons là un nouveau titre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ~~  
Comment allez-vous en cette belle soirée ?**  
**Je vais faire court vu que vous devez sans doute trépigner d'impatience pour lire l'histoire et que la plupart sautent les notes de l'auteur qui n'ont aucune importance... Raison qui fait que je m'étale en n'écrivant n'importe quoi...**  
**Par exemple, pour fêter le fait que c'est le premier chapitre de 2012, il est bien plus long que les autres... Bref, les RaR aux anonymes sont en bas de page. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, il dut se pincer pour se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien dans son lit habituel. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre du Comité qu'il se sentit presque ému de se trouver sous les couvertures habituelles.

Le petit brun s'étira avec délice, ses draps se froissant dans le silence de la chambre où seul le bruit des gouttes de pluie heurtant la fenêtre s'imposait. L'adolescent soupira avec bonheur et se leva pour enfiler son uniforme avec soin. Il noua sa cravate et vérifia que les lacets de ses bottines étaient correctement noués. Ensuite, il s'étira à nouveau, faisant craquer son dos qui avait été endommagé par la correction que lui avait fait le Préfet l'autre jour en apprenant qu'il s'était fait attaquer par le dirigeant des Millefiore.

Puis, la bulle de tranquillité se brisa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour révéler une silhouette familière.

- Tsuna-nii !, cria une petite fille en se jetant sur l'adolescent pour enlacer ses jambes.

Le garçon fut déstabilisé et perdit son équilibre. Il chuta et atterrit sur ses fesses en poussant un grognement de douleur. Cependant, il ne s'en soucia pas et préféra vérifier si la jeune fille s'était blessée.

- Uni, sourit-il en serrant dans ses bras la petite.

Elle releva sa tête et croisa les orbes ambrées et généreuses du jeune homme. Une ombre passa sur son visage infantile et Uni enfouit sa tête dans le cou du garçon.

- Tu m'as manqué, Tsuna-nii, murmura-t-elle en restant dans les bras de l'adolescent.

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux noirs et elle releva ses yeux bleus pour croiser ceux de Tsuna. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire affectueux et la prit pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Il se leva ensuite en se frottant le bas du dos qui devait sans nul doute lui faire mal après sa chute.

- Où sont tes frères ?, demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener hors de la chambre.

Uni baissa sa tête et se mordilla les lèvres, plongée en une réflexion ardue. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Spanner était lors de l'attaque des Millefiore. Le blond avait été intenable lorsqu'il avait appris l'identité de leurs attaquants. Quant à Fon, elle n'en savait rien. Le garçon était un mystère insondable, même pour elle.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle penaude.

- Ils sont de nouveau partis en vadrouille, soupira Tsuna en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

À vrai dire, c'était une chose fréquente lorsqu'ils vivaient encore à l'orphelinat de Namimori. Spanner avait pour mauvaise habitude de partir sans jamais prévenir quiconque et revenait toujours, les mains dans les poches et la bouche en cœur, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Généralement, après des jours de pressions dignes de l'Inquisition espagnole, ils arrivaient à le faire dire où il s'était rendu, la plupart du temps étant une réunion de mécaniciens ou une convention sur les robots. Pour Fon, c'était encore plus difficile à savoir. Étant d'un naturel très discret, Tsuna ne remarquait son absence qu'après deux ou trois jours. Il lui était même arrivé de se rendre compte que le petit avait été absent lorsqu'il revenait. Cependant, l'adolescent ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. L'apparence poupine de Fon ne le rendait pas dupe, il l'avait déjà observé en secret lorsque le bébé se pensait seul.

Vraiment, un bébé était-il réellement capable d'infliger les pires souffrances à un groupe de yakuzas qui l'avaient regardé de travers ?

Fon faisait souvent penser à Tsuna à de l'eau qui dort. Calme la plupart du temps mais recelant dans ses profondeurs des remous meurtriers.

Un craquement de bois brisé le sortit de ses pensées et il se rendit compte que la poignée de la porte était restée dans sa main lorsqu'il avait voulu fermer celle-ci. Tsuna lâcha l'objet et s'écarta de l'entrée avec une moue horrifiée. Voilà qu'il se mettait à détruire le mobilier du Comité de discipline. Puis, la réalisation de son acte arriva à son cerveau et il bondit en poussant un hurlement de frayeur.

- HIIIII, j'ai cassé quelque chose ! Hibari-san va me tuer !

Uni sourit en le voyant sortir de la pièce en hurlant comme si sa vie en dépendait et caressa doucement la clenche restée sur le sol. Elle observa calmement les empreintes laissées dans le métal fondu et éteignit rapidement l'incendie qui prenait naissance autour de la poignée brûlante.

- Tsuna-nii est devenu fort, constata-t-elle avec un petit sourire ravi. N'est-ce pas, Fon ?

Une ombre passa vivement par la fenêtre ouverte et atterrit sans un bruit sur une commode abritant plusieurs livres pour leurs études. La personne qui venait d'apparaître était bien entendu le dénommé Fon et ce dernier s'accroupit pour s'incliner respectueusement devant la petite fille.

- Tsunayoshi a appris le maniement des flammes, affirma le bébé en hochant sereinement sa tête. Maintenant, que vas-tu faire, Uni ?

- Rien, nous devons attendre les ordres.

Fon acquiesça à nouveau et bondit de la commode pour atterrir sur le sol lambrissé de la chambre. Il marcha doucement vers la porte et se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour jeter un œil sur la serrure désormais détruite.

- Vivement que Spanner revienne et répare ceci, murmura-t-il. Ce serait du plus mauvais goût que Hibari tue Tsunayoshi.

Uni sourit à ces mots et sautilla vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre alors que la petite fille lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

- Spanner vient de retrouver la trace de son mécanicien. Laissons-le tranquille pour le moment et concentrons-nous sur la mission.

* * *

Les couloirs du Comité bruissaient d'animation, remarqua Tsuna lorsqu'il les traversa pour se rendre au bureau du Préfet. Il y avait une multitude de personnes, qu'il ne connaissait que de loin pour la plupart, qui s'affairaient de tous côtés pour tout remettre en place. Ainsi, toutes les femmes de ménage décapaient les murs et ôtaient les tâches de sang avec la force de l'habitude pendant que les hommes arrangeaient les murs et enlevaient toutes les balles perdues qui s'étaient impactées contre ceux-ci.

L'adolescent arriva bien vite devant la porte du bureau et frappa discrètement à celle-ci, se souvenant parfaitement du fait que le Préfet détestait les bruits inutiles.

Il ouvrit calmement les lourdes portes en faisant attention à ne rien casser cette fois-ci et fut surpris de voir plusieurs personnes dans la salle. Une longue silhouette aux cheveux blonds engoncée dans un tablier de cuisinier qui traînait derrière elle une impression de maladresse, un homme au costume en soie noire et au fedora caractéristique et un jeune homme au visage fermé.

- Tsuna !, fit le blond en souriant amicalement. Ça faisait longtemps !

- Dino-san, grimaça le brun en jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui, Comment vas-tu ?

S'il se rappelait bien des mots de Reborn, Dino hors de la cuisine était égal à Dino maladroit. Tsuna déglutit difficilement et écarquilla ses yeux avec horreur en remarquant le gigantesque couteau à sushis qui pendait à la ceinture du jeune homme.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tsuna ?, demanda son futur meurtrier, Tu as l'air malade...

Le brun secoua sa tête vivement, ne quittant pas des yeux l'arme qui serait la dernière chose qu'il sentirait avant de quitter ce monde. L'adolescent se contenta de marcher à reculons vers le Préfet et saisit la fourchette posée à côté du bol rempli de riz et porta à sa bouche un morceau de l'aliment. Tout cela sans cesser de regarder avec méfiance le cuisinier.

Reborn ricana légèrement en comprenant ce qui passait par la tête du goûteur et s'avança pour taper amicalement le dos du blond tout en mettant son bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

- Voyons, Dino, fit-il en chuchotant à l'oreille du cuisinier, Ne vois-tu pas que Tsuna est intimidé ? Après tout, cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu son grand frère...

Les yeux du blond s'élargirent imperceptiblement et il hocha sa tête avec lenteur. Ensuite, il s'avança vers le petit brun, ses bras grands ouverts dans l'intention manifeste de le prendre dans une embrassade fraternelle. Mais c'était sans compter sa maladresse.

Ainsi, Dino trébucha sur un pli de la moquette beige et tomba sans aucune élégance contre le bureau du Préfet. Ce dernier, ayant reçu le feu vert de son goûteur, se contenta de prendre ses baguettes et son bol de riz dans ses mains et recula tout en restant sur son siège. De cette façon, il put voir en première loge la mémorable chute de son cuisinier particulier ainsi que les conséquences de cette dernière.

Car Dino ne s'était pas contenté de tomber. Non, loin de là. Il était tombé en secouant ses bras comme un poulet que l'on égorge et avait malencontreusement envoyé son couteau à sushis voler. D'ailleurs, l'arme se planta en vibrant dans le mur qui se situait, comme par hasard, à quelques centimètres de la tête livide de Tsuna.

- HIIIII !, fit ce dernier en reculant de toutes ses forces et en heurtant de ce fait la grande baie vitrée de la pièce.

Et, comme le bâtiment avait été impitoyablement saccagé lors des attaques de Byakuran la veille, la fenêtre ne résista pas à l'impact et se fendilla sous le poids du garçon. Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux, ne croyant pas ce qui se passait, et fut lentement emporté par son élan vers une chute mortelle. Alarmé, Dino courut pour le rattraper et le saisit in extremis par sa main. Seulement, étant Dino et hors de la cuisine qui plus est, il réussit en ce maigre intervalle de temps à trébucher avec un des pieds du bureau et fut emporté par son élan également.

Ce qui expliqua le fait qu'au lieu de Tsuna, ce fut le blond qui valsa par la fenêtre, entraînant le brun à sa suite. Voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus, Dino ferma ses yeux et se mit à faire ses prières, cependant une vive lueur orangée l'éblouit à travers ses paupières closes et il les ouvrit pour croiser le regard décidé de son petit frère. Ce dernier avait son front couvert de flammes orange qui pulsaient doucement, se propageant autour d'eux et les ralentissant considérablement dans leur chute.

Ils atterrirent sans trop de mal, leur chute ayant été quasiment stoppée par les flammes émises par l'adolescent. Ce dernier secoua sa tête lentement, clignant des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil profond.

- Dino-san, que s'est-il passé ?, demande le petit brun en se frottant les paupières.

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement la façade du Comité et s'arrêtèrent sur la vitre brisée du cinquième étage. Il put y apercevoir le reflet d'une silhouette habillée de noir et hocha lentement sa tête avant de baisser ses orbes brunes vers celles du garçon qui attendait ses explications.

- Nous sommes tombés, déclara Dino en époussetant son tablier taché par la poussière et les quelques débris de verre qu'il avait emporté dans sa chute. Et il semblerait que tu nous ais sauvés, Tsuna.

L'adolescent cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux et rit nerveusement. Il se gratta la nuque et leva ensuite ses yeux pour examiner à son tour la chute qu'ils avaient fait. Une goutte de sueur froide tomba lentement le long de cou, se mêlant à celles de la pluie qui continuait à tomber depuis le matin, ce n'était pas normal. Une chute de cinq étages n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire, les gens mourraient s'ils sautaient du cinquième étage ! Tsuna sentit ses jambes flageoler et il eut la soudaine envie de régurgiter ce qu'il avait picoré du déjeuner du Préfet.

Les gens normaux mourraient s'ils sautaient du cinquième étage. Il n'était pas normal.

Il était tout sauf normal, remarqua le goûteur en reniflant sombrement. Après tout, il avait des liens avec la Mafia et travaillait avec le Comité. Sans oublier qu'il communiquait avec un esprit.

Tsuna soupira bruyamment et se mit en marche vers l'entrée en ruines du bâtiment. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Hibari n'apprécierait pas qu'il reste toute la journée planté devant sa fenêtre à philosopher sur sa prétendue normalité.

L'adolescent se rendit aussitôt au bureau du Préfet, ignorant les regards surpris que lui lançaient les hommes qu'il croisa dans son ascension des nombreux escaliers du bâtiment dévasté. Il était vrai que les quelques minutes qu'il avait passées à l'extérieur lui avaient permis d'être trempé jusqu'aux os mais Tsuna ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes en tête comme, par exemple, la correction qu'allait lui donner Hibari pour avoir cassé un des biens du Comité de Discipline.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, éparpillant autour de lui des gouttelettes qui volèrent en tous sens, et récolta un petit cri féminin. Tsuna sursauta et se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui venait le cri.

C'était la jeune fille qui s'occupait des tâches ménagères, la sœur de Sasagawa Ryohei. Elle tenait dans ses bras une corbeille remplie de draps sales et maculés de boue mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, ce qui comptait était le fait qu'elle regardait quelque chose avec horreur. Et ce quelque chose était le Préfet du Comité de Discipline. Qui avait été éclaboussé par l'eau qu'avait projeté Tsuna.

Ce dernier déglutit lentement et bruyamment avant de faire un brusque demi-tour. Cependant, une main se posa sur son épaule au dernier moment et l'adolescent put clairement sentir l'aura démoniaque et meurtrière se déployer derrière lui.

L'instinct de survie du petit brun se mit en marche et il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Fuir.

Mais c'était sans prendre en considération les sentiments de l'autre jeune homme.

- Herbivore, susurra de sa voix de glace le Préfet en resserrant ses doigts sur la frêle épaule du petit brun, Dans mon bureau, maintenant.

Les deux garçons partirent sur ces derniers mots et la jeune fille poussa un soupir énamouré.

- Haru-chan va hurler de joie lorsque je lui raconterai ce que j'ai vu, sourit-elle en se remettant en marche.

* * *

Ils entrèrent sans dire mot dans le bureau qui était silencieux également. Seul le bruit du vent et de la pluie qui venait de la fenêtre brisée venait rompre le silence qui se déployait autour des personnes présentes. Tsuna se rendit bien vite compte que Dino n'était pas présent, sans doute aux cuisines, et que Reborn non plus. Probablement en train de gronder le blond pour sa maladresse d'auparavant.

Ce qui venait à dire qu'il se trouvait seul avec Hibari dans une pièce à la fenêtre ouverte. Et sans échappatoires, si on ne prenait pas en compte la fenêtre.

Le petit brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit que l'autre garçon le regarde avec plus d'animosité, si c'était possible.

- Herbivore, déclara Hibari après s'être installé sur sa chaise et avoir sorti plusieurs dossiers d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, Nous partons ce soir.

Tsuna retint un hurlement d'horreur et d'indignation, se rappelant que sa vie était en jeu, et se contenta d'hocher humblement la tête. Cependant, il n'en menait pas large et cherchait dans ses souvenirs un quelconque indice du fait qu'il doive partir le soir-même. Vu l'emploi du "nous" dans la phrase de son supérieur, cela signifiait qu'il partirait avec celui-ci. Dans ce cas, serait-ce une autre expédition en Italie ? Ce serait étrange vu qu'ils venaient de rentrer au bercail.

Après plusieurs minutes à ressasser ses questions intérieurement, le goûteur arriva à une conclusion. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui passait dans la tête du Préfet. Alors, mieux valait accepter les ordres de ce dernier et ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Tsuna sortit donc du bureau du Préfet avec l'esprit tourmenté et se rendit à la cuisine pour y ramener les restes qu'avait laissé Hibari en prétextant que le riz servi était froid. Le petit brun ouvrit lentement la porte menant à son enfer personnel et y glissa discrètement le nez pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne. Pour son plus grand malheur, deux individus s'y trouvaient.

- Tsuna !, s'exclama le premier en lui souriant gentiment.

L'autre se contenta de frapper, violemment, la tête du premier contre le comptoir tout en lui reprochant l'excès de sel dans ses plats.

- Reborn, Dino, salua sobrement le goûteur en posant les plats sur le buffet.

- On parlait justement de toi, déclara joyeusement le blond en s'empressant de mettre au lave-vaisselle les assiettes.

- Vraiment ?, se contenta de dire l'adolescent en regardant avec envie la sortie.

Si proche et pourtant si loin. Il songea que sa vie n'était qu'une vulgaire comédie qui devait amuser les dieux désœuvrés.

- C'est ça, approuva Reborn en époussetant un grain de poussière qui avait osé se poser sur sa veste impeccable. Nous devons te parler.

- Cependant, intervint le cuisinier avec un sourire contrit, Cela devra attendre ton retour.

- Mon retour ?, répéta comme un perroquet l'autre sans comprendre ce que voulait dire le blond.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?, fit celui-ci, Tu pars ce soir avec Kyoya à Hokkaido !

- Mais pourquoi Hokkaido ?, cria avec surprise le garçon. Et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Nous sommes bien en septembre, non ?, demanda Reborn avec agacement, C'est la période des recrutements pour le Comité et aussi la rentrée scolaire du second trimestre. Il y aura donc bien plus de monde à Namimori et dans le bâtiment. Sans oublier le fait qu'il y aura des ouvriers pour réparer les dégâts causés par les Millefiore...

- En gros, Kyoya ne veut pas être entouré d'une foule d'herbivores et préfère prendre des vacances à Hokkaido. Sans oublier qu'il y a moins de touristes à cette époque de l'année, commenta gaiement Dino.

- J-Je vois, murmura Tsuna en constatant que l'agoraphobie de son supérieur allait jusque-là. Mais, pourquoi dois-je y aller ?

Un poing rencontra violemment le haut de sa tête et il s'effondra à genoux sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine en gémissant.

- Reborn, fit-il en fusillant du regard le coupable de sa douleur, Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !

- Parce que tu es un idiot, Tsunaze, caqueta l'homme en posant son chapeau fétiche sur ses cheveux hérissés. Tu es le goûteur du Préfet, cela va de soi que tu dois l'accompagner.

- Dans ce cas, préféra demander le garçon pour éviter les foudres de son tuteur, Qui d'autre viendra ?

- Personne, répondit le cuisinier en se dirigeant vers le four pour en sortir une brioche. Kyoya voyage toujours léger.

- Mais, protesta Tsuna, Que se passera-t-il s'il se fait attaquer ? S'il se fait blesser ? S'il meurt ?

Les deux adultes semblèrent alors se figer. Ce fut comme si un vent froid parcourut la salle et l'adolescent se demanda alors ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler sous ses yeux. Puis, Dino secoua sa tête, son éternel sourire ayant disparu de ses lèvres, et saisit un couteau pendant à sa ceinture pour l'observer de près, ses yeux plissés et n'ayant plus cette petite étincelle chaleureuse. Pendant ce temps, Reborn se contenta de s'adosser au comptoir et baissa le rebord de son fedora pour cacher ses yeux.

- Si jamais Kyoya était tué à Hokkaido, susurra le cuisinier en coupant un morceau de la brioche brûlante, Cela signifierait que nous avons fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

- Hibari est l'homme qui a édifié le Comité, ajouta sombrement Reborn en se dirigeant vers la porte, Et il est également l'homme qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Tsuna ne put que hocher la tête et suivit le tueur sans un mot. Il devait faire ses valises.

* * *

Lorsque l'avion se posa sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Chitose, Tsuna se contenta de serrer de toutes ses forces les accoudoirs et de fermer ses yeux. Depuis sa promenade dans les airs avec la Varia, le pauvre goûteur avait développé une peur panique des avions et cela se voyait. Il déglutit difficilement, retenant ses nausées persistantes, et ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder par le hublot qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Comme dans tout aéroport, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant, à moins que l'on soit une personne éminemment intéressée par le macadam et les avions.  
Tsuna détourna le regard et se concentra alors sur le profil de son voisin. Hibari lisait un document, probablement l'un des nombreux rapports qu'il avait emporté avec lui, avec de petites lunettes rectangulaires sur le bout du nez. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il sortit de la poche de sa veste un bic rouge pour rayer un ou deux kanjis. Ensuite, comme averti par son instinct, il rangea rapidement ses affaires, mit ses lunettes dans un étui qu'il plaça dans sa sacoche de voyage, et retira sa ceinture pour se lever. Sitôt qu'il fut debout, les écriteaux lumineux demandant aux passagers de garder leurs ceintures s'éteignirent et le goûteur s'empressa d'enlever la sienne pour rejoindre son supérieur qui était déjà aux portes de l'avion. Une hôtesse les fit sortir en premier et leur fit une révérence alors qu'ils sortaient avec hâte de l'appareil. Hibari marcha d'un pas vif vers la sortie de l'aéroport, ses sourcils toujours aussi froncés et ses lèvres plissées. Tsuna blêmit en reconnaissant là les symptômes de l'agacement du Préfet.

« _Il est fâché !_ » hurla mentalement l'adolescent en faisant de discrets signes aux personnes qui les entouraient pour qu'elles s'éloignent au plus vite du jeune homme de mauvais poil. « _Éloignez-vous si vous tenez à la vie !_ »

Heureusement pour le cœur du petit brun, ils surent arriver à la sortie de l'aéroport sans encombre et prirent un taxi pour se rendre à leur résidence.

La voiture roulait vite et les arbres défilaient par la fenêtre. Tsuna appuya son front contre celle-ci et soupira faiblement en admirant les feuilles rougies par l'automne qui s'installait. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa glisser dans des rêves parsemés d'avions en chute libre et de feuilles mortes ballottées par le vent.

Hibari se tourna pour regarder l'herbivore et constata que ce dernier s'était endormi. Le Préfet se contenta de se concentrer à son tour dans le paysage et le temps passa tranquillement. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la maison qui appartenait au Comité et le jeune homme paya le conducteur. Tsuna se réveilla en sentant l'automobile s'arrêter et observa avec intérêt la maison qui se dressait devant eux. C'était la typique maison japonaise aux murs en bois et aux portes coulissantes. L'adolescent saisit les petites valises qui avaient été placées dans le coffre du taxi et suivit son supérieur qui n'avait pas attendu pour entrer dans sa résidence.

- Cette maison ne comporte que deux chambres, expliqua tranquillement Hibari en désignant les deux portes qui menaient aux salles mentionnées. La salle de bains se trouve là. Nous mangerons dehors.

Tsuna acquiesça et s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'être seul avec le Préfet du Comité l'effrayait. Auparavant, ils n'avaient jamais été réellement seuls, il y avait toujours Reborn ou Kusakabe à leurs côtés, sans oublier le fait que le goûteur avait souvent été capturé par les ennemis.

Il s'adossa contre la mince porte coulissante en papier opaque et soupira faiblement en observant ce qui allait être sa chambre dans les jours à venir. Des tatamis poussiéreux et un futon qui n'avait pas été secoué depuis des années. Le brun secoua sa tête avec lassitude et saisit le futon dans ses bras pour le sortir de sa chambre. Il parcourut les couloirs de la maison, faisant grincer les vieilles lattes de bois sur son passage, et arriva dans le vestibule où traînaient ses chaussures. Il les enfila maladroitement, étant donné le futon dans ses bras, et sorti ensuite du genkan. Une fois hors de l'atmosphère confinée de l'habitation, l'adolescent prit une longue bouffée d'air et se rendit au patio qui se trouvait dans la devanture de la maison. Ensuite, avec la force de l'habitude, il commença à dépoussiérer le futon. Après de longues minutes de dur effort, il contempla avec fierté son matelas et le plaça sur la rambarde de l'entrée de la maison pour qu'il sèche au soleil. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'une autre personne.

- Hibari-san !, s'exclama Tsuna en s'inclinant respectueusement face au Préfet.

Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder en silence. Il était assis sur le haut des marches menant à l'entrée de la maison et avait dans ses mains le rapport qu'il lisait dans l'avion.

- Le mien aussi, déclara alors le jeune homme en se replongeant dans ses feuilles.

Le petit brun pencha sa tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire son supérieur et finit par arriver à la solution. Il sourit face à sa découverte et s'empressa de monter les marches, Hibari se poussant légèrement pour le laisser passer ce qui étonna fortement Tsuna de voir que l'autre garçon pouvait faire preuve de courtoisie, et arriva dans le vestibule. Se déchaussant à la vitesse de la lumière, il marcha rapidement, plutôt mourir que de courir dans des couloirs alors que le terrifiant Préfet se trouvait dans les parages, vers la chambre du dit-Préfet et saisit le futon de ce dernier. Réprimant un éternuement lorsqu'un nuage de poussière se dégagea du matelas, le jeune goûteur fit demi-tour et avança vers le vestibule pour remettre ses chaussures. Cependant, il n'eut pas autant de chances que la première fois et tomba en se faisant un croche-pied. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand sa tête heurta violemment le rebord du genkan et il relâcha sa prise sur le futon. Ce dernier se déploya et l'enveloppa dans ses tissus poussiéreux.

« _C'est la fin_ » songea misérablement l'adolescent. « _Je vais mourir étouffé par un futon crasseux..._ »

Mais, le destin en avait décidé autrement et la paillasse qui était pourtant résolue à étouffer le garçon fut enlevée, récoltant un soupir de satisfaction de la part du petit brun. Soupir qui se transforma bien vite en exclamation terrifiée lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacial du Préfet du Comité, un futon grand ouvert dans une main, son rapport dans l'autre.

- Herbivore, murmura Hibari en posant doucement le matelas informe sur le sol de l'entrée, Que s'est-il passé ?

Tsuna referma sa bouche et la rouvrit, tentant visiblement de s'exprimer. Mais la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête ne cessait pas et sa frayeur augmentait progressivement. N'en pouvant plus, il laissa les ténèbres l'envelopper.

* * *

Hibari contempla avec surprise le corps évanoui du petit herbivore. Alors qu'il lui avait explicitement demandé des explications, l'herbivore s'était contenté de tourner de l'œil sans lui dire un mot.

Le jeune homme soupira et déposa tranquillement son rapport sur le sommet de la tête de l'inconscient. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et Hibari ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, préférant saisir le futon et sortir aussitôt. Il épousseta soigneusement son matelas et l'étendit aux côtés de celui de l'herbivore. Ensuite, il rentra dans la maison et se déchaussa. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il se concentra sur l'adolescent qui obstruait le passage.

Hibari fronça ses sourcils et sortit des recoins de sa veste ses tonfas pour tapoter doucement le sommet des cheveux volumineux de l'autre garçon. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, le Préfet se permit un petit sourire satisfait et fit étinceler ses armes.

L'herbivore hurla, implora, pleura et se mit même à genoux pour faire cesser la douleur. Cependant, Hibari continua à le frapper, évitant tout de même les points vitaux de l'adolescent, il tenait à ce que celui-ci puisse se lever ensuite. Pourquoi était-il si agacé avec ce garçon ?

Ce n'était qu'un herbivore, inutile et faible. Mais, il lui était arrivé d'être un carnivore. Comme lors de sa chute avec le crétin de canasson.

L'herbivore, cet être pathétique qui devait vivre aux dépends des autres, avait fait preuve d'une puissance insoupçonnée. Une puissance qui recourrait aux flammes de la Volonté.

Le Préfet arrêta de frapper l'adolescent sans défenses et lâcha subitement ses tonfas. Les armes tombèrent et le bruit de leur chute résonna dans le silence de la vieille maison en bois. Les halètements de douleur de l'herbivore étaient audibles également, bien que celui-ci tente de les étouffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Hibari s'approcha de l'autre garçon et enroula ses mains autour des joues meurtries de ce dernier. Ses yeux gris croisèrent les orbes ambrées brouillées par les quelques petites larmes de douleurs qui avaient perlé aux commissures de ses yeux. Le chef du Comité de Discipline relâcha ses mains et se détourna de l'adolescent avec une grimace de dépit. L'herbivore n'avait rien de particulier.

Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à lui ?

* * *

Gokudera Hayato n'avait jamais été une personne patiente. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire équipe avec un imbécile fanatique de base-ball ? Des fois, le jeune homme se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour accepter ce métier.

Cependant, chaque fois qu'il se posait cette question, la réponse lui arrivait clairement.

Parce que Reborn, l'ancien Arcobaleno du Soleil, le lui avait demandé. Et qu'il avait accepté. Or, Gokudera Hayato tenait toujours ses promesses, même s'il ne voulait pas les faire.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait désormais dans une petite salle de réunion délabrée en compagnie de son écervelé de compagnon avec un gamin hypocondriaque qui paraissait sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche.

Il voulait une clope, là et maintenant.

Gokudera fit lentement glisser une main le long de son torse et la fit entrer dans la petite poche de son pantalon strict de membre du Comité qu'il avait customisé depuis belle lurette. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du sacro-saint paquet de cigarettes et une goutte de sueur tomba lentement le long de sa nuque. Il devait y arriver, il le devait !

Mais il était arrivé à la partie la plus sensible. Sortir la cigarette sans alerter son coéquipier qui avait l'ouïe d'un chien de chasse.

Il retint une exclamation de victoire lorsqu'il sentit le délicat cylindre de nicotine arriver entre ses doigts et sortit lentement sa main de sa poche. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir son briquet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il mit en marche son autre main. Celle-ci descendit tout aussi lentement le long de son corps et entra dans la poche de sa large veste du Comité qui était nonchalamment posée sur le haut de la chaise où il se trouvait affalé. Cependant, alors que sa main allait se refermer sur le béni briquet, quelque chose de chaud et mouvant s'enroula autour de sa pince.

- Haha, rit joyeusement le propriétaire de la dite-chose chaude et mouvante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gokudera ?

L'argenté s'étrangla silencieusement et pleura intérieurement la perte de sa bien-aimée cigarette.

- Tu ne peux pas fumer en présence d'un enfant, déclara tout aussi gaiement l'autre idiot alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient et qu'une aura meurtrière l'entourait progressivement. À moins que tu veuilles que je te le rappelle de la manière forte ?

Gokudera déglutit et détourna son regard. Foutu idiot des sports qui se montrait diablement convaincant quand il le voulait ! Ses yeux verts errèrent dans la petite pièce en état de délabrement avancé et il fronça ses sourcils en se rendant compte de la présence d'une autre personne.

- Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse en se levant brusquement tout en sortant de ses poches son briquet ainsi que plusieurs cartouches d'explosifs.

Une petit silhouette sortit d'en dessous de la gigantesque table qui séparait la pièce en deux et les deux adolescents contemplèrent avec surprise l'enfant qui leurs faisait face.

- Ce serait pas l'un des protecteurs du Dixième ?, murmura Gokudera en baissant ses armes.

- On dirait bien, affirma Yamamoto en gardant son sérieux. Que fais-tu ici, petit ?

L'enfant, sans doute âgé de huit ans, les regarda silencieusement, le bâton d'une sucette dépassant de ses lèvres closes et baissa ensuite ses yeux en soupirant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la salle et s'assit aux côtés d'une petit silhouette repliée sur elle-même. Le petit contempla l'autre avec une lueur triste au fond de ses prunelles vertes et le japonais s'adoucit en comprenant ce qui se passait.

- Hé, tu pourrais répondre, espèce de sale gamin mal élev..., s'énerva Gokudera.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Yamamoto lui ayant mis une main sur la bouche pour le taire. Ils échangèrent un regard et le brun soupira avec inconfort.

- Il veut être avec Irie, laissons-le tranquille.

Les yeux bruns du membre du Comité se ternirent et il songea tristement que le petit blond devait sans doute être au courant que son ami partirait bientôt pour rejoindre les Millefiore.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement et les deux adolescents sursautèrent pour ensuite se tourner vers l'ouverture où se trouvait leur supérieur.

- Sortez, déclara ce dernier en gardant son visage dans l'ombre. Je veux leur parler.

Gokudera et Yamamoto obéirent sans un mot, se contentant de laisser leurs dossiers et rapports concernant leurs missions sur la gigantesque table de la salle. Ils fermèrent derrière eux la porte de la pièce et échangèrent un nouveau regard.

- Ça te dit un sushi ?, fit le japonais avec un sourire de son cru.

- Hum, grogna l'autre en sortant enfin sa divine clope. C'est toi qui payes.

Le brun éclata de rire et enroula son bras autour des épaules de l'argenté. Les deux garçons cessèrent bien vite de penser à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette salle délabrée. Après tout, chercher à savoir ne ferait que leurs apporter des ennuis.

* * *

- Irie Shoichi, dit clairement et en épelant soigneusement chaque syllabe le Conseiller du Comité.

Le jeune roux frémit et resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre son torse.

L'enfant blond se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

- Byakuran Gesso a demandé ta remise en liberté, murmura Reborn en s'approchant des deux enfants.

Il s'arrêta face au blond. Ce dernier le regarda avec ses yeux verts vides de toutes émotions enfantines et recula pour lui laisser la place. L'adulte hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche une sucette verte pour la tendre à l'enfant.

- Je sais à quel point cela t'est difficile, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'enfant qui lui faisait face, Mais je dois le faire.

- Je sais, murmura Spanner en fermant à moitié ses yeux. De toute façon, ce n'est plus lui...

Les yeux sombres de l'Hitman s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement et il se pencha pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que l'enfant.

- Plus le même, répéta avec un ton interrogatif l'adulte.

- Ce n'est plus Irie, expliqua vaguement l'enfant en fermant totalement ses yeux. Il l'a été mais ne l'est plus.

Reborn se leva et s'approcha du corps recroquevillé de l'autre enfant. Il saisit le menton du petit roux et croisa les orbes vertes éteintes d'Irie. L'adulte fit bouger ses doigts devant les yeux du garçon et fronça ses sourcils en constatant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Le Conseiller commença alors à faire des hypothèses et une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Il marcha vers les dossiers laissés par Gokudera et Yamamoto et lut attentivement les feuilles. Soudain, il vit ce qu'il recherchait ardemment.

« _Deux jours après nous avoir révélé son implication dans l'anéantissement des Vongola, Irie Shoichi a présenté tous les symptômes d'un sevrage et s'est muré dans son esprit. Nous avons essayé plusieurs méthode__s pour le faire réagir mais les stimuli extérieurs ne fonctionnent pas. Nous envisageons que la drogue, à laquelle il semblerait que le sujet soit accoutumé, soit nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement de l'esprit du sujet._ »

- Je vois, murmura Reborn en déposant le rapport sur la table. Il contrôle l'esprit de ses pions...

L'adulte se tourna alors vers les deux enfants et plaça sur son épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de pommes de terre, Irie pour ensuite se concentrer sur Spanner.

- Demain, il sera à nouveau normal, assura-t-il au blond. Cependant, tu ne pourras plus le voir.

- Il me suffira d'attendre que tout ceci s'achève, déclara laconiquement l'enfant en jetant le bâton de sa sucette dans la poubelle. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des civils.

- N'oublies pas ta mission, l'avertit Reborn en plissant ses paupières. Les Vongola ne t'ont pas engagé pour rien...

- J'attends toujours l'arrivée du vrai Tsunayoshi, bailla Spanner en sortant de la pièce. En attendant que le vrai Vongola Decimo se présente devant moi et me donne ses ordres, je continuerais à faire ce qu'il me plaît. C'est que j'ai accordé avec les Vongola.

Reborn poussa un soupir las et redressa ses épaules. Il avait un rendez-vous et devait y arriver à temps. Il devait le faire. Pour eux, qui étaient coincés dans des corps difformes ou décédés sans explications.

- Je découvrirais qui a déformé notre malédiction, promit-il à mi-voix.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Tsuna se trouvait toujours dans le vestibule de la vieille maison japonaise. Ses muscles étaient si noués et douloureux qu'il n'avait pu se lever de toute la journée. Le garçon soupira faiblement, ses côtes protestant face au traitement infligé, et bougea lentement sa tête pour regarder le plafond. Ses yeux errèrent paresseusement sur les lattes de bois et il observa sans vraiment faire attention un nœud dans l'écorce.

Il s'ennuyait.

Après quelques minutes où il songea qu'il dormirait dans le vestibule, au milieu de ces courants d'airs glaciaux, l'adolescent finit par trouver une once de volonté et d'amour propre pour oser ne serait-ce que bouger ses jambes.

Hibari avait fait un bon travail, songea le brun en étirant ses membres pour ensuite se lever lentement. Après tout, le Préfet aurait pu le rendre paraplégique avec la dérouillée qu'il lui avait donné. Tsuna finit par être sur ses pieds et s'appuya contre un des murs pour reprendre son souffle. Ce faisant, il regarda également l'heure sur sa montre et blêmit en constatant que l'heure du repas de son supérieur approchait. Or, qui disait repas, disait que le goûteur devait se trouver avec le Préfet. Tsuna gémit faiblement et s'avança aussi lentement qu'un escargot asthmatique et dopés aux somnifères vers sa chambre. Il y trouva son futon convenablement plié ainsi que sa petite valise. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il remercia à voix basse Hibari pour avoir pris la peine de rentrer son matelas avant que ce dernier ne s'imprègne de l'humidité nocturne.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, le garçon songea à ce dernier.

Hibari Kyoya était son supérieur, le Préfet de Namimori, un homme craint dans le monde de la Mafia. Tsuna avait pu voir certains de ses souvenirs et il savait que le jeune n'avait pas eu une enfance sans problèmes. Son père était mort dans une vendetta de mafieux et sa mère était décédée lors de l'attaque de Namimori. Ensuite Hibari avait décidé de prendre les armes pour défendre sa ville et avait réussi sa folle entreprise, allant jusqu'à détruire les Vongola, une famille mafieuse pourtant réputée pour sa force incomparable.

Tsuna se figea, un bras coincé dans sa chemise déboutonnée, et fronça ses sourcils. Hibari avait détruit les Vongola, il avait affronté le Vongola Nono. Alors, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose clochait ?

Ensuite, il y avait le problème de son passé remarqua l'adolescent en boutonnant correctement sa chemise. Il noua prestement sa cravate noire et saisit un pantalon propre pour l'enfiler. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Ses quelques souvenirs débutaient tous à son arrivée à l'orphelinat de Namimori. Or, comme l'avait déclaré Basil, l'être humain pouvait se souvenir à partir de ses trois ans. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec le reste. Sans oublier qu'il était le prétendant au poste du Dixième Vongola. Tsuna soupira et ferma la braguette de son pantalon.

Quels liens avait Hibari avec son passé ? Était-ce lui qui avait ordonné la mise à mort de la famille Sawada ?

Le brun secoua sa tête vivement et se frappa les deux joues pour se reprendre.

- Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte coulissante.

Il sortit dans le couloir et dut faire un pas en arrière pour éviter de rentrer dans son supérieur.

- Hibari-san !, s'exclama Tsuna en sursautant lorsqu'il remarqua ce qui avait failli se produire.

- Herbivore, dit calmement le Préfet, Allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la maison et arrivèrent bien vite devant l'entrée de celle-ci où les attendait un véhicule. Hibari entra sans dire un mot dans celui-ci et son goûteur le suivit. La voiture les conduisit au centre-ville de Sapporo. Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée d'un restaurant de haut niveau, le Préfet sortit de l'automobile et Tsuna contempla avec incompréhension le chauffeur. Devait-il le payer ? Mais avec quel argent ? L'homme parut comprendre son dilemme et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Pas besoin d'argent, gamin, déclara-t-il en s'allumant un cigare. C'est moi qui offre !

- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda l'adolescent en cherchant à comprendre la raison qui se cachait derrière ces mots.

- C'est notre façon de le remercier, sourit le conducteur. Après tout ce qu'a fait ce gamin, il est naturel que nous fassions de notre mieux pour le remercier...

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et sortit de l'habitacle pour se rendre dans le restaurant où s'était déjà assis Hibari. Ce dernier lisait la carte calmement, son dos droit et ne laissant aucune expression s'écrire sur son visage. Son goûteur s'installa silencieusement sur la chaise située en face du Préfet et lut à son tour le menu pour ensuite soupirer.

Si Hibari choisissait un plat à base de champignons, sa tâche serait encore plus malaisée vu qu'il devait goûter à tout et faire en sorte de le faire rapidement. Or, les champignons étaient la partie la plus difficile. Le poison se découvrait qu'après mûre réflexion, sans oublier que s'il trouvait réellement une trace de poison, il devrait cracher sa bouchée discrètement.

Tsuna soupira faiblement et leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard perçant de son supérieur qui avait fermé sa carte et le regardait intensivement. L'adolescent frissonna face à ces yeux gris troublants et détournant son regard en riant nerveusement. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux face au Préfet ?

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et le garçon cessa de s'interroger inutilement pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Hibari regardait avec ennui une famille manger un plat de pâtes et Tsuna suivit le regard de l'autre pour observer à son tour les individus. Il y avait un petit garçon qui boudait, ses bras étaient fermement repliés contre son torse et il refusait d'avaler quoique ce soit. Sa mère, une femme aux traits tirés mais dont les rides autour de ses lèvres démontraient son penchant à sourire facilement, lui caressa les cheveux et chuchota à l'oreille de son fils pendant que le père se contentait de boire un verre de bière en les couvant d'un regard affectueux.

- Tche, renifla le Préfet en détournant ses yeux de ce spectacle alors que leurs plats arrivaient.

Tsuna s'empressa de goûter aux mets proposés et se relaxa en remarquant que les aliments n'avaient pas été empoisonnés. Il put donc se nourrir avec entrain pendant que son supérieur piochait délicatement des éléments dans son assiette. Hibari finit rapidement, laissant plus de la moitié de la garniture de son plat et se leva pour partir. La famille le regarda avec surprise et l'enfant poussa une exclamation étouffée en reconnaissant les traits du jeune homme.

- Maman, maman !, fit le petit en tirant la manche de sa mère, C'est lui ! C'est lui !

- Je sais, sourit celle-ci en caressant la tête de son enfant. Après tout, nous sommes en septembre, non ?

Tsuna entendit cela et ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire la femme. Pourquoi cet enfant avait-il su reconnaître Hibari ? Et pourquoi son supérieur était-il parti sans payer son repas ? L'adolescent s'empressa de suivre l'autre garçon et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour croiser les yeux sombres du serveur. Ce dernier fit une courbette et leur souhaita un bon voyage.

- Hibari-san, dit alors Tsuna une fois qu'ils furent dans le taxi. Pourquoi êtes-vous si connu à Sapporo ?

- Les herbivores reconnaissent facilement un carnivore, répondit l'autre en baillant légèrement. Et ils n'oublient pas ce qui s'est passé dans leurs montagnes.

Tsuna hocha lentement la tête et se concentra sur le paysage nocturne qui défilait par la fenêtre entrouverte de la voiture. Ils furent bien vite arrivés devant leur maison et descendirent du taxi, une nouvelle fois sans payer.

- Herbivore, déclara sèchement Hibari alors qu'ils se déchaussaient dans le vestibule. Demain nous irons au parc. Sois prêt au lever du soleil.

Le petit brun acquiesça silencieusement et se dépêcha pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Le Préfet resta dans le hall d'entrée, ses lèvres pincées, et regarda le couloir qui menait à la chambre de l'herbivore.

« _Cette nuit_ » songea le brun en enlevant sa veste pour l'accrocher à un crochet du portemanteau. « _Je saurais s'il est bien un des hommes faisant partie de la Mafia._ »

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et se leva silencieusement, repoussant son futon. Il étira ses jambes et plia ses doigts pour assurer leur fonctionnement. Il regarda par la fenêtre et surprit la faible lueur des étoiles. Ses yeux se plissèrent et passèrent de leur couleur brune habituelle à une teinte plus orangée.

Bien, la nuit s'était installée en maître et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre dans la chambre du Préfet.

Ce faisant, il se rappela des quelques phrases qu'il avait su échanger avec Xanxus avant que ce dernier ne le force à sortir de l'église avec Basil. Le plan du vieillard, Timoteo, était que Tsuna devait retourner aux côtés du japonais et attendre le bon moment pour frapper.

Dans ce cas, quoi de mieux qu'une maison où il était seul avec Hibari ? Ses yeux en amandes s'ouvrirent légèrement et il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit quasi inaudible résonna dans la chambre et Tsuna retint sa respiration. Il ouvrit violemment sa porte et courut vers celle de son supérieur. Il put y voir la silhouette en ombres chinoises de ce dernier et entra sans prévenir dans la pièce. L'adolescent dut se jeter au sol, égratignant sa joue avec les lambris du tatami, pour éviter un coup qui fusa vers sa tête, et roula sur lui-même pour échapper à son assaillant.

Une fois qu'il fut contre l'un des murs, il se leva et observa son entourage. Hibari, vêtu d'un yukata et armé de ses tonfas, se battait contre un individu habillé d'une combinaison noire étrangement semblable à celle qu'avait portée Byakuran le jour de son attaque.

Sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir, Tsuna étira une de ses jambes et fit un croche-pied à l'inconnu. Ce dernier trébucha et tomba, sa tête heurtant le sol en faisant un bruit mat. Aussitôt, le Préfet asséna un coup mortel à l'homme à terre et se redressa en faisant la moue. Puis, le jeune homme se tourna vers le petit brun qui était toujours contre le mur de sa chambre.

- Que fais-tu ici, Herbivore ?, demanda-t-il en essuyant les bords ensanglantés de ses armes sur l'étoffe sombre du défunt.

- J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venu voir, expliqua Tsuna en détournant ses yeux qui retournèrent à leur couleur habituelle.

Hibari surprit le furtif éclat orangé des orbes du garçon et écarquilla légèrement ses yeux. Puis, il secoua sa tête et rangea ses tonfas dans les replis de son yukata violet.

- Je ne t'ai jamais donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans cette pièce, remarqua le Préfet en s'asseyant sur son futon qui n'avait toujours pas été utilisé.

- J'en suis sincèrement désolé, répondit le brun en baissant la tête.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais une main l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se retourner pour faire face à son supérieur. Ce dernier avait son visage impassible et l'observa attentivement avant de le relâcher.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Herbivore.

Tsuna ouvrit en grand ses yeux et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre. Il entra dans la sienne et s'enfouit dans son futon, ses membres tremblants et ses pensées ne cessant de tourner en rond dans son esprit.

Hibari savait, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un espion.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever lorsque Tsuna sortit de la vieille maison. Il fit quelques pas maladroit, appréciant l'air frais du mois de septembre et sourit en sentant un vent se lever et secouer sa chevelure. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire beau.

Sa bonne humeur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'une silhouette familière sortit de la maison.

Hibari était habillé de ses vêtements habituels et portait même sa vieille veste sur ses épaules. Bien que ses tonfas ne soient en vue, Tsuna savait très bien qu'ils étaient présents vu que le Préfet semblait être une extension humaine de ses armes.

Ils prirent à nouveau un taxi, ne payèrent pas le trajet et furent déposés devant l'entrée d'un parc national. Hibari prit les devants et avança d'un pas vif sur les sentiers en béton pendant que le petit brun s'empressait de le suivre.

Alors que Tsuna pensait qu'ils n'allaient que se promener tranquillement, son supérieur lui prouva à nouveau qu'il avait tort en sortant de la piste pour se diriger vers un petit chemin en terre battue qui serpentait jusqu'aux frondaisons des arbres menant aux montagnes environnantes. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment, le silence uniquement brisé par le bruit des feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous leurs bottes et les gazouillements des oiseaux. Bien vite, le soleil fut caché par quelques nuages et Tsuna soupira en songeant qu'il n'échapperait pas à la pluie. Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant, ce matin il faisait beau !

Des gouttelettes tombèrent sur son nez et il frissonna en remontant le col de sa veste. Face à lui, le Préfet continuait à marcher, sa tête baissée et ses épaules rentrées.

Après plusieurs minutes où il commença à en avoir assez du silence et de l'eau qui imprégnait ses vêtements, Tsuna finit par prendre la parole.

- Hibari-san, fit-il en s'approchant de son interlocuteur, Où allons-nous ?

L'autre garçon ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. Cependant, il s'arrêta à la lisière d'une clairière. Le goûteur s'avança à son tour et observa en silence l'ouverture au milieu des montagnes.

Un immense cratère. Ce fut la seule chose qui traversa son esprit.

Les arbres, des pins et érables dont les feuilles rougies parsemaient le sol boueux, s'arrêtaient tous autour du trou dont les bords formaient un cercle parfait. Un cercle tracé par l'homme. Tsuna s'approcha et se mit en face du cratère pour jeter un œil dans ses profondeurs. Il remarqua alors les différentes stries qui se trouvaient sur la roche nue constituant les parois du creux. Des flammes avaient causé ces dégâts.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, l'adolescent se tourna rapidement et fit face au Préfet de Namimori. Ce dernier, les cheveux dégoulinants suite à la pluie qui s'était renforcée progressivement, s'était avancé en silence et posté face aux bords du cratère. Hibari regarda pendant quelques secondes le fond et se détourna ensuite.

- Allons-y, Herbivore, murmura-t-il en rabattant sa veste sur ses épaules sans se soucier de l'eau.

Tsuna jeta un dernier regard à la dépression et se dépêcha de suivre son supérieur.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi se trouvait dans de beaux draps.

À vrai dire, c'était inévitable, il le savait bien. Passer plusieurs jours en solitaire avec son supérieur induirait à un rapprochement. Mais tout de même, se retrouver face à un Hibari Kyoya haletant sous son corps ne faisait pas partie de ses prédictions.

- Hi-Hibari-san, bredouilla l'adolescent en tentant de se relever.

- Ne bouges pas, Herbivore, répondit en un filet de voix le Préfet sans ouvrir ses yeux.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et bougea légèrement pour éviter de se reposer de tout son poids sur son supérieur. Il observa alors le visage de ce dernier. Hibari avait les joues rougies par la fièvre et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, son nez étant bouché, pour assurer sa respiration. Ce qui expliquait ses petits halètements qui gênaient décidément l'adolescent. Sans oublier que son supérieur, malgré sa maladie, ne montrait aucune faiblesse et n'hésitait pas à le menacer pour le forcer à lui tenir chaud la nuit.

Sous prétexte que la maison ne disposait pas de chauffage central, le Préfet l'avait obligé à se dévêtir pour ensuite dormir à ses côtés, prenant ainsi le rôle d'un chauffage.

Pas besoin de dire à quel point Tsuna se sentait rabaissé.

- Herbivore, murmura Hibari.

Le brun se figea en sentant le souffle brûlant de celui-ci sur sa nuque et ferma ses yeux pour s'imaginer ailleurs.

- Oui ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix fêlée.

- Rapproche-toi.

Tsuna obéit et enroula ses bras autour du torse de l'autre garçon. Il sursauta en sentant la peau veloutée de ce dernier et rougit en collant son corps à celui de son supérieur. Bien vite, il put noter que les tremblements qui agitaient le Préfet s'étaient calmés et le petit brun ouvrit ses yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il avait plongé sa tête dans le creux du cou de son supérieur.

Il se dégagea subtilement et observa attentivement Hibari. Ce dernier s'était endormi et respirait paisiblement. Tsuna fit errer ses yeux dans la chevelure sombre du dormeur et sourit tristement.

« _Je pourrais le tuer._ » songea-t-il fermant ses paupières pour s'endormir à son tour.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Le moment n'était pas encore arrivé.

* * *

Deux semaines après, le Préfet rentra à Namimori, accompagné de son goûteur qui était curieusement enrhumé. Ainsi, le voyage en avion se fit dans un silence entrecoupé de toux intempestives et de regards assassins de la part de Hibari.

Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Comité, qui venait de finir ses rénovations, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent immédiatement au bureau du Préfet pour reprendre leurs affaires habituelles. Ainsi, Hibari retrouva ses dossiers et autres rapports que Reborn avait entassé avec affection sur son bureau, allant jusqu'à recouvrir l'entièreté du meuble, et Tsuna se retrouva face à un dilemme.

Il était malade. Et qui dit malade, dit aussi nez bouché.

Or, étant un goûteur, l'odorat faisait partie des éléments cruciaux pour son métier. Sans oublier que le goût changeait lorsqu'on ne possède plus d'odorat.

Une petite tape sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et l'adolescent releva sa tête pour croiser les orbes sombres de Reborn. Ce dernier fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois hors du bureau, et donc hors du champ visuel et auditif du terrible Préfet, Tsuna se permit d'éternuer bruyamment et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir pour tamponner son nez bouché.

- Oï, soupira l'adulte en l'observant attentivement, Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Hokkaido pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?

Le petit brun marmonna quelques mots à propos d'un supérieur qui était maladivement puissant et Reborn préféra ne pas vouloir en savoir plus. Donc, le conseiller se contenta d'emmener le goûteur aux cuisines et lui ordonna d'y entrer pour y chercher le repas du Préfet. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Tsuna acquiesça et pénétra dans l'antre du diable.

- Tsuna !, s'exclama ce dernier en secouant un couteau maculé de sang. Comment vas-tu, petit frère ?

Le brun se jeta sur la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir pour échapper au blond. Cependant, le destin, ou plutôt Reborn, avait d'autres plans pour lui et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Ainsi, faisant face à ce que la destinée lui préparait, Tsuna s'adossa contre la paroi et se mit à faire ses prières.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Tsuna, remarqua avec inquiétude Dino en s'approchant de son petit frère.

Le dit-petit frère écarquilla ses yeux en voyant l'autre homme s'avancer. Il avait toujours son couteau à la main et en plus, le petit brun ressentait l'envie grandissante d'éternuer. Il retroussa légèrement son nez, essayant de se retenir et le picotement dans ses narines augmenta. Et, lorsque le blond posa une main inquisitrice sur son épaule, Tsuna n'en put plus. Un éternuement incontrôlable sortit et Dino en fut stoppé dans sa lancée.

- HIIIIIIE, s'exclama le brun en se ressaisissant pour ensuite essuyer son visage avec son mouchoir. Dino-san, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je devrais être celui qui dit ça, sourit le blond en haussant ses épaules. Comment vas-tu Tsuna ? Tu as l'air vachement enrhumé...

- Je..., hésita quelque peu l'adolescent, Ça va. Juste un peu malade.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas te porter préjudice, soupira Dino en se tournant pour se remettre à la tâche. Enfin, j'ai presque fini mon plat. Tu pourras bientôt le remettre à Kyoya.

Tsuna hocha calmement la tête et s'assit maladroitement sur l'un des tabourets de la pièce pour ensuite observer en silence le travail du cuisinier. Ce dernier portait une expression que le brun ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et son sourire habituel s'était transformé en un sourire confiant, respirant le pouvoir. Ce devait être le fruit de l'entraînement de Reborn, songea l'adolescent en remarquant les mets que préparait Dino.

- Du poisson ?, demanda Tsuna en pointant l'animal qui était posé sur la planche devant le blond.

- Oui, sourit Dino en aiguisant son couteau. Comme Kyoya vient de rentrer à la maison, je vais lui faire son plat préféré. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée...

- Je vois, murmura le brun en plongeant son regard dans les orbites vides du poisson.

Quelque chose le titillait et il ne savait pas quoi. Il ferma ses yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Comme la cuisine était silencieuse, curieusement vide des aides qui étaient généralement tous autour du cuisinier principal, l'adolescent put se plonger dans ses pensées sans difficulté et arriva bien vite à la conclusion. Il avait déjà vu cette espèce de poisson, lors de ses études avec Timoteo. Le vieux marchand, qui était en réalité le Vongola Nono, ce que Tsuna n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre, lui avait montré cette espèce en lui disant d'y faire attention.

Il avait dit quelque chose concernant le cuisinier. Mais quoi ?

Le picotement, désormais familier, dans son nez revint en force et Tsuna éternua sans plus se retenir. Il écarquilla ensuite ses yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

- C'est du fugu !, s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt la carcasse du poisson.

Dino lui fit un sourire approbateur et hocha la tête.

- Tu es sûr d'y arriver ?, demanda ensuite l'adolescent. Timoteo disait qu'il fallait être un cuisinier hors pair pour savoir découper convenablement ce poisson...

- Ça ira, sourit le blond. Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois et personne n'en est mort.

Cependant, cela n'apaisa pas les inquiétudes du petit brun. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver à cause de ce poisson-globe ? Un plat passa devant son nez et il sortit de ses pensées en sursauta.

- Tu peux y aller, Tsuna, lui dit gentiment Dino en lui donnant l'assiette remplie de sashimis de fugu.

Le brun acquiesça nerveusement et sortit de la cuisine et faisant attention à ne pas renverser le contenu du plat. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du Préfet, l'adolescent fit comme à l'accoutumée et posa l'assiette sur le meuble pour ensuite sortir ses baguettes de sa poche et prendre un morceau de sashimi. Il observa avec une moue dépitée le bout de poisson transparent avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche et l'avaler. Aussitôt, il ouvrit en grand ses yeux et n'osa pas bouger. Sa tête bourdonnait et ses oreilles semblaient se boucher progressivement. Ses jambes devenaient lourdes également et la conclusion surgit rapidement dans son esprit. Le fugu avait été mal découpé. Ou plutôt, son éternuement intempestif avait surpris Dino qui avait fait une fausse manœuvre. Sentant qu'il perdait progressivement conscience, l'adolescent ne fit qu'une chose. Il lâcha ses baguettes qui tombèrent dans l'assiette en résonnant dans le silence de la pièce et il se dirigea vers la porte en titubant.

Sa vision s'assombrissant, Tsuna songea qu'il devait à tout prix recracher le morceau, voir même le vomir. Cependant, et ce fut le dernier morceau rationnel en fonctionnement dans son esprit qui le lui dit, s'il osait salir la moquette du bureau du Préfet, il pourrait définitivement dire adieu à la vie.

«_ Vite ! _» songea l'adolescent. « _Si j'arrive à temps à l'infirmerie, on pourra me soigner... _»

Il descendit l'escalier menant à l'étage de la pièce souhaitée en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la rambarde. Soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba lourdement, continuant sa descente à plat ventre. Sa tête enfoncée dans la moquette de l'escalier, il ferma à moitié ses yeux et poussa une légère plainte. Ainsi, il mourrait empoisonné.

Cela devait être la deuxième fois qu'il voyait la mort de près depuis le début de sa coopération avec le Comité. Tsuna songea vaguement que travailler avec Hibari Kyoya ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis. Cependant, en travaillant avec ce garçon si particulier et psychorigide, il s'était amusé, avait rencontré des gens, s'était fait des amis et... il en avait appris plus sur son passé.

« _Cette fois-ci_ » songea tristement l'adolescent en se sentant sombrer dans les abîmes, « _Ieyasu et Natsu ne me sauveront pas._ »

_... Yoshi est..._

Tsuna grimaça, ses jambes commencèrent à brûler, il avait l'impression que son sang s'était changé en lave et que cette dernière se propageait dans son organisme. Mourir dans la neige aurait été préférable, se dit le garçon en poussant une autre plainte. On souffrait moins.

_... Là... Prends-le..._

Ses bras furent pris de soubresauts et il eut l'impression de voler. Venait-il de tomber à nouveau dans les escaliers ?

_... Dépêches-toi... Plus pour longtemps..._

Soudain, il sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et un liquide brûlant fut versé de force dans sa bouche. Ne contrôlant plus son corps, il ne put avaler et s'étrangla avec le liquide avant de le recracher.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Quelque chose entra en contact avec ses lèvres et son nez fut pincé par une main inconnue. Ensuite, le liquide fut à nouveau dans sa bouche et, ne pouvant respirer, il fut forcé d'avaler. Soudain, quelque chose qui n'était pas sa langue bougea dans sa bouche et s'en alla lorsque le brun poussa une exclamation étouffée par la chose qui était contre ses lèvres.

- Ça suffira comme ça, fit alors la voix féminine de Bianchi.

- Vous auriez pu le sauver, marmonna la voix monotone d'avant.

- Mais j'aurais interrompu vos retrouvailles, susurra avec une intonation énamourée l'infirmière.

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, déclara l'autre inconnu.

Tsuna se rendit alors compte qu'il ne souffrait plus. Ses jambes n'étaient plus si lourdes et il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir les oreilles bouchées. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et se rendit compte sans trop de surprise qu'il se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Se redressant lentement, Tsuna observa les deux individus qui faisaient du bruit.

Il y avait Bianchi, son air méprisant sur son visage quelque peu effacé puisqu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à l'autre personne que cette dernière était follement amoureuse du petit goûteur. D'ailleurs, le second individu était un adolescent aux cheveux rouge sang. Son visage était égratigné et il portait plusieurs pansements sur les morceaux de peau que le brun pouvait apercevoir.

Un maladroit comprit rapidement Tsuna en souriant doucement.

- Il est réveillé, sourit alors Bianchi après s'être retournée et avoir croisé le regard interrogatif du brun. Je vais donc vous laisser, laissez la graine de l'amour s'épanouir~

Après la sortie fort remarquée de la jeune femme, l'adolescent roux regarda avec incompréhension l'alité et toussa nerveusement. Tsuna se racla à son tour la gorge et un silence gêné s'installa en maître dans l'infirmerie.

- Heu, commença avec hésitation le goûteur, Vous êtes celui qui m'a amené ici ?

- ... Oui..., répondit après un instant de profonde réflexion l'autre adolescent.

- Et... qui êtes-vous ?

- ... Kozato Enma, murmura le roux en penchant légèrement la tête.

- Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, répondit avec empressement le brun, Enchanté de vous connaître ! Et merci de m'avoir sauvé !

- Ce n'est rien, répondit de sa voix inexpressive Enma.

- Pour vous peut-être, sourit gentiment Tsuna, Mais je tiens à vous remercier. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous remercier, dites-le moi.

Enma plissa légèrement ses yeux et le brun se rendit alors compte qu'il avait aussi des iris rouge sang. Ce garçon timide et effacé avait curieusement des traits remarquables. Une petite toux le sortit de ses pensées et Tsuna leva ses orbes caramels vers l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

- Il y a, commença avec hésitation le rouquin en jouant avec le bord de son gilet qui prouvait qu'il faisait partie du Comité. Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire...

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?, demanda avec curiosité le brun.

- Le Péché, murmura Enma. J'ai besoin du Péché des Vongola.

Le cœur de Tsuna sembla s'arrêter et il sortit de son lit en un bond pour s'éloigner de l'autre garçon. Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne plus être en danger, le brun leva lentement ses bras et les écarta de son torse pour ensuite placer ses mains en une position défensive.

- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux tournaient lentement à un orange menaçant.

Enma écarquilla légèrement ses yeux et leva à son tour ses mains pour les secouer vivement, montrant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, expliqua-t-il de sa voix morne. Je suis un allié.

- Si tu es un allié, remarqua Tsuna en gardant sa position et ses sens en alerte, Que fais-tu habillé comme un membre du Comité ?

- J'ai été engagé il y a peu, déclara le roux en haussant ses épaules. Je ne suis pas le seul. Il y a beaucoup d'agents sous couverture dans le Comité. Ma mission est de retrouver le Decimo et de le protéger. Tu es bien le Decimo, non ?

Tsuna regarda avec nervosité la porte où était sortie Bianchi. Et si la jeune femme avait entendu ce que venait de dire Enma ?

- Chuuuut, souffla-t-il en mettant un index devant sa bouche. Si tu es bien ce que tu dis, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut garder le silence sur ça, non ?

- J'ai tendance à oublier, avoua Enma en haussant ses épaules. Merci pour le rappel.

Tsuna regarda avec incrédulité le garçon qui se disait avoir été envoyé par la Mafia pour le surveiller et se demanda si ce dernier en était réellement capable.

- Tu dois être puissant pour avoir été envoyé, remarqua le goûteur.

- Pas du tout, révéla le roux, Je suis le membre le plus faible de la famille Shimon. Mais cela changera une fois que j'aurais le Péché.

- Hein ?

- Le pacte était ainsi : les Shimon protègent le futur Decimo et s'infiltrent dans le Comité en prétextant que l'agent envoyé est ici pour s'excuser de la tentative de meurtre ratée sur le Préfet. En échange, les Shimon recevront le Péché des Vongola.

- Pardon ?, s'interloqua Tsuna.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais de quoi parlait donc l'adolescent qui lui faisait face ?

- Et, lorsque le Decimo remettra le Péché aux Shimon, continua calmement Enma, Nous lui remettrons quelque chose d'essentiel pour qu'il puisse mener à bien le plan du Nono.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Quelque part, les mots du rouquin ressemblaient à ceux qu'avait dit Basil lorsqu'il avait expliqué le départ du goûteur.

- Essentiel, répéta avec hésitation le brun.

- Exact, approuva le roux. En échange du Péché, le Vongola Decimo recevra son héritage.

- Je croyais que l'héritage avait été perdu, pointa Tsuna avec un air dubitatif. C'est ce que m'a assuré Basil.

- Il l'a fait parce que le plan l'exigeait, répondit Enma. Mais le moment est arrivé.

Le brun hocha lentement sa tête, ses orbes tournant à nouveau dans leur étrange couleur orange.

* * *

Tsuna serra avec force les trois objets qu'il avait recueillis dans la salle délabrée du manoir de la Varia. Il contempla en silence la clochette en jade, le blason des Vongola puis le Péché, un petit tube rempli d'un liquide sombre. Ensuite, il leva ses yeux vers Enma qui s'était assis sur le lit du goûteur, ses yeux grenats remplis de curiosité.

- Tu devrais les porter en permanence sur toi, conseilla le roux en désignant la clochette et le blason. Ils pourraient te sauver la vie.

Tsuna acquiesça en silence et continua à observer les objets avant de soupirer. Pourquoi Ieyasu n'était jamais là pour le conseiller lorsqu'il en avait réellement besoin ? L'adolescent finit par se décider et détacha avec précaution le tube pour après le tendre au Shimon.

Ce dernier contempla avec respect l'objet avant de se souvenir. Il fouilla dans ses poches et finit par en sortir une petite boite qui tenait dans le creux de sa main.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, expliqua Enma lentement, Tu dois utiliser ta résolution pour l'ouvrir. Tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches.

Gardant le silence, Tsuna saisit la boite et l'observa attentivement. Elle était de couleur orange et portait de grands X sur chaque face. Il remarqua alors un creux dans une des facettes et l'examina de plus près. Son doigt passa dans le trou et il se rendit compte que celui-ci était destiné à accueillir un anneau. Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'était la boite.

- C'est une boite-arme !, s'exclama-t-il avec horreur. Pourquoi ?

Tout le monde savait pourtant que les boites-arme n'apportaient que malheur et destruction. Tsuna lâcha avec horreur l'objet et sursauta lorsque ce dernier tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol dallé de l'infirmerie.

- Les Vongola se sont toujours battus avec des boites-arme, soupira Enma avec ennui. Elles peuvent contenir tout et n'importe quoi. Par exemple, ici, elle pourrait très bien avoir ton héritage dedans.

- Mais, si jamais j'osais l'ouvrir, ce que je doute, il me faudrait un anneau !, déclara le brun.

- Pas forcément.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

Enma soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Il mit dans sa poche le Péché et se tourna ensuite vers le goûteur, sa main posée sur la clenche de la poignée.

- Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure de ma garde, dit le roux en ouvrant la porte. Puisque tu n'as plus rien à faire, réfléchis un peu à ce que je t'ai dit.

Sur ce, le Shimon s'en alla et Tsuna observa sans un mot la porte close. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit et jeta un regard nerveux vers boite qui gisait sur le sol. Il n'allait pas l'ouvrir. C'était dangereux. Mais, les flammes aussi étaient dangereuses et pourtant, il les utilisait sans problèmes. Le garçon soupira et un bruit le sortit de ses pensées.

- Ah, je vois que ton amant est parti, déclara Bianchi en s'avançant vers le jeune.

- Ce n'est pas mon amant, répliqua Tsuna en rougissant sous l'insinuation.

Comment pourrait-il être l'amant d'un type pareil ? De plus, si jamais il devrait être l'amant d'une personne, il aurait plutôt songé à Hiba...

Les yeux du brun s'élargirent brusquement et il se leva pour saisir la boite-arme et sortir de la pièce. Cavalant dans les couloirs, il finit par arriver devant la porte de la cuisine et y entra en coup de vent.

- Dino-san !, s'exclama-t-il en se jetant contre le blond qui était occupé à hacher de la viande.

Le cuisinier lâcha son hachoir et entoura le frêle corps de son presque frère de ses deux bras. Il poussa un soupir soulagé et resserra son étreinte.

- J'ai appris que tu avais été empoisonné, murmura Dino en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure du brun. Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien.

Tsuna rougit en se rappelant qu'il n'avait même pas songé à l'inquiétude qu'avait eu le blond en apprenant qu'il était celui qui avait empoisonné le goûteur et se morigéna pour avoir osé oublier pareille chose.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il. Je parie que c'est à cause de mon éternuement que tu as raté la découpe du fugu.

- Même, déclara Dino en secouant la tête, J'aurais dû refuser que tu emportes le plat.

Tsuna nia fermement et ils commencèrent une sorte de concours de celui qui s'accuserait le plus. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne vaincrait jamais le brun sur ce terrain, le cuisinier se rappela quelque chose.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, Tsuna ?, demanda-t-il en relâchant son étreinte pour ainsi croiser le regard de son petit frère. Généralement, tu ne viens vers moi que lorsque tu es complètement perdu...

- Dino-san, dit alors le brun en reniflant, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, Je crois que j'ai pensé que Hibari-san ferait un bon petit-ami...

- Gné ?, fut la seule réponse du blond.

Ce dernier était tout simplement en train de bloquer sur les derniers mots prononcés. Son petit frère ne pouvait avoir dit cela. À vrai dire, les seules pensées qui traversaient son esprit étaient quelque peu ainsi :

« _Tsuna et Hibari... Ce crétin, je lui avais pourtant d__it de ne pas s'approcher de mon cher et adorable petit frère ! Pauvre petit frère, il a dû être harcelé par ce crétin psychorigide ! Je vais le tueeeeer..._ »

Puis, se rendant compte que Tsuna était toujours dans ses bras, son visage désormais en larmes, le cuisinier se reprit et se racla la gorge pour garder son aspect sûr de lui.

- Et, fit-il d'une voix quelque peu chancelante, Pourquoi as-tu pensé ça ?

- Bianchi, déclara entre deux sanglots le brun, Enma... amants... alors j'ai... Hibari...

Dino comprit aussitôt ce que voulait dire son petit frère.

Bianchi l'avait poussé à coucher avec un dénommé Enma, ils étaient désormais amants mais son adorable petit frère n'avait pas apprécié et s'était rappelé de la fois avec Hibari qui avait été bien meilleure et avait donc songé que le Préfet ferait un meilleur petit-ami que l'Enma en question.

« _Le salaud a donc déjà couché avec mon petit frère_ » ragea intérieurement Dino. « _C'est définitif, je vais le tuer... Mais pas en l'empoisonnant, Tsuna risque d'être touché dans ce cas...S__ans oublier le dénommé Enma qui a osé poser ses mains impures sur mon petit frère..._ »

L'esprit rempli de différentes façons de tuer le Préfet sans impliquer le goûteur et sans que personne ne puisse le soupçonner, le cuisinier consola son petit frère en larmes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux personnes qui étaient ciblées par les pensées enragées du blond se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois.

Hibari leva les yeux de ses rapports pour observer la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau et eut un sourire imperceptible en reconnaissant les traits de l'individu.

- L'herbivore des Shimon, dit le Préfet en repoussant ses rapports et en posant ses lunettes sur le sommet de la pile de feuilles.

L'herbivore ne réagit pas et continua à avancer vers le jeune homme qui se contenta de se lever. Une fois que le roux fut arrivé devant le meuble qui les séparait, il s'arrêta et s'inclina en serrant les poings contre ses hanches.

- Suite à mon acte inconsidéré envers le Comité, la famille Shimon a décidé de m'envoyer ici en temps qu'excuse. Vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de moi, déclara d'une voix morne l'adolescent en restant dans la même position.

Une main saisit le col de la chemise du Shimon et le força à lever sa tête. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent et il croisa alors le regard glacial du Préfet. Ce dernier contempla sans un mot le visage de l'herbivore qui lui faisait face et retint une grimace. L'herbivore suintait la faiblesse. Cependant, et c'était comme avec l'herbivore qui lui servait de goûteur, il y avait une étrange aura autour du garçon, comme si ce dernier pouvait devenir puissant mais préférait rester faible.

- Hn, renifla avec mépris Hibari.

Il détestait les faibles. Et encore plus ceux qui se faisaient passer pour faibles.

- Herbivore, déclara-t-il de sa voix froide, Bats-toi et je te laisserais en vie.

Enma ouvrit encore plus ses yeux et se redressa pour ainsi être à la même hauteur que le jeune homme. Il plongea une main dans sa poche et la referma sur le Péché des Vongola en déglutissant. Est-ce que le Préfet était au courant de ses agissements ?

- Bats-toi réellement, ajouta Hibari en sortant de nulle part ses tonfas, Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

Les yeux du rouquin semblèrent alors changer et il sortit sa main de la poche, révélant au Préfet ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. Ses mains étaient couvertes de flammes étranges qui se propagèrent sur son corps.

- Bien, sembla-t-il ronronner en se jetant sur l'herbivore pour le corriger. Je vais te mordre à mort.

* * *

Une explosion sortit Tsuna de ses lamentations et un frisson parcourut son échine. À ses côtés, Dino se redressa et fronça ses sourcils. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'un des placards de la cuisine et en sortit plusieurs couteaux ainsi qu'un fouet.

Regardant le dernier objet qui n'avait décidément rien à faire dans la cuisine du Comité, le brun ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de suivre le blond qui avait commencé à courir vers la source de l'explosion.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une autre attaque des Millefiore, murmura entre ses dents Dino.

Tsuna l'entendit et hocha nerveusement sa tête en continuant à courir. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver face à face avec leur dirigeant. Byakuran était tout sauf la personne qu'il désirait le plus revoir. Ils finirent par arriver à l'étage de l'explosion et restèrent immobiles en reconnaissant les causes du bruit.

- Hibari-san, déclara en état de choc le brun. Et Enma.

- Les deux salauds, synthétisa le blond en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. Bien, je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'ils s'entretuent.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Tsuna tourna toute son attention vers les deux belligérants et se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Enma était entouré de flammes.

« _Hibari doit l'avoir découvert. _» songea sombrement l'adolescent.

Si c'était le cas, il ne restait plus de temps à vivre au rouquin. Cependant, ce dernier continuait à se battre et paraissait même sur le point d'avoir le dessus dans le combat. Soudain, une énième explosion retentit et Tsuna fut soufflé par l'impact. Heureusement, Dino eut le temps de réagir et le protégea avec son corps. Ils heurtèrent violemment un mur et tombèrent au sol en poussant des grognements de douleur. Faisait fi de celle-ci, Tsuna leva ses yeux et vit pour la première fois le véritable aspect du Préfet. Ce dernier était environné des flammes d'Enma mais ne s'en souciait pas. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, ses mains serrant fermement ses tonfas, et il regardait avec mépris le corps inconscient de son adversaire. Hibari se tourna alors vers les deux individus qui avaient osé regarder son combat et croisa les orbes ambrées de l'Herbivore. Il fronça ses sourcils, ignorant le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de son arcade sourcilière, et se dirigea vers le petit brun.

- Herbivore, dit-il en rangeant ses tonfas ensanglantés. Ramasses l'autre herbivore et soignes-le. Désormais, il sera ton gardien.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux et se contenta d'hocher la tête sans dire mot. Néanmoins, il n'en menait pas large et poussa des hurlements d'incompréhension dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi ?, finit-il par oser demander.

Hibari le regarda alors comme s'il avait posé une question stupide. Ce qui, quelque part, l'était vu que personne ne devait questionner les ordres du Préfet.

- Parce que je l'ai dit, déclara le jeune homme en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe pour que le goûteur le comprenne. Les herbivores vont avec les herbivores et si tu oses encore une fois me contester, Herbivore, je te mordrais à mort.

Tsuna hocha nerveusement et plusieurs fois la tête et se rendit auprès du corps d'Enma pour le prendre difficilement dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie, songeant qu'il était ironique que ce soit cette fois-ci lui qui y emmène l'adolescent.

Une fois seul avec le cuisinier, Hibari se tourna vers ce dernier et sortit à nouveau ses tonfas.

- Montrerais-tu ta véritable personnalité, stupide cheval ?, demanda le Préfet avec un sourire sardonique.

Dino eut un petit sourire entendu et rangea sous son tablier le fouet qu'il avait eu auparavant dans ses mains et qu'il avait utilisé pour dévier l'explosion.

- Je n'oserais jamais, répondit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Après tout, j'ai juré loyauté...

- Hn, s'exclama avec dédain le jeune, Ce mot ne veut rien dire dans la bouche d'un mafieux.

Dino se contenta de continuer à sourire.

* * *

**RaR :**

**Eysetadeysta** : Le combat arrivera, je te le promet. Cependant, il va falloir être patiente vu qu'il faudra d'abords que bien des secrets soient révélés ^^ En espérant que la suite t'a plu !

**Tsuna-chan** : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, mais bon, en échange le chapitre est deux fois plus long ! Si je ne suis pas géniale ;) Et oui, notre petit Tsuna se rapproche progressivement du grand et terrifiant Hibari, j'en suis émue x)

**Alors, comme c'est le premier chapitre de 2012, je ne vous demande qu'une chose en échange: une petite review. **

**Au prochain chapitre : Un mystérieux assassin et une vague de violence se déchaîneront...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonjour, mes chères lectrices ! Ou lecteurs si jamais il y en a qui se sont perdus dans cette histoire ^^**

**J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire ! Eh oui, après des jours, voir même des mois d'efforts et de dure labeur, j'ai enfin fini cette histoire ! Résultat, les chapitres seront désormais publiés une semaine sur deux, n'est-ce pas génial ?  
Aussi, pour les amatrices de 1827, je suis profondément désolée mais il n'y aura pas de lemon. Cette histoire est et sera du pur et dur Shonen-aï.**

**Voilà~ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé et Tsuna s'étira avec délice dans son lit, profitant de son mieux de la sérénité inhabituelle. Néanmoins, ce bref moment de calme fut rapidement brisé lorsque la porte de sa chambre vola en éclats et qu'une bouille familière apparut à l'entrée.

Tsuna sursauta de surprise face à la destruction de sa pauvre porte et poussa un petit cri en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de tomber de son lit. Fronçant ses sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas avoir invité quelqu'un dans son lit, l'adolescent se retourna lentement et écarquilla ses yeux en croisant le visage endormi de l'occupant supplémentaire de sa couche.

- HIIIIIIE, hurla de toutes ses forces le petit brun en jaillissant hors de son lit.

Il se retrouva sur l'arrière-train, tremblant de toutes ses forces et fut rejoint par la personne qui avait fait exploser sa porte.

- Tsuna-nii, demanda avec inquiétude la nouvelle-venue, Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- U-Uni, bredouilla le plus âgé en regardant avec surprise l'enfant. Que fais-tu ici ?

La petite gonfla ses joues avec exaspération et croisa résolument ses bras devant sa poitrine.

- Je ne répondrai qu'une fois que tu auras répondu à ma question, fit-elle en tapant du pied avec agacement.

Tsuna leva ses yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire amical. Il se redressa et ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux sombres de sa petite sœur avant de prendre la parole.

- Je me suis juste surpris en voyant qu'il y avait une autre personne dans mon lit, expliqua-t-il en haussant ses épaules. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Les yeux bleus clairs de l'enfant virèrent à l'acier alors qu'elle jetait un regard meurtrier à l'occupant surprise du lit de son grand frère.

- Oï, grogna-t-elle en donnant un violent coup de poing au dormeur, T'es qui ?

Le lit se fendit à l'endroit où sa main avait heurté le matelas et l'individu se contenta d'entrouvrir paresseusement ses paupières avant de bailler largement.

- ...

Uni plissa ses yeux lentement avant de sourire avec un air qui donna des frissons à Tsuna. Ce dernier reconnut sans problèmes l'expression de l'enfant et s'empressa de se mettre entre le dormeur et la jeune pour empêcher que celle-ci ne le tue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Uni, dit-il en secouant ses mains dans les airs comme pour chasser une mouche, C'est juste Enma, mon garde du corps.

L'enfant sursauta, comme piquée au vif, et se tourna vers Tsuna pour saisir avec ses petits poings le large T-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir.

- Mais..., commença-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de gardiens !

Les yeux bruns de l'adolescent s'adoucirent et il enlaça le corps de l'enfant pour ensuite lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Je sais que vous me protégez tout le temps. Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés. De plus, ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement, Hibari-san l'a ordonné.

Les yeux larmoyants de la petite se séchèrent et elle hocha lentement sa tête avant de se tourner vers Enma. Ce dernier ayant fermé ses yeux depuis belle lurette, Uni ne se retint pas de lui donner une violente rouste pour le réveiller.

Ouvrant brusquement ses yeux, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges tomba sans aucune élégance du lit et emporté par son élan, se retrouva sur le corps tétanisé de Tsuna. Ce dernier avait fermé ses yeux sous la surprise et les entrouvrit pour les refermer aussitôt en remarquant à quel point le visage d'Enma était proche du sien.

Réprimant son envie primaire de crier comme une pucelle au viol, Tsuna se contenta de repousser avec force le corps toujours embrumé par le sommeil de son garde et se releva en époussetant son large T-shirt.

- Erm, hésita après un long silence le brun, Que fais-tu ici, Enma ?

- ..., l'autre adolescent le regarda sans prendre la parole avant de se lever pour retourner sous la couette. Surveillance.

- Mais pourquoi dans mon lit ?, cria avec exaspération Tsuna.

Enma ne répondit pas et sembla se rendormir. Uni fronça ses sourcils et s'empressa de réveiller à nouveau l'adolescent en faisant se rencontrer sa petite main et le front du garçon. Le roux sursauta et entrouvrit ses yeux.

- Quand on dort, on est sans défenses, expliqua lentement le gardien de sa voix morne.

Tsuna résista à l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux et soupira longuement. Il leva ses yeux vers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il vit que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

- HIIIIIE, hurla-t-il en courant vers son armoire pour se changer au plus vite, Je vais me faire mordre à mort !

Il sortit en coup de vent de la chambre et les deux jeunes qui y restèrent soupirèrent à leur tour. Uni se tourna vers Enma et le regarda avec ses yeux qui virèrent à nouveau à l'acier.

- Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-elle avec une voix menaçante.

Le roux se gratta lentement les cheveux avant de sortir du lit pour se diriger vers la chaise où étaient pliés ses vêtements.

- Je suis ici pour le garder en vie, répondit-il en boutonnant soigneusement sa chemise. Mais je ne prendrais pas part à ce combat.

- Je vois, murmura lentement Uni en hochant sa tête. Que penses-tu de lui ?

Ayant fini de s'habiller, Enma se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta à l'embrasure de celle-ci, ses épaules basses et son dos courbé. Sa main droite alla dans sa poche et s'enroula fermement autour du Péché Vongola. Bien que le sang que contenait la fiole ait été versé l'autre soir, l'adolescent ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter le récipient.

De vagues images du visage sérieux et décidé de Tsuna lorsque ce dernier lui avait remis le Péché passèrent derrière les yeux clos du roux et il soupira lentement.

- Le plan marchera avec lui, chuchota-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Uni sourit tristement et se pencha pour faire le lit du garçon qui était la clé de voûte de son plan.

- Je suis désolée, Tsuna, fit-elle en lissant les couvertures alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Mais je dois le faire pour venger ma mère.

* * *

Courant de toutes ses forces, Tsuna ne se rendit compte de sa chute que lorsque ses fesses heurtèrent, violemment, le sol du couloir où il se trouvait. Levant ses yeux pour savoir contre quoi il s'était écrasé, l'adolescent retint un couinement d'horreur en reconnaissant les cheveux blancs.

- Sawada, s'exclama l'autre joyeusement en se penchant pour l'aider à se relever. Comment vas-tu à l'extrême ?

- B-Bien, bredouilla le brun maladroitement en regardant autour de lui avec nervosité.

Par tous les dieux, il était dans un beau pétrin... Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait Sasagawa Ryohei, mais ce dernier l'effrayait. Surtout avec ses éclats de voix intempestifs et ses mouvements brusques.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu as été kidnappé à l'extrême deux fois, Sawada !, cria joyeusement Ryohei en levant un poing fervent dans les airs. Extrême ! Rejoins le club de boxe !

- Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, s'excusa fébrilement le brun en secouant sa tête. Je dois aller goûter la nourriture d'Hibari-san...

- Extrême !, conclut le boxeur en hochant sérieusement sa tête avec passion. Je dois aussi voir Hibari à l'extrême ! Marchons ensemble !

Réprimant un cri de désespoir, Tsuna acquiesça et se dirigea en silence vers le bureau du Préfet en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux cris intempestifs du jeune homme ainsi que les divers défis qu'il lança aux hommes qu'ils croisèrent pendant leur marche. Enfin, une fois devant la porte du bureau, Ryohei parut se calmer et cessa de faire du footing sur place pour prendre une expression plus sérieuse. Il toqua à la porte calmement et entra lorsque le Préfet le leur autorisa.

Tsuna se dirigea vers Hibari et goûta rapidement le plat qui se trouvait devant celui-ci et s'empressa de donner le feu vert à son supérieur. Puis, attendant que celui-ci finisse pour ramener la vaisselle aux cuisines, le brun se mit derrière Hibari et garda le silence. Pendant ce temps, Ryohei s'était avancé vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs et lui avait tendu un rapport épais de plus d'une centaine de pages.

- Le rapport de mon extrême mission dans les extrêmes bas-fonds chinois, expliqua le japonais de sa voix toujours aussi bruyante.

- Hn, se contenta de dire Hibari en avalant une bouchée de riz au miso.

Il déposa ses baguettes soigneusement sur le bol vide et leva ses yeux perçants vers le boxeur. Ce dernier sourit, comprenant sans doute ce qu'attendait son supérieur, et ouvrit le rapport pour montrer une page bien précise. Tsuna se pencha légèrement en avant et écarquilla ses yeux avec surprise en voyant les dessins enfantins qui ornaient la feuille.

Avançant un doigt emmailloté de bandages, le membre du Comité de Discipline désigna l'une des silhouettes en bâtons pour ensuite faire un grand sourire.

- Comme tu le vois à l'extrême, j'étais dans la rue extrêmement principale lorsque deux hommes extrêmement méchants m'ont attaqué.

Son doigt montra cette fois-ci un coin de la feuille où le premier bonhomme-bâton se battait contre deux hommes-bâtons qui avaient des sourcils épais et froncés pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas de bonne humeur.

- Mais je les ai extrêmement battus, conclut Ryohei en montrant cette fois-ci le haut droit de la page où deux gribouillis censés être les méchants gisaient par terre pendant que le bonhomme-bâton trônait dessus en levant ses poings dans les airs. Puis, ils ont appelé leurs alliés à l'extrême et j'ai été encerclé à l'extrême !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le coin droit en bas qui fut désigné et Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus de bonhomme-bâton, ce n'était plus qu'une sorte de nuage griffonné avec au milieu de celui-ci un point noir.

- Mais je les ai extrêmement battus, finit Ryohei avec un sourire satisfait. Puis, je leur ai conseillé de rejoindre mon club de boxe. Mais ils ont extrêmement refusé !

Son doigt montra un visage triste. Cette expression se refléta également sur les traits du boxeur qui paraissait sur le point de pleurer.

- Ensuite, se reprit le jeune homme en laissant ses larmes couler sans honte, Ils ont parlé à l'extrême en disant un extrême charabia !

Il désigna brièvement un endroit vierge de dessins de la feuille où quelques mots avaient été écrits.

- Comme ce n'étaient que des menaces extrêmement en l'air, soupira Ryohei, J'ai estimé que ma mission était terminée à l'extrême.

Il montra le bonhomme-bâton qui se détournait d'un tas informe, qui devait sans doute être les corps blessés et à terre de ses ennemis, et un sourire fendit son visage enthousiaste.

- C'est alors qu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant, ajouta avec amusement le boxeur.

Le regard d'Hibari s'éclaira et il se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre ce qu'allait lui annoncer l'autre garçon.

- Ils ont tous sorti des anneaux, expliqua ce dernier en montrant le centre de la feuille, et m'ont attaqué à l'extrême !

Tsuna ouvrit largement ses yeux en voyant le bonhomme-bâton entouré de lignes qui s'enroulaient et se brisaient aléatoirement. Ainsi, Sasagawa s'était fait piéger et avait été sur le point d'être brûlé vif...

Cependant, le jeune homme avait l'air en pleine forme et n'avait pas une seule cicatrice.

- Mais, fit alors Ryohei avec un large sourire. J'ai alors utilisé mon uniforme pour arrêter à l'extrême les flammes et j'ai mis tous ces méchants KO à l'extrême !

Il tourna alors la page et Tsuna put voir le bonhomme-bâton avec une main surdimensionnée en signe de victoire.

- Hn, conclut en hochant doucement sa tête Hibari.

- Sur ce, je vais me reposer à l'extrême !, déclara Ryohei de sa voix tonitruante. N'hésite pas à m'appeler, Hibari !

Voyant que le boxeur quittait la pièce et que son supérieur avait fini son petit-déjeuner depuis belle lurette, Tsuna s'empressa de prendre le plateau et sortit du bureau.

Il hâta le pas en voyant que Sasagawa était toujours dans le couloir et le rattrapa. Cependant, alors qu'il allait s'arrêter à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, ses pieds se prirent dans un pli du tapis du couloir et Tsuna chuta en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Le plateau tomba de ses mains et le bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit dans le couloir vide. Ayant fermé ses yeux lors de la chute en prévision de la douleur qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, Tsuna les rouvrit lorsqu'il remarqua que cette dernière ne venait pas. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était contre une poitrine masculine, un bras musclé enroulé autour de son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber. Rougissant face à sa position rapprochée, Tsuna repoussa doucement Ryohei et baissa timidement sa tête.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sawada ?, demanda le boxeur d'une voix mesurée pour une fois.

Tsuna secoua sa tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la vaisselle brisée qui se trouvait au milieu du couloir. Un gémissement d'horreur franchit sa bouche close et s'empressa de se mettre à genoux pour ramasser les fragments de porcelaine. Une main bandée entra dans son champ visuel et le petit brun sourit timidement à la terreur de son enfance en voyant que ce dernier tentait de l'aider. Ensuite, ils se rendirent aux cuisines en silence et Tsuna se surprit à apprécier ce rare moment de calme en compagnie de l'habituellement bruyant garçon.

Les cuisines étant très occupées pour faire le petit-déjeuner de tous les membres du Comité, Tsuna se contenta de déposer la vaisselle dans un comptoir vide et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle qui était remplie d'animation. Ryohei l'avait attendu à l'entrée et le gratifia d'un grand sourire lorsque le petit brun le rejoint.

- J'ai entendu que tu t'entraînais à l'extrême avec Tête-de-Poulpe, commenta le boxeur en donnant quelques uppercuts dans les airs.

Tsuna hocha la tête en silence, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le plus âgé, ni la raison d'un tel surnom pour Gokudera.

- Ça te dit un petit entraînement à l'extrême ?, demanda alors Ryohei avec un sourire gigantesque.

Un grognement franchit la gorge de l'adolescent alors que ce dernier pesait soigneusement ses mots pour savoir comment répondre au boxeur. Il avait déjà vu celui-ci combattre et savait très bien que Ryohei ignorait le sens du mot mesure. Il se donnait toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait, ce qui faisait que personne n'avait envie de rejoindre son club de boxe. Après tout, même si Ryohei disait que c'était un entraînement, lorsqu'il était sur le ring, ses poings assénaient des coups mortels.

Alors qu'il allait gentiment mais fermement refuser, une main saisit doucement sa manche et Tsuna se retourna pour se retrouver face au visage égratigné de son garde du corps.

- Enma ?, fit avec surprise le brun.

Il aurait pourtant juré que le roux serait resté dans son lit. Après tout, il avait été mordu à mort par Hibari l'autre jour et était toujours en convalescence.

- ..., haleta le garçon en se pliant en deux pour récupérer son souffle. Tsuna.

Ryohei se pencha en avant pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du nouveau venu et sourit en constatant que ce dernier avait la même aura que le petit brun.

- Enma, beugla-t-il en pointant un index vindicatif vers le roux. Bats-toi à l'extrême contre moi et rejoins le club de boxe !

Le jeune Shimon cligna des paupières avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi !, hurla le boxeur.

Enma ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la manche de Tsuna pour l'emmener à sa suite.

- Où va-t-on ?, demanda le brun avec curiosité alors qu'ils laissaient Ryohei derrière eux.

- Reborn, murmura le roux de sa voix faible. Veux te parler.

Tsuna hocha sa tête et se mit au même niveau que son nouvel ami.

* * *

Reborn soupira en lisant le rapport que venaient de lui donner ses deux meilleurs agents. Il laissa les feuilles volantes sur son bureau et leva ses yeux sombres vers les jeunes qui étaient assis devant lui.

- Alors, fit l'adulte en caressant un de ses accroche-cœurs.

Gokudera gigota avec nervosité sur sa chaise avant de prendre la parole.

- Plusieurs pics d'activité inattendue sur le vieux continent, dit l'argenté en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. Et...

Yamamoto remarqua que son compagnon ne voulait dire à voix haute la suite et décida de prendre le relais.

- Ils utilisaient tous des anneaux, précisa-t-il en perdant son habituel sourire.

Les yeux noirs de Reborn se plissèrent et il rabattit le rebord de son fedora pour cacher ses orbes dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

- Une idée de l'identité du fournisseur ?, demanda l'adulte.

- Aucune, avoua à contrecœur Gokudera.

- Bien, soupira le tueur en haussant ses épaules. Vous pouvez partir. Dites aux suivants qu'ils peuvent entrer.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent silencieusement la tête et sortirent de la salle de conférence en baissant la tête. Néanmoins, quand ils se rendirent compte de l'identité des personnes qui attendaient dans le couloir, leur préoccupation disparut et ils s'empressèrent de remettre en place leurs masques. Le sourire joyeux de Yamamoto réapparut pendant qu'une grimace colérique se posait sur les lèvres auparavant plissées en une moue inquiète de son ami.

- Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto !, s'exclama avec ravissement Tsuna en leur faisant signe. Vous venez de rentrer ?

- Exactement, rit avec amusement le brun en enroulant un bras amical autour des épaules du plus petit.

- Oï, crétin de base baller, grogna avec animosité Gokudera tout en sortant de petites cartouches de dynamite, Je peux savoir ce que tu fais en étant aussi proche du Dixième ?

- Ha Ha, rit encore plus fort le japonais, Ce n'est rien ! Après tout, nous sommes amis, non ?

- Tche, cracha avec dédain l'argenté. Comme si le Dixième allait s'abaisser à être ami avec un pareil idiot !

- Gokudera-kun !, protesta le Dixième en question. Je ne penserais jamais ainsi !

Tsuna sourit timidement à Yamamoto et à l'autre garçon tout en niant doucement. Puis, la main décidée d'Enma attrapa sa manche et le petit brun se rappela de sa présence dans le couloir et s'empressa de suivre le roux dans la salle de conférence. Les sourires factices des deux membres du Comité disparurent et ils regardèrent avec inquiétude la porte close.

- Dis, Gokudera, demanda Yamamoto en un souffle. Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Le métis fronça ses sourcils et sortit une cigarette de ses poches pour ensuite l'allumer. Une fois qu'il eut aspiré sa bouffée de nicotine, ses yeux verts s'assombrirent et il haussa ses épaules tristement.

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il.

- Je vois, soupira le japonais.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle de conférences et Tsuna se sentait sur le point de mourir sur place suite au regard intense que lui lançait Reborn. Enfin, ce dernier cligna des yeux et prit la parole, recevant en échange un soupir soulagé de la part du petit brun.

- Quoi de neuf ?

Enma se redressa sur son siège et entrouvrit ses lèvres avant de les refermer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Tsuna soupira en remarquant que l'autre garçon ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Rien, préféra alors dire le brun en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Personne n'a essayé d'empoisonner Hibari-san.

Reborn fronça ses sourcils et se pencha en avant sur son bureau pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés. Sa main aux longs doigts de pianistes s'éleva vers le visage du jeune et caressa doucement la joue de ce dernier. Tsuna ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du tueur qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Tsunaze, le corrigea sèchement Reborn tout en gardant sa main sur la joue du garçon.

- Rien, fit alors Enma de sa voix frêle. Les Millefiore n'ont fait aucune tentative envers Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Les yeux sombres de Reborn s'éclairèrent et il s'éloigna de Tsuna qui se contenta de cligner lentement des yeux, n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bien, ronronna le tueur en croisant doucement ses bras devant sa poitrine. Maintenant, vous allez...

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans le fracas de l'explosion qui détruisit le mur de la salle de conférence. Une fumée obscure envahit la pièce et Tsuna sentit des bras le forcer à se jeter au sol pendant qu'un corps chaud environné de flammes rouges le recouvrait.

- Ne bouge pas, conseilla Enma en restant étendu sur lui.

Le brun se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête, encore sous le choc de l'explosion surprise. Puis, un rire vantard se fit entendre au milieu du bruit de l'eau qui jaillissait des canalisations brisées et Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux en ressentant dans son être le déclic inaudible du cran de sécurité d'une arme à feu que l'on retire. L'adolescent ferma avec résolution ses yeux, faisant entièrement confiance à son ouïe pour l'avertir d'un danger.

- Yo, Reborn, fit alors une voix masculine inconnue.

Une balle fusa et Tsuna frissonna en sentant que l'inconnu avait réussi à éviter le projectile facilement. Cependant, cette balle perdue parvint à dissiper la fumée de l'explosion et l'adolescent put enfin ouvrir ses yeux pour observer son entourage. Il regarda avec surprise et remarqua qu'il se trouvait désormais sous le bureau de Reborn avec Enma au-dessus de lui, le protégeant clairement avec ses flammes étranges qui s'enroulaient autour d'eux sans pour autant les brûler. Tsuna se redressa et put enfin apercevoir le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier était grand, presque de la même taille que Reborn, et avait de longs cheveux noirs indisciplinés qu'il avait probablement tenté de dompter en les nouant en quatre petites tresses qui retombaient sur son torse. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec puissance dans la pénombre de la salle détruite et ses vêtements en cuirs cousus grossièrement montraient néanmoins que l'individu était bien bâti et habitué aux combats à mains nues. Cependant, son trait caractéristique restait sur le fait qu'il portait deux petites cornes qui jaillissaient de sa folle chevelure. Et le fait que des éclairs verts l'entouraient en vrombissant.

Une autre balle sortit du Beretta de Reborn mais elle fut arrêtée net dans sa course par les éclairs qui entouraient le nouveau venu. Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois et ferma son œil droit paresseusement.

- Tu te ramollis, Reborn, constata l'inconnu en continuant à sourire.

Le tueur du Comité fronça ses sourcils et jeta son arme par terre avant de mettre sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone portable. Il appuya sur quelques touches et finit par prendre la parole lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha.

_- Bonjour, vous êtes bien au numéro de la Société Protectrice des Animaux de Namimori._

- Bonjour, salua Reborn en souriant quelque peu sadiquement au nouveau venu. Ici le Conseiller du Comité de Discipline. Nous avons eu une récente invasion de bovidés et nous espérons que vous pourrez vous en charger.

-_ Des_ _bovidés_..., hésita son interlocuteur en perdant son intonation professionnelle. _Des taureaux ?_

- Non, fit le tueur en élargissant son sourire. Un veau stupide.

L'inconnu grimaça face à l'insulte et haussa ses épaules tout en plaçant ses mains recouvertes de mitaines en cuir noir dans les poches de son large manteau.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ces mots, grogna-t-il alors que les éclairs se concentraient autour de ses cornes. Je ne suis plus le gamin pleurnicheur que tu connaissais, Reborn !

Les cornes sur sa tête s'agrandirent brusquement et commencèrent à tourner sur place tout en faisant un vrombissement assourdissant. Pendant ce temps, le tueur du Comité se contenta d'arracher un pieds d'une des chaises de la salle et attendit calmement que l'autre fasse le premier pas. L'individu se jeta en poussa un hurlement et les éclairs éblouirent Tsuna qui dut fermer ses yeux face à l'intense lumière que dégageait l'inconnu. Lorsque le brun rouvrit ses yeux, Enma s'était relevé et ses flammes avaient disparu. Reborn était à nouveau assis sur son siège et notait sur l'un de ses rapports sans prêter la moindre attention à l'homme qui était ligoté devant lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Tsuna à voix basse à son garde du corps.

Enma haussa ses épaules et se contenta de murmurer que Reborn avait gagné avant même que l'autre n'ait eu la chance de le toucher.

- Tsunaze, déclara alors Reborn en levant ses yeux de son rapport. Vu que la Société Protectrice ne veut pas de lui, amène cet imbécile aux cuisines et dis à Dino qu'il peut en faire ce qu'il veut.

Le petit brun regarda avec surprise le Conseiller du Comité et se tourna ensuite vers le corps endolori de l'individu qui avait tenté de tuer ce dernier.

- Vous n'allez pas le punir ?, demanda avec curiosité Tsuna.

- Bien sûr que si, sourit alors machiavéliquement l'homme. Être sous les ordres de Dino est la pire punition qui soit.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et sortit de la salle en portant l'inconnu avec l'aide d'Enma pendant que Reborn se replongeait dans ses rapports. Mais, après plusieurs minutes dans le silence uniquement brisé par le bruit de l'eau qui sortait des canalisations brisées, l'adulte se désintéressa des feuilles humides et se reposa contre le dossier de son siège. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche se tendit en une grimace douloureuse alors que sa main se portait à son cou, froissant le col de sa chemise hors de prix.

Il haleta difficilement et sentit plus qu'il ne vit la lueur jaune jaillir de son corps pour ensuite environner la salle entière. Enfin, la lumière disparut et il dut attendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir la force suffisante pour se redresser.  
Se battre avec ses pleins pouvoirs n'avait pas été une sage décision. Son corps se rebellait maintenant, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le traitement infligé. Reborn caressa distraitement sa gorge, son doigt s'arrêtant sur le collier en argent avant de se recourber sur le médaillon qui en pendait. Il sortit son collier des replis de sa chemise et observa sombrement l'enveloppe de plexiglas qui entourait son médaillon.

Une fissure s'élargit sous ses yeux et l'adulte grimaça en rangeant son collier pour ensuite se concentrer à nouveau sur ses rapports.

* * *

- Qu'avons-nous là ?, demanda joyeusement Dino en aiguisant l'un de ses couteaux.

Tsuna déglutit et regarda autour de lui avant d'expirer avec soulagement. Il y avait plusieurs aides qui s'affairaient autour d'eux et le petit brun savait que le cuisinier principal ne serait pas maladroit avec ses camarades dans les entourages. Il resserra néanmoins ses doigts autour du bras de l'inconnu qu'il avait passé autour de son cou pour le porter plus facilement. Enma ayant fait la même chose avec l'autre bras.

- Reborn a dit que tu devais t'en charger, expliqua timidement Tsuna.

Le regard brun du cuisinier s'éclaira et il s'approcha du trio pour saisir doucement le menton de l'inconnu et le dévisagea tranquillement. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond et il relâcha le visage du jeune homme avant de se tourner vers les deux adolescents qui peinaient sous le poids de l'inconscient.

- Pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas dans la réserve ?, proposa Dino en montrant du doigt une petite porte qui menait sûrement à la réserve.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête et se rendirent à la pièce attenante avec un pas pesant suite à la charge qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules. Enfin, lorsqu'ils jetèrent l'adulte sur les sacs de farines qui étaient amoncelés dans un coin de la réserve, Tsuna soupira avec soulagement et s'effondra à bout de forces à côté de l'inconnu. Ce dernier gigota faiblement et le petit brun poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il fut violemment tiré en arrière, sa tête heurta sans douceur une des armoires à épices. Papillonnant des yeux, Tsuna dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de reconnaître le visage inquiet d'Enma qui lui fit un sourire désolé tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Tsuna pour essayer de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé à terre.

- Il a lancé un éclair et je t'ai écarté de sa trajectoire, expliqua lentement Enma.

Le petit brun remercia avec un sourire son garde du corps et se tourna ensuite vers l'homme qui avait tenté de l'attaquer. Ce dernier avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris en constatant où il se trouvait et se redressa subitement en portant ses mains devant son visage. Il poussa une plainte agacée et se tourna ensuite vers les deux adolescents qui étaient restés silencieux pendant qu'il s'affairait dans son coin.

- Où sommes-nous ?, demanda l'inconnu.

- Dans la réserve des cuisines du Comité, expliqua aussitôt Enma de sa voix neutre.

- Pourquoi ?

Aucun des deux jeunes ne répondit et l'homme se laissa tomber sur les sacs de farine en soupirant. Il plia ses bras derrière sa tête et siffla paisiblement tout en fermant l'un de ses yeux. Puis, il tourna légèrement sa tête et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de Tsuna. Ce dernier retint un frisson en croisant les orbes remplies d'électricité et de puissance de l'adulte et resta immobile. Un sourire fendit le visage harmonieux de l'individu et il se releva pour s'approcher de l'adolescent. Cependant, il ne put s'avancer plus car Enma se mit entre les deux et leva ses yeux rouges vers l'inconnu sans dire un mot.

- Je m'appelle Lambo, déclara alors l'adulte sans plus se préoccuper de l'adolescent aux cheveux de feu.

- Tsuna, bredouilla le petit brun.

Pourquoi l'adulte se présentait-il ? Et pourquoi son aura de dangerosité venait-elle de disparaître complètement, lui donnait désormais l'impression que Lambo était complètement inoffensif ?

- Dis-moi Tsuna, fit alors l'adulte en brisant les pensées de l'adolescent. Qui es-tu pour avoir comme garde du corps l'héritier des Shimon ?

Le jeune regarda avec incompréhension Lambo avant de se tourner vers Enma. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Tu es l'héritier d'une famille mafieuse aussi puissante ?, demanda-t-il sans oser y croire.

Enma baissa ses yeux et se gratta le bras tout en gigotant sur place. Pendant ce temps, Lambo s'était avancé jusqu'au petit brun et l'adulte se pencha pour avoir sa tête au même niveau que celle de Tsuna.

- Hmmm, marmonna le plus grand en se frottant pensivement le menton. Tes traits me disent quelque chose...

- Je suis sûr que nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés, déclara Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils tout en reculant pour établir une certaine distance entre eux.

Lambo le regarda avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire. L'amusement du jeune homme surprit l'adolescent et ce dernier regarda avec envie la porte, espérant que Dino saurait mieux s'y prendre avec l'adulte que lui. Et, comme si les dieux avaient entendu ses prières, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant le cuisinier blond.

Ce dernier avait son habituel sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et portait dans ses bras un plat de gigot qui embauma rapidement la salle. Un gargouillement se fit entendre et Tsuna constata avec amusement que c'étaient les ventres d'Enma et de Lambo qui s'étaient manifestés.

- Le plat de Kyoya est sur le comptoir, précisa-t-il en s'avançant vers les deux garçons affamés.

Tsuna hocha la tête vivement et se rendit rapidement vers les cuisines, ne se préoccupant plus de Lambo, son esprit entièrement concentré sur la tâche d'arriver à temps chez le Préfet pour que le plat ne soit pas froid.

Entre temps, Dino s'était accroupi devant Lambo et lui avait donné le gigot. Alors que le brun et le roux mangeaient avec appétit le plat fumant, le blond le regarda avec un air sombre et finit par prendre la parole.

- Je croyais que les Bovino avaient déclaré qu'ils restaient hors de cette affaire, murmura Dino.

Enma continua à manger mais ses bouchées se ralentirent, preuve qu'il faisait attention à ce qui se passait devant lui. Lambo posa doucement sa fourchette ainsi que son couteau et s'essuya soigneusement la bouche. Ensuite, il leva sa tête et ses yeux verts, assombris par le sérieux dont il faisait preuve, rencontrèrent les orbes bruns du cuisinier.

- Les Bovino ne sont plus, déclara lentement Lambo avec une voix grave. Il y a une semaine, une horde d'hommes vêtus de l'uniforme du Comité s'est attaqué à notre maison mère et la Famiglia a été détruite. Les rares survivants cherchent la vengeance...

- Dans ce cas, fit alors Dino en fronçant ses sourcils, Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Reborn plutôt qu'Hibari ?

Lambo sourit et recommença à manger. Une fois rassasié, il se redressa et se frotta le ventre avec satisfaction.

- Ta cuisine s'est réellement améliorée, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Réponds.

Enma cessa de manger et se tourna vers le membre de l'ancienne famille Bovino, ses yeux brillant avec un éclat meurtrier.

Lambo remarqua les airs sérieux des deux parrains et soupira tout en baissant ses épaules.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. M'attaquer à Hibari ne servirait à rien. Quant à Reborn, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cet imbécile continue à me regarder de haut !

- Je vois, soupira Dino en se relaxant. J'ai craint pendant un moment que tu allais devenir notre ennemi...

- Pourquoi donc ?, s'étonna avec amusement Lambo. J'ai juré loyauté aux Vongola et je ne faillirai jamais à ce serment.

- Il est bon de te revoir, sourit avec affection le cuisinier. Néanmoins, ne crois pas que ta présence ici est bienvenue. Tu as détruit une partie du Comité de Discipline et t'es battu contre le Conseiller. D'après le règlement, tu devrais te faire mordre à mort mais je pense qu'une autre punition te conviendrait...

- Quelle punition ?, demanda Lambo en sentant qu'il s'aventurait dans des territoires marécageux.

- Que dis-tu d'être mon cobaye pour mes nouvelles créations alimentaires ?

- Pardon ?, s'étrangla le Bovino.

- J'essaie de battre Bianchi aux Poisons Cookings depuis des années et je sens que je suis sur le point d'y arriver, expliqua avec une moue contrite Dino. Si j'ai un cobaye, je suis certain d'y arriver !

- Pourquoi moi !, hurla Lambo en s'écartant de son ami d'enfance qui le regardait comme s'il était un gâteau appétissant.

Enma haussa ses épaules et se leva en époussetant son pantalon. Il sortit de la réserve et ignora les cris d'horreur masculins qui en jaillissaient.

Les jours passèrent et ils furent bien vite au début du mois de mars. Le matin, Tsuna se réveillait, généralement dans les bras d'Enma qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés malgré le nombre de fois que le brun lui avait hurlé de ne pas le faire, discutait avec ses frères et sœur, goûtait le petit-déjeuner du Préfet, s'occupait aux cuisines, discutait avec Lambo de leur condition atroces de goûteurs (quoique celle de l'adulte était pire vu qu'il devait avaler entièrement les atrocités que concoctait Dino) et mangeait ensuite avec le Préfet. Les après-midi étant toujours différents, l'adolescent ne vit pas le temps passer et se retrouva rapidement habitué à l'animation éternelle du Comité de Discipline ainsi qu'aux personnes qui y travaillaient. Il tissa des amitiés avec la plupart des servantes et passa de longs moments à discuter avec Haru et Kyoko, sentant parfois son cœur palpiter lorsqu'il était en présence de cette dernière.

Puis, alors qu'il commençait à croire que toutes les péripéties dangereuses étaient passées et qu'il allait désormais vivre cette tranquillité chaque jour, son quotidien vola en éclats.

Un beau matin, alors qu'il était en train de goûter le déjeuner d'Hibari comme à son habitude, les fenêtres qui se trouvaient dans le bureau explosèrent, couvrant les deux adolescents d'une douche coupante de verre brisés. Tsuna se jeta au sol en poussant un glapissement de surprise et leva ses yeux en entendant un bruit qui lui parut familier. Ses orbes caramel s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la vision insolite de plusieurs hommes lévitant dans les airs à l'aide de bottes qui émettaient des flammes avec des armes également enflammées dans leurs mains.

- Hibari Kyoya !, hurla l'un des individus en pointant son arme vers le Préfet de Namimori, Nous sommes les Estraneo ! Prépares-toi à encourir notre colère !

L'adolescent se contenta de renifler avec mépris et sortit ses tonfas.

- Pour avoir perturbé la tranquillité de Namimori ainsi que la gravité, murmura sombrement le Préfet en plaçant lentement l'une de ses matraques devant son visage, Vous serez mordus à mort.

Tsuna se recroquevilla sur le sol et ferma ses yeux en entendant les vrombissements des flammes ainsi que le bruit du métal qui heurte la chair. Une vague nausée secoua son ventre vide et l'adolescent sentit subitement sa poche tressauter. Il tendit une main tremblante vers celle-ci et sursauta lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une surface rigide et chaude à la fois.

« _La boîte-arme_ » s'étonna Tsuna en serrant dans sa main l'objet qui gigota encore plus fort.

Enma avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'anneau pour ouvrir la boîte, dans ce cas, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait que si certaines conditions étaient remplies ? Était-ce le fait qu'il était menacé de mort par ces Estraneo qui avait réveillé la boîte-arme ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Tsuna se débattit pour s'en libérer mais cessa lorsqu'il croisa les yeux sanguins d'Enma. Ce dernier plaça un index devant sa bouche close et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le brun obéit en silence et ne se tourna qu'une fois qu'il fut à la porte qui gisait à terre en flammes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec horreur et Tsuna retint une exclamation en voyant que son supérieur était ensanglanté. L'une des armes de ses ennemis avait réussi à l'atteindre à l'épaule droite et sa flamme de la tempête avait aggravé la blessure. Mais, malgré le sang qui coulait continuellement de sa plaie, Hibari continuait à se tenir droit et à se battre contre ses adversaires. D'ailleurs, il en assomma quatre tout en arrivant à blesser les autres.

«_ Un lion contre des chacals_ » songea alors Tsuna en remarquant la différence entre les deux camps.

Enma le tira en silence par la manche et l'adolescent brun cessa de regarder le combat de son supérieur pour se concentrer sur sa fuite. Ils coururent dans les couloirs, évitant de leur mieux les débris qui tombaient du plafond et des murs mais durent s'arrêter net quand une silhouette se posta devant eux. Les yeux rouges d'Enma brillèrent et il sauta en arrière, évitant de peu la lame qui avait été dirigée vers sa poitrine.

- Tsuna, murmura alors l'adolescent aux cheveux roux, Ouvre ta boîte-arme.

Le brun le regarda avec incompréhension avant de pousser un hurlement lorsque leur adversaire s'avança vers eux, une épée à main et trois autres à sa ceinture. Soudain, son instinct prit le contrôle et sa main fusa vers sa poche pour en sortir son pilulier. Il en prit deux et les avala sur le champ pendant que l'épéiste inconnu continuait à marcher vers eux. Alors que la flamme orangée naissait sur le front du brun, Enma se jeta sur leur opposant et fit jaillir ses propres flammes pour les entourer tous les deux. Néanmoins, une brume indigo contra sa propre attaque et le roux fut violemment repoussé en arrière, heurtant le mur qui se craquela sous l'impact et le recouvrit de gravats.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna avait analysé la situation et sentit son amulette chauffer contre sa poitrine. Sans plus y réfléchir, il porta sa main gauche à l'amulette et la droite à sa poche pour en sortir la boîte-arme. Cette dernière gigota une dernière fois et fut soudain recouverte de flammes orangées. Le brun n'y prêta pas attention et tourna ses yeux mortellement sérieux vers son ennemi. Ce dernier avait un visage fin aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et aux sourcils étonnement courts. Les yeux perçants de l'épéiste rencontrèrent ceux de l'adolescent et celui-ci fronça ses sourcils avant de porter sa boîte-arme à son front. Un immense éclat de lumière en jaillit et baigna les deux garçons. Puis, lorsque la lumière disparut, Tsuna passa à l'attaque.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il savait que son adversaire était un épéiste redouté qui utilisait les illusions. Alors, n'hésitant pas un moment, il décocha un coup de pied à l'endroit où se trouvait réellement son ennemi pour ensuite se tourner vivement vers sa gauche et parer juste à temps la lame de son opposant. Celui-ci sourit sombrement en voyant les agissements du jeune et sauta en arrière pour dévisager à son gré l'adolescent.

- Je suis Genkishi, déclara calmement l'homme en dégainant une autre épée. Tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

Tsuna hocha la tête en silence et se demanda alors où était passée sa boîte-arme. Depuis qu'elle s'était ouverte, elle avait disparu et il n'avait constaté aucune différence dans son entourage. Puis, alors qu'il venait de penser cela, une voix familière se fit entendre.

_« Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cela faisait longtemps. »_

«_ Ieyasu _! » s'exclama mentalement Tsuna en souriant pour lui-même.

Le fantôme lui avait manqué, il était vrai. Mais la présence de ce dernier signifiait également autre chose.

- Grao, rugit alors un félin qui se jeta sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour ensuite se frotter contre la joue de celui-ci.

-Natsu, sourit gentiment Tsuna en caressant la fourrure du lionceau.

Il flatta encore un peu le flanc de l'animal avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Une fois cela fait, ses yeux se plissèrent un peu et il sourit plus sombrement.

- Natsu, répéta-t-il lentement. Mantello di Vongola.

Le félin rugit avec fierté et se transforma lentement sous le regard spectateur de Genkishi qui attendait visiblement que l'adolescent soit le premier à attaquer. Une fois qu'il fut revêtu de son habituel manteau de combat et qu'il eut mis ses mitaines, Tsuna sourit plus franchement, ses dents se dévoilant avec une expression carnassière.

Le combat commença.

* * *

Reborn fronça ses sourcils en sentant la flamme du Ciel. Elle brillait avec force et appelait ses compagnes. Il sera son poing autour de son médaillon et se redressa, envoyant au sol l'un de ses adversaires sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dévalant les étages et tuant ses ennemis sans plus y réfléchir, le tueur se plongea dans ses pensées et s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut à l'endroit d'où provenait l'extrêmement pure flamme du Ciel. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement sous l'ombre de son fedora et il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en remarquant que le possesseur de la flamme, Tsuna, était en train de botter les fesses en beauté à l'une des Sept Couronnes Funéraires.

Puis, une explosion retentit dans le bâtiment entier, le secouant dans ses fondations, et Genkishi disparut. Tsuna regarda autour de lui, l'air éberlué, avant de tomber à terre, visible vaincu par l'exhaustion de s'être battu de toutes ses forces.

Reborn s'avança à pas feutrés vers l'adolescent à terre et s'accroupit à côté de celui-ci. Il caressa doucement la joue ensanglantée du brun et sourit pour lui-même. Un fracas se fit entendre et il se tourna pour voir avec surprise des morceaux de gravats léviter dans les airs alors qu'un adolescent s'extirpait de ceux-ci.

- Alors ?, demanda Enma en s'approchant à son tour du corps évanoui de Tsuna.

- Le plan continue, déclara sombrement Reborn en se relevant. La résurrection des Vongola est proche.

* * *

- HIIIIIE, hurla la voix douce et mélodieuse d'un adolescent qui courait dans les couloirs du Comité de Discipline.

Évitant de son mieux un gravât qui traînait au milieu du couloir, Tsuna n'eut pas autant de chances avec un pli dans le tapis et il s'effondra sans classe par terre. Derrière lui, Enma le rattrapa et le regarda essayer de se relever sans rien dire. Une fois le brun sur ses pieds, ils se dirigèrent le plus vite possible au bureau du Préfet et y entrèrent sans se faire annoncer. Après tout, c'était une situation d'urgence.

Les yeux bruns de Tsuna papillonnèrent du corps nonchalamment étendu sur le divan de la pièce à la silhouette raide et droite de son supérieur qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport.

- Ah, soupira avec bonheur le garçon sur le divan en se relevant pour enlacer avec affection le petit goûteur. Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna rougit violemment et tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'illusionniste pervers mais finit par s'y résoudre. Il s'installa sur le divan et attendit les ordres d'Hibari. Après tout, on ne lui avait dit qu'une chose : le Préfet voulait que son goûteur soit dans son bureau dans les minutes qui suivraient son réveil.

- Maintenant que l'herbivore est présent, Ananas, grogna Hibari en restant plongé dans sa lecture, Parle.

Mukuro fit une moue boudeuse et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine avec un air joueur.

- Ce n'était pas prévu ainsi, Alouette, chantonna l'illusionniste en secouant avec un air enfantin sa tête. Je ne te révélerai ce que j'ai appris qu'une fois que j'aurais vu le souvenir qui m'importe~

Hibari poussa un grognement énervé et releva pour la première fois la tête depuis que Tsuna était entré dans la pièce.

- Bien, accepta-t-il à contrecœur.

L'illusionniste sourit avec délice et fit tournoyer son trident avant de le planter sur le sol, générant des tentacules indigo qui s'enroulèrent autour du Préfet ainsi que de Tsuna.

- Aujourd'hui, murmura avec amusement Mukuro en faisait luire son œil rouge, Nous verrons la vérité se cachant derrière le masque de ce cher Arcobaleno...

* * *

**RAR:**

**Haha 8D: Sadique, moi ? Va savoir pourquoi, c'est un terme que je retrouve dans beaucoup de reviews et ce , quelque soit la fic ^^**  
**Quant au bisou... Je viens de relire l'histoire entière et... erm... comment dire... les relations amoureuses dans cette histoire sont plus sous-entendues que montrées. Donc... pour le bisou... voilà... Ou sinon, la fic est déjà finie, il ne me reste plus qu'à publier les chapitres ^^ Attends-toi à des rebondissements inattendus ;)**

* * *

**Alors, que puis-je dire ? Dans le chapitre prochain, nous aurons un Reborn diaboliquement manipulateur et un jeune Hibari ! Sans oublier la révélation sur ce qui est arrivé aux anneaux Vongola ;)  
Sur ce, reviews pour l'auteur qui a fait de son mieux pour finir les chapitres le plus vite possible ?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ciaossu ~  
Comment allez -vous ? Pressés de lire la suite ? Agacés de voir que je continue à écrire des absurdités juste pour donner l'impression que ce chapitre est plus long ?**

**Blagues mises à part, ce chapitre est mon préféré (avec le prochain) parce que les masques tombent enfin ! Je suis si contente, fini de galérer à essayer de garder le mystère autour des personnages :')  
Sinon, comme d'habitude, les RaR sont en bas de page ^^**

* * *

_Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon lorsque les assassins passèrent à l'attaque. Ils s'avancèrent sans un bruit, leurs pas aussi légers que des plumes, et franchirent sans difficulté les divers obstacles qui leurs faisaient face. Pendant que l'un d'eux s'occupait des gardes, les deux autres entrèrent en coup de vent dans le bureau de leur victime et sortirent leurs armes pour mener à bien leur mission._

Néanmoins, ils avaient oublié deux choses.

_Les deux assassins marchèrent en silence dans la pièce éclairée où leur victime écrivait ses rapports, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient entrés dans son bureau. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent devant leur proie, ils levèrent leurs lames et les abaissèrent en un mouvement synchrone, ne laissant pas à leur victime la moindre chance de survivre._

Leur victime était Hibari Kyoya.

_Un tonfa jaillit des manches de leur proie et contra sans problème leurs couteaux pendant qu'une main saisissait la gorge d'un des assassins. Leur victime leva alors sa tête de son rapport et l'assassin qui avait su éviter l'attaque surprise du garçon jura doucement en croisant les orbes métalliques de l'adolescent._

_- Hn, murmura lentement leur proie qui ne paraissait plus si inoffensive qu'avant. Des herbivores... J'en attendais plus de la part des tueurs des Vongola..._

_Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la gorge du premier tueur et ce dernier poussa un grognement avant de relâcher tous ses muscles. Le deuxième assassin ferma brièvement ses yeux pour calmer ses sentiments qui commençaient à s'agiter en lui. La mission était en train de prendre un virage inespéré et son compagnon venait de se faire éliminer. Vues les circonstances, il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser son dernier tour._

Et le meurtre d'Hibari Kyoya avait déjà été clamé par une personne.

_Avant que l'assassin n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa boîte-arme et d'allumer son anneau, une balle fendilla la baie vitrée du bureau où ils se trouvaient et se planta dans le front du tueur. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le tapis beige de la salle et son sang teinta le sol._

_- Wao, susurra Hibari en se tournant vers la baie vitrée pour croiser le regard insondable d'une silhouette indiscernable dans la pénombre du crépuscule._

_Le nouveau venu brisa définitivement la fenêtre et sauta dans le bureau pour ensuite épousseter son costume sombre pour en enlever les rares débris de verre qui y étaient restés. Ensuite, comme si arriver par la fenêtre au cinquième étage était parfaitement normal, l'individu se tourna vers le jeune adolescent qui approchait la douzaine et sortit de sa poche un Beretta pour en pointer l'objectif sur le front du garçon._

_Le nouvel assassin s'avança vers le jeune et se prépara à entendre les habituelles jérémiades et implorations pour rester en vie. Cependant, Hibari ne fit pas cela, il se contenta de se lever, jetant à terre le corps inerte du premier tueur, et sourit légèrement tout en dégainant ses tonfas._

_- Approche, fit-il tout en se mettant en une position de combat. Je vais te mordre à mort._

_Le nouveau venu sembla perplexe pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Il enleva prestement le cran de sécurité de son arme à feu et visa précautionneusement la tête du plus jeune. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'allait pas attendre les bras croisés que la mort survienne et se lança sur l'adulte pour lui asséner une pluie de coups mortels. L'assassin les évita tous sans difficulté et éclata soudainement de rire._

_Surpris par l'éclat d'hilarité de son adversaire, l'adolescent sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner de ce dernier et lui lança un regard perçant. Comprenant le message que véhiculaient ces prunelles obscures, l'assassin secoua doucement sa tête et garda son arme pointée vers la tête du jeune._

_- Dis-moi, Hibari Kyoya, déclara subitement l'adulte avec une voix soyeuse, Que sais-tu des Arcobaleno ?_

_L'adolescent se redressa et plissa ses yeux tout en resserrant ses doigts autour de ses tonfas._

_- Ce sont des phénomènes météorologiques, répondit-il en fronçant ses sourcils._

_L'assassin rit à nouveau en entendant la réponse directe et franche du jeune et abaissa son arme pour la ranger dans la poche de son costume. Il secoua ensuite sa tête et s'avança à nouveau vers Hibari pour poser ses mains sur celles du jeune, le faisant si vite que ce dernier n'eut le temps de s'éloigner, et empêchant le futur Préfet de bouger ou de lui donner un coup._

_- Intéressant, sourit sombrement l'adulte tout en gardant ses mains sur celles du jeune et en posant son front sur celui du garçon. Je me demande jusqu'où tu pourrais aller dans la mafia s'il y avait quelqu'un pour te guider..._

_Hibari poussa un grondement, n'appréciant visiblement pas la proximité et les paroles de l'autre et commença à gigoter, cherchant la moindre ouverture pour lui asséner un coup de pieds._

_- Pour l'instant, continua l'autre sans s'en préoccuper, Tu ne connais rien à La Cosa Nostra. Tu te feras tuer dans quelques mois si tu restes aussi ignorant de leurs secrets..._

_Le jeune gronda à nouveau et baissa sa tête pour mordre violemment la main droite de l'homme. Néanmoins, l'adulte ne flancha pas et continua à le regarder avec ses yeux sombres et son sourire entendu._

_- Voici ce que je te propose, déclara alors l'assassin. Je vais t'enseigner tout ce que tu ignores et t'aider dans ta folle entreprise. Et, lorsque tu connaîtras enfin tous les secrets de la mafia, je te tuerai._

_Les yeux gris de l'adolescent s'élargirent légèrement avant de reprendre leur taille habituelle et le jeune sourit alors avec un air carnassier._

_- J'accepte, fit-il tout en continuant à sourire._

* * *

Tsuna hoqueta en essayant d'inspirer correctement de l'air. Voir le souvenir d'Hibari avait été difficile cette fois-ci. Il avait été, pour la première fois depuis qu'il visionnait le passé du Préfet, entraîné dans le corps de ce dernier et suivi les actions avec les propres yeux de l'adolescent, sentant, pensant, agissant comme s'il avait été Hibari durant ce laps de temps.

- Oya, oya, s'exclama alors la voix familière de Mukuro. Qui aurait cru que la petite Alouette accepterait un accord pareil...

Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce et remarqua ensuite qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le divan avec Enma à ses côtés. L'illusionniste se trouvait quant à lui devant Hibari, son trident pointé vers la poitrine du Préfet et un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Cependant, les orbes dépareillés du garçon brillaient avec un éclat qui montrait que l'illusionniste était sérieux.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté, Alouette ?

Hibari déposa sa plume sur son rapport et releva sa tête pour croiser les yeux vairons de Mukuro, ses lèvres plissées en une ligne stricte.

- Tu as vu le souvenir, Ananas, fit le Préfet avec un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus de la part de son interlocuteur. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

L'illusionniste fit la moue et soupira avant de s'éloigner du bureau pour s'approcher du divan et s'asseoir sur les genoux de Tsuna. Ce dernier glapit de surprise et d'indignation mais ne repoussa pas le jeune homme, sachant très bien que celui-ci ferait la sourde oreille à ses cris.

- Je sais qui est le fournisseur d'anneaux et de boîtes dans la Mafia, répondit enfin Mukuro.

Les pupilles d'Hibari se rétrécirent et le Préfet s'avança sur son bureau, son attention entièrement tournée vers son interlocuteur.

- Peu importe la personne, continua d'une voix calme l'illusionniste. Il donnera anneau et boîte en ne demandant qu'une chose en retour.

Le Préfet croisa ses bras et baissa légèrement son menton. Comprenant le message que faisait passer l'adolescent, Mukuro hocha sa tête et répondit à la question implicite.

- Tuer le Préfet du Comité de Discipline.

Hibari releva sa tête et croisa le regard vairon de l'illusionniste. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence avant que le brun ne prenne la parole.

- Qui ?, demanda-t-il avec une intonation qui présageait des carnages à venir.

- Byakuran Gesso, déclara l'autre en souriant avec une sombre satisfaction.

Le Préfet décroisa lentement ses bras et se leva pour ensuite faire le tour de son bureau. Une fois qu'il fut devant Mukuro, il le toisa pendant un long moment en silence et finit par prendre la parole.

- Herbivore, dit-il sans se tourner vers Tsuna. Amène-moi l'Akambo.

Le goûteur jaillit hors du divan et s'inclina respectueusement devant Hibari avant de sortir de la salle, Enma sur ses talons. Une fois la porte fermée, un rire se fit entendre et le japonais se tourna vers l'illusionniste qui continuait à le regarder avec intérêt et amusement.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme une déclaration de guerre ?, demanda Mukuro en clignant lentement son œil bleu tandis que le rouge brillait avec un éclat maléfique.

Hibari le regarda en silence avant d'hocher sa tête.

- Je ne laisserai pas cet herbivore planifier ma mort en utilisant de vulgaires pions, gronda sourdement l'adolescent en empoignant avec forces ses tonfas.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, couvrant les mots que prononça l'illusionniste en élargissant son sourire. Les yeux du Préfet s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il se contenta de montrer les dents en signe de défiance pendant que les nouveaux venus s'approchaient des deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient sur le point de se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Cependant, une fois que Hibari eut remarqué la présence de son Conseiller, il parut se calmer et se tourna vers Reborn.

- Que dois-je faire ?, fit celui-ci en portant une main à son chapeau.

- Je veux les herbivores au complet, répondit Hibari en fermant momentanément ses yeux.

Reborn hocha sa tête et s'en alla pendant que Tsuna hésitait entre rester ou partir. Alors qu'il allait sortir à son tour de la salle, Hibari ouvrit ses yeux et les planta dans ceux de son goûteur. Ce dernier sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et resta figé sur place, les orbes gris de son supérieur paraissant le clouer sur le sol.

Bien vite, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant Reborn accompagné d'une foule de personnes que Tsuna reconnut avec étonnement.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kyoya ?, demanda un Dino qui portait encore son tablier de cuisinier et avait son couteau dans une main.

Derrière le blond, Yamamoto salua avec un grand sourire Tsuna et Gokudera mit ses mains dans ses poches tout en faisant une moue agacée d'être en présence de son camarade sportif. Un rugissement se fit entendre et le petit goûteur trembla en remarquant que Sasagawa Ryohei était aussi présent et en forme que d'habitude. Cependant, un éclair vert fit taire le boxeur avant que ce dernier n'agace le Préfet et Tsuna remercia avec un sourire tremblotant le responsable de ce silence inattendu. Lambo se contenta de bailler largement avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan, forçant le petit brun à se tasser contre Enma pour laisser de la place au Bovino qui ferma ses yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Enfin, la dernière personne entra dans le bureau et la porte se referma. Hibari lâcha des yeux Tsuna et se tourna vers Reborn.

- Plan V, fit-il après un long moment à toiser son conseiller en silence.

L'adulte ouvrit légèrement sa bouche en signe de profonde surprise et se ressaisit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il hocha sa tête et avança sa main vers sa poitrine pour en sortir un caméléon vert. Ce dernier bailla, montrant à toutes les personnes présentes sa langue rosée avant de cracher difficilement un morceau de tissu. Ensuite, Reborn prit entre deux doigts le fragment sombre de ce qui avait été un mouchoir noir et se tourna vers l'une des personnes présentes. Celle-ci s'avança sans un mot vers le Conseiller et attendit en silence les ordres.

- Trouve-moi l'endroit où se cache le propriétaire de ce mouchoir, déclara lentement l'adulte.

Ouvrant de grands yeux bruns surpris, la personne hocha sa tête vivement et sortit de son sac-à-dos un immense livre relié en cuir pour s'arrêter sur une page vierge. Puis, il leva ses yeux vers le fragment de tissu et les orbes noisettes se ternirent pendant que le mouchoir s'élevait dans les airs.

Tsuna retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant le numéro de lévitation et faillit s'étranglant en remarquant que le mouchoir n'était pas la seule chose à voler. Il était également en train de flotter à quelques centimètres du divan et ce dernier n'était plus sur le sol ! Un Lambo profondément endormi passa en flottant devant ses yeux et le petit goûteur se demanda si le sommeil du Bovino était à l'épreuve de tout. Bon dieu, il flottait et ne se réveillait même pas !

Enfin, les objets se posèrent plus ou moins doucement, Lambo tombant lourdement sur la table basse et continuant à dormir avec un sourire heureux, et Fuuta souffla profondément comme s'il avait passé les dernières secondes en apnée. Il tourna ensuite ses grands yeux enfantins vers Reborn et fit un large sourire à l'adulte.

- Chine, YangShuo, fut la simple réponde de l'enfant.

- Bien, sourit le tueur en acquiesçant avec satisfaction.

L'adulte se tourna alors vers Hibari, attendant clairement les ordres de ce dernier. Ce fut alors que l'adolescent rangea ses tonfas et dévisagea en silence toutes les personnes présentes.

Pendant que Mukuro riait sombrement, Gokudera fumait sa cigarette avec son éternelle moue agacée, Yamamoto discutait gaiement avec Ryohei sur les bienfaits du sport, Bianchi couvait amoureusement des yeux Reborn, Dino regardait avec un air compatissant Lambo qui se faisait piétiner allègrement par le Conseiller de Discipline, Kusakabe observait le tout en silence et Tsuna était toujours assis sur le divan en compagnie de son garde du corps. Sans oublier Fuuta qui écrivait fébrilement dans son livre toutes les informations qu'il avait trouvées lors de son numéro de lévitation.

Enfin, le Préfet ferma délicatement ses yeux et soupira lentement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, ce fut comme si un vent avait soufflé sur la pièce, faisant s'envoler les façades joueuses et paisibles des personnes présentes et révélant leur côté sombre, appartenant à la Garde rapprochée du Comité de Discipline.

- Je pars pour la Chine, déclara lentement Hibari en dévisageant chaque individu à son tour. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Reborn hocha sa tête et inclina imperceptiblement son torse.

- Nous nous occuperons de tout, assura-t-il en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Mukuro.

Ce dernier se contenta de rire et de générer une brume qui l'entoura. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'élément volatile, il eut cependant le temps d'adresser une dernière phrase à l'adolescent.

- Je vais vérifier pourquoi ce petit mafieux tient tant à te voir six pieds sous terre, ma chère Alouette, kufufufu...

Hibari fronça ses sourcils et se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna.

- Herbivore, fit-il sans douceur. Prépare les valises, nous partons dans une heure.

Tsuna sursauta et sortit de la pièce en courant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Ce qui, si on y réfléchissait un peu, était en quelque sorte vrai vu que le Préfet n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer en enfer s'il osait le retarder.

* * *

L'avion se posa lourdement sur le tarmac de l'aéroport d'Hong Kong et Tsuna enfouit sa tête dans ses mains jointes pour étouffer une plainte horrifiée. Il savait très bien que c'était ridicule, mais la peur dans son ventre ne voulait pas écouter sa raison. Depuis sa virée dans les ais avec la Varia, il ne pouvait plus voir un avion en peinture sans virer aussitôt au vert et chercher les toilettes les plus proches pour régurgiter son repas.

Il sortit de l'avion en premier, surprenant son supérieur qui s'était attendu à devoir à nouveau avoir son goûteur malade sur le dos. Un mince sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Hibari sortit à son tour de la machine et chercha des yeux le petit brun, se demandant où ce dernier pouvait bien s'être rendu. Puis, il fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que la porte menant aux toilettes de l'aéroport était entrouvertes.

- Herbivore, tonna Hibari en entrant dans les toilettes sans plus s'annoncer, Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu nous retardes ?

Un vague bruit de vomissement lui répondit et le Préfet fronça encore plus ses sourcils tout en s'avançant vers la stalle où s'était réfugié le goûteur pour y rendre le frugal repas qu'ils avaient reçu dans l'avion.

Ne sachant plus très bien que faire, mordre à mort l'herbivore maintenant, ou attendre que l'herbivore sache tenir sur ses deux jambes pour le mordre à mort ?, Hibari ouvrit bruyamment la porte de la toilette et regarda en plissant ses yeux le corps recroquevillé devant la cuvette qui semblait sur le point de régurgiter ses entrailles.

- J-Je vais bien, assura alors l'herbivore en se relevant en chancelant. Juste le repas qui est mal passé.

- Hn, renifla Hibari qui n'avalait pas les mensonges de l'adolescent. S'ils étaient mauvais, je devrais mordre à mort le personnel pour servir des repas avariés.

Les yeux de l'herbivore s'élargirent d'une façon quasi comique et il secoua sa tête vivement tout en niant ce qu'il venait pourtant d'assurer auparavant.

- Non !, fit le petit brun en élevant la voix. Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste mon estomac qui est un peu sensible !

- Hn, fit alors le Préfet en plissant légèrement ses yeux, Dans ce cas, je devrais te mordre à mort vu qu'un goûteur avec un estomac sensible ne m'est d'aucune utilité...

L'herbivore trembla alors avant de se détourner du garçon pour vomir à nouveau dans la cuvette des toilettes. Hibari fronça son nez en sentant les effluves nauséabonds et il croisa ses bras résolument sur sa poitrine. Il n'allait pas mordre à mort cet herbivore alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à maintenir une discussion civilisée.

Enfin, lorsque les vomissements se calmèrent et que l'herbivore ne put qu'hoqueter sans régurgiter quoique ce soit, le Préfet prit une décision et se pencha vers l'adolescent pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. L'herbivore poussa un petit cri strident et Hibari resserra ses mains sur le corps du garçon, faisant comprendre à ce dernier la souffrance qui l'attendrait s'il osait agacer son supérieur.

Ils sortirent alors des toilettes, Tsuna enfouissant sa tête dans le col de la chemise du Préfet pour cacher aux autres à quel point il avait honte d'être dans un tel état de faiblesse. Puis, alors qu'ils montaient dans un taxi qui les emmènerait jusqu'à la gare où les attendaient un train, le goûteur remarqua quelque chose. La veste que portait son supérieur sur ses épaules était étonnement lourde, il suffisait de voir comment Hibari avait ses épaules, habituellement hautes, basses. Faisant vagabonder ses yeux sur la veste, Tsuna fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que les poches de cette dernière étaient remplies et hermétiquement fermées. Que contenaient-elles ?

«_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsunayoshi_. » assura une voix dans son esprit. _« Tu le sauras bien vite. _»

«_ Ieyasu _! » s'exclama avec surprise l'adolescent en fermant ses yeux pour se concentrer sur l'homme spirituel.

Depuis son combat avec l'homme aux épées, Tsuna s'était rendu compte que la boite que lui avait donné Enma était en réalité la boîte-arme contenant Natsu. Depuis, le petit brun n'avait plus quitté l'objet, invoquant les soirs le petit félin pour se prélasser dans son lit tout en caressant le lionceau. Sans oublier que désormais Ieyasu pouvait lui parler dès qu'il le voulait, surprenant parfois l'adolescent lorsque le fantôme prenait la parole au moment le plus inopportun.

« _Que veux-tu dire par ''tu le sauras bien vite'' ?_ » demanda Tsuna.

« _Ce que cela veut dire_. » répondit plaisamment l'être spirituel. _« Mai__ntenant, prêtes attention au jeune homme qui t'accompagne, il n'a pas l'air de brillante humeur... _»

Tsuna sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux pour se rendre compte qu'Hibari le contemplait avec un air peu amène.

- Herbivore, déclara avec ennui le Préfet, Nous sommes arrivés.

Le goûteur papillonna des paupières avant de se rendre compte qu'il était assis dans un train et que le véhicule était arrêté, signe que le voyage s'était déroulé alors qu'il était dans un état absent.

Il sortit du train à la suite d'Hibari et emboîta le pas de son supérieur lorsque ce dernier donna leurs valises à un homme de main qui s'inclina respectueusement devant le Préfet du Comité. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt d'un taxi et montèrent dès que celui-ci arriva. Ensuite, le reste du voyage se fit en silence, Hibari regardant avec un air vide le paysage chinois montagnard qui défilait par la fenêtre du véhicule et Tsuna se demandant ce que pouvaient bien contenir les poches de son supérieur.

Puis, le taxi s'arrêta net au beau milieu d'une route de montagne qui serpentait autour des pics de calcaire réputés de la région. Hibari sortit de l'automobile et Tsuna s'empressa de le suivre une fois que le Préfet eut payé le déplacement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la façade civilisée du garçon se défit, une fois que le taxi fut parti, le Préfet redressa ses épaules et se mit en marche, gravissant le pic de calcaire sans se soucier de la présence de son goûteur. Ce dernier regarda avec surprise le paysage surnaturel qui l'entourait, les divers monolithes qui s'élevaient dans la brume matinale des rizières et les cris des oiseaux qui résonnaient lugubrement dans le silence campagnard, et se reprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son supérieur était déjà loin. Hâtant le pas, Tsuna le rattrapa et resta à distance d'Hibari, ayant remarqué que ce dernier était de mauvaise humeur.

Le reste de leur ascension se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent bien vite devant un trou dans la roche qui avait clairement été causé par l'homme. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'avança sans hésitation dans la grotte et Tsuna le suivit après avoir glissé une main dans sa poche, où son pilulier, son amulette, ce qui restait des babioles qui étaient avec le Péché Vongola et sa boîte-arme se trouvaient. La caverne était sombre et basse, ils durent se courber pour avancer et Tsuna heurta parfois son supérieur lorsque ce dernier s'arrêtait sans prévenir pour observer leur entourage.

Enfin, le plafond se fit plus haut et ils purent marcher sans devoir se mettre à quatre pattes. Puis, une ouverture apparut au loin et ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'une clairière où se trouvait un sanctuaire bouddhiste, plusieurs cônes d'encens brûlant à l'entrée du lieu sacré.

Hibari s'avança sans hésitation vers le sanctuaire, s'arrêtant néanmoins devant la maisonnette où se trouvait une statue de la déité honorée. Il déposa humblement une coupole remplie de nourriture qui se trouvait auparavant dans la poche droite de sa veste et se tourna ensuite vers la porte close du sanctuaire. Ses yeux gris se durcirent et il saisit une baguette qui se trouvait à côté d'un gong pour frapper ce dernier avec force. L'instrument résonna longuement dans la clairière, faisant sursauter Tsuna. Ensuite, le Préfet s'agenouilla devant l'entrée du sanctuaire et baissa la tête, attendant clairement que la porte s'ouvre. Surprit de voir son supérieur prendre les choses si calmement, le goûteur s'avança à son tour et se figea en entendant une voix dans son esprit.

_« Donne une offrande à la divinité. _»

L'adolescent regarda dans ses poches, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien donner et finit par en sortir la broche avec le blason Vongola ainsi que la clochette en jade. Il savait que c'étaient des objets précieux qui pourraient l'aider à savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa famille mais il préféra déposer la broche et la cloche à côté de la coupole de nourriture. Il applaudit ensuite deux fois et s'inclina respectueusement devant la statue. Puis, il s'avança vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hibari, ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé pendant tout ce temps, et s'arrêta devant le gong. Levant une main hésitante vers la baguette, il suspendit son mouvement à mi-chemin.

«_ Ne_ _le_ _fais_ _pas_. » conseilla Ieyasu. _« Allume l'encens. _»

Tsuna hocha la tête et se tourna vers un cône d'encens qui était éteint, son bout noirci et froid prouvant que cela n'avait pas été récent. Il alluma l'encens à l'aide d'une longue tige en bois gravées prévue pour cela et sourit faiblement en sentant l'odeur capiteuse du cône lorsque ce dernier s'enflamma brièvement avant de se consumer lentement. Puis, il s'agenouilla à son tour et baissa sa tête. Son attente ne fut pas longue car la porte s'entrouvrit en un grincement lugubre et l'adolescent releva brusquement sa tête pour croiser le regard aveugle d'un vieillard qui était vêtu de peaux d'animaux et de cuirs entrelacés. De longues rides pareilles à des toiles d'araignées ornaient le visage du nouveau venu et il avait une main pareille à la serre d'un oiseau de proie agrippée à une longue cane dont le haut avait la forme d'une tête d'oiseau pour le pommeau.

- Des visiteurs, s'exclama avec une voix qui n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure le vieil homme.

- Talbot, déclara calmement Hibari en se redressant.

Les yeux aveugles du dénommé Talbot se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'endroit où se trouvait toujours agenouillé le Préfet et les lèvres craquelées du vieillard s'entrouvrirent en un sourire édenté.

- Hibari Kyoya, Préfet du Comité de Discipline, souffla doucement le vieil homme.

L'adolescent se leva et s'avança vers Talbot, sortant les objets que contenait sa poche gauche. Il se mit alors devant le vieil ermite et prit à nouveau la parole.

- Je suis venu pour réaliser notre promesse, annonça d'une voix claire Hibari.

Talbot avança une main ridée vers la boîte que lui présentait l'adolescent et ouvrit celle-ci pour ensuite faire glisser son doigt sur les sept débris qui s'y trouvaient.

- Sette annelli di Vongola, murmura en italien le vieil homme tout en gardant sa main sur les vestiges qui se trouvaient dans la boîte.

- Exact, affirma calmement Hibari. Je veux que tu les répares au plus vite.

- Les réparer ne sera pas aisé, répondit Talbot en reculant sa main lentement pour empoigner avec force sa canne. Tu les as détruit consciencieusement, suivant à la lettre mes conseils. Leurs esprits ne me parlent plus...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que deux choses se passèrent simultanément.

Tsuna, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'alors, ressentit un éclair le traverser et une envie inexpliquée de prendre les restes de ce qui avaient été les sept anneaux Vongola pendant qu'Ieyasu hurlait dans sa tête de douleur et de rage mêlée.

Et Talbot dirigea ses yeux aveugles vers l'adolescent brun. Les lèvres parcheminées s'étirèrent en un sourire surpris et il s'avança en chancelant vers l'endroit où le jeune goûteur était toujours agenouillé pour s'arrêter devant ce dernier.

- Qui es-tu, enfant ?, demanda alors Talbot avec curiosité.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, répondit à la place du nommé Hibari, Mon goûteur.

- Il a une bonne aura, susurra avec plaisir Talbot tout en se rendant vers l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Suis-moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, nous allons faire revivre les anneaux.

Tsuna ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et se tourna vers son supérieur, attendant visiblement que ce dernier lui dise quoi faire. Voyant qu'Hibari était tout aussi pris au dépourvu que lui, le goûteur se ressaisit et s'avança à la suite du vieillard, la boîte contenant les vestiges des anneaux dans les mains.

- Ano, hésita Tsuna en s'asseyant sur les tatamis poussiéreux du sanctuaire comme lui avait demandé de faire son hôte, Pourquoi suis-je ici, Talbot-san ?

Le vieil ermite se contenta de croasser un rire et secoua sa tête tout en posant les sept restes des anneaux sur la table basse qui les séparait. Il cessa alors de rire et caressa presque songeusement les débris avant de prendre la parole.

- Savais-tu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, que je suis le créateur des premiers anneaux Vongola ?

Tsuna sursauta et regarda avec surprise et frayeur l'ancien qui lui faisait face. Il savait que Talbot était vieux mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point. S'il avait conçu les premiers anneaux, cela voulait donc dire qu'il existait depuis des siècles !

- N-Non, répondit après un petit silence le brun.

- J'ai aussi été celui qui a dit à Hibari Kyoya comment les détruire efficacement, murmura calmement le vieil homme.

- Mais, ne put s'empêcher de demander Tsuna, Pourquoi ? C'étaient vos chefs d'œuvres ! Pourquoi vouloir les détruire ?

- Justement, sourit sagement Talbot. C'est au créateur d'empêcher sa création d'aller trop loin. Hibari Kyoya voulait arrêter la vague de péchés et de crimes que généraient mes anneaux, j'ai donc décidé de l'aider de mon propre gré.

- Dans ce cas, fit alors le goûteur, Pourquoi avoir accepté de les réparer ?

- Parce que, expliqua Talbot tout en sortant de son manteau plusieurs instruments et fioles, Il m'a fait promettre que je l'aiderais à les réparer s'il en estimait la nécessité. L'ennemi qui vous menace doit être immensément puissant pour qu'il ait décidé cela...

Tsuna ferma sa bouche, des images du visage ensanglanté et souriant de Byakuran apparaissant derrière ses paupières closes.

- Oui, fut sa simple réponse.

Talbot sourit tristement et se redressa, attirant l'attention de l'adolescent. Ce dernier sentit son amulette ainsi que sa boîte-arme chauffer dans sa poche et il les sortit pour les examiner avec inquiétude.

- Je me disais bien, souffla alors le vieillard en surprenant Tsuna. Les anneaux Vongola, pourtant incomplets le jour de leurs destructions, sont aujourd'hui au complet.

L'adolescent le regarda avec surprise et attendit que Talbot s'explique. Néanmoins, le vieillard se contenta de prendre la boite ainsi que l'amulette des mains du jeune pour les poser sur l'un des débris des anneaux.

- Maintenant, la réparation peut commencer, annonça avec une voix ferme l'ancien.

Tsuna ferma ses yeux alors qu'un éclat de lumière éblouissant jaillissait des mains du créateur des anneaux, ces dernières luisant avec force en réponse.

«_ Enfin _! » fut le chant de victoire qui résonna dans la tête de l'adolescent alors que ce dernier sentait la faiblesse des dernières heures l'assaillir et le faire sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

- Rapport, ordonna Hibari une fois que la personne au Japon eut décroché.

-_ Pas d'activité de la part des Millefiore_, répondit sérieusement son interlocuteur. _Les capitaines_ _Yamamoto et Gokudera ont déjà distribu__é les anneaux et sont en train d'enseigner aux hommes comment les utiliser. Le Conseiller Reborn est parti en mission sans prévenir. Le cuisinier a disparu cependant._

- Le stupide cheval est parti ?, s'étonna Hibari. Si les rats quittent le navire, c'est un mauvais signe. L'herbivore garde du corps est toujours là ?

-_ Non_, hésita son interlocuteur. _Il est parti en même temps que le cuisinier._

- Je vois, déclara calmement le Préfet. Je suis en chemin, prépare les hommes.

-_ Bien, Kyoya-san_, répondit sérieusement Kusakabe en raccrochant.

Hibari se frottant lentement les tempes et se tourna vers son goûteur. Ce dernier observait avec attention l'écran télévisé où passaient des images de désolation et destruction du centre-ville de Namimori. Le Préfet plissa ses lèvres et saisit sans douceur la manche de l'adolescent brun pour lui faire signe de le suivre. Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'hocher la tête et de lui emboîter le pas.

Depuis que Talbot avait réparé les anneaux, Tsuna se sentait _déphasé_. Comme si le monde allait à un rythme différent du sien. Il secoua vivement sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour refermer ses doigts autour de la pierre orange que lui avait remis l'ancien. La réparation s'était bien déroulée, si par bien on voulait dire que les anneaux s'étaient transformés en roches de différentes couleurs. Cependant, cela n'avait pas semblé étonner Hibari et ce dernier s'était contenté de prendre toutes les pierres, ignorant son goûteur alors que celui-ci avait dans ses poches l'un des minéraux. Puis, lorsqu'ils étaient partis, sans un mot envers le fabricant d'anneaux, ce dernier avait empoigné avec force la main de Tsuna et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

_« Tu dois avoir de bons gardiens, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Car le ciel ne peut exister sans les éléments qui le composent. »_

Tsuna n'avait su que répondre au vieillard et s'était contenté de sourire à ce dernier avant de courir rejoindre son supérieur. Que voulait-il dire par Gardiens ? Et pourquoi sa dernière phrase lui semblait-elle si familière ?

Cependant, toutes les pensées concernant Talbot s'évanouirent quand l'adolescent se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un avion. Le teint, déjà pâle, du brun vira au cachet d'aspirine et Tsuna se tourna vers le hublot, justement la place où s'était assis son supérieur. Pesant le pour et le contre, le petit goûteur préféra écouter son ventre plutôt que son instinct de survie.

- Hi-Hibari-san, appela d'une voix hésitante Tsuna.

Son supérieur baissa le carnet qu'il lisait, probablement un énième rapport, et toisa avec animosité l'adolescent.

- Puis-je aller aux toilettes ?, demanda en priant les dieux ce dernier.

Hibari se contenta de replonger ses yeux dans son rapport et Tsuna inspira profondément avant de poser une main sur sa bouche. Se précipitant vers les toilettes pour y rejeter ce qu'il venait de manger, le petit brun ne remarqua ni les yeux gris qui le suivirent attentivement, ni les deux silhouettes qui se levèrent en même temps que lui pour le suivre à leur tour. Le Préfet déposa son dossier sur le siège libre de son goûteur et emboîta le pas des deux inconnus. Une fois dans le couloir menant aux toilettes et séparant la première de la seconde classe, les trois hommes se battirent et Hibari regarda avec mépris les deux assassins qu'il venait de mettre à terre. Marchant vers le téléphone qui se trouvait accroché au mur, il décrocha le combiné, arracha le fil et entreprit de ligoter les deux complices avec. Ensuite, lorsqu'une hôtesse de l'air s'avança vers lui avec un air profondément indigné pour le dommage fait au matériel de l'avion, l'adolescent se contenta de montrer sa fausse insigne de policier et déclara qu'il venait d'arrêter deux dangereux terroristes.

Et, avant même que l'hôtesse n'ait pu prendre la parole pour s'indigner ou le remercier, qui sait, ce fut alors qu'une explosion secoua l'appareil. Un cri résonna derrière Hibari et celui-ci se retourna vivement pour voir que l'herbivore avait cessé de vomir et avait ouvert la porte des toilettes pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Tsuna contempla sans comprendre les deux corps inertes et ligotés, son supérieur qui discutait avec une hôtesse de l'air furieuse et sentit une brusque secousse parcourir l'avion, et son estomac en même temps, pendant qu'une violente explosion retentissait. Ne pouvant retenir un cri, l'adolescent s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la poignée de la porte et faillit hurler lorsqu'il remarqua une chose. Les passagers étaient en train de crier. Pas le genre de cri que l'on pousserait lorsque l'avion chute vers une mort assurée, non. Le genre de cri que l'on pousse lorsqu'on est menacé par un individu qui dégage une aura meurtrière. Alors, n'écoutant même pas les ordres de son supérieur, ni sa raison, Tsuna courut vers la seconde classe et se figea. Cinq individus, vêtus de l'uniforme noir des Millefiore, menaçaient les innocents passagers avec des armes enflammées. Les yeux du goûteur se posèrent sur le corps inconscient et ensanglantée d'une petite fille qui n'avait même pas cinq ans et qui ne les atteindrait jamais et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit la pierre orangée. Cette dernière dégagea une brusque lumière chaude et toutes les personnes présentes durent fermer les yeux.

Cependant, Tsuna garda ses orbes résolument ouvertes et posées sur la pierre. Des souvenirs de ce qui lui avait raconté Talbot traversèrent son esprit et il fronça ses sourcils, concentrant toute sa volonté dans la pierre qui se trouvait dans sa main.

_« L'anneau du Ciel ne réagira que si ton cœur est calme et ta décision inébranlable, Sawada Tsunayoshi. »_

Tsuna fronça encore plus ses sourcils et sentit subitement un lien dans son esprit se briser et une chaleur bien connue se déverser en puissance dans son corps. Enfin, les flammes cessèrent et l'adolescent put contempler l'anneau Vongola du Ciel. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sombre sourire satisfait et il s'élança vers les cinq membres Millefiore.

Le combat fut vite terminé, Tsuna étant trop rapide pour les cinq hommes qui finirent par se donner des coups tant l'adolescent était véloce. Ce dernier donna de rapides coups sur les nuques des derniers hommes restant et se tourna vers les passagers qui avaient observé avec stupeur le combat. Voyant que les innocents n'avaient rien, Tsuna sentit l'émotion qui faisait bouillir son corps s'achever et il ferma lentement ses yeux, laissant sa flamme s'évaporer. Cependant, les cinq n'étaient pas les seuls membres des Millefiore dans l'avion car une subite explosion secoua à nouveau l'appareil qui piqua alors du nez, faisant hurler toutes les personnes présentes, Tsuna inclus.

Ce fut alors qu'un brusque éclat de lumière mauve illumina le véhicule en entier et lorsque la lueur s'adoucit, l'avion se redressa aussitôt, sa chute étant désormais contrôlée. L'appareil atterrit en douceur dans la mer qu'il survolait auparavant et Tsuna s'empressa de courir vers l'une des portes d'urgence pour voir ce qui avait arrêté leur chute. Il se statufia en remarquant la profusion de petites créatures qui flottaient autour de l'avion, leurs piquants étincelants sous le soleil.

- Des hérissons ?, s'exclama sans y croire l'adolescent.

- Pas des hérissons, corrigea alors Hibari qui venait de s'avancer vers la porte, Rollo.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils avant de sourire gaiement.

- C'est ta boîte-arme, Hibari-san ?, demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Hn, affirma le Préfet en vérifiant l'état des passagers pendant que les toboggans d'urgences se déployaient.

- Ils sont mignons, fit alors Tsuna en enfilant son gilet de sauvetage tout en se penchant pour observer de plus près Rollo.

- Hn.

* * *

Comme les hérissons, Rollo, d'Hibari maintenaient l'avion à flot, les passagers ne discutèrent pas les ordres de celui-ci et s'empressèrent d'y obéir. Ainsi, les premiers soins furent portés aux blessés et la première classe fut réservée au Préfet.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?, demanda Tsuna en s'asseyant sur un des sièges confortables pendant que son supérieur mangeait calmement un plat après que l'autre lui ait donné le feu vert.

- Attendre que les herbivores fassent leur travail, déclara tranquillement Hibari en s'étendant sur un siège qui avait été repoussé en arrière pour faire un lit.

Un long moment passa en silence, durant lequel Tsuna observa avec curiosité son nouvel anneau Vongola et l'autre adolescent endormi. Puis, la voix de ce dernier brisa le paisible silence qui s'était installé.

- Herbivore, fit-il en un souffle. Tu as l'anneau du Ciel.

Tsuna hocha la tête puis se reprit en constatant que Hibari ne pouvait le voir acquiescer.

- Oui, affirma-t-il calmement bien que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Que se passerait-il si l'adolescent lui ordonnait de lui donner l'anneau ? Tsuna savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que celui d'accepter. Mais cela lui briserait le cœur. Après tout, l'anneau avait fusionné avec Natsu et Tsuna adorait le lionceau, ce qui était réciproque vu qu'il était aussi le créateur du petit félin.

D'ailleurs, comme s'il sentait l'anxiété de son maître, Natsu apparut en une gerbe de flammes et s'installa en ronronnant sur les genoux du petit brun. Hibari se redressa sur un coude et observa le félidé avec attention.

- Son nom ?, demanda-t-il doucement tout en avançant une main vers le lionceau.

- Natsu, répondit en un souffle Tsuna.

Lorsque la main entra en contact avec la fourrure du félin, l'adolescent sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. En touchant sa boîte-arme, Hibari touchait son âme, se rendit compte le brun en rougissant légèrement.

Le Préfet éloigna sa main de la tête de Natsu et regarda longuement Tsuna en silence. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et voulut prendre la parole.

Cependant, une secousse parcourut l'avion et les deux adolescents se levèrent en un bond pour sortir de la première classe et voir ce qui se passait. Les pupilles de Tsuna s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit les cadavres qui se trouvaient partout où ses yeux pouvaient se poser. Il blanchit et serra avec force ses poings, ses ongles perçant sa peau et son sang ruisselant le long de ses doigts. Captant un mouvement à sa droite, l'adolescent se tourna et hoqueta en voyant l'expression d'Hibari. Il avait vécu durant ces derniers mois avec le Préfet, pouvant avoir un rapide aperçu des différentes expressions dont pouvait faire preuve l'adolescent. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois que Tsuna l'avait vu aussi enragé.

Hibari avait ses yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche plissée en une ligne stricte et ses tonfas dégainés. Cependant, contrairement aux dernières fois, ses armes étaient recouvertes de flammes violettes qui brillaient avec un éclat furieux.

- Qui a fait ça ?, tonna-t-il en s'avança au milieu du carnage.

Un rire joyeux retentit alors parmi le bruit du sang qui s'écoulait du plafond, de partout, du ressac des vagues contre l'avion et les divers Rollo. Le teint blanc de Tsuna vira alors au livide quand il reconnut le rire. Il ne l'avait pourtant entendu qu'une fois mais cela avait suffi.

- Byakuran, murmura-t-il.

Une silhouette sortit lentement des ombres des profondeurs ensanglantées de l'avion et s'avança vers les deux adolescents. Hibari se mit en garde tout en gardant un silence mortel pendant que Tsuna serrait avec force son anneau Vongola dans sa main.

- Ara, s'étonna avec amusement le nouveau venu vêtu d'un uniforme suspicieusement blanc avec tout ce sang qui les entourait, Tu te rappelles donc de moi, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Les pupilles de ce dernier se rétrécirent et il enflamma son front tout en invoquant toute sa détermination pour trouver les forces suffisantes pour tuer ce démon. Cependant, avant même que ses flammes n'aient eu le temps d'atteindre les anneaux, une main jaillit dans le dos du petit brun et le frappa sèchement à la nuque, appuyant de ce fait un nerf qui immobilisa le corps du goûteur. Celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol ensanglanté et ferma ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Hibari se jeta sur Byakuran, le responsable de l'évanouissement du brun, et lui asséna un coup de tonfa. Néanmoins, le blanc arrêta net l'arme du Préfet en utilisant un simple doigt. Les yeux du japonais se rétrécirent et il plissa encore plus ses lèvres, générant plus de flammes violettes qui se lancèrent sur le parrain mafieux. Celui-ci les fit disparaître avec un ample mouvement de sa main et continua à sourire avec amusement, comme si ce combat était pareil au bourdonnement d'une mouche inoffensive.

Puis, profitant du fait que l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres avait été jeté à terre suite à une attaque du blanc, ce dernier s'approcha du corps inerte de Tsuna et le prit dans ses bras. Cette vision fit gronder avec haine Hibari et il se jeta sur Byakuran, le projetant à travers tout l'avion et réussissant dans l'entreprise à prendre Tsuna dans ses bras. Le Préfet du Comité de Discipline déposa doucement le corps de l'adolescent inconscient sur un siège qui n'avait pas été détruit par les attaques des deux combattants et se concentra sur Byakuran. Celui-ci s'était rapidement mis sur pieds et avançait vers Hibari, son sourire commençant à disparaître.

- Je n'ai plus de temps pour jouer, Hibari-chan, prévint le Millefiore et levant ses mains pour les arrêter dans les airs vers sa poitrine. Nous allons donc en finir avec le prochain coup.

Le japonais se contenta de renifler avec dédain et mit ses tonfas en position défensive. Les flammes violettes se déployèrent autour de lui, donnant l'impression qu'il était le cœur d'un incendie. Byakuran se contenta de siffler son admiration et rétrécit ses yeux, son sourire passant d'amusé à un sourire sadique et prouvant qu'il ne montrerait aucune pitié.

Subitement, Hibari se jeta vers l'italien mais ce dernier se contenta de claquer ses deux mains. L'applaudissement retentit dans le silence de l'avion où seules les flammes et l'océan faisaient du bruit. Le Préfet fut alors repoussé par une force invisible.

- L'applaudissement blanc, murmura avec amusement Byakuran.

Subitement, une vague de flammes blanches se dégagea du corps du jeune homme et se propagea dans tout l'habitacle. Hibari ouvrit ses yeux de surprise et généra un mur de flammes mauves qui encaissa la majorité de l'onde de choc de l'attaque de son adversaire. Néanmoins, l'attaque était trop puissante et le japonais regretta que sa boîte-arme soit trop essentielle au maintien de l'avion et qu'elle ne puisse être présente à ses côtés pour combattre et mordre à mort définitivement le démon blanc qui lui faisait face.

Submergé par les flammes immaculées de Byakuran, Hibari tomba à genoux sur la moquette imbibée de sang de l'avion et contempla à travers ses yeux mi-clos son ennemi s'avancer sans hâte vers lui pour ensuite s'arrêter à quelques pas de son corps qui ne répondait plus à ses commandes. L'adolescent qui venait d'être battu observa avec rage et impuissance Byakuran s'accroupir pour prendre dans ses bras l'herbivore comme une mariée et se relever avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers la sortie et partit.

Néanmoins, le Préfet eut le temps de remarquer deux choses avant que le Millefiore ne quitte l'avion.

L'herbivore, Tsuna, avait les yeux ouverts, cela se voyait qu'il combattait les effets du coup de Byakuran et était encore trop faible que pour s'opposer au jeune homme. Cependant, il eut la force suffisante pour desserrer ses doigts et laisser tomber à terre l'anneau Vongola du Ciel tout en faisant un petit sourire à Hibari.

Ce dernier ferma ses yeux avec douleur et entendit plus qu'il ne vit Byakuran s'en aller. Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, bien des heures après, l'adolescent ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions, se contentant d'observer avec des yeux vides les deux anneaux qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

Il allait sauver cet herbivore. Il allait le sauver pour ensuite le mordre à mort pour lui avoir souri ainsi alors qu'on allait sûrement lui faire des choses atroces.

- Emmenez-moi à Namimori, ordonna-t-il en levant sa tête vers ses sauveteurs.

Ces derniers échangèrent des regards surpris en voyant que leur rescapé faisait enfin preuve de coopération et acceptèrent.

* * *

- Byakuran-sama, les préparatifs sont achevés, annonça une voix masculine.

- Bien, fit la voix guillerette de l'interpellé. Faites comme je l'ai dit.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre pour ensuite s'évanouir. Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et finit par trouver la force suffisante pour ouvrir ses yeux. Un grognement lui échappa lorsque la luminosité de l'endroit où il se trouvait l'aveugla et il dut attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir distinguer son entourage.

- Ara, Tsunayoshi-kun, s'exclama alors Byakuran en se tournant vers le brun. Tu t'es enfin réveillé.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait dans un salon, vêtu de l'uniforme blanc des Millefiore et que le dirigeant de ceux-ci se trouvait devant lui, mangeant avec appétit un paquet de marshmallows.

- Byakuran, déclara d'une voix basse le brun. Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, habillé comme ça ?

Le sourire du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'élargit et il se pencha vers l'adolescent, un air conspirateur étalé sur ses traits gracieux.

- Que dis-tu d'une bonne tasse de thé, Tsunayoshi-kun ?, demanda-t-il en montrant le service de thé qui se trouvait sur la table basse du salon. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

* * *

**RaR**

**Haha 8D : **Ce n'est pas du sadisme. Juste de l'amusement en vous voyant grincer des dents... Ok, c'est du sadisme. ^^ Tu n'as pas à me remercier d'écrire pour les fans, je le fais avec grand plaisir ! :D

**Badou : **Ooh~ que de compliment */* Contente de voir que le rapport de Ryohei t'a fait rire. Moi-même, je souriais en écrivant cette partie, ma très chère béta-esclave peut même le confirmer ;)

**natural error : **Incroyable, au moment où je me suis mise à travailler le chapitre, j'ai reçu ton commentaire ! Était-ce un signe du destin pour me dire de me dépêcher ? xD Cette anecdote mise de côté, je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire te plaît ^^

* * *

**Alors, comment vous sentez-vous après ce chapitre ? Déboussolés ? Sur le point de tuer l'auteur pour avoir osé s'arrêter sur un cliffhanger ? (si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, demandez à notre grand ami Wikipédia :p)**

**Sinon, dernière note, plus anecdotique cette fois-ci, les pics de calcaires de Yangshuo sont une véritable attraction touristique et, je dois l'avouer, ils sont fascinants lorsqu'il y a de la brume. Je vous conseille de regarder quelques images pour vous faire une idée de ce qu'a découvert Tsuna :D**

**Sur ce, à dans deux semaines, où la véritable action, le feu d'artifice comme je l'avais promis à Yukiche, commencera~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour mes chères lectrices !  
Nous voici donc arrivés au chapitre décisif qui nous fait entrer dans l'arc final ^^  
Que pourrais-je dire d'autre ?  
Ah oui, pour les personnes qui ont lu Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis, la suite sera publiée dans deux semaines. Et un OS reprenant le point de vue de Mukuro dans Réminiscence empoisonnée, c'est-à-dire cette histoire ^^, suivra lorsque cette fic sera finie.  
Mes petites annonces qui n'ont presque aucun rapport avec l'intrigue finies, je ne vous souhaite qu'une chose : Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Tsuna regarda avec méfiance l'individu qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis sur le fauteuil immaculé, regardant avec un petit sourire en coin un bouquet de fleurs diverses artistiquement composé. N'ayant pas beaucoup de connaissances en ikebana, le brun se contenta d'observer distraitement les pétales de diverses couleurs bien que les fleurs blanches soient les plus nombreuses. Finalement, ne supportant plus le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce et le sourire agaçant de Byakuran, l'adolescent prit la parole.

- Je pensais que nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, murmura-t-il en vrillant ses yeux bruns dans les orbes violets du jeune homme.

Ce dernier élargit son sourire et avala avec plaisir une énième sucrerie tout en faisant un clin d'œil à l'autre garçon.

- Voyons, Tsunayoshi-kun, finit-il par répondre. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu sois autant sur la défensive. Nous sommes ici pour parler, rien d'autre. Prends donc une tasse de thé, il t'apaisera, j'en suis sûr.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil interrogateur et se pencha pour se verser une tasse. Il enroula ses deux mains autour de la porcelaine blanche et porta sa tasse jusqu'à sa bouche, arrêtant le récipient à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour en humer l'odeur que dégageait le breuvage.

- Myrtilles et chrysanthèmes, susurra-t-il en fermant à moitié ses yeux.

Byakuran sourit à l'adolescent et acquiesça.

- J'ai personnellement choisi les herbes pour ce thé, confia le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec un air faussement conspirateur. Après tout, il était destiné à mon second...

- Second ?, répéta avec un ton interrogateur Tsuna.

- Exactement, affirma l'autre en hochant sérieusement sa tête, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je souhaite que tu deviennes mon second, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Les yeux du brun s'élargirent de surprise et l'adolescent porta à nouveau la tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour cacher sa gêne. Il prit une gorgée du liquide chaud et fronça ses sourcils en sentant le goût pesant de la myrtille envahir ses papilles gustatives. Ce n'était pas normal, si Byakuran avait choisi avec attention les herbes pour le thé, ce dernier n'aurait pas dû avoir cette saveur à la myrtille, il aurait dû y avoir également celle de la chrysanthème. Alors pourquoi ?

Tsuna secoua sa tête faiblement et avala à contrecœur sa gorgée de thé avant de lever ses yeux vers le dirigeant souriant des Millefiore.

- Je ne serais pas votre second, Byakuran, fit-il une fois que sa bouche fut vide.

Le sourire du blanc s'élargit drastiquement et Tsuna sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se passer. Des ruisselets de sueur froide coulèrent et plaquèrent ses cheveux à son front pendant que l'adolescent sentait sans comprendre ses muscles se tendre.

- Qu'est-ce que, marmonna le brun en remarquant également que sa bouche était pâteuse avec une saveur persistante qui alourdissait sa langue.

Byakuran contempla avec satisfaction le petit brun s'effondrer sur le divan immaculé de son salon et se leva tranquillement pour s'approcher avec des pas feutrés de l'évanoui. Il avança une main pâle vers le visage crispé par la souffrance de Tsuna et rabattit une mèche plaquée par la sueur sur la joue de l'adolescent. Ensuite, le jeune homme se pencha et posa son front sur celui de l'inconscient en inspirant profondément l'odeur que dégageait ce dernier.

- Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas remarqué à temps la saponine et la digitale, Tsunayoshi-kun, murmura Byakuran en se redressant pour se tourner vers les bouquets qui se trouvaient sur la table basse.

Les yeux violets se glacèrent et il referma sa main sur une clématite, broyant la fragile fleur entre ses doigts impitoyables. Il contempla ensuite le bouquet de jacinthes, jusquiames, dahlia et stramoine avec un froncement de sourcils et se tourna ensuite vers le corps inconscient de son jouet favori. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire satisfait et il se dirigea vers la sortie du salon. Une fois hors de la pièce, le jeune homme se retrouva face à l'un de ses généraux et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- Kikyo-kun, fit-il avec une expression enjouée et enfantine. Emmène le petit Tsunayoshi-kun dans ma chambre. Je jouerais avec lui après...

L'adulte s'inclina respectueusement, une main à son cœur, et acquiesça tout en gardant sa posture révérencieuse. Puis, lorsque le jeune s'en alla, l'homme aux longs cheveux verts entra dans le salon et se dirigea vers le divan où était allongé l'adolescent qui était la cible des envies de son supérieur. Kikyo se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras Tsuna et fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que le brun transpirait énormément.

- Il a de nouveau utilisé ce poison, murmura entre ses dents serrées l'adulte.

Kikyo n'oserait jamais reprocher quelque chose à Byakuran, après tout ce dernier était son sauveur et supérieur. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que l'homme ne supportait pas chez le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, c'était bien la fâcheuse habitude que ce dernier avait de droguer mortellement ses pions.

Repoussant ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, l'adulte prit dans ses bras l'adolescent et se redressa pour sortir de la pièce. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua un bouquet de fleurs artistiquement composé qui se trouvait sur la petite armoire à côté de la porte. Les lèvres du tueur s'étirèrent en un sombre sourire lorsqu'il reconnut les plantes utilisées et il sortit de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier œil au bouquet.

La porte se ferma et une mince brise d'air parcourut la pièce, faisant tomber un pétale de la fleur de valériane qui atterrit sur une queue de renard cramoisie qui se trouvait étroitement imbriquée dans des tiges de roses jaunes ainsi que de stramoines blanches.

* * *

Uni se redressa brusquement, ses yeux bleus alertes et son petit corps tendu par l'émotion qui venait de la parcourir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Spanner avec sa voix morne.

- T-Tsuna, haleta difficilement l'enfant en portant ses mains à sa poitrine.

Les deux petits garçons furent aussitôt à ses côtés, leurs yeux brillant avec appréhension, attendant que la fille s'explique.

- Quelque chose vient d'arriver, murmura sombrement Uni. Sa flamme a disparu.

Les yeux sombres de Fon se rétrécirent et il se redressa brusquement, sautant sur le bureau qui se trouvait devant une fenêtre en ogive pour ensuite s'arrêter près de celle-ci. Il se tourna au dernier moment vers la petite fille et leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant une seconde, faisant passer un message silencieux. Uni parut le comprendre car elle acquiesça lentement et sérieusement la tête, ses orbes bleutés virant à l'acier. Fon sauta et disparut dans la nature pendant que l'enfant se tournait vers Spanner, ses petits poings serrés fermement le long de ses hanches.

- Que dois-je faire ?, fit simplement le blond.

- Trouve-moi Hibari, répondit sérieusement la petite en raidissant son dos. Nous n'avons plus besoin de faux-semblants. Tsuna a besoin de nous.

Spanner hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre en courant pendant qu'Uni s'effondrait sur le sol froid de la pièce, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

- Mama, renifla doucement l'enfant. Qu'ai-je fait ?

De petits pas feutrés se firent entendre et l'enfant se redressa, essuyant hâtivement les restes des larmes qui avaient rougi ses yeux.

- Uni, fut le simple mot que déclara le nouveau venu. Hibari vient d'arriver. Seul.

Les grands yeux bleus de la petite s'élargirent avec horreur et elle jaillit hors de la chambre, courant le long des silencieux couloirs du Comité, ignorant les rares personnes qu'elle croisait durant sa course effrénée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du Préfet, l'enfant entra sans prévenir et s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier était ensanglanté, des pansements visibles sur chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas cachée par les amples vêtements que portait le garçon, et avait ses mâchoires serrées, réprimant visiblement son ressentiment d'avoir perdu. Uni hoqueta en constatant alors une chose qui était passée inaperçue au premier regard.

Hibari Kyoya avait dans sa main droite l'anneau Vongola du Ciel et dans sa main gauche, celui du Nuage. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Tsuna était seul quelque part et désarmé.

- Qu'as-tu fait !, cria Uni en se jetant sur Hibari pour lui donner des coups de poings dans le plexus solaire. Pourquoi Tsuna-nii n'est pas avec toi !

Les yeux gris de l'adolescent se rétrécirent et il baissa sa tête pour croiser le regard embrumé par les larmes de la petite fille. Cette dernière remarqua alors les égratignures sur le visage du plus grand et elle se sentit vaguement honteuse pour avoir accusé le garçon d'avoir abandonné Tsuna alors qu'il avait visiblement dû faire face à un terrible combat.

- Dis-moi, herbivore, fit alors Hibari en prenant pour la première fois la parole depuis qu'il était arrivé au Japon, Pourquoi Sawada Tsunayoshi est-il si important ?

Uni sécha ses larmes et recula d'un pas pour pouvoir observer correctement le Préfet du Comité de Discipline. Elle remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du garçon, les bandages autour de ses bras qui avaient probablement été brisés lors de son combat, les multiples égratignures sur son visage mais surtout, elle remarqua la volonté presque effrayante tant elle était forte dans les yeux froids du garçon.

Alors, pour le bien de Tsuna, son protégé et frère, elle soupira et prit la parole.

- Tsuna-nii est la seule personne qui puisse arrêter tous les massacres.

Les yeux d'Hibari s'assombrirent et il se pencha vers la petite, ignorant les protestations de Kusakabe qui lui disait de faire attention à ses blessures.

- Cet herbivore aurait la puissance d'arrêter une famille mafieuse en entier ?, fit l'adolescent en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

Uni acquiesça.

Le Préfet du Comité de Discipline se détourna de l'enfant et fit signe à Kusakabe de la faire sortir. Une fois seul, il s'assit sur son fauteuil et posa sa tête contre le dossier de celui-ci avec lassitude. Fermant ses yeux pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de Byakuran, des images de l'herbivore l'assaillirent et il grogna en rouvrant difficilement ses paupières pour poser ses yeux fatigués sur l'anneau Vongola du Ciel. Ce dernier était composé de deux bagues reliées par une chaîne en acier. L'un des anneaux avait le blason des Vongola tandis que le second avait la tête du lionceau qui était apparu auparavant dans l'avion, Natsu.

Une vague de froid le parcourut et Hibari leva ses yeux pour se rendre compte qu'une nouvelle personne se trouvait dans son bureau. Il fronça ses sourcils en se rendant compte que l'autre était entré sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été vaincu par le gosse Millefiore, déclara le nouveau venu.

- Hn, fit l'adolescent à travers ses dents serrées par la contrariété.

Il n'aimait pas perdre, encore moins lorsqu'il savait que le combat avait été inégal.

- Les espions Vongola ont disparu, commenta l'autre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son supérieur ne prendrait la parole.

- Ils ont probablement senti que la destruction du Comité approchait, susurra Hibari en gardant ses sourcils froncés.

Si le cheval ailé avait disparu, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus de cuisiniers pour nourrir ses troupes. Il allait devoir trouver un remplaçant pour s'assurer que ses hommes étaient en bon état pour les combats à venir.

- Néanmoins, continua l'autre adulte avec un fin sourire, Ils se sont assurés de laisser derrière eux des remplaçants efficaces.

- Ce qui explique ta présence, pointa l'adolescent sans bouger un cil. Tu n'as pas trouvé de remplaçant à la hauteur.

Reborn sourit sombrement et hocha doucement la tête.

- Je doute qu'il existe une personne à la hauteur pour assurer cette tâche, fit-il avec un ton vantard.

L'air neutre du Préfet disparut et il durcit son regard.

- Rapport, dit-il simplement alors que l'homme qui lui faisait face inclinait brièvement sa tête et s'asseyait sur le divan proche du bureau du garçon.

- Byakuran possède deux bases, raconta lentement Reborn en posant son revolver sur la table basse ainsi que son fedora pour ensuite passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux sombres. Une en Italie et l'autre à Namimori.

- Comment se débrouillent les herbivores ?, demanda Hibari en posant ses coudes sur le bureau et sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

- Bien, grogna l'adulte en reposant sa tête sur l'accoudoir du divan. Gokudera et Yamamoto font du bon travail.

- Comment vont les herbivores en Italie ?, fit l'adolescent en gardant ses yeux mi-clos.

- Ils ont reçus leurs anneaux de classe A et sont prêts à passer à l'attaque à n'importe quel moment.

- Bien, déclara le Préfet en baillant largement avant de fermer ses yeux. Nous mènerons une attaque décisive dans les deux bases en même temps.

Puis, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, Hibari se redressa brusquement et sortit un tonfa recouvert de flammes du nuage pour ensuite attaquer violemment le néant qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Cependant, un claquement assourdissant de métal rencontrant le métal retentit dans le salon paisible et Reborn se contenta de fermer ses yeux pour faire une sieste pendant que son supérieur se battait avec une personne invisible.

Enfin, une brume indigo se déploya dans le bureau et une longue silhouette familière apparut au sein de celle-ci.

- Ananas, gronda avec haine Hibari.

- Kufufu, rit l'interpellé, Je suis également ravi de te revoir, ma petite Alouette, kufufu...

Néanmoins, l'hilarité qui secouait l'illusionniste disparut et il attaqua vicieusement l'autre adolescent avec son trident, rencontrant au bout du chemin un tonfa enflammé.

- Pourquoi Tsunayoshi-kun n'est pas présent ?, demanda en un souffle Mukuro.

- Tu es le meilleur informateur au monde, grommela alors Reborn qui avait toujours ses yeux fermés. Tu devrais être le premier à savoir où il se trouve, non ? Stalker-kun?

Les yeux vairons se plissèrent face aux paroles de l'adulte et il feula comme un chat sauvage.

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas digéré les informations que je t'aie données, Arcobaleno, gronda Mukuro en réduisant en miettes sa façade de gentilhomme.

- Tche, répondit l'adulte en restant allongé sans se soucier du jeune homme qui le menaçait de son trident. La seule chose que tu as réussi à faire était de confirmer mes soupçons.

Un éclat violent de flammes violettes les arrêta net alors qu'ils allaient en venir aux armes et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le coupable de l'émission des flammes du nuage. Hibari les regarda avec un air froid et tourna ensuite ses yeux gris vers Mukuro tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Je veux que tu infiltres et détruises de l'intérieur la base japonaise des Millefiore, ordonna le garçon aux cheveux noirs tout en gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux de l'italien.

- Kufufu, rit sombrement l'illusionniste, Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ma mission est déjà achevée...

Hibari haussa un sourcil et sortit des recoins de la poche de sa veste une pierre indigo qui brilla faiblement dans la pièce lorsqu'elle fut à l'air libre. Les yeux vairons de l'informateur s'écarquillèrent et il tendit sans se rendre compte une main vers le minéral.

- L'anneau Vongola de la Brume sera à toi si tu acceptes, affirma sérieusement le Préfet en gardant la pierre dans sa main.

Mukuro baissa sa tête et regarda avec mauvaise humeur l'anneau maudit qui était dans sa main avant d'observer à nouveau la pierre qui était l'anneau Vongola de la Brume.

- Bien, grogna-t-il tout en empoignant la roche indigo. Que dois-je faire ?

Hibari fit un mince sourire et ouvrit sa bouche.

* * *

Leonardo Lippi était un homme réputé pour son efficacité et le fait qu'il servait d'homme à tout faire à Byakuran. Aussi, personne ne réagit lorsque Leonardo se rendit dans la salle des ordinateurs qui régissait l'entièreté de la base Melone et s'enferma dedans. Après tout, ce pouvait très bien être l'un des ordres fantasques de leur boss qui était réputé pour ses envies étranges et subites.

Le jeune homme s'appuya en transpirant contre la porte close et soupira profondément en époussetant son uniforme blanc qui avait été taché par la poussière régnant dans la salle. Il fit vagabonder ses yeux bleus dans la salle et sourit légèrement en constatant qu'il était seul. Tant mieux, cela lui rendrait la tâche plus aisée.

Néanmoins, une voix familière s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce, surprenant le jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs.

- Ara, Leo-kun, je croyais que tu étais parti visiter ta famille.

- B-Byakuran-sama !, s'exclama avec stupeur le White Spell en portant une main à son cœur. Vous m'avez surpris !

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna le blanc tout en s'avançant vers son serviteur avec un paquet de sucreries à la main. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite pareille frayeur, n'est-ce pas, Leo-kun ?

Leonardo Lippi déglutit nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sourire faiblement.

- N-Non, balbutia-t-il. Vous n'avez rien fait, Byakuran-sama. C'est de ma faute, je ne prêtais pas assez d'attention à mon entourage.

Le parrain des Millefiore continua à s'avancer vers le jeune homme et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ce dernier, exhalant son haleine parfumée par toutes les sucreries qu'il avait mangées en attendant Leonardo.

- Mm, marmonna alors Byakuran en fermant à moitié ses yeux. Je pense que tu prêtes justement trop d'attention à ton entourage. C'est bien toi qui t'es chargé de la décoration du salon principal ?

Leonardo cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son supérieur avant de prendre la parole.

- Oui...

- Je me disais bien, sourit doucement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. C'est donc toi qui as composé ces bouquets, non ?

Les yeux bleus du garçon aux cheveux sombres se rétrécirent et il recula contre la porte close, un filet de sueur froide coulant le long de ses tempes. Face à lui, les orbes violets mi-clos de Byakuran parurent lire dans son esprit et le sourire malicieux sur les lèvres du jeune homme s'élargit.

- Après tout, continua avec une voix plus profonde et sérieuse ce dernier, Il n'y a que toi qui ferait des bouquets pareils, n'est-ce pas, Mukuro-chan ?

Les yeux pâles de Leonardo Lippi se plissèrent et une soudaine brume se dégagea du corps du jeune homme, se dispersant dans la pièce et empêchant le garçon aux cheveux clairs de voir ce qui se passait clairement. Lorsque la fumée indigo se dissipa, les yeux violets s'ouvrirent réellement alors qu'un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur les lèvres gracieuses du dirigeant des Millefiore.

- Tu te montres enfin réellement, Mukuro-chan, s'exclama joyeusement Byakuran.

Rokudo Mukuro sourit à son tour, bien que son sourire soit plus sombre et maléfique que celui du Millefiore, et matérialisa son trident tout en générant de larges flammes de la Brume. Son adversaire se contenta de le regarder avec amusement avant de claquer des doigts, brisant de ce fait toutes les illusions que Mukuro avaient créées.

- Voyons, Mukuro-chan, tu vas trop vite en affaires, se plaignit Byakuran en faisant une moue enfantine.

- Je te connais, Byakuran, répondit l'illusionniste avec une intonation onctueuse, Tu essaies tout le temps de tromper ton adversaire afin de profiter d'un bref instant de faiblesse...

- Ara, s'étonna faussement le blanc en souriant largement. Tu as bien fait tes devoirs, Mukuro-chan.

Des lianes de brume solidifiée se nouèrent autour du trident de l'illusionniste et un brusque éclat indigo aveugla la pièce avant de se résorber, montrant au Millefiore que l'espion tenait désormais entre ses mains un bâton de chaman.

- Je vois que Hibari-chan t'a donné de nouveaux jouets, murmura avec contentement Byakuran. Tant mieux, cela rendra le jeu plus amusant !

- Il est temps que tu apprennes que la vie n'est pas un jeu, Byakuran, gronda Mukuro en générant des illusions démesurées qui transformèrent la salle informatique en un enfer vivant.

L'interpellé se contenta de sourire et applaudit une fois. Lorsque le bruit généré par l'applaudissement s'acheva, les illusions avaient été détruites à nouveau et le blanc marchait avec un air décidé et un grand sourire enfantin vers le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleutés.

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose avant que je ne t'achève, Mukuro-chan, murmura Byakuran en continuant à avancer vers son adversaire, Rien ni personne ne pourra empêcher mon jeu de s'achever sans mon consentement. Mes deux pions sont en mouvement et ne s'arrêteront qu'une fois que je l'aie décidé.

- Pions ?, répéta avec interrogation l'illusionniste tout en créant une brume persistante pour s'y cacher.

- Exact, sourit le démon blanc sans se soucier de la disparition de son adversaire. Tsunayoshi-kun et Hibari-chan sont mes pions. Je les ai surveillés et dirigés depuis longtemps et ils sont désormais complètement sous mes ordres. Même s'ils ne le savent pas.

La nuée indigo se rassembla dans un coin de la pièce et Byakuran se tourna vers celle-ci, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Dragon Blanc, murmura-t-il avec joie.

Un long reptile immaculé sortit des mains jointes du jeune homme et s'enroula solidement autour du corps de Mukuro. Ce dernier, surpris par l'attaque soudaine de son ennemi, tenta d'invoquer ses illusions et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à générer ses flammes.

- Le jeu est presque fini, Mukuro-chan, susurra Byakuran en se penchant vers le corps ligoté de l'illusionniste. J'aimerais donc que tu n'interviennes pas.

- Et quelle sera la fin de ce plan ?, gronda le jeune homme en se débattant de toutes ses forces pour se débarrasser du dragon blanc.

- Voyons, rit subitement le Millefiore aux cheveux clairs. C'est pourtant évident ! Le jeu s'achèvera par la mort d'Hibari-chan, tué par Tsunayoshi-kun !

L'illusionniste se débattit encore plus pour se libérer mais plus il bougeait, plus le dragon de Byakuran resserrait ses anneaux autour de son corps. Bien vite, Mukuro baissa les bras et se contenta de regarder avec haine la silhouette de son ennemi. Ce dernier lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se tourner vers la sortie et de partir.

Rageant contre sa défaite, Mukuro se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Posant ses prunelles dépareillées sur les nouveaux venus, l'illusionniste sentit une vague de nausées le secouer. L'enfant aux longs cheveux verts et aux yeux exorbités et l'armoire à glace avec un masque de démon n'étaient pas des personnes normales. Sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé, les deux individus le prirent et l'emmenèrent dans les couloirs silencieux de la base japonaise des Millefiore pour enfin s'arrêter devant une lourde porte en métal blindé. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme et Mukuro se demanda avec une pointe de peur ce qui pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement avec un grincement de mauvaise augure, l'illusionniste souhaita soudainement ne jamais avoir vu ce qui s'y trouvait. Ses yeux écarquillés par la peur qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps errèrent sur le bocal vide qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle sombre et vide et une nouvelle vague de nausées le secoua. Sans plus pouvoir se contrôler, il se mit à trembler et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Lorsqu'il fut mis doucement dans le bocal et qu'un masque respiratoire fut posé devant sa bouche pour lui assurer de l'oxygène, il n'eut même pas la force de générer de puissantes illusions pour s'échapper de cet enfer et dut fermer ses yeux quand on posa un tube sur son œil maudit. Néanmoins, l'enfant aux cheveux verts qui fixa le tube le fit mal et Mukuro put créer suffisamment de flammes que pour prévenir la personne en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance.

Ensuite, ce fut l'obscurité et l'eau glaciale qui l'entourèrent. Fermant ses yeux, l'illusionniste se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves, espérant malgré tout que son message était arrivé sans encombre et qu'on viendrait le sauver. En attendant, il réunirait ses forces. Et tuerait Byakuran une fois hors de sa prison tant honnie.

* * *

Hibari rétrécit ses pupilles et serra ses poings avec force autour de ses tonfas. Il contempla en silence l'entrée principale qui menait à la base Melone et fronça ses sourcils. Le manque de sécurité ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Son ennemi l'invitait à entrer.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les fines lèvres du Préfet et il hocha brièvement sa tête vers son Conseiller. Ce dernier ferma à moitié ses yeux sombres et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers une entrée secondaire pour mener sa phalange durant l'assaut.

Lorsqu'il fut seul et certain que toutes ses troupes étaient à leurs postes, Hibari se redressa et élargit son sourire.

- Il est de temps de mordre à mort cet herbivore, susurra-t-il avec délice alors que les explosions et les cris des hommes qui se battaient retentissaient.

Il redressa ses épaules et entra dans la base de son ennemi.

* * *

- Byakuran-sama !, s'exclama avec une voix mesurée Kikyo en entrant dans la chambre de son supérieur. Le Comité de Discipline est en train de nous attaquer !

L'interpellé redressa paresseusement sa tête du coussin immaculé de son lit et contempla avec ennui sa Couronne Funéraire.

- Alors ?, soupira-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils mais en gardant un sourire aux lèvres. Contentez-vous de les tuer et guidez Hibari-chan jusqu'à moi.

L'homme de main hocha sa tête avec ferveur et sortit de la chambre en silence. Une fois la porte fermé, Byakuran se laissa tomber à nouveau dans l'ample lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et se tourna pour faire face à l'autre occupant de la couche. Élevant une main vers le visage de ce dernier, le jeune homme fit un large sourire en remettant en place les fleurs qui étaient tombées de la chevelure de l'autre garçon.

- Bientôt, Tsunayoshi-kun, chuchota le dirigeant des Millefiore, La Princesse sera sacrée Reine et je pourrais régner sur les six éléments...

Les yeux vides, Sawada Tsunayoshi hocha lentement la tête en silence et continua à regarder avec un air absent le plafond immaculé sans prêter attention au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et sans se soucier des fleurs pâles de pavots, de pruniers, d'orchidées, de géraniums et de hibiscus qui le recouvraient.

Le sourire de Byakuran s'élargit alors qu'il contemplait le frêle corps de l'adolescent entouré de pétales opalescents.

* * *

Un cri retentit et des flammes bleues remplirent la pièce où régnaient le chaos et la confusion. Des corps tombèrent à terre, le sang coulant de divers orifices alors que l'homme qui les avait tués projetait des gouttelettes cramoisies dans les airs en agitant son épée tout en hurlant un cri de guerre.

- VOOOOI, fit le tueur tout en fauchant tous les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Enfin, le cri cessa et le seul bruit qui régna dans la salle fut les halètements que poussait l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés. Puis, un applaudissement brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

Se tournant vivement vers le nouveau venu qui avait causé ce bruit, le tueur pointa son épée ensanglantée vers la gorge à découvert de l'individu qui applaudissait. Ce dernier sourit avec un air penaud et leva lentement ses mains en signe de reddition. Reconnaissant les traits de l'autre, le tueur baissa son arme et haussa un sourcil vindicatif.

- VOOI, hurla-t-il en saisissant sans douceur le col de la chemise coûteuse du jeune homme. Que fous-tu ici, Crétin de Cavallone ?

Le blond posa lentement ses mains sur celle de l'épéiste et élargit son sourire tout en prenant la parole.

- Dis-moi, Squalo, dit-il doucement sans élever la voix, N'as-tu pas envie de venger les Vongola ? En ce moment, le Comité est au plus bas... Il suffirait d'attaquer maintenant pour se débarrasser de vos ennemis définitivement.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent comiquement avant de reprendre leur taille normale pendant que le second de la Varia se penchait vers le jeune homme.

- VOOOI, cria-t-il en secouant le blond. Tu te fous de moi, Cavallone ?

- En tant que Dixième Parrain de la famille Cavallone, répondit sérieusement ce dernier sans ciller alors qu'il était menacé par un tueur émérite, Je ne plaisanterais jamais lorsqu'une guerre est le sujet de la discussion. Hibari Kyoya a déclaré l'état de guerre et a envoyé toutes ses troupes pour détruire définitivement les Millefiore. Il va sans dire qu'il est en sous-effectif et que sa bataille sera dure.

Squalo rétrécit ses yeux et desserra ses doigts, laissant le blond prendre une inspiration. Il s'éloigna du jeune homme et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux tout en soupirant.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avoua à contrecœur l'épéiste de la Varia. Pourquoi retournes-tu ta veste maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il est temps, déclara d'une voix grave Dino. Tous les pions sont en place, il ne nous reste plus qu'à agir.

Le visage auparavant crispé par un rictus colérique de Squalo se fendit d'un sourire carnassier et ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Nous allons participer à cette guerre, affirma-t-il. Après tout, notre bon à rien de boss tient à tuer ce gamin de ses propres mains.

Dino acquiesça et sortit de la pièce où tant de cadavres gisaient. Il traversa en silence un couloir où plusieurs corps ensanglantés étaient amoncelés et s'arrêta devant un homme approchant la quarantaine, les cheveux ras et portant des lunettes de soleil.

- Allons-y, Romario, dit d'une voix claire l'ancien cuisinier du Comité de Discipline. Nous avons encore des gens à rencontrer.

Le second hocha sa tête en silence et emboîta le pas de son supérieur.

* * *

Uni regarda avec intensité l'écran que Spanner venait d'allumer. Ses yeux bleus remarquèrent alors une silhouette qui gisait dans un lit immaculé, entourée de fleurs blanches éblouissantes.

- Spanner, chuchota l'enfant en tapotant l'épaule du blond. Il est là !

Le mécanicien hocha silencieusement sa tête et sortit doucement un tournevis de la poche de sa combinaison verte. Il passa l'outil à sa camarade et cette dernière avança à quatre pattes dans le conduit de ventilation pour s'arrêter ensuite devant une plaque et se mettre à enlever les vis qui la maintenait. La plaque fut enlevée et placée dans le conduit avec précaution pour éviter le moindre bruit.

Puis, l'enfant sauta hors de leur cachette et atterrit comme un chat sur la moquette blanche de la chambre pour ensuite se diriger à pas feutrés vers le lit où dormait leur cible. Uni s'arrêta net devant l'adolescent et fit un triste sourire en constatant que le jeune avait ses yeux mi-clos, les orbes bruns habituellement remplies de vie et de bonté étant ternes et sans vie.

L'enfant réprima un sanglot en reconnaissant les symptômes. Sa mère les avait eus lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Byakuran et en était morte. Lorsqu'elle avait constaté qu'elle devenait progressivement une poupée sous le contrôle du Millefiore, Aria, la mère d'Uni, avait décidé lors d'un brusque moment de lucidité de se suicider.

Mais cela ne se passerait pas ainsi cette fois-ci. Uni secoua avec force sa tête, essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlé et saisit la main de Tsuna. La peau de ce dernier était froide, comme celle d'un cadavre, faisant frissonner d'horreur l'enfant. Cependant, cette dernière serra les dents et glissa avec précaution deux anneaux dans la main de l'adolescent pour ensuite fermer les doigts de celui-ci et s'assurer qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la main par hasard.

Une fois satisfaite et certaine que Tsuna ne déplierait ses doigts à moins qu'on ne le force, Uni s'éloigna et se posta sous le conduit de ventilation. Une corde sortit de l'orifice lorsqu'elle siffla le signal et elle fut bien vite à nouveau dans le conduit et s'assura de remettre en place la plaque. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite, leur mission était terminée, le reste reposait sur les autres.

* * *

_Il se trouvait à nouveau dans le néant, seulement environné par les ténèbres. Ses yeux aveugles ne voyaient rien et il ne sentait rien._

_Tsuna ne savait pas depuis quand il se trouvait dans cette immensité vide mais cela avait le goût de l'éternité. Il flottait depuis si longtemps que son esprit ne savait plus que faire, l'ennui et la fatigue le saisissant avec force._

_Puis, subitement, à moins que ce fût progressivement, la notion de temps étant très abstraite dans cet endroit, une lueur apparut au loin et l'adolescent fut baigné par la lumière du soleil. Des nuages l'entourèrent pendant qu'au loin résonnait le bruit du tonnerre. Tsuna ouvrit en grand ses yeux et sentit des gouttes d'eau couler le long de ses joues, il leva un bras curieux et effleura le liquide tiède qui tombait sur son visage avant de lever sa tête pour admirer la pluie qui tombait doucement d'un nuage. Le tonnerre s'amplifia et l'adolescent fut alors environné par une tempête naissante, le vent soufflant avec force à ses oreilles et les éclairs zébrant les cieux violemment. Cependant, l'adolescent n'était pas affecté par la violence des éléments. Au contraire, les vents qui semblaient meurtriers ne faisaient que le caresser avec douceur et les éclairs passaient à ses côtés en lui infusant une chaleur bienvenue._

_Puis, les éléments disparurent et Tsuna se retrouva à flotter dans le ciel bleu avant d'atterrir sur une terre aride._

« Où suis-je ? _» songea-t-il._

_Son environnement ne changeait pas, toujours la même terre brune à perte de vue et le ciel bleu qui le surplombait paraissait infini, sans un nuage pour briser le paysage._

_Puis, il commença à marcher._

* * *

**Bon, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ce chapitre est rempli de fleurs. Parce que, comme dans le manga, Byakuran et Mukuro se sont fait leurs petites guerres à coup de fleurs :P**

**Donc, pour ceux qui, comme moi au début, sont complètement perdus avec le langage des fleurs, je vais expliquer brièvement ce que veulent dire les fleurs qui ont été mentionnées dans ce chapitre. Ne suis-je pas géniale ? ^^**

**Chrysanthème** : Déclaration d'amour.

**Clématite** : indique l'artifice et la tromperie.

**Dahlia** : indique qu'il y a beaucoup de mots et pas d'âme, c'est-à-dire l'abondance stérile.

**Digitale** : outre le fait que ce soit un narcotique, elle indique aussi une beauté nonchalante, un manque de sincérité et de la crainte.

**Géranium** **blanc** : Candide.

**Hibiscus** : Fragilité.

**Jacinthe** **bleue** : Soupçons.

**Jusquiame** : Doutes.

**Myrtille** : Aveu de la tromperie.

**Orchidée** **blanche** (parce que Byakuran est génial ^^) : Magnificence, amour raffiné et mystérieux.

**Pavot** **blanc** : Le cœur sommeille.

**Prunier** : Rappel d'anciennes promesses.

**Queue** **de** **Renard** : Malice.

**Rose** **jaune** : Elle annonce une infidélité à venir.

**Saponine** : Ce n'est pas une fleur mais une sève qui est fréquemment utilisée comme une drogue lors de la création de véritables zombies.

**Stramoine** : Les charmes de la personne à qui a été offert le bouquet sont trompeurs.

**Valériane** : Elle indique la dissimulation ainsi que la mort à venir.

* * *

**RaR :**

**Haha 8D :** Ta question a été répondue dans ce chapitre ^^ Pour le passé d'Hibari, techniquement, on ne découvrira plus grand chose mais qui sait, peut-être que je saurais te surprendre ;) Ma fic, une drogue ? Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, ça m'a fait sourire pendant plusieurs heures :D

**Natural** **Error** : Hibari doit posséder un contrôle mental surhumain pour résister aux charmes de Tsuna :P Mais bon, ce n'est pas étonnant de sa part...Merci pour avoir commenté et j'espère que ce chapitre a été tout aussi superirresistibilicieux ;)

* * *

**Me voici enfin à la fin de ce chapitre. S'il vous a paru court, ne vous plaigniez pas, les recherches que j'ai du faire pour ce chapitre étaient infernales. Heureusement que ma chère béta-esclave a mis la main à la pâte. Sans elle, ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour ^^ Donc, on dit merci laure59 :D**

**Aussi, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à une cascade d'action (plus ou moins bien écrite) ainsi qu'à des révélations chocs ! (Que tout le monde avait plus ou moins deviné depuis le début :P)**

**Ma pub étant faite, je vous dis à la prochaine et je finis sur un dernier mot :**

**Review ?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello~**  
**Eh oui, mes très chères lectrices (et lecteurs qui sait s'il y en a...)  
Nous sommes de plus en plus proches de la fin. Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu deux ans pour finir cette histoire, les larmes me montent aux yeux :'D**  
**Tout ça n'aurait pas été possible sans vous, mes très chères lectrices !**  
**Nous voici donc à l'avant-dernier chapitre, snif. Petite anecdote : Au départ, le chapitre 15 contenait ce chapitre et le prochain mais je l'ai coupé en deux parce que le rythme était trop saccadé et que vous auriez risqué l'hypertension, ne suis-je pas gentille ?**

**Aussi, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de moi, vous avez atteint les 100 reviews pour cette histoire et ce vendredi est plutôt chargé en sorties de fic, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, je suis fière de moi XD**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf peut-être l'intrigue. Et encore, on peut en discuter ^^"**

* * *

Hibari s'arrêta devant la porte fermée qui menait au dirigeant des Millefiore et se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler avec mépris les individus qui avaient été les Couronnes Funéraires. Ces dernières n'avaient pas fait long feu lorsque le Préfet était devenu sérieux. Ne prêtant plus attention aux cadavres qui avaient tous des trous de la taille du balle de golfe sur leurs corps, l'adolescent s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment.

Ensuite, il entra avec un pas si léger qu'une plume aurait paru causer du boucan à côté du garçon et s'arrêta net en constatant que la pièce était vide.

Resserrant avec haine ses doigts autour de l'acier trempé de ses tonfas, Hibari sortit de la chambre en coup de vent, ne remarquant pas les corps inertes qui gisaient sur son passage et ignorant les râles que poussaient les combattants encore en vie. Une main se referma avec force sur la cheville de l'adolescent et celui-ci s'arrêta pour baisser ses yeux froids vers le propriétaire de la main. Remarquant la peau parcourue d'écailles rouges et le visage quasi reptilien de l'individu, un sourire dépourvu d'amusement et d'humanité étira les lèvres fines du garçon et il ouvrit doucement sa bouche.

- Rollo, murmura-t-il. Cambio forma.

* * *

Gokudera grogna en visant avec précaution son adversaire. Une déflagration retentit soudain et il relâcha les flammes de son arme, contemplant avec une sombre satisfaction le cadavre carbonisé de ce qui avait été sa cible. Il entendit le vrombissement familier des flammes dans son dos et se retourna vivement à temps pour voir que son allié venait de tuer le Millefiore qui avait tenté de le tuer par traîtrise.

- Haha, rit alors Yamamoto en essuyant la lame ensanglanté de son katana enflammé sur le tissus sombre du Black Spell décédé. Un de plus !

- Tche, renifla avec dédain le métis en rechargeant son arme pour ensuite sortir de sa cachette, viser un ennemi, le toucher et se cacher à nouveau derrière le mur. Comment vont les autres ?

Le japonais prit son temps pour répondre, pourfendant deux hommes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Gokudera et de lui faire un large sourire.

- Sasagawa-sempaï est dans l'aile Ouest, avec l'ami d'enfance de Dino. Kusakabe est avec la majorité de nos hommes et s'occupe de l'Est avec nous. Le gamin est dans le secteur au Nord et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il ne reste plus rien. Quant au Sud...

- Ce connard d'Hibari s'en occupe, grogna l'argenté en sortant une cigarette pour l'allumer avec son briquet. Tche, il a intérêt à sauver le Dixième !

- Haha, rit alors Yamamoto mais ses yeux se durcirent drastiquement et il continua en fronçant ses sourcils, Tsuna a intérêt à être en bonne santé.

* * *

_Tsuna marchait depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres et cependant, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours entouré par des terres brunes où rien ne poussait et seul le ciel bleu le surplombait._

_Puis, la fatigue se fit trop forte et il tomba à terre, ses pieds criant grâce. Néanmoins, l'adolescent continua à avancer résolument, rampant lorsque ses jambes ne répondirent plus._

_Et, alors qu'il peinait à avancer, le ciel changea. Ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette impression de changement, le brun leva sa tête et écarquilla ses yeux avant de sourire doucement._

_Le soleil venait d'apparaître à l'horizon, teintant le ciel auparavant bleu de couleurs chaudes._

* * *

- Maximum Canon !, hurla Ryohei en assénant un coup de poing mortel qui fit voler en éclats un mur en acier et les débris s'écroulèrent bruyamment sur ses adversaires.

Se redressant avec fierté, le boxeur examina les corps de ses ennemis qui avaient été écrasés par la puissance de l'attaque du japonais et tourna ensuite ses yeux vers le couloir d'où provenaient des cris de guerre ainsi que le vrombissement familier des bottes qu'utilisaient les Black Spell pour voler.

- SAWADA !, cria alors Ryohei en se jetant dans la mêlée qui arrivait, Où es-tu ?

Il continua à se battre et finit par utiliser son anneau Vongola du Soleil. Hibari le lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne partent en arguant qu'il était mieux que le boxeur l'ait avec lui que le Préfet. Ne discutant pas les ordres d'un type aussi extrême qu'Hibari, Ryohei avait accepté et la pierre jaune s'était fendillée avant de se transformer en un bracelet. Sans essayer de comprendre, le boxeur avait enfilé le bijou sur son bras et n'y avait plus pensé.

Un large sourire ravi fendit les traits du jeune homme et il leva son bras dans les airs avant d'hurler de toutes ses forces.

- Extrême !

Une violente lueur jaune se dégagea du bracelet et Ryohei se retrouva avec deux gants de boxe aux mains ainsi qu'un casque alors que l'anneau Vongola s'était transformé en un bracelet entouré de sept pointes.

- SAWADA !, beugla Ryohei en souriant comme un damné alors qu'il détruisait ses ennemis sans difficulté, Où es-tu ?

* * *

_L'apparition du soleil requinqua Tsuna et il sentit ses forces le remplir. Avançant d'un pas décidé, il constata alors qu'au loin, le sol n'était plus plat, des dénivelés pouvaient se voir et cela rassura l'adolescent. La plaine n'était pas infinie, il ne marchait désormais plus sans but._

_Puis, l'éclat du soleil se fit plus fort et Tsuna se mit à la recherche d'un endroit ombragé pour reposer sa tête et ses épaules brûlées par l'intensité des rayons de l'astre solaire._

_Cependant, une ombre le recouvrit soudainement et l'adolescent leva vivement sa tête pour contempler avec surprise ce qui l'avait protégé de l'ardeur du soleil. Lorsqu'il vit le nuage blanc qui bloquait la lumière de l'astre, ses lèvres craquelées par la soif s'étirèrent en un sourire enfantin et ravi. Il hâta le pas sans s'en rendre compte et continua à avancer._

* * *

Hibari traversa les couloirs de la base Mellone qui étaient remplis de combats entre les membres du Comité et les Black Spell. Donnant de temps à autres des coups de tonfas sur les herbivores qui osaient lui bloquer le passage, le Préfet laissa bien vite derrière lui une trace de corps à terre et ensanglantés.

Puis, ses yeux reconnurent la couleur claire de l'uniforme des White Spell. Sachant très bien que seuls les officiers aux positions élevées étaient vêtus ainsi, l'adolescent leva son bras et contempla un bref moment le bracelet qui entourait son poignet avant de se jeter sur sa victime, des flammes violettes sortant du bijou.

- Où se trouve Byakuran, déclara d'une voix égale Hibari en contemplant le corps ligoté par une multitude de menottes.

L'herbivore, une femme à la poitrine outrageusement lourde constata l'adolescent, trembla avec frayeur avant de prendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas !, fit-elle à travers ses sanglots alors que les menottes se resserraient autour de sa cage thoracique, Byakuran-sama ne nous dit jamais ses déplacements !

Hibari fit une moue agacée et se détourna de l'herbivore, ne se souciant pas du râle que cette dernière poussa en rendant l'âme. Puis, rappelant Rollo et le remettant en forme de bracelet, l'adolescent remarqua une chose.

Le son désagréablement familier du rire du dirigeant des Millefiore résonnait lugubrement dans les couloirs de la base en pleine anarchie. Hibari resserra sa prise sur ses tonfas et invoqua Rollo à nouveau, permettant à l'animal de flotter à ses côtés.

* * *

_Maintenant que le ciel était occupé par le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon et le nuage qui s'était multiplié, Tsuna ne se sentait plus si seul au milieu de cette étendue désolée. Il marchait depuis des heures, jours, années ?, mais cela ne comptait guère car le paysage ne changeait jamais._

_La soif le saisissait et il lui arrivait de passer sa langue pâteuse sur ses lèvres craquelées dans le futile espoir d'apaiser la souffrance qui hurlait au creux de sa gorge._

_Soudainement, une goutte d'eau tomba sur le bout de son nez et Tsuna loucha en la regardant, n'y croyant pas. Mais, quand plusieurs gouttes chutèrent et mouillèrent ses cheveux, les plaquant contre son crâne, l'adolescent ouvrit en grand ses yeux avant de lever sa tête et d'ouvrir largement sa bouche. Bien vite, ce fut une pluie intense qui tomba et il avala avec plaisir de larges gorgées d'eau, s'étranglant parfois car il riait avec joie, appréciant ce bienfait de la nature. _

_Ses vêtements plaqués contre son corps, les cheveux dégoulinants et un large sourire aux lèvres, Tsuna continua à marcher sous la pluie intense._

* * *

L'épée trancha sans pitié la poitrine de l'homme qui lui faisait face et un sourire sauvage fendit le visage de l'individu qui manipulait avec expertise la lame. Enchaînant des bottes astucieuses qui tuèrent sans donner la moindre chance à ses ennemis, l'épéiste continua sa danse mortelle et finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus un seul homme en vie.

Faisant une grimace coléreuse, il sortit de la salle où il se trouvait et rencontra une personne qu'il reconnut avec surprise.

- VOOOI, s'exclama-t-il en fendant les airs mais évitant d'un cheveux la tête de l'individu, Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici, sale gamin ?

Le dénommé gamin leva des yeux rouges sang vers l'épéiste aux longs cheveux et haussa ses épaules en constatant que la salle d'où sortait ce dernier avait été repeinte avec les tripes de leur ennemi. Ensuite, levant une main décorée par un anneau au blason familier, il généra des flammes cramoisies qui créèrent des trous noirs, absorbant les divers adversaires qui lui bloquaient le passage, et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille.

Squalo gronda avec agacement et saisit brutalement l'émetteur de sa veste pour ensuite passer un appel.

- Le sale gamin des Shimon est présent !, hurla-t-il sans se soucier de l'état de ses interlocuteurs.

Divers grognements retentirent lorsque les tympans des membres de la Varia risquèrent l'explosion face au nombre de décibels du cri de leur commandant avant qu'une voix langoureuse se fasse entendre.

- Moo, Squ-chan, corrigea avec anxiété la voix de Lussuria à travers l'émetteur, Ne t'énerves pas ainsi ! Après tout, le Decimo Cavallone nous avait affirmé que nous ne serions pas seuls durant cette bataille...

- J'y crois pas, souffla alors l'épéiste en réalisant subitement quelque chose. Il y a autant de personnes qui le détestent ?

Compatissant intérieurement l'enfer que devait vivre en ce moment-même Hibari Kyoya, Squalo se concentra à nouveau sur sa mission, à savoir hacher en petits morceaux tous les imprudents qui s'approchaient de sa lame.

* * *

_Bien vite, la pluie devint trop lourde pour l'adolescent et il se retrouva à trébucher dans la boue qui avait été causée par l'abondance d'eau sur la terre aride. Néanmoins, malgré les difficultés, Tsuna continua à marcher et garda ses yeux résolument plantés dans l'horizon lointain où des montagnes pouvaient être désormais vues._

_Puis, un vent violent se leva et secoua en tous sens la chevelure du garçon, l'aveuglant lorsque les lourdes gouttes de pluie fouettaient son visage. Soudain, une accalmie dans le déluge qui l'avait assailli durant les dernières heures se fit et Tsuna leva avec curiosité ses yeux vers les cieux pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Ses orbes s'écarquillèrent avec crainte et il se statufia en regardant les lourds nuages noirs annonciateurs de tempête s'approcher._

_Ensuite, lorsque les éléments se déchaînèrent, l'adolescent se surprit à vouloir continuer à avancer. Ses pieds se mirent en marche sans même qu'il n'ait à se forcer et il fit quelques pas avant de rire avec joie. Le vent secoua avec force sa folle chevelure, la pluie le baigna, lui faisant perdre par moment ses repères, et les nuages sombres lui obstruèrent la vision du ciel bleu. Néanmoins, Tsuna ne s'était jamais autant senti en vie et continua à avancer._

* * *

Bel contempla avec un large sourire le sang gicler des blessures de son adversaire et un rire secoua son corps alors qu'il faisait artistiquement valser ses lames dans les airs avant de les planter dans un énième corps.

Il se tourna alors pour contempler l'immense jardin où il se trouvait et son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait bien des hommes à tuer. Il entendit au loin les cris de douleur des pauvres hommes qui avaient osé se battre contre Xanxus et put sentir plutôt qu'entendre les hurlements que poussait Squalo sous ses pieds. L'épéiste avait été le seul à s'infiltrer dans la base de leurs ennemis et cela faisait des heures qu'il décimait sans compter tous les membres de la ridicule organisation.

Soudain, Belphégor entendit un ricanement familier et se tendit.

- Ushashasha.

Les yeux se plissèrent sous l'épaisse frange du blond alors qu'il remarquait l'individu nonchalamment installé sur un fauteuil qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans une salle royale.

- Rasiel, siffla Bel à travers ses dents serrées.

- Belphégor, susurra son frère jumeau tout en souriant largement. Quel déplaisir de revoir ta figure disgracieuse.

Bel tendit sa main vers son anneau A-class que le Boss des Cavallone avait donné à la Varia et l'enflamma sans une seconde pensée. Il eut pourtant le temps de remarquer la présence de son stupide kouhaï et fit signe à ce dernier d'intervenir.

Alors que Rasiel utilisait un autre de ses trucs pour le piéger, Bel fut ravi de voir que cette fois-ci il avait su anticiper la tromperie de son jumeau et regarda avec curiosité son double, l'illusion de la petite grenouille, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Puis, Fran dissipa l'illusion et Bel se prépara au combat fratricide qui ne manquerait pas de se passer. Un large sourire avide de sang se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'un vison à la fourrure enflammée se posait sur ses épaules.

* * *

_Tsuna sursauta lorsqu'un éclair fendit le ciel couvert et que la foudre toucha la terre humide, créant un feu qui s'éteignit rapidement sous la pluie._

_Puis, alors que le tonnerre résonnait avec force, créant une mélodie qui faisait trembler le corps de l'adolescent de frayeur et d'excitation, la pluie et le vent cessèrent et seuls les éclairs illuminèrent les cieux._

_Tsuna constata que la foudre ne le touchait jamais et sut, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, qu'elle le protégeait. Alors, environné par les éclairs qui surgissaient en un tempo indéfini, bercé par le vacarme du tonnerre, le brun continua à avancer, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres._

* * *

Un rugissement retentit pendant qu'un mastodonte chargeait. Réprimant un glapissement, Lambo évita prestement l'attaque et se plaqua contre un mur en regardant son adversaire heurter une paroi, la détruire et en sortir sans la moindre égratignure.

Prêt à prendre la fuite, le jeune homme se rappela subitement d'une chose. Sa famille était morte, ils avaient été tous tués par les membres du Comité et pourtant, il était présent ici, habillé comme eux et prêt à mourir pour eux. Quelque chose clochait.

Un sourire nonchalant étira alors les lèvres du garçon et il se redressa tout en sortant de sa poche une pierre verte. Il la fit voltiger dans les airs avant de la rattraper habilement, ses deux yeux ouverts et son sourire devenant bien plus froid alors qu'il plantait avec résolution ses orbes vertes dans les yeux exorbités de son adversaire.

_Une personne normale ne s'allierait pas avec la personne qui avait ordonné la destruction de sa famille._

- Thunder Set, murmura Lambo tout en chargeant d'électricité les petites cornes qui se trouvaient dans sa folle chevelure. Gyuudon.

Un éclair zébra le couloir où se trouvait le jeune homme et lorsque le tonnerre retentit et que la luminosité diminua, le Millefiore contempla avec surprise le gigantesque taureau qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir autrefois vide.

_Mais une personne normale ne donnerait pas une arme incroyablement puissante à une personne qui venait de jurer sa destruction._

Lambo se redressa avec fierté et regarda sans émotions le cadavre informe du mastodonte. Puis, posant une main apaisante sur la croupe du taureau, il grimpa sur ce dernier et planta résolument ses yeux devant lui. La bataille n'était pas finie, il lui restait encore à tuer le responsable du meurtre de sa famille.

* * *

_Finalement, l'orage cessa et Tsuna leva des yeux fatigués vers le ciel pour admirer l'aurore. Le soleil colora les nuages et l'adolescent apprécia avec un fin sourire la brise qui secouait ses cheveux, les séchant également._

_Enfin, baissant ses yeux, le garçon remarqua les minces volutes de brume qui se dégageaient de la terre humide et il continua à avancer tout en admirant le paysage._

_Cependant, la brume l'empêcha de constater que la terre n'était plus aussi aride qu'au début, avalant tout le paysage dans ses volutes._

* * *

Des cris étouffés retentirent dans un couloir sombre et subitement, une jeune fille apparut, un trident dans ses mains jointes. Ensuite, un adulte recouvert par un lourd manteau et sa tête cachée dans l'ombre de sa capuche se matérialisa à la suite de la jeune.

- Êtes-vous sûr que Mukuro-sama se trouve par ici ?, chuchota l'inconnue tout en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

Alors que les deux individus avançaient calmement, les rares Millefiore qui se trouvaient dans le couloir furent pris de vertiges et d'hallucinations avant de s'évanouir en gémissant. Enjambant un corps inconscient, la jeune fille porta une main fébrile à sa tête et repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille tout en rougissant nerveusement.

- Tu es la personne la plus indiquée pour le savoir, grommela l'adulte encapuchonné. Après tout, c'est toi qu'il a contactée.

La jeune fille rougit plus fortement et baissa sa tête avant de la redresser vivement, son unique œil largement ouvert.

- Mukuro-sama, murmura-t-elle en hâtant le pas avant de s'arrêter devant une porte scellée.

Son accompagnateur jeta un bref regard dédaigneux à la porte avant de créer une illusion qui fit fondre l'acier de la poignée de la porte. Une fois cela fait, l'adulte poussa la porte et entra sans plus dans la pièce pour ensuite se figer. La jeune fille le suivit et poussa alors un halètement d'horreur en constatant dans quel état se trouvait Mukuro.

- Mu, s'exclama avec mépris l'illusionniste encapuchonné. Il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant.

- Je vous en prie, Viper-san, supplia alors la jeune en levant son œil rempli de larmes difficilement retenues vers l'adulte. Sauvez-le !

L'adulte leva alors ses mains et les posa sur la surface vitrifiée du récipient où se trouvait emprisonné Rokudo Mukuro. Puis, il baissa ses yeux vers la jeune fille et fit un fin sourire rusé.

- Si je sauve ton fichu supérieur, fit-il en se penchant vers la fille, Notre dette sera soldée, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille cligna lentement son unique œil avant d'hocher sérieusement sa tête.

- Faites-le et tout sera réglé, assura-t-elle.

Le dénommé Viper se redressa et bougea artistiquement ses doigts dans les airs pour ensuite s'arrêter et sourire largement. De brusques fissures parcoururent le cristal et subitement ce dernier se fendilla, déversant des litres d'eau sur le sol et inondant la pièce. Cependant, les deux curieux personnages ne furent pas mouillés et tournèrent toute leur attention vers la personne qui se trouvait désormais étendue sur le sol gelé et trempé de la cellule.

La jeune fille s'empressa de courir aux côtés de l'inconscient et enleva avec précaution le tube qui était maladroitement accroché à l'œil droit du jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, Viper utilisa plusieurs illusions pour donner l'impression que le bocal était toujours intact et que Mukuro se trouvait dedans. Ensuite, l'adulte se tourna vers les deux jeunes et s'adressa à la fille.

- Notre alliance se termine ici, déclara-t-il en un souffle, Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir.

Une violente bourrasque secoua la pièce et les deux jeunes furent bientôt seuls dans la pièce. Une toux brisa le silence qui s'était installé et la jeune fille baissa son œil vers le garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Mukuro-sama !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Chrome, murmura faiblement l'illusionniste en se relevant avec difficulté. Je vois que tu as reçu mon message.

La jeune hocha la tête en silence.

- Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne remercie ton père pour t'avoir vendue en échange de sa vie sauve, susurra le jeune homme en levant une main pour caresser les cheveux de son amie.

Chrome rougit faiblement et tendit son trident à l'illusionniste qui le prit en riant faiblement.

- Viens, Chrome, murmura Mukuro en se redressant alors que ses boucles d'oreille brillaient avec un éclat indigo. Il est temps que je prenne ma revanche.

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit son supérieur sans dire un mot.

* * *

_Le soleil fut rapidement haut dans le ciel et Tsuna se rendit alors compte d'une chose. La plaine aride qui l'entourait depuis ses début avait disparu. Il marchait désormais au milieu d'une clairière, l'herbe poussant vivement et des buissons s'élevant sous ses yeux, des lianes s'enroulant pour ensuite former des arbres gigantesques. Face à cette débauche de verdure qui ne cessait de pousser, l'adolescent ne put que sourire et il sentit subitement qu'il était arrivé au bout de son parcours. Il se laissa tomber avec satisfaction dans l'herbe moelleuse de la clairière et observa le ciel bleu où quelques nuages immaculés passaient de temps à autres. Un vent agréable secoua sa chevelure et il ferma pour la première fois ses yeux, prêt à succomber à la fatigue qui le menaçait depuis des heures._

« Le ciel ne peut exister sans les éléments qui le composent. _»_

_Le murmure le surprit et Tsuna se redressa brusquement, ses yeux grands ouverts pour découvrir qui était la personne qui venait de parler._

_Un bruissement retentit et il se tourna pour voir un volatile se poser sur une branche d'un arbre et ouvrir son bec pour chanter avec force. Fermant ses yeux pour apprécier la mélodie, l'adolescent reconnut l'espèce de l'animal et sourit en entendant l'alouette continuer à chanter._

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, qui es-tu réellement ? _»_

_Tsuna reconnut alors la voix de Ieyasu et se tourna à nouveau pour cette fois se figer en croisant le regard d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue._

_-_ Ieyasu _?, hésita-t-il._

_L'inconnu, un homme dans la trentaine aux cheveux blonds dorée et dont les mèches cachaient les traits de son visage, sourit doucement et fit un signe à l'adolescent pour que ce dernier le suive._

- Que fais-tu ici ?_, demanda Tsuna en lui emboîtant le pas. _Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ?

_L'homme continua à marcher et le mena jusqu'aux montagnes, ils gravirent les plans escarpés et finirent par s'arrêter bien des heures après devant une crevasse où s'échappaient des nuées sombres entremêlées de fils argentés._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_, fit le brun en regardant avec interrogation son guide._

_L'adulte lui sourit doucement et fit signe au jeune de sauter dans la fissure. Comprenant qu'Ieyasu ne prendrait pas la parole, Tsuna soupira lourdement avant de contempler avec un dégoût visible la noirceur que dégageait la crevasse. Enfin, après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à l'individu aux cheveux blonds, il sauta._

_«_ Addio_, _SawadaTsunayoshi _» murmura doucement l'homme en regardant l'adolescent disparaître dans l'obscurité du trou. _« Puisses-tu survivre aux épreuves auxquelles tu seras confronté. _»_

* * *

Reborn souffla et se détourna de l'amas sanguinolent de ce qui avait été son adversaire. Puis, ses sens en éveil, il visa avec soin un espace vide juste au dessus d'une plaque de ventilation et fit feu. La balle traversa comme du beurre le métal et un craquement sourd se fit entendre alors que des morceaux du murs tombaient lourdement sur un arrivage de Millefiore.

Soudain, la plaque de ventilation fut propulsée à travers la salle de stockage dans laquelle se battait l'adulte et heurta une phalange de Black Spell. Reborn se statufia et baissa légèrement son arme, attendant que la personne qui venait d'achever en une seconde ses ennemis se dévoile. Puis, quand deux enfants sortirent du conduit et se mirent devant le tueur avec un petit sourire penaud, Reborn se contenta de ricaner avant de faire signe aux deux jeunes de le suivre.

- Alors ?, fit-il en avançant.

- Tsuna-nii est drogué et ne réagit plus, expliqua Uni en hâtant le pas pour rester à ses côtés.

Le Conseiller du Comité s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de tuer deux hommes avec une seule balle, et se remit en marche, ses sourcils froncés par la profonde réflexion dans laquelle il était plongé.

- Il doit avoir utilisé la même drogue qu'avec Irie, marmonna sombrement l'adulte.

La petite fille baissa sa tête et la tourna ensuite vers l'autre enfant. Elle leva un doigt et désigna les caméras qui étaient accrochées aux murs de la base. Les yeux bleus de Spanner s'illuminèrent brièvement et il hocha sa tête tout en s'arrêtant.

- Rejoins-moi une fois que tu auras fini, murmura Uni.

Le blond acquiesça et s'engouffra dans un conduit de ventilation. Une fois certaine que son camarade était bien parti, l'enfant se tourna vers Reborn qui s'était également arrêté pour l'attendre et elle prit la parole.

- Penses-tu que le plan va échouer ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Qui sait ?, répondit vaguement l'adulte en haussant ses épaules. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta mission.

Uni hocha sa tête avec résolution et dirigea ses yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'aile Sud de la base Mellone. Aujourd'hui, elle récupérerait son titre.

* * *

Hibari fit exploser la porte et entra sans un bruit dans la pièce envahie par la fumée. Puis, le rire énervant de son ennemi retentit et le japonais rétrécit ses yeux, prêt à passer à l'attaque.

Soudain, le son d'un applaudissement retentit et l'adolescent se raidit.

- Hibari-chan, s'exclama avec ravissement le jeune homme qui venait de surgir des volutes de fumées blanches sans faire un bruit. Je t'attendais~

Les orbes du Préfet virèrent à l'acier et le petit hérisson qui flottait à ses côtés se transforma subitement en une paire de menottes qui atterrirent dans la main de l'adolescent. Ce dernier fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et se mit en position pour attaquer son ennemi. Cependant, Byakuran évita les coups du plus jeune et se contenta de rire joyeusement tout en s'approchant du garçon aux cheveux sombres.

- Dis, Hibari-chan, déclara alors le blanc en riant gaiement, Que dirais-tu d'une petite présentation avant qu'on ne passe aux choses sérieuses ?

L'adolescent se figea et se redressa.

- Que veux-tu ?, gronda-t-il doucement alors que des flammes violettes sortaient en masse de ses menottes.

- Voyons, Hibari-chan, susurra le dirigeant des Millefiore en un souffle lourds de sous-entendus, Nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement présentés, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps de remédier à ce petit oubli.

- Hn, grogna le japonais en sautant en arrière pour éviter l'attaque du Millefiore.

- Donc, fit Byakuran avec un large sourire, Je m'appelle Byakuran Gesso, dirigeant de la famille Millefiore et possesseur de l'anneau Mare du Ciel.

Hibari plissa ses lèvres et attendit en silence la suite. Il savait que son adversaire avait encore un tour dans son sac et quelque chose lui disait que cela ne lui plairait absolument pas.

- Ensuite, continua le souriant démon blanc, Laisse-moi l'honneur de te présenter mon nouveau jouet, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. N'est-il pas adorable ?

Les yeux argentés du japonais s'écarquillèrent et il entrouvrit sa bouche en remarquant pour la première fois l'adolescent qui se trouvait étendu sur le lit au fond de la pièce où la fumée disparaissait progressivement. Hibari observa avec une curieuse boule dans son estomac le corps recouvert de fleurs blanches de son goûteur et sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Fronçant ses sourcils, il porta une main à ses lèvres et constata avec un air neutre qu'il s'était mordu la langue et que son sang coulait le long de son menton.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?, demanda calmement l'adolescent en essuyant lentement son visage.

Les yeux violets se rétrécirent et le sourire joyeux du dirigeant des Millefiore devint plus malicieux.

- À ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas du sort de Tsunayoshi-kun, murmura Byakuran en marchant vers le petit brun pour ensuite caresser la joue de ce dernier. Après tout, c'est ta vie qui est menacée en ce moment, Hibari-chan.

* * *

_Tsuna poussa un grognement et se frotta la tête. Il se redressa ensuite et fronça ses sourcils en remarquant qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la plaine aride et qu'il n'était plus entouré par les ténèbres de la crevasse. Où était-il donc atterri ?_

_Un mouvement attira son attention et l'adolescent leva ses yeux bruns vers les deux personnes qui venaient de se lever de leurs sièges. Tsuna écarquilla ses orbes en reconnaissant les traits sérieux de l'enfant âgé de huit ans qui marchait derrière l'adulte qui s'appuyait sur une cane coûteuse. _

« Le souvenir d'Hibari-san ! _» s'exclama intérieurement l'adolescent en s'approchant des deux personnes._

_S'il se rappelait bien, ce souvenir traitait de la première et unique rencontre entre les deux dirigeants qui s'était achevée sur la décision d'Hibari de détruire définitivement les Vongola._

_Il regarda avec nostalgie le jeune Timoteo ébouriffer les mèches sombres de l'enfant et Tsuna leva une main fantomatique qui traversa le corps de l'adulte. Puis, quand le Vongola sortit de la pièce et que le plus jeune eut annoncé à Kusakabe qu'il allait bien, Hibari ferma la porte de la pièce à clé et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il grimaça en sentant un nœud et tira de toutes ses forces pour le défaire avant de baisser sa main fermée, ses yeux gris bleutés brillants d'une lueur sauvage. Tsuna s'approcha du garçon et s'accroupit devant ce dernier pour regarder ce qu'il avait dans sa petite main._

_L'enfant ouvrit alors ses doigts et poussa un petit grognement en regardant l'anneau volumineux avec le blason de la famille mafieuse ennemie ainsi que la petite note._

_- Hn, renifla-t-il avec dédain. Digne d'un herbivore._

_Il froissa la note et la jeta dans la poubelle avant de sortir de la pièce. Resté dans celle-ci, Tsuna s'avança vers la poubelle et se pencha pour distinguer les mots qui y étaient écrits. Fronçant ses sourcils et regrettant qu'il ne puisse rien toucher dans le souvenir, l'adolescent tenta de déchiffrer les quelques mots qu'il pouvait apercevoir._

"Ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto. Ma la morte del mio amico è una cosa deplorevole. Tuttavia, sono sicuro che avrebbe preferito che io ti do il suo anello. Prenderlo come un segno della nostra promessa, bambino. Non dimenticare ! Devi fare.._."_

_Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et tenta de saisir, sans réussir, la feuille. Le reste de la note de Timoteo était illisible. Puis, les contours de la pièce se brouillèrent et l'adolescent fut bientôt entouré par des tourbillons de flammes colorées qui tournoyaient à un rythme hypnotisant._

* * *

- Mukuro-sama, s'exclama Chrome alors qu'une vague d'illusions submergeait leurs ennemis sans se soucier de leur appartenance au Comité ou aux Millefiore, Où allons-nous ?

- Kufufu, rit sombrement le jeune homme en créant une brume tenace qui les cacha aux yeux de leurs adversaires, Rejoindre le Millefiore, bien sûr. J'ai des comptes à régler avec cet individu.

La jeune fille fronça doucement ses sourcils et continua à suivre son supérieur et sauveur en silence. Néanmoins, quelque chose continuait à la ronger et elle ne put supporter son ignorance bien longtemps.

- Mukuro-sama, fit-elle alors en levant timidement son œil améthyste vers le jeune homme, Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi nerveux ?

L'illusionniste s'arrêta et pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de passer une main agacée dans ses cheveux longs qui flottaient librement le long de son dos, ayant oublié de les nouer dans toute l'agitation de leur combat. Il soupira ensuite et finit par trouver les mots convenables pour répondre à sa secrétaire.

- Byakuran est la personne responsable de tout ceci, expliqua-t-il en montrant son entourage où des hommes se battaient férocement contre ses illusions. Il a manipulé habilement les gens qui l'entouraient et il semblerait qu'il ait atteint la fin de son jeu. D'après ce qu'il m'a révélé, il va utiliser Tsunayoshi-kun pour tuer l'Alouette. Cependant, quelque chose cloche et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi...

Chrome serra avec force ses doigts autour de son trident et se mordilla la lèvre avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

- Peut-être, hésita-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, Peut-être a-t-il une idée en tête. Peut-être que la mort du Préfet est nécessaire pour que la suite de son plan se réalise...

Mukuro pencha doucement sa tête en arrière et jeta un regard embrumé par les pensées profondes qui le traversaient à sa seconde. Puis, la réalisation de ce que venait de dire cette dernière le traversa et il se redressa brusquement avant d'éclater de rire joyeusement.

- Ma petite Chrome, s'exclama-t-il en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il faudrait réellement que je pense à augmenter ton salaire ! Ton aide m'a de nouveau été précieuse, kufufu !

Ensuite, il cessa de rire et ferma à moitié ses yeux. Une étincelle lugubre jaillit de son œil maudit et un sourire sombre s'étala sur ses traits gracieux.

« _Ainsi, le Millefiore prévoit d'utiliser Tsunayoshi-kun pour les réveiller... Mais, est-ce réellement sage d'utiliser de cette façon ce qui appartient à l'Alouette ? Kufufu..._ »

* * *

**Voili voilou~ Fin du chapitre, ce qui veut dire deux choses : Premièrement, les RaR. Deuxièmement, la suite des notes de l'auteur ! Youpie XD**

**RAR :**

**Haha8D : **Ooh~ Que de beaux compliments *w* (l'auteur est avide de compliments, c'est un fait XD) La suite est arrivée et j'ose espérer qu'elle t'a plue ^^

**Eh oui, les notes de l'auteur, le retour ! Je ne vais pas m'étaler mais juste pointer un fait. Mon histoire s'est-elle empirée ? Vu la baisse considérable de commentaires, je ne peux que m'interroger sur ça. **

**Sur ce, fin de la note pessimiste et place à la note avide :**

**Review ?**


	16. Chapter 16

***Essuie ses larmes* Nous y sommes ! Le chapitre final avec tout ce que vous vouliez tant lire ! Aussi, je vous annonce que l'épilogue sera publiée dans deux-trois jours parce que j'en ai envie ^^**

**Je sais qu'après ce chapitre, beaucoup auront des questions comme : Y aura-t-il une suite ? J'ai la réponse. La seule suite que vous verrez sera un OS qui prendra le point de vue de Mukuro dans cette histoire, c'est tout. **

**Puisque c'est le dernier chapitre, autant le faire en beauté, vous ne le pensez pas ?**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient surtout pas les personnage et pour l'intrigue, on peut toujours en discuter.

**Pairing : **Après relecture des seize chapitres, je peux affirmer une chose. Il n'y en a pas. Du moins, il n'y a pas de couple hyper évident. Tout est en sous-entendus, mes chères lectrices ^^ Ah, le couple phare sous-entendu reste le 1827 ;) Même si ce cher Mukuro ne cesse de se glisser pour se faire un sandwich XD

******Résumé complet : **Suite à une énième tentative de meurtre, Hibari décide d'engager un goûteur pour éviter d'autres empoisonnements. Cependant, quand son goûteur s'appelle Tsuna, cela complique la chose... Tsuna arrivera-t-il à survivre à son existence avec Hibari ?

***Essuie sa larme d'émotion* Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Ainsi, le Millefiore prévoit d'utiliser Tsunayoshi-kun pour les réveiller... Mais, est-ce réellement sage d'utiliser de cette façon ce qui appartient à l'Alouette ? Kufufu..._ »

* * *

- Vu qu'il ne te reste pas longtemps à vivre, badina Byakuran avec sourire amusé, J'estime que tu pourrais tout aussi bien savoir à quoi ta mort servira, n'est-ce pas, Hibari-chan ?

L'adolescent grinça des dents et se prépara à attaquer le jeune homme. Cependant, ce dernier était toujours aux côtés de l'herbivore et cela était une mauvaise chose. Sans oublier que la façon dont le Millefiore caressait le visage de l'herbivore le dégoûtait profondément.

Constatant que son interlocuteur ne prendrait pas la parole, Byakuran accentua son sourire et continua à parler.

- Sais-tu qui est réellement Tsunayoshi-kun ?, fit-il en gardant ses yeux violets mi-clos. Je parie que non. Après tout, Tsunayoshi-kun lui-même l'avait oublié !

Une explosion secoua alors la pièce et des gravats tombèrent du plafond, créant un écran de fumée qui empêcha les deux garçons de se voir. Hibari en profita pour se jeter contre Byakuran et poussa un grognement lorsque ses tonfas rencontrèrent les mains enflammées du jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas bien, Hibari-chan !, le corrigea le dirigeant des Millefiore tout en envoyant valser dans les airs son adversaire. Tu ne dois pas m'interrompre lorsque je te révèle mes plans !

Puis, voyant que le japonais tentait de sortir du cratère dans le mur qu'il venait de créer quand il s'était fracassé contre ce dernier, Byakuran s'assit confortablement sur le lit où gisait Tsuna et enroula un bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

- Comme je disais avant, déclara alors le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, Tsunayoshi-kun ici présent n'est pas une personne quelconque. Après tout, il est l'héritier au titre de Dixième Parrain Vongola, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, nous allons pardonner son petit oubli. Après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute que ses souvenirs soient si brumeux...

Byakuran caressa avec un petit air coupable les cheveux du brun et remit en place plusieurs fleurs d'hibiscus qui étaient tombées de la chevelure lors de l'explosion.

- Herbivore, gronda alors une voix si froide qu'elle aurait pu geler les enfers. De quoi parles-tu ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de se remettre à sourire.

- Ne fais pas ton innocent, Hibari-chan, susurra le Millefiore. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je viens de dire. Mais, puisque je suis de très bonne humeur, je vais tout de même te l'expliquer.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit et plusieurs cris ainsi que la clameur du combat qui régnait hors de cette pièce paisible purent se faire entendre. Cependant, les deux garçons ne cillèrent pas tandis que le corps étendu de Tsuna ne bougeait pas malgré les secousses que produisit la nouvelle déflagration.

- Pour faire court, raconta calmement Byakuran, Tsunayoshi-kun a toujours été sous mon contrôle. J'ai attaqué et tué sa famille lorsqu'il avait huit ans et je lui ai ensuite modifié la mémoire pour qu'il soit convaincu que le Comité était responsable de tous ses déboires. Ensuite, je l'ai déposé à Namimori, siège du dit-Comité et j'ai attendu. Après tout, notre petit Tsunayoshi-kun était le futur Vongola Decimo, j'étais certain que la haine qu'il avait dans son cœur pourrait faire renaître de ses cendres les Vongola et détruire l'infâme organisation qui avait assassiné de sang froid sa famille.

Hibari jaillit hors du cratère et atterrit souplement sur la moquette imprégnée par le plâtre qui s'était infiltré dans toute la pièce suite aux multiples explosions. Ses menottes s'élevèrent dans les airs et commencèrent à se multiplier alors que des flammes violettes naissaient à ses pieds pour lécher sans le blesser son corps.

- Ensuite, continua Byakuran en souriant avec ravissement, Lorsque Tsunayoshi-kun est devenu suffisamment puissant, je me suis montré. Je l'ai pris avec moi et lui ai fait réaliser la vérité. Il m'appartient, après tout, il était temps qu'il le sache !

Le Préfet rétrécit ses pupilles et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Soudain, un sourire carnassier fendit ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait de la dernière fois où il avait ressenti pareille émotion.

Ah oui, les souvenirs commençaient à revenir. Il continua à sourire et sentit les flammes le recouvrir pour ensuite se solidifier en un long manteau sombre de yakuza.

Il se rappelait. Lors de son combat contre le vieil herbivore Vongola, il avait utilisé l'anneau que ce dernier lui avait donné et la même sensation l'avait saisi lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus.

- Je vois que tu es enfin prêt, constata Byakuran en se relevant.

Le jeune homme fit alors un signe de la main et se tourna vers le lit où gisait l'adolescent brun.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, chantonna-t-il. Il est temps de réaliser ton rêve ! Aujourd'hui, tu pourras enfin tuer le Préfet du Comité~

Un frisson parcourut le corps du garçon et ce dernier se leva lentement du lit pour ensuite se poster devant le Millefiore, ses deux poings serrés placés devant sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait une position défensive.

Hibari leva ses yeux et croisa alors les orbes éteints de l'herbivore qui obéissait aux ordres de Byakuran. Les flammes violettes se propagèrent sur les tonfas du Préfet et ce dernier retroussa son nez avec dégoût.

Ensuite, il leva ses tonfas et les deux extrémités de ses armes se détachèrent alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'adolescent brun aux cheveux recouverts de fleurs. Les chaînes qui reliaient les crampons aux tonfas grincèrent lorsque celles-ci s'enroulèrent durement autour des avant-bras de Tsuna et Hibari se permit un petit sourire satisfait avant de froncer ses sourcils. Puis, il délia juste à temps les chaînes et évita à ces dernières d'être fondues par les intenses flammes orangées que dégagea subitement l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

L'herbivore leva alors la tête et le Préfet retint un grondement quand il croisa les yeux orangés dénués de sentiments de son goûteur et désormais adversaire.

- Herbivore, prévint-il en un souffle. Je vais te mordre à mort pour désertion et pour avoir succombé aux Millefiore.

Tsuna ne cilla pas et passa à l'attaque, ses poings serrés prêts à tuer son ennemi.

* * *

- Nous y sommes, haleta la petite fille en s'arrêtant devant une porte blindée.

Reborn contempla en haussant un fin sourcil la jeune avant de mettre à terre la porte avec deux tirs. Puis, ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'avancèrent vers un piédestal où étaient présentés quatre tétines fissurées et de couleurs passées.

L'enfant tendit une main tremblante vers les objets et sursauta lorsqu'une voix dénuée d'intonation résonna dans la pièce obscure.

- Ainsi, vous étiez vraiment présents au milieu de cette débâcle, murmura le nouveau venu.

- Viper, siffla Reborn en baissant son arme qu'il avait sortie lorsque l'adulte s'était avancé dans la salle. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Mu, renifla avec mépris l'illusionniste en haussant ses épaules. Fon m'a prévenu de vos intentions et il se trouvait que j'étais également dans la base. Puisque j'avais du temps à perdre, je suis venu.

- Je vois, fit sombrement le Conseiller du Comité. Où est-il ?

- Ici, répondit simplement Viper en écartant son manteau et dévoilant ainsi le corps juvénile du garde du corps de Tsuna.

Fon fit un sourire fatigué au tueur et Reborn hocha silencieusement sa tête.

- Nous voici donc réunis, chuchota alors Uni en prenant dans ses mains les tétines qui se trouvaient sur le piédestal.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois personnes présentes et fit glisser ses yeux bleus sur les trois Arcobaleno restants. Viper et Reborn avaient été les seuls qui avaient récupéré leurs formes adultes lorsque Byakuran avait joué avec leur malédiction suite aux révélations qu'il avait obtenues en torturant Verde. Ce dernier était mort, altérant le sort qui le maintenait sous leur forme enfantine et le reste n'avait été que catastrophes. Colonello avait suivi, tués par les Black Spell en même temps que Lal Mirch et Skull n'avait rien pu faire malgré ses aptitudes surnaturelles pour la survivance lorsqu'il était tombé dans une embuscade des Millefiore. Puis, était venu le tour d'Aria. Droguée par Byakuran, elle avait eu néanmoins le temps de se suicider avant de donner ses pouvoirs au jeune homme.

- Nous devons à tout prix empêcher que l'enfant Millefiore réalise ses plans, susurra à travers ses halètements Fon.

Uni regarda avec peine la souffrance qui ornait les traits du bébé. Fon était toujours sous sa forme enfantine et était également celui qui subissait le plus les effets de la distorsion de la malédiction.

- Oui, fit alors la petite fille en serrant contre son cœur les tétines de ses camarades décédés. Aujourd'hui, nous briserons à coup sûr la malédiction des Arcobaleno.

* * *

_Tsuna fronça ses sourcils alors que les flammes qui l'entouraient se raréfiaient et qu'un nouveau paysage lui faisait face. Où avait-il atterri cette fois-ci ?_

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux et observa attentivement ce qui l'entourait avant de reconnaître avec surprise les arbres centenaires. Il était déjà venu dans cet endroit._

_Il fit vagabonder ses prunelles avant de les arrêter sur le cratère qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la clairière. Ou plutôt de la forêt enflammée. Il leva une main fantomatique et la pose sur un tronc d'arbre en flammes et admira sans réagir la couleur violette du feu teinter sa main pâle. Ensuite, entendant des halètements provenir du cratère, l'adolescent se précipita près de celui-ci et écarquilla ses yeux en voyant la silhouette enfantine qui se battait contre un homme âgé._

« Hibari-san contre Timoteo-jii-san ! _» s'exclama alors Tsuna en se redressant vivement._

_Ce faisant, il glissa sur la terre brûlée qui bordait le trou et tomba dans celui-ci. Une fois sa chute achevée, l'adolescent se releva et posa ses yeux sur les deux combattants. Hibari était vêtu d'un long manteau sombre, assez semblable à celui que Tsuna portait lorsque Natsu était en Cambio Forma constata le brun en souriant pour lui-même, tandis que Timoteo était habillé avec un costume trois pièce qui n'était même pas froissé malgré leur combat._

_- Pourquoi te bats-tu, bambino ?, demanda alors le vieillard en faisant un doux sourire tout en évitant les crampons sifflant dans les airs que manipulait avec dextérité l'enfant._

_- Hn, s'exclama Hibari en plissant ses paupières. La réponse est évidente. Pour protéger Namimori._

_Un éclat de rire chaleureux parcourut le corps du vieil homme et ce dernier couva avec affection le visage égratigné de l'enfant qui lui faisait face avec une détermination inébranlable. _

_Timoteo ouvrit alors sa bouche et déclara quelque chose qui fit que le futur Préfet de Namimori se fige. Cependant, Tsuna ne put entendre ce que disaient les deux personnes du souvenir d'Hibari et contempla avec contrariété les décors de la réminiscence du Préfet. Il fut à nouveau entouré par les six flammes de différentes couleurs et poussa un lourd soupir. Allait-il passer l'éternité à visionner les souvenirs de son supérieur ? Il n'était pas certain que cela plairait à Hibari. Même, il était certain que ce dernier le mordrait à mort pour violation de la vie privée !_

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. _»_

_Le chuchotement fendit subitement l'obscurité illuminée par les flammes où se trouvait l'adolescent et Tsuna sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant qui pouvait bien être la personne qui l'avait appelé. Puis, il entendit des cris qui semblaient provenir des flammes elles-mêmes._

« SAWADA ! Où es-tu à l'extrême ! »

_Sasagawa Ryohei, Onii-san. Malgré son extrême attitude, il n'avait jamais cessé d'essayer de le protéger. Tsuna sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux et il se redressa pour essayer de voir d'où provenaient les cris du boxeur._

« Dixième ! Où êtes-vous ? »

« Tsuna ! _»_

_Yamamoto et Gokudera. Toujours ensembles et dont la relation semblait difficile à expliquer. Étaient-ils amis ou ennemis ? Néanmoins, ils avaient toujours repoussé leurs différents lorsque Tsuna avait besoin de leur aide. L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils et serra ses poings avec forces le long de son corps._

« Hmm, je me demande si le Decimo est par ici... »

« Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun doit sûrement attendre que je le sauve avec impatience... »

_Le brun hésita entre désespérer des agissements de l'illusionniste ou pleurer de soulagement en voyant que, même si Lambo et lui ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, ce dernier le recherchait activement. Puis, une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître les yeux fermés résonna en un susurrement mortel qui fit que l'adolescent frissonne en percevant les intonations onctueuses qui promettaient des souffrances à venir._

« Herbivore. Je vais te mordre à mort pour désertion et pour avoir succombé aux Millefiore. »

_Soudain, Tsuna sentit l'obscurité qui l'entourait disparaître et il contempla avec surprise le ciel bleu qui l'entourait._

- I-Ieyasu ?_, appela avec crainte l'adolescent._

_Seul le vent lui répondit et Tsuna ferma ses yeux en soupirant avant de rouvrir ses paupières et de regarder devant lui avec détermination._

_-_ Vongola Primo_, fit-il avec un ton qui n'acceptait pas de refus._

« Que veux-tu, Decimo ? _» demanda alors la voix familière de Ieyasu._

_-_ Que se passe-t-il ?_, répondit par l'interrogative Tsuna. _Je n'y comprends rien, entre la plaine, les souvenirs d'Hibari-san et les cris de tout le monde, je suis perdu.

_«_ La discorde règne hors de ce monde, Decimo_. » révéla Ieyasu avec une intonation qui créa une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge du petit brun._

- Où suis-je, Ieyasu ?

« Dans ton esprit. Tu as été drogué par le gamin Mare et ton âme s'est retrouvée recluse ici. Heureusement, la tenante du titre de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel a eu la bonté de te remettre l'anneau Vongola. »

_-_ Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe hors de mon esprit ?_, supplia Tsuna en se mordant avec nervosité les lèvres._

_Une brume apparut dans le ciel d'été et une silhouette se forma sous les yeux de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne réagit pas et attendit patiemment que le nouveau venu soit entièrement formé et réponde à sa question._

_-_ Le gamin des anneaux Mare t'a ordonné de tuer ton gardien du nuage, Decimo_, annonça l'adulte qui se tenait devant Tsuna._ Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir avec tes yeux, cela s'annonce mal pour lui.

_-_ HIIIIE_, hurla alors Tsuna en empoignant avec force ses cheveux, _Hibari-san va me tuer lorsque je récupérerais mon corps ! Kami-sama, qu'ai-je fait ? Il va me mordre à mort, me ressusciter puis me tuer !

_Puis, le brun se raidit et se tourna lentement vers la personne qui flottait devant lui. Regardant avec suspicion le visage aux traits étonnamment semblables aux siens et les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et répéta sans comprendre la phrase que venait de dire l'adulte._

- Mon gardien du Nuage ?

_-_ Exactement_, approuva Ieyasu avec fierté. _Et un bon gardien, je dois ajouter. Même si tu es son supérieur, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde et t'a attaqué de toutes ses forces lorsque le gamin de Mare t'a ordonné de le tuer.

- Mais c'est parce qu'il n'est pas mon gardien et que je ne suis pas son supérieur !_, piailla le brun en tombant à genoux même s'il continuait à flotter dans les airs._

_Ieyasu fronça ses sourcils à son tour et leva ses yeux orangés vers son dixième héritier tout en le regardant avec inquiétude._

_-_ Sawada Tsunayoshi_, fit-il doucement mais avec un ton ferme. _N'as-tu pas retenu les mots de Talbot ?

- Le ciel ne peux exister sans les éléments qui le composent ?_, hésita le brun._

_-_ Exactement_, affirma le fantôme avec un petit sourire. _Cet enfant peut peut-être ignorer qu'il est ton gardien mais il l'est. La preuve étant qu'il a entre ses mains l'anneau Vongola du Nuage. Tu ne le savais pas, Tsunayoshi, mais tes Gardiens ont toujours été à tes côtés.

_Un doux sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et il hocha faiblement sa tête avant de lever ses yeux vers le ciel bleu où brillait avec force un soleil resplendissant. Le brun baissa alors ses prunelles et remarqua avec surprise que Ieyasu avait disparu et que le ciel, auparavant vide, était désormais rempli de nuages qui flottaient à ses côtés._

_Les yeux bruns virèrent à l'orange et le doux sourire de l'adolescent se durcit. Il leva ses mains fermées vers son visage et posa ses yeux sur ses poings serrés. Puis, lorsqu'il ouvrit ses doigts et qu'il vit les deux anneaux qui gisaient dans ses paumes, un éclat de lumière illumina les cieux et Tsuna ferma ses yeux._

* * *

Hibari heurta le sol avec force mais se releva aussitôt, ses tonfas prêts à attaquer l'adolescent qui courait vers lui. Il asséna un coup vicieux dans les côtes du brun et sourit froidement en constatant qu'il avait brisé deux os dans la cage thoracique. Cependant, l'herbivore ne réagit pas à la douleur et avança un poing enflammé vers le visage du Préfet qui évita d'un cheveu le coup.

Sautant en arrière, Hibari utilisa le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui comme tremplin et bondit à nouveau pour se retrouver dans le dos de son adversaire. Ses yeux gris se plissèrent et il utilisa les chaînes de ses armes pour immobiliser l'adolescent. Mais ce dernier produisit alors des flammes qui s'attaquèrent à l'acier des liens, les pétrifiant pendant que le métal se transformait en pierre.

Subitement, Tsuna tomba à genoux et porta ses mains fermées à sa gorge tout en poussant un grognement de souffrance. Le Préfet en profita et força sa boîte-arme à prendre sa forme animale pour ensuite contempler avec satisfaction le porc-épic qui contenait son adversaire. Après, se rappelant l'identité de son véritable ennemi, Hibari se tourna vivement et planta ses yeux enragés dans les iris violets de Byakuran qui mangeait calmement des sucreries en étant assis sur le lit.

- Ara, Hibari-chan, sourit le blanc en avalant un marschmallow, Tu lui as donné plus de fil à retordre que je ne le pensais.

Des étincelles jaillirent de Rollo et le Préfet jeta un bref regard à sa boîte-arme avant de rabattre ses yeux sur son ennemi. Peu lui importait que l'herbivore soit en train de détruire l'hérisson. Pour le moment, il avait le dirigeant des Millefiore devant lui et rien n'allait lui faire perdre ses esprits.

- J'imagine que je peux te révéler ceci, vu que Tsunayoshi-kun va bientôt sortir de sa cellule, confia avec un faux air conspirateur le jeune homme. Tu sais, l'attaque mortelle que les Vongola ont faite sur Namimori lorsque tu étais un petit enfant ? Ce n'étaient pas les Vongola qui en étaient les responsables.

Hibari fronça ses sourcils et il avança ses tonfas pour ensuite prendre une position afin d'attaquer Byakuran. Cependant, ce qu'ajouta ce dernier figea l'adolescent.

- C'étaient les Millefiore. Je n'étais pas présent ce jour-là, trop occupé en Italie à tuer les parents de Tsunayoshi-kun. Mais d'après mes sous-fifres, Hibari Kanade a été très plaisante à tuer...

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hibari Kyoya perdit les esprits.

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne voyait rien. Levant ses mains, il fronça ses sourcils en les posant sur une surface curviligne et chaude. Il était donc enfermé dans une boule et, s'il se fiait à son instinct, l'air se raréfiait à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il porta sa main droite devant ses yeux et l'ouvrit pour contempler en silence les deux anneaux qui luisaient faiblement, illuminant l'endroit où se trouvait l'adolescent. Puis, ce dernier enfila les deux bijoux et serra ses poings avec résolution. Une flamme orangée jaillit de ses mains et se propagea sur son corps pour se concentrer sur son front. Il leva sa main gauche vers ses cheveux et en sortit une frêle fleur blanche qui s'effrita entre ses doigts suite à la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient.

Enfin, il ferma ses yeux et inspira profondément pour ensuite rouvrir ses orbes orangés et les diriger vers la parois qui l'enfermait. Posant ses mains à plats sur cette dernière, il se concentra et des flammes se dégagèrent avec force de ses anneaux et se solidifièrent pour ensuite former des gantelets en métal qui brillaient avec force dans l'obscurité de la cellule où il se trouvait.

- Natsu, murmura Tsuna en gardant ses yeux ouverts malgré la lumière que dégageaient ses mains, Cambio Forma.

* * *

Uni se figea et poussa un gémissement, attirant l'attention des trois hommes qui l'entouraient. Elle tomba à genoux et serra contre son torse les quatre tétines qui luisirent subitement avec un éclat féroce.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Reborn en fronçant ses sourcils alors que le médaillon qu'il portait autour de son cou se fendillait et que des rayons jaunes en sortaient.

Un halètement échappa des lèvres étroitement serrées de Fon qui était entouré par un halo rouge pendant que Viper grimaçait dans l'ombre de sa capuche tout en resserrant ses doigts autour de la tétine enchaînée qui dégageait une vive lueur indigo.

- Le Ciel, murmura la petite fille en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés. Il est en train d'appeler ses éléments !

Les yeux du tueur du Comité s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement et il se tourna vivement pour sortir de la salle où ils se trouvaient et commença à courir. Ses pas se firent plus rapides alors que les rares hommes qui se trouvaient sur son passage tombaient comme des mouches, n'ayant même pas le temps d'apercevoir leur meurtrier avant de rendre l'âme. Il croisa ses deux élèves, Yamamoto et Gokudera, et ces derniers lui emboîtèrent le pas sans un mot.

Le fumeur se contenta de serrer avec force l'anneau de la Tempête Vongola qui émettait des flammes rouges pendant que le japonais portait une main au collier qui était à son cou, l'anneau de la Pluie Vongola, et qui brillait avec force.

- Reborn-san, cria alors l'artificier pendant qu'ils continuaient à courir. Pourquoi les anneaux ont commencé à briller ?

L'Arcobaleno du Soleil fronça ses sourcils et accéléra le rythme de sa course. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'entrée de l'aile Sud de la base japonaise et l'homme sentit un élancement parcourir sa poitrine. Les flammes du Ciel étaient percevables d'ici alors que leur producteur se trouvait sûrement à des kilomètres de l'entrée.

Un hurlement se fit entendre à leur droite et Gokudera tourna sa tête pour apercevoir avec mauvaise humeur le visage familier de Ryohei.

- Oï, Tête-de-Pelouse, grogna-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils alors que les flammes de la Tempête qu'émettait son anneau s'accentuaient, Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Sawada n'était extrêmement pas à l'Ouest !, beugla le boxeur qui avait son bras gauche entouré par les flammes du Soleil. Et mon bracelet m'a dit d'aller ici à l'extrême !

- Yare, yare, souffla une voix lassée alors qu'un bovidé chevauché par un adulte apparaissait. Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais ces traits désagréables.

- C'est qui cette stupide vache !, hurla Gokudera en désignant l'homme qui venait de descendre de sa monture.

Ce dernier fit une moue ennuyée et bailla avant de faire une courbette irrévérencieuse.

- Lambo Bovino, pour vous desservir, sourit-il aimablement avant de se reprendre et de dévisager avec une expression sérieuse Reborn. Qu'est-il arrivé au Decimo ?

- Kufufu, rit alors une nouvelle personne pendant qu'un pan de brume se solidifiait pour dévoiler un jeune homme et une fille. Le sort de Tsunayoshi-kun est étroitement mêlé au vôtre, d'après ce que je peux voir, kufufu.

L'Arcobaleno se raidit et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'illusionniste qui était apparut.

- Rokudo Mukuro, siffla l'adulte maudit, Que sais-tu ?

- Byakuran prévoit de recréer la malédiction des Arcobaleno, révéla aussitôt le jeune homme en souriant sombrement. Et pour cela, il compte utiliser les flammes des anneaux Vongola ainsi que celles de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Reborn commença à courir avant même que Mukuro n'ait fini sa phrase. Le curieux groupe de personnes qui portaient les anneaux Vongola se regardèrent un bref moment avant de partir à sa suite, leurs flammes se déployant autour d'eux sans qu'ils puissent les contrôler.

- Oï, enfoiré d'ananas, appela Gokudera pendant qu'ils se précipitaient vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tsuna, Je peux savoir pourquoi ce bâtard veut tellement revivre les Arcobaleno ?

Un sourire froid et vide d'amusement étira les lèvres de l'illusionniste alors qu'il tournait lentement sa tête vers le gardien de la Tempête Vongola.

- Le but de Byakuran est admirable, admit à contrecœur le jeune homme tandis que ses cheveux se nouaient d'eux-mêmes en une queue de cheval basse. Il veut revivre les sept bébés maudits pour ensuite transvaser leurs puissances dans son anneau Mare. Tsunayoshi-kun est nécessaire à son plan car il est l'héritier Vongola et est donc le seul à pouvoir employer le maximum du potentiel des anneaux Vongola.

- Dans ce cas, l'interrompit le dénommé Lambo qui était remonté sur son taureau. Pourquoi est-ce que nos anneaux réagissent ainsi ? Je croyais que c'était juste celui du Ciel qui jouerait un rôle dans le plan du Millefiore.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avoua l'illusionniste, Mais le fait que Tsunayoshi-kun ait réveillé de son sommeil l'anneau du Ciel a provoqué une réaction dans nos anneaux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors à l'entrée en morceaux d'une chambre et ce qu'ils y virent les statufia. Appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte qui avait été détruite par une explosion, Reborn durcit ses yeux sombres et contempla en silence le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui riait comme un dément alors qu'un dôme de flammes du Ciel l'entourait, le séparant du reste des personnes présentes. À l'intérieur de la coupole, un adolescent aux cheveux sombres et entouré de flammes du Nuages grondait comme une bête sauvage tout en utilisant une pluie d'attaques pour faire céder le Millefiore.

Cependant, ce dernier continuait à rire comme un damné et finit par se fatiguer des coups du japonais. Sortant une boîte-arme de sa poche, il y enfonça l'anneau ailé qu'il avait à sa main et un dragon blanc en sortit pour ensuite attaquer avec force Hibari, le projetant contre le dôme qui grésilla pendant que l'adolescent se tordait en silence sous la souffrance éprouvée.

- Je ne vois pas Tsuna, murmura avec angoisse Yamamoto.

Gokudera et Ryohei se précipitèrent dans la pièce et coururent pour asséner des coups sur la coupole pour ainsi la briser et rejoindre Hibari mais une balle fusa et les empêcha de passer.

- R-Reborn-san, balbutia le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Pourquoi ?

L'Arcobaleno rangea son arme dans son holster et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

- Ma mission était de tuer le Préfet de Namimori, annonça calmement Reborn en menaçant de ses yeux sombres toutes les personnes présentes. Je ne vous laisserai pas le sauver.

- Oya, rit avec amusement Mukuro alors que son trident apparaissait dans sa main, Tu dévoiles enfin ton jeu, Arcobaleno, kufufu.

- N'essaie même pas, prévint l'adulte en rétrécissant ses pupilles. Je t'abattrais avant même que tu n'aies le temps d'agir.

L'illusionniste leva ses mains dans les airs et rit à nouveau tout en s'appuyant contre un mur poussiéreux. Il fit signe à Chrome de le rejoindre et l'enlaça avec douceur, posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Voyant que l'informateur ne lui causerait pas de problèmes, l'homme tourna son attention sur les autres garçons qui contemplaient avec stupeur et haine le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Je sais que vous voulez participer, murmura clairement Reborn, Mais c'est un duel de Don. Retenez-vous.

Subitement, la tétine accrochée à son cou brilla avec intensité et des flammes jaillirent des six anneaux Vongola pour traverser le dôme sans difficulté et se réunir au-dessus d'un gigantesque hérisson qui flottait à la bordure de la voûte.

Un craquement retentit sourdement dans le silence de la pièce où seuls résonnaient les grondements inhumains d'Hibari ainsi que le rire dénaturé de Byakuran. Une fissure apparut à la surface du porc-épic.

Et un véritable incendie de flammes orangées se déchaîna.

* * *

Tsuna jaillit hors de sa prison en hoquetant, aspirant avec bonheur de grandes goulées d'air frais. Cependant, ce dernier avait un arrière-goût de sang et de poussière. Fronçant ses sourcils, l'adolescent leva ses mains pour les contempler et admira les gantelets qu'il portait. La nouvelle forme de Natsu lui plaisait bien, elle était légère et réagissait au moindre mouvement. Un sourire sauvage étira ses lèvres et la fumée qui s'était levée lorsqu'il était sorti de sa cellule se dissipa, lui permettant d'examiner son entourage.

Byakuran était devant lui, riant et avec un dragon blanc enroulée autour de son cou. Hibari le combattait en poussant des grondements qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain et en utilisant des armes qui étaient recouvertes par les flammes du Nuage. Tsuna reconnut le manteau que le Préfet portait et comprit que ce dernier était sérieux, il utilisait toutes ses forces et était prêt à tout pour tuer son ennemi.

Les flammes orangées qui entouraient l'adolescent brun se réunirent autour de ses poings et il serra avec force ces derniers pour ensuite utiliser la chaleur du feu pour se projeter dans la salle et atterrir devant Hibari, empêchant de ce fait le japonais d'asséner un coup au Millefiore.

- Tu as pris ton temps, Tsunayoshi-kun, sourit ce dernier en posant une main possessive sur la frêle épaule de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci leva sa tête lentement vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et acquiesça avec un air absent avant de tourner ses orbes orangés et vides de crainte vers le Préfet qui se relevait lentement, ses membres tremblants par la souffrance que lui avaient fait ressentir les flammes du dôme. Soudain, Hibari appuya sur un mécanisme sur ses armes et ses tonfas se garnirent d'une rangée de dents acérées avant de se jeter à nouveau sur Tsuna. Ce dernier saisit avec ses mains gantées les deux matraques et grimaça légèrement en absorbant de son mieux l'impact de l'attaque violente de son ancien supérieur.

- Tue-le, ordonna alors Byakuran en se détournant des deux jeunes. Ensuite, nous utiliserons tes flammes et réaliserons mon plan.

Tsuna hocha la tête et donna un coup de pieds dans l'estomac de son adversaire pour ensuite utiliser sa prise sur les tonfas pour sauter et se réceptionner derrière le Préfet. Portant les armes en acier à la gorge de ce dernier, l'adolescent sous l'emprise de la drogue du Millefiore sourit durement avant d'être repoussé par une vague de flammes du Nuage.

Hibari gronda sourdement et se jeta contre l'adolescent pour lui arracher la tête et ainsi pouvoir tuer l'herbivore qui était responsable du massacre de sa ville. Cependant, alors qu'il allait utiliser le Cambio Forma de son anneau, un murmure le surprit.

_- Hibari-san._

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs écarquilla ses yeux et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, un tourbillon de flammes du Ciel l'entoura et l'empêcha de distinguer les traits du visage de l'herbivore. Une main franchit subitement le brasier et saisit violemment la gorge du Préfet. Celui-ci retint un sursaut de surprise et brandit ses tonfas pour repousser l'attaque. Mais les doigts qui serraient sa gorge se firent subitement plus légers et Hibari fronça ses sourcils sous la quasi caresse que lui procurait l'herbivore.

Les flammes se dissipèrent et il fut soudain projeté dans les airs pour recevoir à mi-parcours un coup dans les reins qui le propulsa contre le sol. Le japonais se releva en un bond, sa chute n'ayant pas été aussi douloureuse que les précédentes et il se tourna vers son ancien goûteur, une étincelle de compréhension s'allumant au fond de ses prunelles.

Soudain, l'herbivore qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce fut devant lui et lui faucha les jambes. Utilisant les chaînes de ses tonfas, Hibari ligota les bras de l'adolescent et profita de sa chute pour désarçonner à son tour le brun. Celui-ci atterrit sur le Préfet et ce dernier roula pour dominer le Vongola. Utilisant ses tonfas, le dirigeant du Comité plaqua les bras de l'adolescent contre le sol et contempla en silence le visage neutre au front enflammé du brun. Croisant les yeux orangés qui brillaient avec résolution, Hibari cilla avant de faire un petit sourire entendu.

Il baissa lentement sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur la carotide du garçon qui était immobile sous son corps avant de murmurer doucement le nom de celui-ci.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, je vais te mordre à mort. _Après_.

Les yeux du petit brun s'écarquillèrent largement avant de se rétrécir alors que le Préfet employait les chaînes de ses armes pour projeter à travers la salle l'adolescent. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement derrière le lit où se trouvait Byakuran et ne bougea plus.

Le dirigeant des Millefiore poussa alors un feulement de rage et il jeta à terre son paquet de sucreries pour ensuite se tourner vers le Préfet du Comité de Discipline.

- Comment oses-tu !, hurla Byakuran pendant que des ailes enflammées poussaient dans son dos en fissurant son uniforme impeccable. Comment oses-tu interrompre mon jeu !

Hibari haussa un sourcil surpris et leva lentement un de ses tonfas.

- Approche, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Le Millefiore s'envola et envoya un déploiement d'attaques mortelles. Cependant, l'adolescent les évita toutes avec grâce, les chaînes de ses armes bloquant les têtes des dragons ainsi que les flammes du ciel que lui lançait son ennemi. Puis, profitant d'une ouverture, il utilisa le Cambio Forma de Rollo et emprisonna Byakuran dans une série de menottes qui empêchèrent le démon de s'échapper. Ce dernier se contenta de rire et augmenta l'intensité de ses flammes, faisant progressivement fondre l'alliage en acier qui le maintenait prisonnier.

- Qu'il est présomptueux de ta part de croire que tu pourras me vaincre, Hibari-chan, s'exclama le dirigeant des Millefiore en entendant avec délice l'acier craquer sous la chaleur du brasier qu'il générait avec ses ailes. Cette fierté causera ta perte !

- Hn, déclara alors le Préfet. Je vais te mordre à mort.

Les yeux violets s'ouvrirent largement alors qu'une chaleur surnaturelle se créait dans son dos. Luttant contre les menottes qui le maintenaient dans les airs, Byakuran se retourna et contempla avec surprise les deux mains pointées vers lui qui semblaient retenir la fournaise de se déchaîner.

- Quand ?, demanda simplement le Millefiore.

- Le jeu s'arrête ici, susurra Tsuna avec une voix lourde de sens.

Ensuite, il relâcha toutes les flammes qu'il avait retenues en attendant le signal d'Hibari et contempla avec un regard vide le brasier surnaturel effacer toutes traces de l'existence de Byakuran, l'homme qui l'avait utilisé comme jouet depuis bien trop d'années.

* * *

Il atterrit en silence sur le sol recouvert de poussières et de cendres et poussa un profond soupir avant de tomber à genoux. Des pas se firent entendre et il leva sa tête pour apercevoir avec difficulté le visage d'Hibari se placer devant le sien.

- Herbivore, chuchota l'adolescent en posant une main sur la joue du brun.

Tsuna se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait. Pourquoi ? Était-ce suite à son épuisement ? Ou alors c'était suite à la sensation d'accomplissement ? Il ne savait pas.

Clignant des yeux pour sécher ses larmes, l'adolescent remarqua ensuite que les orbes de son supérieur brillaient avec un éclat féroce.

- Hibari-san, fit Tsuna en un souffle inaudible tout en levant une main pour la poser à son tour sur la joue du garçon. Tu pleures ?

Cependant, il ne put entendre la réponse de l'adolescent, probablement un « je vais te mordre à mort pour insinuer une pareille stupidité », et sentit la fatigue le submerger.

* * *

Reborn se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla bruyamment. Puis, il se redressa et sortit de la poche intérieure de son veston un téléphone portable. Ensuite, il appuya sur une touche et attendit que la personne qu'il appelait décroche.

-_ Pronto _?

- Dino, fit alors l'adulte en souriant pour la première depuis des années avec une véritable joie, Nous avons réussi.

- Vraiment ?, s'exclama avec joie le blond à l'autre bout du combiné. Je vais prévenir les autres ! Ah, et il faut préparer un banquet pour célébrer notre victoire ! Sans oublier prévenir les autres familles que les Vongola sont resurgis de leurs cendres ! Et puis...

- Suffit, le coupa avec amusement l'Arcobaleno, Nous avons beaucoup de blessés. Et vous ?

Un rire résonna et le dixième Parrain des Cavallone finit par prendre la parole tout en semblant parler à même temps avec une personne qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

- Tout va bien, Squalo a massacré tous les Millefiore avec Enma et les autres n'ont que des égratignures. Je n'en dirais pas de même pour leurs opposants...

- Je vois, sourit l'adulte tout en observant les différents possesseurs des anneaux Vongola se précipiter vers les deux adolescents qui se trouvaient au milieu du dôme désormais réduit en miettes par l'incendie qu'avait provoqué Tsuna.

- Reborn ?, fit la voix interrogative de Dino.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, répondit ce dernier.

- Comment va-t-il ?

L'Arcobaleno contempla sans rien dire Hibari écarter d'un bras furieux les mains de Ryohei pour ensuite se lever sur des jambes flageolantes et avancer de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. Les yeux d'acier se posèrent sur le visage relaxé de l'adolescent endormi et un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres du Préfet. Il s'éloigna alors pour finir par s'asseoir contre un mur et faire disparaître l'équipement Vongola qui le recouvrait. Ryohei se jeta alors sur lui et utilisa les flammes que générait son kangourou pour soigner l'adolescent qui ne dit mot mais ferma ses yeux en silence.

Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient attroupés autour du corps inconscient de Tsuna et discutaient de la meilleure façon pour le soigner. Des coups et insultes furent échangés lorsque Mukuro proposa sa chaleur corporelle pour réchauffer le jeune Vongola et un petit rire échappa à l'Arcobaleno.

- Il ira bien, assura-t-il à son interlocuteur. Sa famille est avec lui.

* * *

**RaR  
**

**Natural Error** : J'avais oublié de répondre à ton commentaire au dernier chapitre, excuse-moi ^^" Un gros merci à toi d'avoir commenté le chapitre ! Je suis contente de voir que tu trouves les clins d'œil aux gardiens dans les visions de Tsuna, mille merci pour les compliments ^^

**Haha 8D **: Si je te prends pour une stalkeuse ? Naoooon *siffle innocemment* XD Plus sérieusement, ça fait énormément plaisir à un auteur de voir qu'une personne suit toutes ses histoires, ça veut dire que l'écriture plait, non ? ^^ Aussi, un gros merci pour la suite d'avalanche de compliments ^^ Je vais devenir narcissique si ça continue XD

**Sur ce, à dans quelques jours pour l'épilogue. N'oubliez pas de commenter pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette longue, très longue (deux ans !) histoire ^^**


	17. Épilogue

**Voilà. Fin du parcours. Comme je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement.**  
**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le soleil se levait dans la campagne italienne et caressa avec douceur le visage assoupi d'un jeune homme. Ce dernier était affalé sur un bureau en acajou, ses yeux cachés par les mèches désordonnées de sa chevelure brune tandis que sa tête était partiellement ensevelie sous des liasses de feuilles dactylographiées.

Un soupir échappa des lèvres du bel endormi et un froissement se fit entendre alors qu'il bougeait faiblement son corps et faisait tomber plusieurs feuilles à terre. Puis, un grattement à la porte brisa ce moment de paix et le jeune homme se redressa brutalement dans un grand envol de papier. Ouvrant de grands yeux effarés, ce dernier leva ses mains dans les airs et tenta sans grand succès de saisir au vol les liasses de feuilles qui voletaient autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps, la porte s'entrouvrit pour révéler la figure d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Tsuna, murmura ce dernier en fermant derrière lui la porte, Les Arcobaleno sont arrivés...

Le jeune homme brun sursauta et cessa sa futile tentative de rangement pour se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Il esquissa un faible sourire et fit signe au roux de faire entrer ses invités. Ensuite, posant une expression affable sur ses traits généreux, Tsuna s'installa doucement sur son fauteuil et regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

- Tsuna-nii !, s'exclama une adolescente en se jetant au cou du jeune homme.

- Uni, murmura ce dernier en caressant avec affection les cheveux de celle-ci. Comment allez-vous ?

La jeune fille s'écarta légèrement du garçon et le regarda un bref instant avec une expression sérieuse. Puis, un large sourire fendit son visage et elle enlaça à nouveau le brun.

- Nous allons bien, confia-t-elle en gardant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme.

Derrière Uni, trois adultes à la beauté sombre hochèrent brièvement la tête et Tsuna leur adressa un doux sourire.

- Tant mieux, fit-il en prodiguant des caresses à l'adolescente. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ensuite ?

L'Arcobaleno de la Tempête fit un doux sourire et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

- Je pensais accepter votre offre si elle tient toujours, Vongola Decimo, murmura-t-il en gardant son visage baissé.

Tsuna se redressa, Uni s'écartant pour lui laisser l'espace suffisant, et le jeune homme posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau.

- Fon, s'exclama le brun en vrillant ses yeux dans les orbes sombres de l'adulte, Je pensais avoir été clair ! Peu m'importe le fait que tu faisais semblant pour mener à bien ta mission, pour moi tu resteras mon frère adoptif ! Et c'est la même chose pour Spanner et Uni !

L'homme écarquilla faiblement ses yeux et approfondit son sourire tout en s'inclinant profondément.

- Dans ce cas, souffla-t-il, J'accepte avec honneur d'entrer dans la famille Vongola.

- Bien, sourit largement le jeune homme. Et toi, Vi-Mammon, que vas-tu faire ?

- Mu, grimaça l'Arcobaleno de la Brume. Maintenant que la malédiction a été brisée, rien ne me retient dans cette stupide famille...

- Je vois, chuchota tristement le brun avant de se ressaisir, Dans ce cas, préviens Fran avant de partir.

L'illusionniste hocha imperceptiblement sa tête et une nuée de fumée l'entoura alors qu'il disparaissait progressivement. Néanmoins, Mammon eut le temps de prononcer quelques mots avant de s'en aller définitivement.

- Faire des affaires avec toi aura été intéressant, Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Tsuna sourit et tourna ensuite ses yeux vers le dernier homme qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors.

- Maintenant que la malédiction n'est plus, déclara le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils, Que vas-tu faire ?

Reborn esquissa un petit sourire et s'avança vers le bureau pour ensuite approcher son visage de celui du garçon.

- Tu sais déjà la réponse, susurra l'adulte en gardant la même position.

Tsuna ne cilla pas et ses yeux bruns virèrent à l'orange.

- Je ne te retiendrais pas, siffla le jeune sans bouger. Ton aide m'a été précieuse lors de cette affaire et j'en suis reconnaissant. Cependant...

- Je sais, sourit Reborn en s'écartant du visage du jeune parrain. Omertà.

Les yeux du garçon s'adoucirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire reconnaissant.

- Tu es libre de partir, annonça-t-il en montrant la porte restée grande ouverte. Je protégerais Uni et l'aiderais à reconstruire sa famille donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle.

Reborn hocha la tête et cacha ses yeux sous l'ombre de son fedora. Ensuite, il se dirigea avec des pas de chat vers la sortie et s'arrêta une dernière fois pour contempler le visage épuisé mais cependant décidé du jeune homme qui discutait gaiement avec l'adolescente.

Le tueur disparut ensuite sans laisser de traces.

* * *

- Donc, déclara pour la centième fois Yamamoto en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête pour ensuite s'étendre sur le canapé, Tout faisait partie du plan du Vongola Nono ?

- Ouais, grogna avec agacement Gokudera.

Ce dernier faisait les cent pas dans le petit salon où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Suite à l'attaque décisive qui avait sonné le glas de l'existence de la famille Millefiore, les événements s'étaient enchaînés sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir et ils se trouvaient désormais dans le manoir rénové des Vongola. En tant que Gardiens du Decimo.

- Et le bébé nous a personnellement choisis pour que nous soyons les protecteurs de Tsuna ?, fit l'épéiste en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées.

- Ouais, répéta le fumeur.

- Nous étions donc des traîtres au Comité depuis le début ?

- Hn, souffla l'argenté.

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié !, rit nerveusement Yamamoto en se redressant vivement. Nous n'étions pas des traîtres vu qu'Hibari était allié avec les Vongola depuis le début.

- Ouais, sourit faiblement le métis en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Mais, fit alors le brun en levant des yeux perdus vers l'autre jeune homme, Dans ce cas, pourquoi sommes-nous ici, et non pas au Comité ?

Gokudera porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et inspira profondément la goulée de nicotine. Ensuite, expirant l'air vicié, il se tourna vers l'autre gardien et répondit.

- Parce qu'Hibari avait promis qu'une fois les Millefiore anéantis, il détruirait le reste de la Mafia.

- Oh, réalisa l'épéiste. Alors, Tsuna...

- Le Dixième est devenu l'ennemi d'Hibari lorsqu'il a accepté l'anneau du Ciel Vongola et qu'il a tué Byakuran, expliqua à mi-voix l'autre. Et comme nous avions les anneaux Vongola, nous avons du quitter le Japon en même temps que le Dixième pour éviter que le Comité ne nous tue.

- Mais, remarqua Yamamoto en fronçant ses sourcils, Hibari a aussi un anneau Vongola. Ça veut dire qu'il est un Gardien de Tsuna ?

- Qui sait ?, souffla Gokudera en regardant distraitement la fumée qui s'élevait de sa cigarette. Personne à part le Dixième et ce bâtard pourrait répondre à cette question.

* * *

- Kyou-san, dit doucement un homme en penchant sa tête ornée d'une banane de voyou. Vidéoconférence sur la chaîne trois.

Hibari redressa sa tête et regarda avec un air désintéressé l'écran qui se trouvait au fond de son bureau s'illuminer alors qu'un blason avec deux balles et une palourde apparaissait sur celui-ci. Les yeux gris du Préfet se rétrécirent et ses pupilles se plantèrent sur les pixels qui se réorganisèrent pour ensuite former le visage d'un herbivore qui lui était familier.

- Hn, fit-il à l'adresse de son second, Kusakabe.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en silence et sortit du bureau tout en cachant un petit sourire. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Hibari se leva pour marcher vers le divan qui était devant l'écran. Les yeux de la personne sur ce dernier s'illuminèrent lorsque le jeune homme apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Hibari-san, salua la personne avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Herbivore, répondit calmement le Préfet.

- Je n'ai toujours pas été mordu à mort, fit l'interpellé avec un air malicieux.

Les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se plissèrent et il fronça ses sourcils.

- Où te caches-tu ?, demanda-t-il avec un ton impérieux.

- Qui sait ?, répondit l'autre tout en continuant à sourire. Le monde est grand.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, gronda Hibari alors que sa voix faisait se baisser la température de la pièce. Je vais te mordre à mort.

Un éclat de rire joyeux lui répondit et le Vongola Decimo fit un clin d'œil au Préfet du Comité de Discipline avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

* * *

- Mukuro-sama, murmura timidement une jeune femme en ouvrant la porte qui menait à la chambre spacieuse où dormait son supérieur.

Un froissement de draps en soie retentit faiblement et une tête à la chevelure échevelée jaillit des coussins du lit. Une main baguée avec un anneau maudit et l'anneau Vongola de la Brume sortit du lit et subitement, un jeune homme fut debout au milieu de la pièce, le lit disparaissant dans des volutes de fumée indigo.

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma douce Chrome ?, demanda l'illusionniste en faisant apparaître son trident.

- Un client, susurra sa secrétaire en souffle presque inaudible.

- Oya, fais-le rentrer dans ce cas, sourit gaiement Mukuro tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il venait d'invoquer, Ne le faisons pas patienter plus qu'il ne le faut...

La porte s'entrouvrit à nouveau et une longue silhouette cachée sous une épaisse cape entra dans la chambre, créant un petit rire chez le jeune homme.

- Oya, oya, s'exclama avec amusement l'illusionniste, Si ce n'est pas l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Brume, kufufu~

Le nouveau venu rabattit sa capuche et dévisagea sans émotions les traits du plus jeune. Chrome referma la porte et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

- Gamin, déclara subitement Marmon, Je me suis déjà acquitté de la dette que j'avais écopé lorsque tu m'as sauvé d'une attaque des Millefiore il y a de cela des années. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de rembourser ta dette.

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit et son rire s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Je t'écoute, fit-il.

* * *

_- Giotto !_

_Une voix fendit les nuées de brume qui voilaient la vue de l'homme blond et ce dernier se tourna en souriant vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Ses yeux orangés s'adoucirent et un sourire chaleureux s'étala gracieusement sur ses lèvres. Il leva sa main pour saluer l'autre individu et attendit que ce dernier le rejoigne._

_- Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda l'autre en penchant sa tête pour observer ce que fabriquait le blond. Je croyais que tout était fini ?_

_Le Vongola Primo eut un doux sourire et regarda à son tour la surface où apparaissait le visage enjoué de son descendant qui discutait avec son gardien du Nuage._

_- Fini ?, répéta-t-il en agrandissant son sourire, Au contraire, l'histoire du Vongola Decimo ne fait que commencer..._

_Son interlocuteur le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire à son tour et de lui faire signe de le suivre. _

_- Les autres t'attendent, expliqua-t-il en saisissant la main de son supérieur pour l'emmener hors des nuées de fumée blanche qui les environnaient._

_- Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmura Giotto en fermant ses yeux et en souriant mystérieusement, L'aventure débute enfin._

* * *

**Malgré cette fin un peu ouverte, ne vous attendez pas à une suite. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire maintenant qu'elle est achevée ^^**

**RaR**

**Haha 8D : ** Non, je ne vais pas te taper dessus, après tout, tu as commenté, je ne vais pas m'énerver pour ça , hein ? XD Et puis, si tu es une stalkeuse, sache que tu es une stalkeuse bienvenue ;)

** Reviews ?  
**


End file.
